Naruto: Rise of the Dark Storm
by Shadow-Arashi
Summary: During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl, isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Narutoxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Narutoxoc

* * *

"So, ero-sennin. What Jutsu are you gonna teach me!" Naruto excitedly exclaimed, as he was practically bouncing all over the hotel they were staying in. Jiraiya merely shook his head with a grin as he watched his apprentice hardly control his excitement.

It had been a little over a week since they began they're training journey. And since than, Naruto's excitement had been all over the place. They had reached Tanzaku town a little over an hour ago. When Jiraiya said Naruto's training would begin soon. Since than Naruto hasn't stopped pestering Jiraiya to hurry up and begin his training.

"Now hold on a second gaki." Jiraiya jokingly demanded. "I have to get in touch with one of my contacts here in Tanzaku. So I can't begin your training just yet." Jiraiya finished, as he looked at Naruto's now somewhat depressed form. "but ero-sennin!" Naruto whined. Jiraiya held up a hand signaling Naruto that he wasn't finished.

Naruto Reluctantly quieted down, waiting for the toad sage to finish speaking.

Jiraiya, seeing he had Naruto's attention continued. "Though I personally won't be there to oversee your training for the moment, I want you to practice the **Rasengan**-" Jiraiya would have continued, but Naruto interrupted him. "But I already mastered the **Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled out.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, before he spoke. "Oh really?, Did you master the **R****asengan** to the point that you can create with one hand instead of having a shadow clones assistance?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, and amusement dancing in his eyes.

That made Naruto fall silent for several moments before he spoke. "But, My **Rasengan** is fine as it is!" Naruto exclaimed, anger lacing his voice. Jiraiya sighed as he shook his head. "So your telling me, that your going to let your hand get cut every time? so you can use the **Rasengan****.**" Jiraiya questioned. Naruto fell silent as the battle with Kabuto, and Orochimaru flashed through his mind.

He only managed to get Kabuto with the **Rasengan** Because he let his hand nearly get stabbed with a kunai. Just so he could hold Kabuto in position. "And that's way I need more Jutsu!" He stubbornly yelled. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed slightly, "Your telling me... that the Jutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage... isn't good enough?" Jiraiya quietly and slowly said.

In that moment Naruto froze. He had forgotten the Yondaime had created that Jutsu. He knew he should feel honored about having such a technique. Shame welled up inside him, as he just basically insulted his idol.

Jiraiya seeing Naruto's shame, lightly frowned, he didn't mean to make him upset. Than again, Naruto was always a little over emotional, just another thing he would have to correct during training it seems.

"Anyway gaki. I know a way for you to master the **Ra****sengan** faster than you'd normally would. And train at least five times as fast." Jiraiya stated with a grin forming at the end. Naruto snapped his attention in a moment, his shame all but forgotten. "Really? Ero-sennin!" He excitedly exclaimed. Jiraiya twitched at the jab of his hobbies but forced himself to not react to Naruto's insult.

After all soon he would corrupt Naruto and turn him into a pervert of epic proportions. The very thought made Jiraiya grin in anticipation.

Meanwhile in Konoha Tsunade suddenly felt like beating Jiraiya into a bloody pulp until he begged for mercy.

"Yeah gaki, usually this method would be extremely dangerous. But seeing as your the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki combined with your massive Chakra reserves. This training method would be great for you." Jiraiya explained. Naruto's excitement could be seen from a mile away as he was literally bouncing up and down at the very notion of mastering the **R****asengan** twice as fast, and lowering the time for training was just to good an opportunity to pass up.

"Well don't just stand there Ero-sennin. Tell me already!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't know if I should gaki. After all you are being such a disrespectful gaki." Jiraiya grinned, no matter the outcome he was going to tell Naruto about the training method... He just enjoyed getting a rise out of his Godson. Naruto stopped, and stared at the elder man. Before he clasped his hands together and gave his Sensei the puppy dog eyes.

"Please? Ero-Sensei?" Naruto begged, throwing in a little whine at the end.

Jiraiya mocked sighed in disappointment. "Well I guess that's as close as I'll get." He frowned in a fake manner, while inwardly he honestly didn't Naruto to call that. Even though he threw and Ero in his now knew title. "The secret is quite simple Naruto. The answer is.." Jiraiya paused for dramatic effect. Naruto was basically on the edge of his seat... If he was in one.

"The answer is..** Shadow clones** Naruto." Naruto face-planted on the ground. "Ero-Sensei. How will **Shadow clones** help?" In response to Naruto's question, Jiraiya created a **Shadow clone****. **"Now create a **Shadow clone** Naruto" Naruto quickly complied and created one. Than Jiraiya had his clone escort Naruto's clone into the forest.

Naruto watched in confusion. After several moments he gave his perverted teacher a glare while his hands immediately went covered his crotch. "Hey what's the big idea! Why did your clone kick my clone in the nuts!" Jiraiya merely grinned at Naruto while waiting for Naruto to realize what happened.

Naruto blinked for several moments before he stared at Jiraiya in confusion. "Hey Ero-Sensei. What was that?"

Jiraiya went into lecture mode as Naruto called it. "The **Shadow jutsu** is a B-rank **Kinjutsu **for a reason Naruto. You see not only does it require Jonin level chakra reserves It sends a mental feedback to the user. Allowing the user to gain the **Shadow clones** experience." He explained.

Naruto Stared at Jiraiya with a starry gaze. "You mean..?" Naruto trailed off in a hopeful and excitement tone. "Yep, We're going to utilize the full capacity of the **Shadow clone jutsu** to train you." Jiraiya grinned. "Get some clones created gaki and get to work on truly mastering the **Rasengan."** Naruto didn't waste any time in creating a small army of bunshin's and getting straight to work on mastering the **Rasengan.**

Jiraiya gave his Godson a proud look before he quietly left his student in the clearing.

* * *

Naruto panted in exhaustion as he knelt in the clearing, it was already nearing nighttime as the sun was beginning to set over the horizon. casting the sky in a blue, orange and red hue. the entire day he had trained with the help of his clones to perfect the **Rasengan**it may have taken the whole day. But finally after creating so many clones and after dozens of failed attempts.

Naruto could proudly say he can finally create the **Rasengan **nearly instantly with one hand. Naruto gave a prideful grin as he held out his hand and formed a **Rasengan** almost instantly one formed in his hand. The blue spiraling sphere walways fascinated Naruto. The way it spiraled constantly, the bright glow that it gave. And the way it was perfectly round and big enough to hold in your hand.

It didn't look so dangerous and yet... It was one of the most feared jutsu in the elemental nations created by the Yondaime Hokage, second only to the Yondaime's famed Hiraishin.

Just as Naruto was going to dismiss the **Rasengan,** a clapping sound echoed across the clearing. Followed by a soft and enticing voice. "Well that was quite amazing. I was watching you the entire day and I still can't believe your still here. Not to mention you didn't give up no matter how hard it seemed."

The second Naruto heard the voice he spun around to face the person who startled him. And his breath slightly hitched in his throat while a slight blush crossed his features at the sight that was before him. There standing the branch of a tree was a girl even prettier than his Sakura. No scratch that! This was the most beautiful girl he ever saw period!

She long silvery white hair reaching just past her knees tied in into two pigtails on the sides of her head held by black ribbons with hime style bangs. two bags framed her face and stopped at her chest. Her face was heart shaped with smooth pale skin. A small and cute nose, pink eyes with slits for pupils. Her eye lashes were slightly curved and long. And her lips were pink, and Naruto could tell it wasn't lip-stick they were naturally like that. And her mouth was set into a teasing smirk, as if she knew he was admiring her beauty and she wasn't afraid of you admiring her as long as you don't undress her with your eyes. And Naruto was certain he saw slightly longer and sharper than normal canines... But he was probably imagining it... Right?

Another thing he registered was how petite she was... But strangely it seemed to suit her, and just add to her beauty.

She wore a black shirt with dark red spiraling bats on the back. She had grey shorts that reach her knees leaving the rest of her slender legs exposed. She had black sandals with dark red strappings. she had a belt wrapped around her waist that held an assortment of pouches. Naruto didn't know what they held but he assumed they were kunai and shurikens in there... at least he thought so.

Once he was done taking in the girls appearance, he just stared. And the girl just stared right back with that teasing smirk still on her face. Soon Naruto just pointed his finger at her and... shouted "You were WATCHING me the ENTIRE day!" He exclaimed with widened eyes.

The white-haired girl giggled cutely. "Is that a problem?" She asked in teasing manner as if she wasn't just spying on someone.

"Is that a problem!? Of course that's a problem, you can't just spy on people!" He shouted pointing at her in a accusing manner.

"My name is Shiroi, what's yours?" She asked, completely ignoring his reaction to her spy-uh-watching yes watching. No one told her what to do! No one!

Naruto completely forgetting the fact she spied on him instantly grinned and pointed his thumb at himself. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage of Konoha!, Dattebayo!"

Shiroi tilted her head slightly. "Dattebayo?" She said with a elegantly raised eyebrow. Naruto sheepishly scratched his head. "S-Sorry it's a verbal tick." he sheepishly chuckled. She blinked several times before she giggled "I think it's a little cute." She said with a grin at the end.

This time Naruto knew he wasn't imagining things. She really DID have longer and sharper canines than people normally did. They looked like small fangs. FANGS! He shuddered at the possibilities of her biting someone with those. Suddenly Naruto felt the Kyuubi's presence in the back of his mind. **"Teh, so she's one of that kind."** The Kyuubi muttered. _'Kyuubi... What are you talking about?'_ Naruto cautiously questioned. The Kyuubi debated on whether or not he should tell Naruto what he knew.

After a short few moments the Kyuubi gave a vague answer deciding to let his container to figure out the rest. **"I'll give you a warning gaki. Be careful with that blood-sucker."** Kyuubi stated. **"NOW BEGONE AND NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO TEAR THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES HUMAN!"** He suddenly roared before he retreated back into his cage to get more sleep.

Naruto inwardly winced at the Kyuubi's roar before he turned his attention back on Shiroi. What did Kyuubi mean when he called her a blood-sucker?

"So what's someone like you doing way out here?" Shiroi asked with that smirk still on her face.

Naruto stared at her. "Training." He answered simply. Shiroi raised her eyebrow again. "Really? That's interesting." Before she reached into her pouch. Naruto tensed, was she going to attack him? Was she pulling out a weapon of mass destruction? And of all the things he was expecting... He wasn't expecting her to pull out a white handkerchief.

"W-What?" Naruto blinked in confusion as she held out the handkerchief and let it fall to the ground beneath her from her spot on the tree. He stared at her, and she in turn gave him an expectant look. He tilted his head again in confusion.

Shiroi sighed in annoyance. "It is consider gentlemen like when you pick up a girls handkerchief." She deadpanned. Naruto made a 'o' with his mouth in understanding before he moved towards the handkerchief. never seeing the growing smirk on Shiroi's face.

After Naruto picked up the handkerchief he looked up the tree preparing to hand Shiroi her handkerchief... Only problem was she wasn't there anymore. Before he could comprehend what happened he was suddenly sent flying through the air, until he roughly hit the hard ground.

"Itai!" Naruto said in pain, he winced as he felt a couple of his bones crack. But didn't have to worry as the Kyuubi already started on healing his injuries. After several moments he was nearly fully healed, he attempted to stand... Only to find that he couldn't. He opened his eyes (never realizing he closed them) and was treated to the sight of Shiroi straddling his prone form while her arms holding down his arms.

He gained a growing blush at the action. Shiroi giggled slightly as she watched the growing blush on his face. "W-What are you d-doing?" Naruto stuttered. Shiroi smirked "The thing is I need a little snack and your the only person around here. Not to mention my instincts tell me that your blood would make a good snack for now." She explained. "Oh but don't worry. I won't kill you, it's just a snack I'm having. This won't take longer than two minutes I promise." She cooed, before she began to lower her face.

"W-What? N-Now h-hold on a minute! W-What are y-you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion and panic as she continued to lower her face... And were those FANGS GETTING LONGER!?

"Shhh It's okay, This won't hurt a bit." The silvery white haired girl said, as her eyes glowed slightly with a pink light. Naruto shivered as her breathe was tickling his neck. However before he could question Shiroi on what she meant, he felt a dull pain in his neck before it faded. He tilted his head to see Shiroi with her mouth on his neck and blood slightly dripping from the area where her mouth was.

Naruto paled slightly as he realized she was actually SUCKING HIS BLOOD! He felt a surge of panic, before he forced himself to calm down. just remain calm, it's not like she was gonna stay there forever right?

Shiroi was enjoying heaven right now. The blood was just sooooooooo GOOD~ It was the most delicious blood she ever tasted. It was quite literally better than anything she ever tasted, and she tasted some of the most delicious food in the WORLD! And the best part? His blood was regenerating faster than she could drink! He quite literally had a limitless supply of blood.

_'I can stay like this forever.'_ She thought in a daze. Her eyes glazed over, and a feral gleam entered her eyes. She held onto him a bit tighter in order to press herself against him. almost as if she were trying to melt into Naruto.

And Naruto watched with a confused manner while he also blushed up a storm. He was blushing a shade of red that it would have made Hinata proud. Though the feral quality was a bit disturbing to him. He just hoped that she would stop soon, after all he felt like she was probably doing more than just drinking his blood. He had no idea just how right he was.

Shiroi still in her feral state only had one thought running through her mind. Her instincts were demanding that she mark him as her mate. They demanded that she make him hers, but she knew she couldn't force him to. She didn't know why her instincts were telling her to make him her mate, but she knew that her instincts were never wrong before.

Her best bet would be to get close to him and get him to fall for her. And maybe just maybe she could see why her instincts demanded to make him her mate. though she did have a method of truly knowing him... But she didn't like doing that, not only was it an invasion of privacy it was a total mind-fuck. But dammit her instincts were screaming at her to disregard her morals.

But she wouldn't! She wouldn't become a slave to her instincts, She wouldn't review Naruto's memories without his permission! They were his memories she had no right to see them without his permission.

However again her instincts didn't agree with her, as they still demanded that she mate with him. _'No! Bad instincts! Down! I will decide whether or not he will be my mate. And I will only review his memories IF he lets me. Am I CLEAR!?'_ She shouted in her mind. Her instincts hissed their displeasure but backed off. And so the feral quality in her eyes faded.

Shiroi having her fill of blood slowly detached from Naruto's neck a single trail of saliva and blood connecting the two before it snapped.

Naruto now positive that Shiroi was done slowly sat up while Shiroi stayed straddling him. "U-Uh S-Shiroi... C-Could you get o-off me please?" Shiroi grinned exposing her fangs. "What if I like staying like this hmm?" She asked in a amused tone. Naruto didn't take notice of the amused tone as he panicked. "W-Wait! I didn't mean to offend if you liked staying like this!, it's just I'm a little uncomfortable. And u-u-uh p-please don't hit me!" He shouted with his hands immediately moving to shield his head.

Shiroi blinked stupidly "Why would I hit you?" Naruto peaked at her from his defensive position. "U-Usually when I did something stupid or when I stammer in my sentence's Sakura-ch.. Sakura would hit me." Shiroi noticed the slip of tongue he had. However she felt a coursing rage flow through her when she heard of how this... Sakura would hit him over the most trivial of things.

Her instincts came back and demand she find the girl and devour her blood until she was a lifeless husk. But she held in her rage and calmed herself, though she made a mental note to see who Sakura was when she reviewed his memories... If he allowed it of course.

"I'm not gonna hit you Naruto-kun." The silvery white haired girl said with a warm smile.

Naruto looked into her eyes and saw the truth behind them. He grinned stupidly before he posed a question. "So Shiroi... Why did you... drink my blood?"

"isn't obvious?" Shiroi deadpanned. "I'm a vampire." She stated with a prideful grin. She noted how Naruto looked at her with widened eyes before a grin erupted from his face much to her surprise.

"So your an awesome super strong vampire! Like the ones I heard of in books!?" Naruto shouted in excitement. "I always wondered what it would be like if I met one!" to say Shiroi was shocked was an understatement. He wasn't afraid of her... _'He's not afraid of me'_ She thought in bliss.

"So what type of super cool powers do you have Shiroi-chan!" Naruto asked in curiosity and excitement. _'C-Chan?'_ Shiroi thought with a slight pink hue to her cheeks not that Naruto noticed. "Well vampires have various abilities that are extremely useful." Seeing Naruto about to shout in excitement again, she caressed his cheek to calm him down because one.

She didn't like being interrupted and two... She just wanted to caress his cheek. Though that seemed to have a different effect on Naruto seeing as by caressing his cheek, she was also caressing his whiskers.

The result? A deep rumbling noise from the back of Naruto's throat. Dead silence in the clearing after that. Naruto because out of embarrassment, and Shiroi? Well the dam was beginning to break, for a reaction so horrible, so terrifying that even whispering it made men everywhere cringe in fear, and despair.

"KAWAII!" The silvery white haired vampire screamed as she glomped our blonde protagonist... Yeah that was the reaction we were waiting for. Naruto blushed AGAIN as Shiroi pressed her cheek against his while their bodies were practically grinding against each other.

However they were both interrupted by a short and perverted giggle coming behind them. Naruto froze, he knew who that giggle belonged to. Shiroi of course didn't know so she slowly turned her head behind her to give the person her evil eye just for interrupting her moment with her new favorite blonde.

Jiraiya shivered when Shiroi gave him her evil eye. _'Dear sweet Kami-sama are those eyes GLOWING!?' _Jiraiya thought. It was as if those eyes were giving him a warning, a warning to back off now and pretend he didn't see anything. The slitted pupils were adding an even more intimidating effect.

"Hey Ero-Sensei this better not be going into your damn perverted books!" Naruto exclaimed with a accusing finger pointed at Jiraiya. That snapped Shiroi out of her glaring as she rose an eyebrow, this was Naruto's Sensei? However what caught her attention was the books Naruto said he wrote. She only knew of one book series that were so famous and perverted. She should know, she READ the first book and she immediately wanted to castrate the man who wrote it. And there he was, standing right there. The writer of the accursed Icha Icha series.

She slowly stood with aura of malice and hatred as she smiled sweetly at the man. "Your the author of Icha Icha correct?" She asked with a sugary sweet tone.

Jiraiya gulped but nodded with a bit of pride.

Wait... _'PRIDE!? OH HELL NO YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO FEEL PRIDE BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU WROTE YOU PERVERTED OLD BASTARD!' _She raged in her mind. "Naruto-kun, I suggest that you do not watch this." She said with same sweet tone as before. Naruto couldn't even move because of the fear she was feeling.

And so he was forced to watch as Shiroi beat his Sensei into a bloody pulp while also kicking him in the crotch with bone shattering strength. allowing the man's screams of pain to be heard all across the elemental nations.

* * *

In Konoha a certain masked Jonin was walking down the streets reading his orange book, until a ear-splinting scream echoed across the sky. Kakashi stopped and looked up at the sky. "I sense a disturbance in the Icha Icha." He muttered. The people who heard him, looked at him weirdly.

* * *

Tsunade looked up from her paper when she heard the ungodly scream echoing across the village. "Tsunade-sama." Shizune, her assistant exclaimed as she barged in the office. "What was that!?" She questioned

Tsunade sighed "That... Shizune was the sound of a man losing his most precious items." She explained with a dark smile at the end of her sentence.

Shizune shivered at her master's smile before she slowly inched away from her.

* * *

Shiroi walked away from the twitching mass of... blob that was once the toad sannin. She walked back towards Naruto with a wicked smile and satisfied look in her eyes. "Naruto-kun." She began with the wicked smile still in place.

"Y-Yes?" He answered with a fearful expression, he did not want to end up like Jiraiya. Even if he had to be Shiroi's slave!

"Don't ever end up like your Sensei okay." She spoke softly, with a warm smile at the end. Naruto merely nodded with a growing blush on his features. Shiroi's smile widened before she gave Naruto a soft kiss on the cheek. The blonde haired boy's eyes widened as his face went so red that Hinata would jealous because it was even redder than hers.

A giggle was heard again. Shiroi snapped her attention to the mass of blob, only for it to disappear in a puff of smoke. She scowled as she saw the real Jiraiya enter the clearing unharmed. "Man, you gotta love **Shadow clones.** Though I'm not fond of the experience it transferred back." He said as he grin with grimace on his face from the clones experience. _'note to self, never get her angry.'_ He thought.

Shiroi smirked at the grimace. "So Naruto-kun why are you traveling with this... Pervert?" Shiroi asked with curiosity and barely concealed contempt for the author of that accursed Icha Icha.

Naruto grinned. "It's because he's my Sensei! He's gonna be teaching me alot of awesome jutsu Shiroi-chan." He explained with excitement.

Shiroi gave Jiraiya a glare, and Jiraiya knew what that glare meant. It meant that if he tried to corrupt Naruto and turn him into a pervert she was gonna castrate him.

He sighed in disappointment, all of that planning on getting Naruto fixed on his perverted ways... Ruined! He inwardly cried anime tears.

Shiroi seeing Jiraiya sigh in disappointment felt a surge of female anger... That pervert was actually going to try and corrupt HER Naruto... Wait when did Naruto become hers...? It didn't matter! Because she actually liked the idea of him belonging to her! And goddammit when she wanted something she'll get it!

So if she wanted Naruto than she was gonna get him!... When she got him to fall in love with her, she'll make her move... She just had to be patient.

Jiraiya noticed the predatory gleam in her eyes as she looked at Naruto, and he inwardly smirked. Naruto really needed a girl in his life, plus he needed to get passed that other girl Sakura. In Jiraiya's opinion, the pink haired girl didn't deserve Naruto's attention. but this girl... Maybe she can take Naruto's attention away from Sakura.

"Okay gaki you can hang out with your girlfriend another time. It's time to rest up in a hotel. Because we're leaving Tanzaku first thing tomorrow." Jiraiya stated. Naruto stuttered as the notion that Shiroi was his girlfriend. I mean why would a girl as beautiful as her want him as a boyfriend? The stray thought depressed for a moment.

Shiroi didn't deny the girlfriend joke. On it was the opposite really, as she found herself giving Naruto a predatory grin. _'Hmm, Uzumaki Shiroi. It has a nice ring to it.' _She blissfully thought.

"Well, time to go gaki." Jiraiya said before he turned to Shiroi. "I glad you kept my student company Kami knows he needed it." Jiraiya grinned. Shiroi tilted her head slightly, what did he mean by that?

"Okay, by Shiroi-chan. It was nice meeting someone as awesome as you!" Naruto said in slight disappointment.

Shiroi grinned. "Hey now, you didn't thhink you two were the only ones traveling the elemental nations did you?" She playfully asked. Jiraiya and Naruto looked at each other before Naruto gave Jiraiya a look. Jiraiya mock sighed in annoyance when inwardly he was jumping for joy at the prospect of his student becoming a couple with the silvery haired girl.

"Than how would you like to travel with us? Shiroi? Was it?" The white haired toad sannin asked. Shiroi eagerly nodded at Jiraiya's question.

"Than welcome aboard! Shiroi-chan!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

Shiroi giggled, while Jiraiya muttered something along the lines of 'inspiration for my next book'. That made Shiroi's eyebrow dangerously twitch before she reigned her temper, and followed the toad sannin and his apprentice.

* * *

It had been over six months since Shiroi joined the traveling duo. And she must say they were both entertaining and amusing what with their quirks and whatnot.

She now understood why her instincts wanted her to mate with Naruto. He had such conviction, loyalty, determination, courage, and bravery that not just anyone had. As time passed she actually found herself falling for him, he was quite literally the perfect mate. The fact that his blood was delicious was only a bonus~

Even when during training, when Jiraiya demanded he do something that seemed impossible, he would whine at first but would comply and do the exercise without complaint. And with his method of training he was quickly growing stronger at a alarming rate. Everyday he would create small armies of **Shadow clones** to learn chakra control, and chakra theory that the toad sage had him work on, while he himself trained his body.

And because of his physical training, he built up a rather excellent body build. His musle's were not to big and not to small either. They were the perfect mixture of both. Shiroi had to restrain herself from jumping the blonde than and their.

Also his hair had grown out making him have to keep it a a low spiky pony tail much like Jiraiya only much shorter. And two bangs stopping at his jaw-line, unknown to Naruto he looked much like his father with his new look.

After three months of that routine, Jiraiya switched it up. He taught him taijutsu stances and had him use and train it on his own, while his clones worked on learning some wind based ninjutsu Jiraiya had over his Shinobi career.

They had checked Naruto's chakara nature and to their surprise it was wind, a rarity in the land of fire. After that it was simply a matter of getting some wind based ninjutsu for the young blonde. So far Naruto mastered **wind style: air bullet,** and **wind style: great break through.** The others were taking a while but he was getting their.

The real challenge however, was getting Naruto out of his orange monstrosity as Jiraiya called. Naruto stubbornly refused for a good two days, before Shiroi decided to talk with Naruto about it. Jiraiya didn't know what happened but Naruto came back with a blush and glazed expression on his face, while Shiroi had a pleased look, and a predatory smirk on her face.

Jiraiya knew that look, It was one that spoke victory and satisfaction.

And so they had the blonde try out various outfits, but one of them worked. However Naruto picked clothes he actually liked other than orange related clothing. And they were surprised with what Naruto picked out. They had Naruto try it on and they both agreed it was an excellent choice.

The clothes he had weren't things a Shinobi would normally wear, but than again Naruto was always different and unpredictable. So imagine their surprise when Naruto out with his new robes on.

They were largely gray in color. Accompanying this, the robes also had a gray-white fur padding on the left shoulder and Naruto chose to wear a dark orange scarf around his neck. The robes also bore the Konoha insignia and a small, adorned buckle in a shape of diamond, which connected the belts which crossed over his chest. There was also an upside-down Konoha insignia on the tip of the hood that was made onto the robes. Additionally, small patterns appear to be imprinted on the grey fabric of the robes. (Ezio's outfit in Assassin's creed revelations except the scarf is dark orange and the Konoha symbol is where the assassin's symbol should be.)

Also Naruto had long since stopped wearing his headband since he got his robes. He preferred to allow his insignia's on his robes to let other's know whose side he was on. Thus his bangs fell freely into his eyes at times but it was no bother for Naruto. (In Shiroi's opinion it made him hotter than he was.)

Both Jiraiya and Shiroi agreed that the new look was amazing and the outfit was best for Naruto.

All in all, Jiraiya was most pleased with Naruto's progression, by his estimate Naruto should be low-Jonin level. Though with experience he will no doubt be high-Jonin level. However Jiraiya was certain that when Naruto's training trip was over, he would be at Kage-level Shinobi, if not higher!

He just needed to progress more, and gain experience and he will no doubt be one of the strongest Shinobi in history. Second only to Senju Hashirama, and Uchiha Madara.

Speaking of progression, what really progressed over those six months was Naruto's relationship with Shiroi. At first it just them being simple friends, than gradually over time they spent more time together. Learning about each other and finding their favorite hobby of showing their displeasure with Jiraiya whenever he was peeking into hot-springs. Than they began to go on dates, It was awkward at first but they managed to dissipate the awkward air with talking, going to dinner, and finally watching the sunset together.

Than the two were basically inseparable, And every time a girl would give Naruto an interested look she would glare at them until they looked away. Jiraiya tried to separate them at one point and he ended getting thrown through a wall by Shiroi while Naruto kept glaring at him for a whole hour. He didn't even blink, which creepped Jiraiya out.

They learned a lot of things about each other.

Shiroi learned that Naruto despite having idiotic moments was actually surprisingly cunning and smart. She learned he played pranks on his entire village, (which made her laugh hysterically at the pranks he pulled.) He loved Ramen, his dream was to become Hokage, and that he would do anything to protect his precious people has he put it.

Of course she asked if that included her even if it was a joke, his answer made her heart swell with love and admiration for the blonde. "I would protect most of all Shiroi, after all you are one of my most precious people!" That was his answer. And it warmed her heart to hear that.

And Naruto learned a lot about Shiroi in turn. He learned she loved sunsets and the moon light that bathes her at night, (which made sense seeing as she was a vampire.) She loved drinking his blood (which had become hobby, so pretty much Naruto isn't affected when she drank his blood.) Her favorite food was Caramel apples (Because in her opinion it is both a sweet and healthy fruit.) And she absolutely adored foxes for some reason.

That earned her some points from the Kyuubi, as such the Kyuubi silently approved of her mating with his container.

He learned that she hated snakes, wolves, raccoon's, and Arrogance. When asked why all she was "You try being surrounded by a shit load snakes, wolves, and raccoon's all of them hungry mind you. And the reason why you were surrounded by them in the first place is because you were to arrogant."

Naruto nodded in understanding, and left at that.

However, after six months Shiroi was finally going to ask Naruto if she could review his memories after all, she was starting to get curious on why Naruto was always a little reluctant on the subject. Which led to their current situation with Shiroi sitting in front of Naruto with her legs crossed while they were just out side the outskirts of Shukuba town. a fair distance away from Konoha.

Jiraiya had left them so he could meet with one of his "contacts" when both Shiroi and Naruto knew he was just gonna go peek on women in the hot-springs. Shiroi let him go because she wanted to be alone with Naruto when he asked him her question.

"So what did you need me for? Shiroi-chan?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head with his eyes showing curiosity, as he removed his hood from his head. He had gotten a habit of keeping his hood up at all times, when asked why he merely said he wanted to keep the mysterious air around him... Plus it was funny watching others try to see past his hood by carefully trying to peek under it.

Shiroi looked Naruto dead in the eye showing the seriousness of the situation. "Naruto... I have a little trick that will let me see your memories, I would like to see them... That is if you'll let me." She decided to just get out with it and be blunt about it.

Naruto hesitated, and he uncertainly looked into her eyes. If she wanted to see his memories than that would mean she would learn about Kyuubi, would she begin hating him just like the rest of Konoha. He couldn't bear it if she began hating him, after all he had fallen for the girl a while ago. She was just so beautiful, kind when she wanted to be, and she had a strong personality.

If she began hating him... Than Naruto would forever give up on love.

Inside his mind Kyuubi snorted, the girl was a vampire, and vampire's were always treated as outcasts by humans. As such she would judge him just because he was in his container. The boy had trust issue's the Kyuubi decided.

Shiroi seeing Naruto's distraught and hesitation smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Naruto-kun. I promise my opinion of you won't change." She assured.

That was all Naruto needed to know as he nodded with resolutely. "So, how does this work? Shiroi-chan." He asked.

"It's quite simple, you see for vampire's blood is our primary source of strength. It heals us faster than we normally would, it replenishes our strength when we are exhausted, and at times if we have enough we could temporarily become a Shinso vampire." She lectured. Seeing she had Naruto's attention she continued.

"Another useful ability is to see the memories of the person we drink blood from." She explained.

"how does that work?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't really know to be honest. All I know is that it's all about genetics in our DNA. Apparently somehow our blood stores our memories. I don't even know how's that possible." She shrugged.

Naruto merely sighed in annoyance, that would have been useful to know. "So, what do I have to do?"

Shiroi grinned. "Isn't obvious?" She deadpanned as her canines grew longer. "Of course." Naruto blankly said, however he had a smile on his face when he said that. He removed his scarf, and exposed his neck by tilting until his bare neck was exposed to the world.

Shiroi didn't need an invitation as she crawled towards Naruto like a predator stalking it's prey. Once she reach him, she sat in his lap, and placed her mouth near his neck.

"Ready?" She whispered. She felt Naruto nod, and she sank her fangs into his neck. Like all the other times Shiroi bit down on his neck, he felt a dull pain before it faded.

Shiroi prepared herself for the memory backlash that was sure to come, and she was right as she felt her mind drifting away at a speed so fast that it could have surpassed the Hiraishin. Soon she was in a sewer-like place with water dripping at random intervals. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, what the heck was this?

She noted how there were faintly glowing blue bars scattered around the ceiling. She assumed that was his chakra... But what was that red one? She shook her head, she had more important things to do. Like finding a door labeled memories.

So she wandered... And wandered... And wandered. Until her eyes started twitching. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO GO!?" She shouted in anger and frustration. The red bar glowed brightly before a small ball of red chakra appeared in front of her. "What?" She muttered.

The red orb just flew around her for a moment before it moved down the tunnel and turned right. Shiroi with nothing better to do simply followed it. After countless seconds of following the strange little ball. She saw it stop at a white door with a gold plating labeled memories on it. She looked at the little orb and gave it a thankful look.

She watched as it moved back to the red bar, and the red bar reabsorbed it like water. She looked at the door, took a deep breathe before she entered it. Inside she dozens of screens. She looked around in confusion before the little orb of red energy came back and positioned itself over a small button which said start at the bottom.

"Your really helpful aren't you little guy?" She giggled before she turned her attention on the button. She pushed the button, and so her torment as she watched Naruto's first twelve years of his life.

She could do nothing but watch as food vendor's harshly threw him out of shops without even a second glance. She watched as he was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of five.

She watched the beatings he received for simply walking down the street with a small smile. She watched as he tried to play with other children, only for their parents to take them away and glare at him with contempt and hatred. She watched every single detail, not leaving anything out. She watched his happiest moments to his moments of despair.

She watch everything, all the way up to his training trip with Jiraiya. When it was all over it, there was an eerie silence in the area. Shiroi's bangs over-shadowed her eyes, and soon an aura of pure malice and hatred erupted from her. She slowly lifted her head, and her slitted pink eyes were glowing a menacing pink. Her iris and pupils disappeared and all that remained was her menacing pink glowing eyes.

Her aura began getting darker. Kyuubi watched in interest as her aura became even darker and more malicious than his. If the Kyuubi were honest with himself he would admit to feeling a small shiver of fear going through his spine. But he shook it off, he was the king of the Bijuu dammit! He didn't fear anything. He quickly retreated deeper into his cage. NOT because he was afraid! It was because he was bored! YES! yes... Bored. He wasn't afraid at all.

Shiroi slowly formed a snarl on her face before she faded from the mindscape.

For Naruto it had only been two minutes before she noticed Shiroi slowly detach herself from him. He was about to greet her... That is until he noticed the furious snarl on her lips as her fangs grew longer than before and her aura of malice blood-thirst burst from her form. Everything about her at the moment screamed one thing... Fury.

Sheer, unadulterated fury, and rage. A loud growl emanated from her throat, as she glared maliciously in the direction of Konoha.

"Shiroi-chan! calm down!" Naruto shouted.

_kill, KILL,_ **KILL!**

Was the only thought thought going to through Shiroi mind. Her instincts begging, pleading, **DEMANDING!** That she go to grounds that Konoha laid upon... And to burn it to the FUCKING GROUND! A furious growl erupted from her lips as her eyes glowed dangerously brighter.

She felt something grab her hand, and her head snapped towards Naruto's direction. Only to see him worriedly squeeze her hand in a reassuring manner. "Shiroi-chan... Please come back to me." He said with a pleading tone.

Slowly Shiroi's features returned to normal, her pink iris and slitted pupils returned. Her canines returned to their normally usual longer and sharp length. And her aura of darkness and malice disappeared. Though she still held a silent rage in her eyes. "Why don't you hate them?" She began softly. "If it were me... That village would have been burned to the ground a long time ago... So why... don't you hate them?" She asked in desperate confusion.

Naruto smiled warmly at her. "Because.. If I lash out and kill them... Than I'm no better than them." He explained. Shiroi looked at him silent amazement.

"Do you recall when ero-Sensei spoke to us about hatred in this world?" Naruto began. Shiroi nodded, she remembered that conversation.

"My dream is to become Hokage, not only to earn my villages respect and recognition, but to protect those precious to me as well." Shiroi eyes widened, but Naruto paid it no mind as he continued. "Ero-Sensei said that there was to much hatred in this... I want to do something about this hatred. I still want to become Hokage. But that can wait. My new dream is to rid the world of this hatred that has been brewing for a long time! It may seem impossible now, but I know true peace can be achieved! So if There is a such thing as true peace than I'll seize it!" Naruto shouted with a bright smile.

Kyuubi listened to Naruto's speech in interest and a slight... Hopeful look? In his eyes. _**'Naruto... Are you the one old man Rikudo spoke**_** of?****'** The Kyuubi thought

Shiroi stared at Naruto in admiration and awe. This boy... No this MAN was truly something else. He was gift, a gift from Kami-sama which others took ofr granted. She loved, she decided. This was the only male worthy of becoming her mate. The only male she would ever touch, and the only one she will truly love. "Naruto." She lovingly said.

"Yes?" He tilted his head in confusion.

He didn't have time to react as Shiroi's soft pink lips connected with his. His eyes widened for a moment, before they slowly closed and he leaned into the kiss. the kiss began to get more heated as Shiroi straddled him while their tongue battled for dominance. In the end Shiroi won because her feral instincts provided her with the edge she needed.

She eagerly explored Naruto's mouth to all of it's contents, getting a small moan from Naruto. After three minutes she pulled back with a trail of saliva connecting them before it snapped. "Wow." Naruto uttered. "So... What does this make us...? Shiroi-chan?" He asked.

"Lovers." She happily answered, as she rubbed her cheek against his, thus rubbing his whiskers as well. Naruto could only purr in approval as the sensation of her rubbing his whiskers kicked in.

Jiraiya with his back against a tree, looked up at the sky seemingly looking at the heavens. _'Minato, Kushina. You would be so proud of your son if you were here.'_ He thought in pride and contentment. A perverted expression crossed his face at the thought of catching both Shiroi and Naruto in the act. But decided against for his own safety.

He happily began thinking of what he was going to teach Naruto next. _'Hmm? Perhaps I'll teach him wind manipulation. That way he can find a way to complete the **Rasengan.** Than I'll teach him some meditation... after that I'll let pa take for sage training. and for the rest, he'll take some A or B-ranked missions.'_ With his new training regime for Naruto completed, his form disappeared in a burst of speed deciding it was best he let the newly form couple enjoy their time together.

* * *

**Chapter end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Narutoxoc

**Author's note: **Okay some of you guys who reviewed asked a couple questions and so I'll try my best to answer them. One of you asked if I was gonna put more super natural figures in the story, The answer is yes. I'm going to put one other super natural figure in the story. I'm thinking of putting in the natural enemy of vampire's, lycans. Or as we call them a werewolf. It's not decided yet but I would like to know if you all would like the idea.

* * *

Jiraiya was currently facing something so horrible, so frightening, and possibly suicidal if he keeps trying to talk his way out of it. What could Jiraiya possibly be doing that was so frightening and horrific you may ask? Well the answer was quite simple.

"No! We just became a couple! And now You want us to be separated for an ENTIRE MONTH!? JUST FOR SOME STUPID SAGE TRAINING!? I REFUSE TO ALLOW IT!"

The answer ladies and gentlemen, was the feminine fury of a girl. Now keep in mind that this wasn't any other girl. This girl was a super powered vampire with the power to quite easily destroy a normal human being. Now of course when dealing with Shinobi, it would be understandingly tougher to kill them. Seeing as Shinobi seem to defy all logic. (seriously these guys REALLY defy logic. I mean bringing the dead back to life WTF!? O_O)

Now you might be asking why Shiroi was so angry. Again the answer was oh so simple. Let's start at the beginning shall we?

After Jiraiya had left Naruto and Shiroi alone for their quality time. As he called it, though he just wished for his student to man up and lose his virginity already. ANYWAY (shame on you Jiraiya for having such naughty thoughts) getting back on track, He called upon the elder sage toad Fukasaku or as he called him pa. (He called upon the elder toad sage after he finished peeking on some hot-springs.)

And Jiraiya immediately got to business, and stated he wanted him to train Naruto in Senjutsu chakra. After he mastered wind manipulation training of course. And with the way Naruto used **Shadow clones**, he had no doubt he would master wind manipulation in about... Two months tops. This led to a small argument on whether or not Naruto was ready for sage training or not.

After SEVERAL hours of debate, pa agreed to teach Naruto the ways of the sage IF he deemed him worthy. After that pa simply vanished in a poof of smoke. Than Jiraiya decided to see how his student and new girlfriend were doing. **  
**

The scene he saw when he reached the spot where he left them made him giggle in a perverted manner. Hey! Don't look at Jiraiya like that, you would probably giggle to if you saw your student and his girlfriend cuddling in their sleep.

And I don't mean the normal kind of cuddles, I'm talking about the one where you are quite literally grinding against each other. The soft moans they were unconsciously releasing were not helping either. Thankfully they still had their clothes on, otherwise Jiraiya would have died of a nose-bleed. He tried pulling them apart so that he may drag them to town and put them to bed.

Only problem was every time he tried Shiroi would unconsciously try to kick him in the crotch.

So he was forced to make camp their for the rest of the night. He may seem irresponsible, but he would never leave his student and his girlfriend alone in the forest. After all their were a lot of shady characters out there. Though he doubted they would get far what with Shiroi unconsciously attacking him in her sleep.

So he set up a tent, a fireplace, and sleeping bags. Once satisfied he attempted to place Naruto and Shiroi into a sleeping bag... Again Shiroi unconsciously attacked him in her sleep. But Jiraiya being stubborn kept trying for several minutes, before suddenly a knife whizzed past his crotch. He was as pale as a ghost when that happened, And he wisely backed off after seeing Shiroi unconsciously reach into her pouch for another knife.

He decided to just fuck it and go to bed. summoning a toad to keep watch while they slept. After that his dreams were a blur of hot-springs, women, and sake.

The next morning, he woke up refreshed. He moved out of the tent to be treated to the sight of Naruto and Shiroi groggily waking up with somewhat aching backs, understandable since they slept on the ground.

However their was no need to worry as Kyuubi was already healing Naruto's back, while Shiroi's own vampire healing factor kicked in. Than all of their stomach's rumbled, signifying it was time for breakfast. (though Shiri claimed that her stomach did not rumble as she was a lady, and it was unlady like should that happen.)

Jiraiya being the gentlemen that he was, created some clones to hunt for some meat, while he got the fire ready with a small **fire style** Jutsu. Several minutes later, his clones returned with couple dead rabbit, and some deer. (Kyuubi was inwardly jumping for joy, at thought of his container eating rabbits.) After they had cooked the meat, breakfast was a quiet affair with small talk now and than.

After Jiraiya was done., and Naruto just finishing, while Shiroi was still eating taking her time with her meal. Jiraiya began proposing his new training regime for Naruto.

First they would polish up on what he learned the past six months, and wrap it all up with a few more lessons and mastering the current wind Jutsu he had given him. Than they would begin his wind manipulation, and possibly finish complete the **Rasengan.**

When Naruto asked what he meant by that, Jiraiya explained that the **Rasengan** was an incomplete Jutsu as the Yondaime was planning on adding an elemental affinity to it. The very prospect of completing the **Rasengan **excited Naruto beyond belief. Than they would teach him the art of meditation. When asked why Jiraiya quickly explained that he would need it. Than he would send him to Mount Myoboku for a few months to begin his sage training.

Now this was around the same time as Shiroi finished her breakfast, not paying attention to the conversation in favor of savoring her meal.

However she finished just as Jiraiya said something about sage training. When she asked what he meant by that, Jiraiya thinking Shiroi heard the whole conversation quickly explained that he was sending Naruto to Mount Myoboku for a few months to begin his sage training. Which led to Shiroi's reaction almost instantly.

"No! We just became a couple! And now You want us to be separated for an ENTIRE MONTH!? JUST FOR SOME STUPID SAGE TRAINING!? I REFUSE TO ALLOW IT!"

Which led to Jiraiya dodging a various assortment of things being thrown at him, while also trying to talk his way out of this situation. Naruto himself began shivering in fear of Shiroi's wrath, a sentiment shared by the Kyuubi. No the Kyuubi wasn't afraid, he was... Cautious! Yes cautious that's the word.

"WAIT SHIROI! STOP THROWING THINGS FOR A MINUTE AND LET ME EXPLAIN! HOLY SHIT WAS THAT A COW!?" Jiraiya exclaimed. "MOOO!" The cow mooed as it flew threw the air... Where the hell did she get a cow...? Don't answer that question, it'll just confuse us more than we already are.

Jiraiya opened his mouth to speak again, but his eyes widened in pure fear when Shiroi summoned her most dreaded weapon... The frying pan... A female's ultimate weapon of retribution. Jiraiya screamed like a little girl as the frying flew towards at speeds that would make even the Yondaime jealous. It was in slow motion as the frying pan slammed into Jiraiya's face.

Time seemed to stop for a moment, before it fast forwarded, and Jiraiya was forced to do cart wheels in mid-air because of the force of the blow. The toad sannin landed on the ground with a loud thud. Jiraiya pathetically moaned in pain as he got up. "What the hell are you trying to kill me!?" He exclaimed with an accusing finger pointed towards Shiroi.

Shiroi merely stared blankly at Jiraiya... You know, thinking about it now... It wouldn't be that good of a thought to kill Jiraiya. Because not only would Akaktsuki be all over Naruto with Jiraiya, but also WHO would train Naruto? Though she didn't like it, Jiraiya was the best bet for training Naruto.

She just had to make sure he didn't try corrupting him when she wasn't looking. You hear that Jiraiya? She's watching you, like a damn hawk.

"No ero-Jiji. I'm just a little angry that your planning on taking away Naruto-kun for three months, after we just became a couple." She huffed.

"Hey wait a minute! When did I say that!?" Jiraiya yelled in confusion.

"You said you were taking away Naruto-kun for a whole three months! Don't you dare lie to ME!" She snapped.

"Um, Shiroi-chan? How much of our conversation did you hear?" Naruto spoke, now sure that Shiroi wrath was somewhat sedated.

Shiroi titled her head in a cute and confused manner. "To be honest all I heard was something about sage training, and a few months." She sheepishly answered. Jiraiya twitched before he sighed.

"First I'm going to give Naruto the basics of wind manipulation, than we're going to train him in that for at least two months. Than I'm gonna give Naruto some lesson on meditation for however long it takes, after that THAN I'll take Naruto to Mount Myoboku." He explained.

Shiroi blinked, before she sheepishly chuckled. "Sorry." She said with a bright smile. Two months she had with Naruto, even though he would be gone to begin this sage training, she had no problem with it. Though a part of her wanted to go with Naruto, but... She didn't want to seem selfish. But she can't help but wish to be able to go to Mount Myoboku with him... She didn't want to be alone again.

Jiraiya seeing the sad look in her eyes for the splint second it was there, made a mental note to speak with pa, and see if she could be allowed in Mount Myoboku as a visitor.

"Before we get to traveling once again, Do you guys want to buy some things in town or just browse to see if you'd want anything. This is your last chance." He asked. Shiroi shook her head no, having already browsed through the stores during their stay. However surprisingly Naruto nodded his head thoughtfully. Jiraiya rose an eyebrow. While Shiroi looked curious.

"Well out with it gaki." Jiraiya said with a tinge of curiosity in his voice.

"Well during our stay here, I saw something in a weapons shop that looked interesting, but I didn't have time to examine it well enough." The young blonde said. Jiraiya put his hand on his chin, seeming to be debating whether or not he should allow Naruto to buy the interesting object he saw.

After several moments of debate, Jiraiya nodded, giving his student approval.

Naruto grinned, before he quickly ran into town. Both Shiroi and Jiraiya blinked, before they glanced at each other, and quickly followed the excited blonde.

After several minutes of both Shiroi and Jiraiya looking for Naruto, they caught a glimpse of him entering a weapons store. They entered and were treated to an assortment of weapons of various types, and sizes. However they payed them any mind as they quickly found Naruto who was at the front desk, paying special attention to a pair of bracers on the walls.

The bracers were somewhat interesting to them, and a little strange.

they consisted of what seemed to be a retractable blade, that appeared to be in conjunction with a protective bracer. As such, it seemed the retractable blade could be discreetly extended or retracted, making it a valuable tool for assassinations. (The hidden blade's from assassin's creed except without the assassin's insignia.)

They had no idea what it was capable of, but it didn't seem capable if much seeing how it was so old and rusted.

Naruto however seemed to be intently watching the bracers as if they would disappear at any moment, he had no idea why, but he felt drawn to those bracers. He felt the Kyuubi's presence in his mind once again , seeming to come right when he was confused or needing a little help.

**"Teh, I'm surprised their were even of pair of those left. The hidden blades. Truly useful when performing discreet assassinations."** Kyuubi uttered. _'Kyuubi, you know what this is?' _Naruto thought in surprise. **"Of course I'm familiar with those things. A clan during the clan wars, and during the first, second, And third Shinobi wars used them quite often before they were nearly wiped out."** Kyuubi gruffly explained. _**'Specifically, the Uzumaki clan both created and used them often... Not that I would tell you that**_** Naruto.'** Kyuubi thought as he retreated into his cage.

"I see." Naruto whispered. He spent several more minutes gazing upon it, before he ringed the bell, and waited for the owner of the store to come along.

"Why would you want something like that Naruto? It looks like a huck of junk to me." Jiraiya gruffly said. Shiroi merely stared at the bracers, silently admiring them. Obviously Jiraiya did not know the sentimental value, and the time spent into making such a advanced type of weapon. It looked ancient, and yet more technologically advanced than anything in the elemental nations.

"How may I help you?" A raspy voice called out to them. An elderly gentlemen now stood in front of the counter, his grey hair falling just above his shoulders. While wrinkles were nearly all over his face and forehead. He wore a traditional red robes with blue feathers adorning the fabric.

"Yes you can, thank you for your time sir." Naruto politely began, during his training with Jiraiya, the elder toad summoner managed to beat respect for elders into Naruto's brain.

"I've got all the time in the world laddie, now what do you need?" The old man warmly said.

"Those bracers on the walls. How much are they?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! You've got a good eye lad. Not many people can see the true value of such a artfully crafted weapon like that. For years now it's just been sitting their , collecting dust. I'll tell ya what lad, I'll give to ya for free if you promise to repair it and use to it's full potential. Deal?" The elder offered with a old grin at the end.

Naruto gasped in disbelief, but after several minutes he hesitantly nodded. The elder smiled happily, before he removed the bracers from the wall, wrapped it around in a black cloth, and handed them to Naruto. "Remember your promise lad." The elder reminded.

Naruto nodded happily as sealed it into the storage seal he placed in his left arm.

Once that was done Jiraiya, Shiroi, and Naruto bid the elderly man farewell. And left the shop soon after that.

Leaving the town, Naruto couldn't help but wonder how he was going to repair the... Hidden blades? As Kyuubi called it. Yes, the hidden blades. He couldn't help but wonder how he was gonna repair something so complicated.

"Seriously, I don't understand why we wasted our time with something as useless as those." Jiraiya grumbled. Naruto twitched, Jiraiya complaints over the subject were really annoying him so far.

It seemed that sentiment was shared by Shiroi as well, as she spoke in a annoyed and slightly superior tone to Jiraiya. "Shut up ero-Jiji. You just can't understand something as incredible as those bracers Naruto-kun bought. They may seem ancient and useless, but if you looked at them closely you would see that they are more technologically advanced than anything in the elemental nations."

Jiraiya snorted "Please those things? Technologically advanced? Pfft and I'm the pedophile who likes little boys." He said.

While Shiroi and Jiraiya argued, Naruto tuned them out in favor of unsealing his newly acquired hidden blades, and examining them. He silently groaned. Just how was he gonna fix something like this?

Kyuubi purred in thought. He could help his container with his dilemma, but what would he gain out of it? He watched as dozens of thought's raced through his container's mind for several minutes, before he sighed. He could not believe he was doing this.

**"Hey gaki."** Kyuubi began.

Naruto froze at the Kyuubi's voice before he relaxed slightly. _'Yes?'_ Naruto answered in curiosity. **"I know of a way to fix those hidden blades."** The massive fox uttered. _'Really!'_ Naruto thought in excitement. **"Yes."** Was the Kyuubi's short response. Naruto was so engrossed in his conversation with Kyuubi that he never noticed Shiroi and Jiraiya stopping a few feet away from him and glancing at each other in confusion.

_'Well how do we fix it?'_ The blonde thought.

**"It's quite simple gaki. My chakra can heal you at alarming rates, what you don't know is that my chakra can heal or restore practically anything to it's original state."** Kyuubi explained.

_'You mean...?'_ Naruto trailed off.

**"Yep. All you have to do is channel a little of my chakra into those blades and I can return them into their original state and maybe add a few enhancements as well."** He explained in a bored tone.

_'But what's in it for you?'_ Naruto suspiciously asked. **"You are my container. And as my container, you represent me. So if you are seen as weak, than I am seen as weak. And I refuse to let that become a reality. Am. I. Clear.?"** Kyuubi threateningly growled. Naruto nodded, not noticing when Jiraiya and Shiroi looked at him weirdly for doing so.

Kyuubi grinned. **"Excellent. Now just channel my chakra into the hidden blades and let me do the rest."** He ordered.

Naruto didn't waste any time in channeling a small sum of the Kyuubi's chakra into the bracers. Jiraiya's eyes widened at the actions, and he was about to scold him for such a reckless action, when he noticed Shiroi amazed expression. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and looked towards Naruto bracers. And his jaw came loose at what he was seeing.

It was almost as if time were reversing for the bracers. The rust, dust, and somewhat broken area's were being repaired and being replaced with shiny new metal. The retractable blades lost their jagged ends, and their edge's became sharp once more, along with the point.

This continued for several more moments before the bracers looked as if they were never broken in the first place. Though everyone noticed a new addiction to it. On the top of the bracers, a large orange furred nine tailed fox was on it with a grinning snarl on it's face, while it's nine tails seemed to wrap around the owner's arm, seemingly to protect them.

Naruto quickly put them on. And he noticed something strange. The bracer's felt... Stronger than any metal he had ever seen or felt.

He experimentally flicked his wrists. And to the amazement of everyone except Kyuubi, a foot long blade extended from it. They all stared at it in awe and amazement. Naruto flicked his wrists once again, and the blade instantly retracted.

Shiroi was the first to snap out of her stupor and she gave Jiraiya a fanged grin. "So... How does it feel being pedophile?" She asked.

Jiraiya twitched. "Ok so I was wrong, now get off my back!" Jiraiya grumbled.

Shiroi giggled, before she turned her attention to Naruto only to see him flicking his wrists, testing his newly acquired blades, by having them extend and retract. Shiroi smiled at the expression of awe and fascination on his face.. She looked up towards the sky, things were getting interesting. "Naruto! Stop playing with the damn blades! And Shiroi get your ass over here! Let's get traveling already!" Jiraiya impatiently shouted.

Shiroi gave gave Jiraiya an annoyed look, before she stepped beside Naruto. Naruto gave her a bright smile, she returned it, and they both followed the perverted toad sannin.

* * *

Just as Jiraiya expected. It had taken only two months for Naruto to nearly master wind manipulation. After they had polished on what Naruto knew, Jiraiya had immediately began his elemental manipulation training.

At first it was frustrating and difficult for Naruto, even with the help of clones he still barely even got it down. The scrolls Jiraiya loaned him on wind manipulation weren't much help either. So Naruto as stubborn as he is of course kept trying, and every time he failed, he would become even more frustrated. Jiraiya didn't offer any advice, in his opinion it was a good learning experience for the boy. And in his words, he won't be able to hold his hand forever and while he's in a fight.

Shiroi however was a different matter entirely. She scolded Jiraiya on not giving Naruto he help he clearly needed. And she claimed that if he wasn't offering Naruto's help than she would help him. After that, she immediately went to help Naruto never seeing the smile on Jiraiya's face.

When she found Naruto, the stress and frustration was evident on his face. It just made more angry with the perverted toad hermit. However she shook herself of her anger and instead focused on how she was going to help Naruto. Seeing Naruto about to try again , she immediately stopped himby grabbing his hands, and forcing him to sit down.

Naruto eyed her in confusion as she began to give his shoulders a massage. He moaned in pleasure as she immediately of all his stiff joints and stress induced muscles.

While she gave a massage, Shiroi began to give her idea on why he was having such difficulty on his manipulation. Naruto listened, wanting her advice. She explained that he was trying to control wind instead of guiding it. Wind was just as alive as him and her, so wouldn't it make sense that wind wouldn't want to be controlled?

So She said to try and guide the wind, however do not attempt to control. Naruto did just that, and to his surprise and Shiroi's satisfaction, Naruto successfully managed to splint a leaf in half with wind chakra. Immediately a bright smile lit Naruto's face, before he gave Shiroi a deep kiss to her lips and thanked her repeatedly.

Shiroi waved him off, and said she was happy to help. Though she did muse that if a kiss was going to be her reward for every time she helped him, than maybe she should help him more often. Naruto of course being oblivious said he didn't have problem with it if that was what she wanted.

Shiroi smirked mischievously, and said why would she want that when she could take some kisses from hi whenever she wanted, and much.. Much more, the way she said made Naruto blush brightly as she looked at him with hungry, and predatory grin. After that it was simply a matter of creating a small army of clones to get to work.

After nearly two months, He had nearly mastered wind chakra. However he still wasn't at a level on where Jiraiya wanted him to be, but it was good enough he supposed. Jiraiya decided to have one extra month, before he would have pa begin Naruto's sage training. So He decided to have the extra month on having Naruto learn the art of meditation.

But for now, Naruto earned a day's rest. Which was why Naruto was currently in a hot-spring, while Jiraiya wondered around the small settlement. Probably looking for a brothel.

Naruto sighed in content as he sat in the hot-spring. These things were a blessing for all Shinobi, of that Naruto was sure of. After all, a Shinobi job wasn't easy most people assume that a Shinobi life was just training, and doing missions to both get the village money, and for the sake of glory. But Naruto realized that wasn't what a Shinobi was.

Shinobi were the protectors of their homes. They trained for the sake of the village so that if it were attacked than they would be strong enough to defend it. And Shinobi accepted missions from various clients, so that they may experience the world outside the village walls. So that they knew what they needed to protect the village from, that was the purpose of missions. They were to show other Shinobi that the world was all black and white, in the middle there was a shade of grey.

And that shade of grey is hardly ever seen in this world.

Naruto didn't know which side he belonged to. He wasn't in the white area seeing as there is no white in a Shinobi's career. He wasn't in the black area, seeing as he would never do such terrible things to others. Maybe he was apart of the grey but also leaning more towards the white.

He shook his head of such thoughts, he shouldn't be thinking of such things. Today he was supposed to relax, so he might as well start.

He heard the door to the hot-spring open, and he assumed that his perverted teacher had returned. So imagine his shock when he turned around and came face to face with a nude Shiroi who wore a towel covering her body. He blushed brightly at how beautiful at the moment, the way her wet form seemed to glisten, the way her pale skin seemed to shine against the water.

Her silvery white hair was out of her usual pig tails, letting flow freely down her back. Made her seem even more beautiful in his eyes. And finally her slitted pink eyes. Oh those eyes made her seem exotic, and more unique than anyone he had ever met.

"Shiroi-chan!" He began, finally snapping out of his stupor. "W-What are you doing!?" He stuttered. Shiroi rose an eyebrow. "Didn't you read the sign Naruto-kun? It's a mixed bath today." She explained.

Naruto tilted his head in thought, before his eyes widened. The owner of the springs said there was a mixed bath today but he didn't pay attention! He suddenly felt like banging his head against a wall but decided against it. He nervously turned to face Shiroi again... Only to see her giving him a predatory look as she grinned devilishly.

"Do you like what you see?" She began as she slowly stalked toward him, letting her towel fall as she reached into the water. It was fortunate for the young blonde that the mist was hiding Shiroi's form, though that didn't stop him from resembling a tomato at the moment. Once Shiroi was within three feet of him, She suddenly lunged at him.

Naruto couldn't even be surprised by the sudden movement, as she already straddled him, luckily for him she wasn't to close his "third" leg.

"Well? Do you like what you see Na-ru-to-kun?" She seductively whispered, purposely drawling out his name. By this point, Naruto was so red, that it would make tomato plot to assassinate him... If they were alive of course.

"I-I-I-I-" He couldn't even form a answer as his brain was frying from overload. Shiroi smirked in victory before she kissed him deeply. Naruto's mind blanked out, before he deepened the kiss on instinct.

"Hey gaki, I'm back-" Jiraiya froze in the middle of his sentence as he saw the scene in front of him.

Several moments later, he finally registered what he was seeing. Naruto and Shiroi were in the hot-spring, making out naked.

Shiroi and Naruto.

In the hot-spring.

Making out.

naked.

... He flew back outside the spring with nose-bleed of epic proportions. _'My student has finally become a man.'_ He thought with a grin, before he went into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

Back inside the spring. Naruto slowly separated from Shiroi "Did you hear something?" He asked in a daze.

"I didn't hear a thing." She whispered, before he pulled him in for another kiss with her tongue already forcing it's way into his mouth. She won't go to far with what she was doing. After all, she already swore that she wouldn't have sex with until he was fourteen. He was thirteen at the moment.

So she had to wait, after all patience was a virtue... Though she had to constantly fight her urges and hormones whenever she was around Naruto. But she can wait for a whole year? I mean a year isn't that long right?... Right...? _'Damn hormones and female urges.'_ She thought. Oh how she wished a year had gone by already.

Patience... She was really starting to hate that word.

* * *

**Chapter end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Narutoxoc

**Author's note: **In response to Nix's warden's question on what Level Naruto would be. Well I'm thinking of making him just above Pain's level, and to your other question to what Shiroi look like, well I got the idea from this link. I was really bored one day, so I just randomly started surfing the net, by this strange series of randomness and completely different links to multiple websites I strangely found myself in a Doujin website. The link should be in my profile near the bottom. You con go to the link to see where I got the idea for Shiroi... as long as your not underage. And as to your other question of whether of not Naruto will be willing to kill Sasuke... Well, you know how he doesn't break promises. So he won't kill Sasuke because he does have to keep his promise. However if Sasuke goes to far, than Naruto will have no choice but to kill him.

**Author's note # 2:** In response to gento70's review, hmm I guess your right and adding the whole werewolf would be a bit stale, I do some research on Japanese mythology and see if I can't add one more mythic creature in there if I can't find anything I'll find interesting I'll go with your harpy idea.

**Author's note # 3:** Now in response to HarukaDelfiance's question about how old she is? Well Vampire do live for a long time, But Shiroi isn't much older than Naruto I'd say about human terms she's twenty five, but in vampire terms she's fifthteen. And for your other question on if she will be Naruto's first, The answer is yes she will be Naruto's first and only one. And don't worry I will only add one more mythic creature into the story. I hope this satisfies you and your questions.

* * *

Naruto twitched at Jiraiya's grinning face. It had been two days since the event in the hot-spring, and since than Jiraiya hadn't stopped grinning every time he was around Naruto.

Whenever he wasn't looking, Naruto would hear the sound of a pencil scribbling down on a sheet of paper followed by perverted giggling. However every time he turned back right, Jiraiya would be innocently whistling while grinning at him with his eyes. It didn't help that Jiraiya kept giving him looks of pride every five minutes.

It annoyed Naruto to put it bluntly. He had to resist the urge to snap at the elder toad summoner on occasions.

Shiroi however didn't have such restraints. On more than one occasion Naruto had calm her down when the elder toad summoner leered at them in a perverted manner. It had gotten so bad that Jiraiya stayed a good five feet away from Shiroi whenever she was near.

Of course that didn't stop Jiraiya from leering at them from a distance while at the same while scribbling in his notebook, muttering things along the line of 'pure gold.'

It pissed them both off to put it quite frankly. That's how it was for the past two days, just the three relaxing, and spending time together. (Thought every time a girl gave Naruto a 'look' Shiroi would immediately cling onto him and gave them a stare that clearly said 'Mine!' Of course Naruto was oblivious to it all.)

However now Jiraiya believed it was time for Naruto to begin learning the art of meditation. Of course Naruto didn't understand why he needed to learn something useless in his opinion.

Jiraiya merely gave him a stern glare when he said that, and stated that even if meditation seemed useless it would be extremely useful in the future.

Which was why Naruto was sitting in front of Jiraiya with a deadpan expression while Shiroi was sitting next to him with a blank stare. Both of their stares were directed at Jiraiya as he was still leering at them with a giant grin on his face. Slowly, ever so slowly, tick marks began appearing over their heads as they simply stared as he seemed to trying to control his giggling.

"That's it!" Naruto finally snapped. "Ero-Sensei! WHY ARE WE JUST SITTING HERE!? AND FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE STOP LEERING AT US!" He yelled, before he flicked his wrist and his hidden blade extended. "Or so help me..." He trailed off in a threatening manner.

Shiroi also bared her fangs, and growled lowly at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya merely sighed. "Well, the both of you both passed and failed the test at the same time." He suddenly said.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, before he retracted his hidden blade. And looked towards Shiroi who was just as confused as he was. Jiraiya seeing their confused expressions sighed.

"You see, this whole thing, with you two just sitting their and me leering at you every now and than was a test to see how much patience you have. imagine my surprise when you two stayed like that for thirty minutes before your patience ran thin." He quickly explained. "You two snapped after thirty minutes which showed you have a good amount of patience, however I was actually expecting you guys to last at least fifty minutes." He finished.

Naruto blinked, while Shiroi rose an elegant eyebrow. "Why was I taking part of the test ero-Jiji?" She asked.

"Well I can't just have you traveling without teaching you, And I know your not interested in Shinobi techniques seeing as you never spared them a second glance whenever i taught Naruto some. So I figured why not teach you something like meditation, so you can learn more 'patience'." He said with a smirk at the end.

Shiroi stiffened, before she growled lowly towards Jiraiya. The way he said patience had a hidden meaning to his tone. She twitched, how long had he known that she was holding herself back from jumping her blonde lover? She reluctantly nodded. She really did need more control, even now she feel herself and her body begging, yearning, and demanding that she jump the blonde and perform adult acts.

Jiraiya seeing her reluctant nod, gave her a reassuring smile before he turned his head towards his apprentice. "However, before we take our meditation more seriously." He began before he pulled out a blank sheet of paper. "I want you to channel your Chakra into this paper-"

"But I thought we already knew what my Chakra nature was." Naruto interrupted.

Jiraiya gave Naruto a glare for interrupting him, however he shivered when he felt another glare on him. He glance towards Shiroi only to see her giving him a blank look while her mouth was set into a frown. Though her face was set into a blank expression , Jiraiya could feel the dark glare she was sending him.

He quickly gave Naruto a soft look, and immediately he felt the glare get off him. He inwardly sigh in relief, sometimes that girl was too possessive over the blonde. "Yes Naruto, your Chakra nature is wind. However this is a different sheet of paper, this will tell us your second chakra nature." Naruto held a confused expression on his face.

Jiraiya sighed, before he began his explanation. "You didn't think Shinobi had one Chakra affinity did you? Most Jonin have a second affinity. Some if they are lucky have three, but that's mostly kekkei genkai user's."

Naruto made an 'o' in understanding, before he silently took the paper, channeled his Chakra into it. The paper took a moment before it suddenly became soaked with water. "Well wind, and water huh? Interesting combination." Jiraiya softly muttered. "Well work on you second affinity during meditation, you'll just create some clones while you and Shiroi meditate with me." He said.

Naruto quickly created some clones, and had them perform some water exercises a fair distance away before he sat back down, with Shiroi already sitting right next to him.

Jiraiya inwardly smirked. Though Shiroi may be a bit too possessive, but in a way it was probably a new experience for Naruto. Jiraiya could tell that Shiroi would give Naruto extra attention. It was good for Naruto, it proved how much Shiroi loved Naruto.

Shaking himself of such thought's, he quickly instructed them on the best method of meditation. The trio than closed their eyes, and breathed in and out. Soon they entered a state of self awareness, and the only thing that can be heard was their soft breathing.

Shiroi opened her eyes to see herself in the same sewer she was in when she saw Naruto's memories. She looked around in confusion, just what was she doing here? She felt a pull, and suddenly she began to gently float off the ground, and move to towards one of the darkest areas of Naruto's mind. Several moments later, She entered a massive room.

However what caught her attention was the giant cage with the kanji for seal on the what seemed to be the lock for the cage. Slowly a pair of crimson red eyes with slitted pupils opened. Her breath hitched in her throat, she was in the presence of... "Kyuubi." She whispered.

The Kyuubi eyed her for a moment before his demonic voice echoed in the area. **"Do you know why I called you here girl."** He softly growled. Shiroi dumbly shook her head, all she could think about was why she was here in the first place! Kyuubi seemed to sense her thoughts as he spoke. **"The last time you were in here, I made it so that I could call upon you in here whenever I pleased."** The nine tailed beast explained.

Shiroi gulped, that answer's that. "Why... Did you call me here?" She asked.

Kyuubi lowered his head until he was at eye level with Shiroi. **"I find myself curious about something, So I decided to indulge in my curiosity."** He answered. Seeing Shiroi waiting for further explanation, he continued. **"You see, you found out about me being inside Naruto a good while, yet... Your attitude towards him hasn't changed at all. If anything... you seem to love him more, why is that?"** He asked.

Shiroi smiled softly. "Why wouldn't I love him? Naruto is such a great person. Though he may have his moments of stupidity at times." Kyuubi snorted, which Shiroi glared at him for. "He is different from any other person in the world. His smile is enough to brighten anyone's day, he is truly one of of kind. And I will love him eternally, I will accept all of him, even you." She finished.

Kyuubi rose an eyebrow **"And what of those who hurt him before, and those who are hunting him, and other's like him."** As soon as Kyuubi finished that sentence, Shiroi's aura of darkness and malice suddenly burst from her form. She slowly lifted her head, and her eyes were menacingly glowing pink, while the slits in her eyes began to get thinner and more demonic. Her eyes held such malice and burning white hot rage that Kyuubi actually a shiver of small fear run through his spine. No! it wasn't fear! it was!... IT WAS CAUTION! CAUTION I TELL YOU! Kyuubi wasn't afraid of anything.

It took a while for Shiroi to answer his question, but when she did her voice was so cold and held so much malice that it would have frozen hell over. "I... Will make them suffer. I will show them true suffering, And when they are on their knees begging, pleading, crying, and broken beyond comprehension. Only than... Will I kill them. Only than will I end their suffering. Whether they be friend, ally, or enemy. Anyone who harms **MY** Naruto... Shall receive no mercy." She menacingly said.

Kyuubi was not only stunned by her words, but he was also shocked by her aura. In the entire time, she had been around Naruto, he could never get a accurate measure of her power. But now, as of this very moment... He truly knows just how strong she was now.

She was just as powerful as the Gobi, however it was the way her aura felt, that stunned Kyuubi. Not only was it more malicious and ominous than his own, her aura was almost darker than... No her aura was darker than UCHIHA MADARA'S! Uchiha Madara is the only other being who had an aura darker than himself. But this girl... Her aura was darker than anything he ever felt before.

Kyuubi shivered slightly. Though she wasn't as powerful as himself, the way her aura felt was enough to intimidate him... AND HE WASN'T AFRAID DAMN YOU!

Kyuubi knew one thing however... He pitied the poor fools who would incur Shiroi's wrath. Just looking into her eyes, he could tell she wouldn't even blink if she were to massacre an entire village if it meant to protect Naruto. **'Something tells me... That if I try to possess Naruto's body so that I could break out of this seal... It would end badly for me.'** He thought.

Suddenly just like that, Shiroi's dark aura just disappeared as if it were never there. And she gave Kyuubi a fanged grin. "Is that all you wanted to see me for? Kyuubi-san." She said in a polite manner.

Kyuubi sweat-dropped, was she bipolar? **"Yes, that all I wanted to talk about."** He answered.

Shiroi nodded, however before she left the mindscape, she looked at the Kyuubi as he retreated into his cage. "You know, if you want someone to talk to every now and than... I'm sure Naruto-kun wouldn't mind." She said before she disappeared.

Kyuubi purred thoughtfully before he shut his eyes.

Shiroi opened her eyes, and was greeted to the sight of Jiraiya slowly opening his eyes with Naruto following soon after. "Well how did your meditation go?" Jiraiya asked, standing up.

Naruto grinned "It's a lot more relaxing than I thought it would be ero-Sensei." He answered. Both Naruto and Jiraiya turned towards Shiroi intent on receiving her answer as well. Shiroi merely gave them a fanged grin. "It was very fun." She vaguely answered. Naruto looked curious, while Jiraiya shrugged in a non-caring manner.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm starving!" Jiraiya shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "OH! Let's have some Ramen!" Naruto excitedly shouted.

"What!? No way! We had Ramen a month ago!" Jiraiya argued.

"Yeah that was a whole MONTH ago! Ero-Sensei!" Naruto responded back. _  
_

Shiroi gave an amused smile, before she mocked sighed in irritation. "Might I suggest that we purchase Naruto Ramen, while you purchase what you want to eat?" She suggested.

"But the money we'll spend!" Jiraiya began looking like he was gonna have a heart attack. "Don't be so cheap Ero-Jiji." Shiroi smirked.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto excitedly yelled before he ran off into town. Jiraiya cried anime tears at the thought of spending so much money, before he followed his students example and slowly trekked into town.

Shiroi giggled, before she followed them into town at a leisurely pace. Hmm, maybe she could talk Naruto into letting her suck some blood as a snack? She grinned at the thought, and she suddenly began to stalk into the town much like a predatory. Her only thought as she entered the town was, _'Where are you Naruto-kun?'_ Her eyes gained a feral gleam as she caught the sight of Naruto's robed and hooded figure.

She silently chuckled, It was so fun being with Naruto.

* * *

The past month went by exactly as Jiraiya expected. The meditation for Naruto worked wonders. before Naruto had always been one who lost control of his emotions nearly constantly.

Now however, The blonde was no longer the loud, and brash boy he was. He was now calm and in always in control of his emotions, it takes quite a lot to get Naruto to react in a violent, and brash way. However even with his new found calm and controlled attitude, Shiroi was still able to get him to blush like no tomorrow. Jiraiya suspected it was because Naruto still held his virginity. (You would think that wouldn't you Jiraiya?)

And his training with the water element wasn't progressing very well, seeing as Naruto was paying to much attention to meditation. Jiraiya advised Naruto to train in his second affinity more often. But Naruto being as stubborn as he is said he would focus on it when he wanted.

Of course Shiroi didn't agree with Naruto this time, and so she forced Naruto to train more in his second affinity. And so Naruto reluctantly created more clones to train in his water element as he did not want Shiroi's wrath upon him. With more time spent into train his water element, he was able to learn few water Jutsu such as, **Water style: Water dragon Jutsu,** **Water style: Water prison Jutsu,** and **Water style: Storm upheaval.** (A Jutsu Jiraiya believed suited Naruto.)

He mastered two of them, and was currently working on mastering the last one, before moving onto learning more of them.

For Shiroi, the meditation was a godsend. Before she had barely holding herself back from literally jumping the blonde in broad daylight. Now however, she could safely say her lust for the blonde had been somewhat sedated. However that didn't stop her from lusting after the blonde, occasionally when Naruto wasn't looking, she would give him a feral look of lust.

Jiraiya obviously noticed, but never said anything. However Jiraiya had one week left before he had to summon Fukasaku, so he such he was trying to decide on what to do. He had an entire week, what would he do.

Wait... Maybe it was time to tell Naruto about his family. No not the Yondaime (He was planning on telling Naruto after SenJutsu training.) He was talking about the Uzumaki clan. Who knows? Maybe they could pay a visit to the ruins of Uzu. It was definitely worth a try. He got up and headed towards Naruto's Chakra signature.

And surprise, surprise there he was chatting Shiroi. He sighed, as he sat down, and gave them both a serious expression. Seeing his serious expression, both Naruto and Shiroi immediately stopped their conversation and turned to him. For several minutes there was a tense silence before Naruto was the first to speak. "Ero-Sensei... What's wrong?"

Jiraiya sighed deeply. "Naruto... I have not been entirely honest with you." He answered. Naruto and Shiroi exchanged glances, before Shiroi spoke. "What do you mean ero-Jiji."

"Naruto... I guess I should begin with a women named Uzumaki Kushina... Your mother." He said. Naruto stiffened, before he Jiraiya a look that said continue while Shiroi had a interested look.

"Your mother was apart of the Uzumaki clan of Uzugakure. Not only was she apart of the clan, she was also the heiress of the clan. The Uzumaki clan were allied to Konnha since the beginning of Shinobi villages." He began. "The Shodaime Hokage had a wife in Uzumaki mito, Kushina's aunt. The Uzumaki clan was one of the most feared clans in the entire world. because of their sealing methods. No one could match their seals, even the Uchiha clan were cautious of making enemies with the Uzumaki's." Seeing Naruto strangely keep his mouth shut Jiraiya continued.

"the symbol on the back of the the jackets that Konoha has is a symbol of friendship between the two villages. During the third Shinobi war in a combined effort Iwa, Kumo, and joined together to destroy and ravage the entire village, and the Uzumaki clan were scattered across the elemental Nations. Your mother had already been in Konoha at the time. However that's a story for another time." Seeing Naruto about to open his mouth, Jiraiya quickly continued.

"The reason I'm telling you this. Is because I'm planning on making a trip to Uzu, and since that is where your families home is located, I thought you and Shiroi would like to come. Who knows, you might find something useful there." He finished.

Naruto was silent for several minutes, before he nodded his head. Shiroi nodded her head as well, wanting to see the home of Naruto's family.

Jiraiya smiled, stood up, and began sealing his equipment into his scroll, followed by Shiroi and Naruto. "Let's get moving than Uzu is in the land of water, it'll take us at least three days to get there at full speed." He said.

Both Naruto and Shiroi nodded, and the trio instantly disappeared in a burst of speed leaving behind a trail of dust.

* * *

As Jiraiya said, it had taken them three days to reach Uzu at full speed. The journey was interesting enough, a couple bandits tried to foolishly rob them. However they made short work of them.

When they took a short break in a town, they learned that the bandits were somewhat bothering the townspeople. So they took great pleasure in knowing they helped the town. When they were getting ready to leave however... Jiraiya noticed one thing... He couldn't find Naruto. Shiroi immediately raged at claiming how he could lose his student and **her** lover.**  
**

However before things could escalate any further, Naruto mysteriously appeared behind and asked what was wrong. They quickly explained that thought they lost. Naruto rose an eyebrow before he said he was just standing by that fruit vendor over there. He quickly moved over to the fruit vendor again. And to both Jiraiya's and Shiroi's shock it seemed as if Naruto melted _into_ the crowd.

It was as if he were never there to begin with. In fact, if Shiroi didn't have Naruto's scent, and if Jiraiya didn't channel Chakra into his eyes for better vision they would have completely lost sight of Naruto.

When Naruto emerged from the crowd, Jiraiya immediately hounded him on how he was able to do that. Though Naruto said he didn't know how he did, just that he just did. Like instinct. Jiraiya immediately claimed it was a valuable spying technique, since if he were able to become one with the crowd like that than you could easily eavesdrop on various conversations.

Shiroi dubbed it as perfect _blending._

The Kyuubi was inwardly snickering, seeing as that was another skill that the ancient Uzumaki used, but was a lost art after the clan wars began. Though since they were heading towards Uzugakure, Kyuubi couldn't help but wonder if Naruto would find _that_ sword. The only sword possibly stronger than Orochimaru's Kusanagi, and said to be able to harm a Bijuu.

If he did find that sword, Kyuubi knew that Naruto would be both feared and respected by many swordsman. That pleased the Kyuubi as his container would be famous for even having the blade in his possession.

After several stops on a few towns, (Mainly because Jiraiya wanted to peep on some hot-springs, but Shiroi threatened to castrate him if he did.) They finally found themselves in front of the main gate of Uzumaki.

Naruto looked at the gate with anticipation and uncertainty. Shiroi gently took his hand, and gave him a reassuring smile, while Jiraiya clasped his hand on Naruto's shoulder silently giving him support. Naruto gave them both a thankful smile, before he touched that gate. And a blood seal that was on the gate glowed brightly before it dulled, and the gate opened on it's own allowing them entrance.

Old decaying buildings, deserted streets, eerily silent silent buildings. The wind blew slightly, even the wind seemed devoid of life as if time had worked it's way into even the wind. Faded signs that were labeled fruits, groceries, Playground. They were various signs all either burned, faded, or torn apart.

Even bones littered the streets, however they seemed to be on the verge of collapsing into dust and ashes.

Jiraiya looked around with a grim expression on is face, he never knew that it was this bad. Shiroi looked around in slight anger and sadness. Anger because of what Kumo, and Iwa had done, Sadness because those obviously human bones were the kinsman of Naruto.

Naruto looked around in both sadness and slight depression. His families ground, all ruined, yet they seemed as if they were still able to stand. It seemed even the buildings had the stubbornness of the Uzumaki clan.

Kyuubi looked through his container's eyes, and he couldn't help but feel a sting of sadness. Though Kyuubi may have hated humans... The Uzuamki clan were the only ones he truly respected. Their charisma, and always fight till the last man standing attitude always made him wonder what life would have been like if the Uzumaki clan were still around.

He remembered when he was first sealed, His first container Uzumaki mito offered her hand in friendship. He had been angry at the time, because Madara had used him like a puppet, in his anger he slapped the offer of friendship in her face. Thinking back... He couldn't help but wonder how much things would have changed had he accepted her offer.

"Well, we might as well look around, Lead the way Naruto." Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya in confusion. "I think that what Jiraiya means, that since this is Uzumaki grounds you should lead the way. After all this is your home... So maybe your Uzumaki instincts will kick in and guide you." Shiroi explained.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, before he slowly trekked through the ruins. He felt Shiroi squeeze his hand in reassurance, and he gave her a grateful nod.

They slowly moved through the ruins, bowing their head in respect when they saw the bony corpse's of many Uzumaki kinsman. It wasn't long before Naruto suddenly felt something calling out to him. He turned his head to the left only to see a temple with the Uzumaki spiral. Tilting his head in curiosity he trekked towards the temple, with Shiroi and Jiraiya following.

Inside his cage Kyuubi smirked, the blade was calling out to Naruto it seemed.

Entering the temple Naruto couldn't helped but be a bit awed at the sight. Unlike the other buildings they investigated this seemed a bit more livelier in comparison, The curtains on the walls didn't seem to fade in color at all, And the Uzumaki symbol stood proudly on the curtains. And the shelves were stacked various books, and scrolls. Jiraiya and Shiroi held awed expressions as well, they're were so many books which meant so much knowledge as well.

However what really caught Naruto's attention was the altar which stood in the middle of the room. He made his way to the altar, and to his surprise he noticed some engravings on the altar.

"You who the blade calls out to, you are now the head of the Uzumaki clan. Take the blade of the eagle and blessed by the one with nine tails and show the world the Uzumaki will never die out." Naruto said repeating the inscriptions on the altar.

"What's does it mean by blade of the eagle?" Shiroi wondered.

"And what did it mean by blessed by the one with nine tails?" Jiraiya suspiciously asked, already having an idea.

Inside his cage Kyuubi snickered, he had forgotten that he blessed the blade with some of his power.

Naruto gently touched the altar, before it suddenly rumbled, and the cover opened up, and a sword in a black leather scabbard ascended from the the inside of the altar. Naruto reached out to the blade, and grasped it. The sword pulsed in Naruto's hand seeming to be happy to be wielded by him.

Shiroi and Jiraiya watched with their breathe's in their throats, as Naruto slowly unsheathed the sword.

The sword was forged from a smooth, silver metal. Its cross guard was shaped like an eagle's wings, with the pommel in the shape of an eagle's head. Along with this, the sword's hilt was wrapped in strong, dark brown leather for gripping. (Altair's sword from Assassin's creed.)

**"Altair... I haven't seen that sword in a long time."** Kyuubi uttered as he stared through his container's eyes at the sword.

_'Kyuubi... You know of this sword?'_ Naruto asked in surprised. Kyuubi hummed in thought as he debated on whether or not he should tell his container a little of his history, in the end he decided to indulge in Naruto's

**"Of course I know of that sword. A hundred years before the first clans were beginning to form, I met a man... By the name of Uzumaki Arashi. Back than we Bijuu weren't considered tailed demons, We ere actually considered as deities. And Uzumaki Arashi prayed daily at shrine made for me. I had considered him foolish, yet he always came and prayed even if I was never a true deity. When the clans were forming, Arashi knew it would lead to war eventually so in order to protect his family he forged the sword Altair."** Kyuubi explained.

**"Of course when Arashi finished building the sword, he came to the shrine and asked if I would bless it with my Chakra. I set about a series of test for him, to see if he was worthy of receiving my Chakra. To my surprise, he completed all of them. I blessed the the blade with my Chakra, and so began the legend of Uzumaki Arashi the greatest of swordsman in his time. Every swordsman knows of his legend, so it wouldn't surprise me if they knew was the sword you held in your hand was." **Kyuubi finished.

_'What about the way it was forged... This blade feels... Stronger than anything I've ever before... And why does it seem so happy?'_ Naruto questioned.

**"The blade is forged from the strongest of all metal that has long since disappeared from this world, that sword is probably the only thing made of that metal. The metals name is adamantium. It a was an indestructible, before it mysteriously disappeared from this world. Because it was made from the strongest of all metals the blade would never dull for at least a two thousand years. And since I blessed the blade with my Chakra..." **Kyuubi trailed off.

_'The blade will never rust, dull, or succumb to the aging process of time.'_ Naruto realized.

Kyuubi nodded in a pleased manner. **"That's right, and as for why the blade seems happy... Well I may have given it a little sentience when I blessed it with my Chakra." **

_'What do you mean?'_ The blonde haired Uzumaki asked.

**"I mean that the sword, despite having a little sentience, won't have a true mind to be able to contact you, However it will display some type of sentience now and than. Such as whenever your training with it, it will telepathically teach you how to wield by communicating with you through your instincts. Another example would be that it won't let any one but you pick it up. And a final example would that if you try to seal it in a scroll it will send a pulse wave of sadness. Just see what I mean, and tell if it would liked to be sealed."** Kyuubi first explained, than ordered at the end.

_'Um, okay?' _Naruto thought not really seeing what Kyuubi meant. _'So... Altair would you like to be sealed in a scroll?'_ Naruto asked, feeling stupid about asking a sword a question.

Altair pulsed in sadness inside Naruto's hand.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly... The sword... No Altair was truly somewhat alive. _'It's okay Altair, I won't seal you in a scroll.'_ The blonde thought with a small smile.

Altair pulsed in happiness at his new wielder's statement.

Naruto gently placed Altair back in his sheathe before he set him into his belt, and left him hanging there by his side.

Altair pulsed in contentment as he was by his new wielder's side.

_'Kyuubi... Thank you for explaining to me about Altair. If you didn't I probably would have sealed him in a scroll.'_ Naruto thought.

**"Teh, Don't misunderstand me Naruto. I only assisted you because I was bored. That and I was really getting tried of hearing the water running in piece of shit sewer you call a mind, seriously... I've known rats with better minds than this, so that does that say about you?"** Kyuubi grinned.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in irritation, and he sighed. Yep nothing's changed with the Kyuubi.

"Hey earth to Naruto! You there!?" Jiraiya shouted as he flicked Naruto in the forehead. He immediately felt Shiroi's piercing glare, but he ignored it. Though he did shiver a bit.

"You didn't have to flick my forehead ero-Sensei!" Naruto shouted as he held his forehead.

"I've been calling you for about five minutes gaki! And only just now you acknowledge me!" Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto gave Jiraiya an annoyed look, before he quickly explained his conversation with the Kyuubi. The reaction varied. Jiraiya looked both shocked and amazed, to think that such a long time ago the Bijuu were considered deities. It was truly something that no one in this current time knew of. And the sword... He had heard of the legendary blade Altair, However to see the blade that surpasses the Kusanagi and said to be able to harm Bijuu is truly amazing.

And to think that the Kyuubi had a hand in creating the blade, truly fascinating.

Shiroi meanwhile had a interested and happy look on her face. Interest because of the things that sword must have seen over the many years. And happiness, Because the blade couldn't be used against Naruto. After all, if it truly is a somewhat sentient weapon, than that meant it wouldn't allow anyone but Naruto to wield it.

The mere thought of some... Bastard using Altair against her blonde lover pissed her off... Royally.

"So, What are we gonna do now ero-Sensei?" Naruto asked as he patted Altair's pummel like a pet.

Altair pulsed in irritation as his wielder's actions.

Naruto mentally grinned at that. "Well... Well stay here in Uzu, until it's time to summon pa. It'll give us time to rest and what not."Jiraiya shrugged.

Naruto nodded, before he began to unsheathe Altair. "It'll give me time to train with Altair." Naruto said before he went off to find a perfect clearing.

Shiroi with nothing better to do, simply followed Naruto to watch him train. Jiraiya blinked once, twice, and a third time. "Why does it feel like I was forgotten?" He grumbled, before he followed his student.

* * *

The last few days had been quite interesting during their stay in in Uzugakure.

Jiraiya being bored, what with no hot-springs around to do some pee-er... Research for his books. Opted to just wonder around the village... A mistake on his part seeing as the places he entered were extremely booby trapped. And by extremely, I mean the type of traps that will literally having you shit bricks. Jiraiya still couldn't believe he was nearly crushed by stone head carving of a bird.

He immediately returned to their camp site after he was nearly robbed of his manhood, because of the classic arrows shooting out of walls trap... Only problem was they aimed to close to his manhood.

He decided to never, ever wonder around the village again.

Shiroi after hearing what happened to Jiraiya laughed hysterically, before she calmed down and decided to stick near Naruto since it seemed the village wasn't trying to kill him. Plus it gave her en excuse to not leave her blonde lover's side~

With Naruto, he decided he was going to somewhat train with Altair without clones. He wanted to accomplish this self given task on his own, without help from his clones.

So he trained with the blade. However Kyuubi was right Altair was training him. Even though Altair couldn't speak, the blade had been teaching Naruto through Naruto's instincts.

That surprised Naruto, but he was glad Altair was helping him. And after those several days, Naruto could safely say he was at least low-level Chunin in KenJutsu. Also Naruto treated the blade with great care, always cleaning it when it had even the slightest smudge of dirt on it after training. Altair pulsed in happiness at that.

But finally the day has finally arrived. The day where Naruto would be judged to see if he was worthy to learn SenJutsu... To day where Fukasaku would be summoned.

* * *

**Chapter end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Narutoxoc

**Author's note:** I'm really glad everyone's enjoying this fanfic. I hope I can continue to live up to your expectations.

**Author's note # 2:** Okay, I won't lie, for this chapter I had to force myself to actually be inspired. I had to force some scenes to move along otherwise, it would have stayed in one scene for far to long. I didn't really get inspired until they finally got to Mount Myoboku. Other than all of that... I don't think I did a very good job on this chapter.

* * *

"Are you ready Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, as he gave his apprentice a blank stare. Naruto held a determined expression as he nodded his head. Shiroi held a slightly disheartened look, not that Jiraiya could blame her. After all today was the day where he would summon Fukasaku to judge Naruto worthy of being a toad sage.

Shiroi kept her eyes on the floor. Truthfully, she didn't want Naruto to leave her... She wanted to be near him, to feel his love, to feel his warmth, to hear his voice, to keep his scent, to look into those beautiful blue eyes of his. She wanted Naruto with her... But she didn't want to seem selfish, she didn't want Naruto to lose out on becoming stronger just for her.

Jiraiya inwardly sighed in thought... Now was the perfect time to not only have Fukasaku test Naruto, this was the perfect opportunity to ask Fukasaku to see if Shiroi could come to Mount Myoboku.

Naruto having noticed Shiroi's disheartened form, looked at her in concern. "Shiroi-chan are you alright?"

Shiroi quickly looked up at Naruto and gave him a bright smile, that Naruto could instantly tell was fake. "I'm fine Naruto-kun." She said masking her depressed tone with a bright voice.

Naruto looked like he didn't believe her, and was going to question her again. But he couldn't get a word out as Jiraiya suddenly claimed it was time to summon the Fukasaku. With Naruto's confirmation that he was ready, Jiraiya quickly summoned the elder toad Fukasaku. A small puff of smoke signaled Fukasaku's arrival and as the smoke cleared, Shiroi and Naruto were finally able to see the esteemed elder toad.

"Yare, yare Jiraiya-chan. Is this the young lad you told me about?" Fukasaku asked as soon as he laid eyes upon Naruto's form. He had to admit... The blonde seemed impressive, he especially liked the robes he was wearing. And the resemblance to Minato was uncanny as well.

"You know Naruto-chan, You look a awful lot like the Yondaime." Fukasaku stated, watching Naruto intently.

Naruto blinked, before blushed in a embarrassed manner. "Y-You really t-think so?" He stuttered with a embarrassed grin. The Yondaime was always his idol, to hear that he resembled the Yondaime both pleased and embarrassed him somewhat.

Fukasaku's eyes only slightly widened, before he gave Jiraiya a pointed look. Naruto-chan, Shiroi-chan. Why don't the two of you go outside and talk if you want. I want to speak with Jiraiya-chan for a few minutes." Fukasaku asked.

"But... what about my judgement test?" Naruto hesitantly questioned. Fukasaku gave Naruto a warm smile. "They say that the eyes are a window to a person's soul Naruto-chan. The second I looked in your eyes, I knew you were worthy. Now run along, I must ask Jiraiya something very important."

Naruto nodded at Fukasaku before he turned to Shiroi... only to find her gone. He heard the door close, and he was instantly outside the ruins the temple they were in and stepped outside to the ruins of Uzushiogakure.

Fukasaku, now sure that Naruto was gone, gave Jiraiya a stern look that demanded an explanation. "Jiraiya-chan. Why is it that Naruto-chan doesn't know that Minato-chan is his father. The look on his face wasn't someone who knew of his father, it was the look of someone who was admiring their hero." Fukasaku stated.

Jiraiya hesitated slightly. "H-He isn't ready yet pa." Jiraiya uncertainly said.

Fukasaku gave Jiraiya an unbelieving look. "Isn't ready Jiraiya-chan!?" He began in a perplexed manner. "Jiraiya-chan, I saw the boys eyes. He matured greatly in the months you had him. Not only has he gotten much calmer from what you've told me, he is also much more kind heart than anyone I've ever seen! I don't even think it's possible for Naruto-chan to hate someone completely. The real reason your not telling him is because your afraid he'll hate you. Am I right?" Fukasaku finished.

Jiraiya stayed silent, only further proving Fukasaku's point. The elder toad sighed "Jiraiya-chan, rather than thinking about the negatives... Think about the positives, You could finally act like the godfather you were meant to be since the beginning." Fukasaku sagely said.

Jiraiya was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "Okay pa... You made your point." Fukasaku gave a pleased smile "But.. I'll only tell him when he master's SenJutsu." Jiraiya finished. Fukasaku nodded in a pleased manner.

"That's acceptable Jiraiya-chan" The elder toad said.

"Pa, there's another thing I want to ask of you." Jiraiya suddenly said after a few moments of silence. Fukasaku raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be Jiraiya-chan?" He asked in a puzzled manner. "Well... It's like this..." Jiraiya began.

* * *

"Shiroi-chan! Wait up!" Naruto shouted as he tried to catch up to to the silvery white haired vampire. Shiroi slowly came to a stop, and she turned around and gave Naruto a bright but obviously fake smile. "Naruto-kun. Is something wrong?" She asked, fake smile still in play.

Naruto suddenly scowled as he saw the fake smile on her face. He took no notice of the surprise on her face at seeing his sudden scowl as he spoke. "Shiroi-chan... Stop faking that smile. Something is bothering you, and I want to know what it is." He seriously stated, as his piercing blue eyes bore into her pink ones. No matter what... She could never get enough of those beautiful blue orbs.

The way they intently watched her, the way they resembled the ocean. The intensity that could be held in them, and the amount of love and care in them as he looked at her.

She loved those eyes, and she loved him... More than anything. She couldn't lie to him, she just couldn't, it was to hard to lie to him. "I... Your training for SenJutsu... Bothers me." She finally said.

Naruto tilted his head in a confused manner, not knowing just how cute he looked at the moment. It took every ounce of willpower Shiroi had to not squeal and smother the blonde in her chest. "What do you mean exactly? Shiroi-chan." The blonde asked as he scratched his head. Shiroi sighed inwardly, despite Naruto's outstanding progress... He was still a bit dense.

That was something she had to rectify when he turned fourteen... The thought of what she would do to him when he finally turned fourteen, made her inwardly grin in anticipation. A feral and predatory gleam entered her eyes for a moment, it was there for only a moment but than faded so quickly that Naruto thought he imagined it.

"What I mean is... That this training will separate us for an unknown amount of time... And I don't want to be separated from you Naruto-kun." Shiroi explained with a downcast expression. It was selfish she knew, but was it so wrong for her to want the blonde and his time all to herself?

"Shiroi-chan... Your being a little bit of an idiot don't you think?" Naruto said. Shiroi's head snapped up towards him, and she was prepared to demand what he meant when she saw the warm and loving smile he was giving her. She blushed as he smiled at her at that way. his smile as well, oh his brightening and wonderful smile warmed and melted her heart with love and affection for the blonde when he smiled at her that way.

"Shiroi-chan, we'll ask if your allowed to come with us to Mount Myoboku. And if not... Well I will not accept SenJutsu training if your not their." He finished, as he looked warmly at her. Altair pulsed in agreement at Naruto's side.

Shiroi merely stared at Naruto in shock.. He would give up learning something so valuable... For her? Her heart warmed even more at his words, She loved him so much right now. But she couldn't and wouldn't let him lose this training because of her own selfishness. "Naruto-kun... I can't let you give up something so important and powerful just for me." She said.

"Don't Shiroi-chan, even if I don't learn SenJutsu, I still have the scrolls of Jutsu I found while in our stay in Uzu. I'm especially interested in learning the **Water style: Water phoenix.**" The blonde said.

During their stay in Uzushiogakure. Naruto found several scrolls of the Uzumaki clan, a few possessed knowledge of sealing, which Naruto took to like a fish to water seeing as his kinsman were sealing master's. So it's only natural that he as well become a prodigy at sealing. A few even had some Jutsu, however he couldn't use some of them, but he decided to keep them.

After they were his families, so it's only right that he take them to keep them safe.

There were few wind based Jutsu that he found, but not that much seeing as wind was a rare element even in Uzu. However there seemed to be dozens of water Jutsu, so Naruto assumed that water users were everywhere in Uzu.

Apparently the **Water style: Water phoenix** was a Jutsu somewhat similar to the **Water style: Water dragon.** Only this one creates a phoenix made entirely of water. It was a signature and one of their most powerful Jutsu the Uzumaki clan had. Naruto honestly could not wait to learn the technique, it would prove to be a truly valuable and useful Jutsu.

Getting back on track. Shiroi however still did not want Naruto to give up SenJutsu just for her, which was why she opened her mouth to argue with Naruto once more.

"I don't care Naruto-kun, I cannot, would not, and will not let you lose such an opportunity simply because of my own selfishness-" She was interrupted however as Naruto having enough of her arguing decided to shut her up the only way he knew how. By softly pushing his lips against hers, capturing her a sweet and loving kiss.

Shiroi's eyes widened for a moment before her eyes became half-lidded, as she returned the kiss.

Parting their kiss, Naruto gave Shiroi a bright smile that instantly seemed to make the sun shine brighter. "Shiroi-chan... either they let you come with us so I can use SenJutsu... Or I will simply refuse to learn at all." He said. Altair once again pulsed in agreement, as long as his wielder was happy it was happy.

Inside his cage Kyuubi hummed in a somewhat disinterested manner. After all it wasn't his concern on whether or not they allowed Shiroi to go to Mount Myoboku. However... Though he would never say out aloud, he hated when his container was in some type of pain. It's why he gave his Chakra to the blonde when his container fought that Uchiha.

He had watched over Naruto since he was born... Dare he say it?... He actually saw the boy as the type of son he never had... NOT that he actually cared or anything! It was a... uh... INSTINCT! YES! that was the word he was looking for.

Yeah instinct. He was the king of the Bijuu... And goddammit! If his container wasn't strong, than he would be seen as weak!

That's the only reason he cared! With that last thought, Kyuubi went deeper into his cage to rest... And maybe find some blackmail material of his kit... container! to use later. He grinned in anticipation at what he might find.

"Are you sure about this Naruto-kun?" Shiroi asked as she stared deeply into Naruto's eyes. Naruto merely smiled and quickly held Shiroi's small hand into his. "Yeah... Nothing won't just be the same if your not there with me every step of the way." He softly said. Shiroi blushed prettily as she smiled. "Than you better take responsibility for what ever happens alright?" She said as she gave him a soft peck on the lips.

Naruto smiled. "Yes! Shiroi-sama!" He said in a joking manner. Shiroi inwardly blushed even more... She idly wondered if she could get him to say that when she... bed him.

"Let's go Shiroi-chan We have to ask the elder toad if you can come." Naruto said pulling on Shiroi's hand. Shiroi smiled before they began to move towards the ruined house where Jiraiya and Fukasaku were speaking in. However not even five steps away, a loud rumbling sound was heard. They both suddenly stopped. And Naruto looked down to his stomach... Only to find it never rumbled in the first place.

Hesitantly he turned his gaze to Shiroi... Only to find her blushing cutely in embarrassment as she tried to keep her head held high in... dignity. "Shiroi-chan... Was that...?" Naruto trailed off.

"Nonsense! I am a lady, and it is not proper if a lady's stomach rumbled like tha-" She couldn't finished however as her stomach decided to make itself known by once again rumbling... Basically it was saying: Fuck you, I want some damn food. That's what her stomach would have said if it could talk. She held her head down in embarrassment and she repeatedly cursed her stomach over and over again.

Naruto chuckled in a amused manner, before he craned his neck out. "Here you go Shiroi-chan." He said, not at all bothered that he offered his neck to a vampire.

Shiroi wasted no time in almost immediately latching on to his neck as she began drinking his blood with a content moan. And for Naruto just like all the other time Shiroi drank his blood, only felt a dull pain before it faded.

He absently stroked her silvery white hair, and idly caught a whiff of her smell. He blushed when he felt her lick his neck in a effort to get more blood it seemed. He smiled as he continued to stroke Shiroi's hair.

She was his most precious person, he would love and protect her from anything... Not even the mighty Kyuubi himself could stop him from loving and protecting her.

Inside his cage, Kyuubi scoffed in a somewhat arrogant manner. There was NO way the brat could best him. He was the mightiest of the nine Bijuu. His sheer greatness and power made other tremble and soil themselves in fear. He was the king of the nine most deadliest beings in history.. He was the ALMIGHTY KYUUBI-SAMA!

having made his point to... himself, he placed his head back on his paws and continued to watch through his kit's... Container's! Eyes... It was good to be king.

* * *

"...And that's the entire story pa." Jiraiya finished. He had just finished explaining the entire situation about Shiroi, her vampire nature. How he noticed her depressed state when she learned Naruto would be learning SenJutsu, and as such won't be able to be with each other for an unknown amount of time.

The elder toad merely stayed silent. Though at first he had been shocked by her being a vampire, but he got over it. And instead found himself interested in their relationship.

The way Jiraiya made it sound, it seemed they were really close. Up to the point where they would immediately relax in each other's presence. It made the small elder toad smile. He was happy for the blonde, after all everyone knew that Jinchuuriki needed more attention than any other human. What with the lives they lived and all.

Though Jiraiya didn't exactly say, Fukasaku knew he wanted him to let Shiroi in Mount Myoboku for Naruto's sake. Something that Fukasaku whole heartily agreed with.

"I know what you want to ask Jiraiya-chan, and I'll allow it." The small toad said with a smile. Jiraiya beamed towards the elder toad. Happy that his apprentice wouldn't be alone while he traveled the nations checking on his spy network, and possibly gather whatever data on Akatsuki. "However." Fukasaku suddenly said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Jiraiya frowned lightly, what was the elder toad planning?

"It is Naruto-chan that must ask if Shiroi-chan can come." The toad finished. Jiraiya smirked in understanding before he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the door opened and in entered a determined Naruto, and a nervous Shiroi.

Jiraiya and Fukasaku rose an eyebrow at the fire in Naruto's eyes and he strolled determinedly towards them. They won't lie and say they weren't interested in what the blonde wanted, but they wouldn't speak as they suspected their patience would be rewarded. Though Jiraiya already suspected on what this was about.

Naruto stepped in front of the elder toad and stared blankly towards the small elder. Before suddenly, much to the shock of everyone even the Kyuubi. Naruto deeply bowed on his knees with his head touching the floor to the elder toad. "Fukasaku-oji-sama!" He suddenly shouted.

Now if everyone wasn't shocked now, than they were pretty much having a heart attack at the moment. Naruto never bowed to anyone, it just wasn't in his nature! Fukasaku was the first to come out of his shock, and he looked curiously to the blonde Shinobi in gray robes with it's hood down exposing his head of golden blonde hair to the world.

"Yes? Naruto-chan?" Fukasaku asked in a confused manner. Jiraiya also looked on in confusion, just what the hell had gotten into his apprentice?

Shiroi looked both shocked and surprised, though why she was still surprised and shocked made Jiraiya raise an eyebrow. Meanwhile the Kyuubi looked as if someone had just slapped him with a giant fish. Naruto was bowing... **"What the fuck?"** Kyuubi uttered before he suddenly looked up wondering if the world was suddenly coming to an end.

Sighing in relief that the world wasn't ending Kyuubi placed his... paw on his furred chest. **"Nearly had a heart attack."** He muttered before he focused his attention on the events happening through his containers eyes.

"Fukasaku-oji-sama. I humbly request that Shiroi be allowed to come to Mount Myoboku as a visitor, until my SenJutsu training is complete." Naruto said with his head still bowed. Shiroi's heart trembled with love and affection for the blonde.. He was doing all of this for _her._ He truly was a gift from Kami, a gift that was meant to be protected and loved since the beginning.

Many dark thoughts flew through her head as she thought of Konoha. Those worthless, and pathetic humans **DARED** to abuse him because of their own anger and misguided hatred.

She hated them, she wanted them all to die, for all of them to suffer in the deepest pits of hell and forever burn for eternity. So many ways to kill everyone in that pathetic and hypocritical village. So many dark, sadistic and horrifying torture methods she could perform. She knew of torture methods so cruel and so inhumane that it would make even Uchiha Madara shiver and whimper in fear.

A growl alomst escaped her throat as she thought of Konoha, but she held it in. She couldn't destroy Konoha for one simple reason... Naruto still wanted to protect it. Despite all the abuse and mistreatment the blonde received, he still wanted to protect the village. As such... She would remain neutral to the village.

She wouldn't try to kill them... However she never said anything about giving them her 'evil eye' She inwardly gave a wicked grin, and her eyes glowed a menacing pink for a single moment... Not that anyone noticed.

Meanwhile back in Konoha dozens of villagers shivered for no apparent reason.

Fukasaku hummed in thought as he stared down at the young blonde before him. He must admit, he certainly wasn't expecting the blonde to be so respectful when it came down to the girl beside him. However just because he swallowed his pride didn't mean that he had the resolve to keep trying. With this thought, the elder toad decided to give the blonde a test of sorts.

"And tell me Naruto-chan, what would happen if I refuse to allow Shiroi-chan passage?" Fukasaku seriously stated as he stared apathetically down at the blonde.

Naruto slowly looked up, to give the elder toad a determined and passionate look in his eyes. "Than I... Will refuse to accept any SenJutsu training of any kind." Naruto declared in a dead serious voice. There was only dead silence after that.

Jiraiya stared blankly towards the blonde, before he finally registered what he said. And his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. _'Naruto... You can't be serious...!? You would... abandon SenJutsu... all just for her?'_ Jiraiya thought as he glanced at Shiroi to see her with a nervous expression as she wited for Fukasaku's answer.

Fukasaku gaped at Naruto for moment, before he gave a small smile. "Yare Yare Naruto-chan. That was a test, and you passed with flying colors. I'll admit I didn't expect you to deny the teachings of SenJutsu." Fukasaku said.

"So you mean?..." Both Naruto and Shiroi trailed off with hopeful expressions.

"Yes.. Shiroi-chan can come to Mount Myoboku as well." Said the old toad.

As soon as that sentence was uttered, bright smiles immediately erupted from Shiroi and Naruto's faces. Suddenly Shiroi lunged and she buried her face into Naruto's neck. "Thank you... Oji-sama" Naruto gratefully said, using Fukasaku's new title.

Jiraiya gave a happy grin at seeing his student so happy. Seeing Naruto so happy, made his heart warm up at the sight. He felt a sense of pride and contentment at his godson's answer to Fukasaku's test, and contentment that he was so happy. Truly Naruto was a gem that comes to this world once every thousand years.

"Now than Naruto-chan Shiroi-chan I suggest getting all of your baggage packed. We're going to be staying in Mount Mount Myoboku for quite a while." the elder toad advised.

Both Naruto and Shiroi nodded before they quickly moved to another room to pack their things.

Once they were gone Jiraiya spoke. "So what do you think of him pa?"

Fukasaku hummed for a moment before he smiled. "That boy will a be a legend Jiraiya-chan. And his heart... Is the purest and most kindest of hearts I have ever seen in my life." He confidently declared.

"Yeah.." Jiraiya began "Naruto is a great kid." He finished.

* * *

A poof of smoke declared the arrival of Jiraiya, Naruto, Shiroi, and Fukasaku as they arrived in Mount Myoboku.

"Wow! This place this awesome!" Naruto shouted as he removed his hood. Shiroi looked around with childish wonder and amazement as he looked around Mount Myoboku. this was the home of the toads? This place looked awesome!

Fukasaku gave them toadish grin at the amazement on their faces. Jiraiya chuckled before he gave Fukasaku a nod. Fukasaku returned the nod, before the perverted sage disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Hey where did ero-Sensei go?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't think Jiraiya-chan would remain here did you Naruto-chan? Just because he wanted to see your training doesn't mean he can. He still has his spy network to think about after all." Fukasaku explained.

"Oh right." Naruto muttered, a little disheartened that Jiraiya wouldn't be there but understanding his situation. He felt a hand gently grasp his own, and he gave Shiroi a grateful smile.

"ANIKI!" A loud voice shouted.

The trio turned their heads to the direction of the shout, only to see Gamabunta's son hopping towards them. "Holy shit! You got huge Gamakichi!" Naruto exclaimed with a bright smile on his face. Shiroi gave a strained smile at the sight of a giant toad hopping towards a human and calling him Aniki. It was fucking CREEPY MAN!

"Aniki how you been?" Gamakichi asked as when he was in front of the blonde sage in training. Naruto gave a grin "I've been great Gamakichi!" He said before his eyes brightened. "Gamakichi, I want you to meet my girlfriend Shiroi-chan." He said introducing the two.

Gamakichi stared at Shiroi for a moment before he held out a webbed hand. "Nice to meet ya!" He exclaimed with a smile. Shiroi gave a nervous laugh as she took Gamakichi's hand and shook it. Seriously she was greeting a over sized toad. She only had one thought to sum this all up. _'What the fuck?'_ She thought. this was gonna be long training session for SenJutsu she decided.

Feeling a presence behind, she turned around... Only to come to face with another man sized toad. She stared blankly at the toad, only for it to give her a somewhat dopey look. "You have any snacks?" The toad asked with the dopey expression still on his face. Shiroi blinked once, twice, thrice, and a fourth time. Before she shook her head no.

The toad seeing her shake her head no, turned towards Naruto. "Do you have any snacks?" He asked.

Naruto chuckled in amusement, before he brought out a pouch. He opened the pouch, revealing dozens of sweets in it. "Your lucky I was thinking of you when I brought this Gamatatsu." Naruto said amusement deep in his voice.

Gamatatsu gave a wide smile as he began to devour the sweets. Gamakichi shook his head exasperation "Aniki, you shouldn't give him snacks seriously. Your only encouraging him." He said, though there was only amusement in his tone. Naruto chuckled "Relax Kichi, it's not like the worlds gonna end if I keep giving him treats." The blonde said.

Shiroi giggled, for some reason she found highly amusing. These toads treated Naruto like they were family, as such they were family to her. It was a simple concept to understand. She loved Naruto more than anything, so it would make sense that she would be kind to those that were kind to Naruto and whom Naruto considers family.

"MA! GET OUT HERE AND GREET NARUTO_CHAN!" Fukasaku suddenly shouted.

Everyone became silent at Fukasaku's shout. Naruto tilted his head in confusion, while Shiroi simply rose an elegant eyebrow, who was ma?

"DANG IT PA, YOU INTERRUPTED ME IN THE MIDDLE OF COOKING!" Another toad the same size as Fukasaku exclaimed as she came into view.

"SHOUT YOUR TRAP MA AND SAY HI TO NARUTO-CHAN AND HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Fukasaku exclaimed. Shiroi's eyebrow twitched, just why the fuck were they yelling when they were right next to each other?

"Really Naruto-chan is finally here? OH! Let me see the young lad already!" Said Shima before he hopped on Naruto's shoulder blade. Shima stared at Naruto for several moments, making Naruto nervous.

"Well it's nice to finally meet ya Naruto-chan! My name is Shima, but mostly everyone calls me ma. So I expect the same from you okay Naruto-chan?" She suddenly said after staring at him for a unknown amount of time. Shima than turned her head towards Shiroi, and she hopped on her shoulder. "And you must be Shiroi-chan, it's nice to meet you. Your very beautiful you know that?" She said.

Shiroi smiled at the toad on her shoulder "It's nice to meet you as well, Shima-sa... Ma?" She said but than corrected when she saw the warning look Shima was giving her. The little toad smiled and nodded her head approvingly.

"Ma, why don't you get back to cooking with Shiroi-chan accompanying you while I teach Naruto-chan the basics of SenJutsu." Fukasaku stated. "AHH! OH NO!? OUR FOOD IS GONNA BE BURNED!" Shima exclaimed. "QUICKLY SHIROI-CHAN! YOU MUST ESCORT ME TO THE HOUSE QUICKLY!" She yelled gently pulling Shiroi's hair in the direction of the house.

Shiroi blinked once, twice, a third time, before she silently obeyed Shima's directions.

"Now that they are gone Naruto-chan we can get started on teaching you the basics." Fukasaku said.

"Hey can I come to Fukasaku-sama?" Gamakichi asked. Sending a deadpan expression towards Gamatatsu who was still devouring his sweets.

"Of course you can Gamakichi-chan." Fukasaku said, casting Gamatatsu a deadpanned expression as well.

The trio quickly went in a different and much more quiet clearing, where they would begin Naruto's basic SenJutsu training.

"Alright. Now I am about to explain the difference between ninja techniques and sage techniques. Ah know we never actually told ya what exactly it all entailed so I expect ya to pay attention okay Naruto-chan?" Fukasaku said as soon as Naruto sat in front of him.

Naruto nodded silently telling the old toad to continue.

As ya know, ninjutsu and the likes use the energy from within your own body…but senjutsu uses the energy _surrounding_ you." Pa explained while flaring his arms wide.

"Explain." Naruto said with a very interested expression on his face

"Ninja techniques use chakra born of spiritual energy and physical energy that mix together inside your body, but sage techniques also add the natural energy from nature ta form a new, stronger chakra." Pa explained.

Naruto nodded in understanding, so it was basically steroids for all of his techniques... That was so awesome.

"Now ya can't feel natural energy yet, so…it's impossible for…ya ta use and see it…" Fukasaku said.

Naruto tilted his head slightly "So how exactly am I supposed to use it than?" Naruto asked.

"…become one with nature." Pa simply said.

"And how on earth am I suppose to do that?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head.

Thankfully, Gamakichi came to his aid. It was…not something Naruto wished to hear though.

"Easy. You have to die."

Now if Naruto were the same as he was before he received training from Jiraiya, He probably would have immediately sprang to his feet and overreact. However now, he was, as he called himself, Bad ass Naruto. so he simply settled for a blank expression on his face while he gave Gamakichi a blank stare, which served to unnerve said toad.

"What?" Naruto said in a blank voice, void of any and all emotion.

Inside his cage Kyuubi slightly rose his eyebrow... This was new.

"GAMAKICHI! That was totally unnecessary!" The orange toad shrank slightly under the intense gaze of his elder before breathing a sigh of relief when those golden eyes were once again trained upon Naruto. It wasn't like he was lying or anything…if his blond buddy screwed things up, he'd die just as quickly as any other deathblow. Natural chakra wasn't something you messed with willy-nilly.

"Don't worry, Naruto-chan. Ya won't really die. As long as you listen to what I say…I'll start from the beginning. One needs ta be able ta feel the energy and draw it in first before ya can control where it goes through your body. So the easiest way to train…is to not move."

Naruto nodded that was a far much more easier way of saying it. "Well let's get started than Pa!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"Now hold on Naruto-chan... I never explained what would happen should you fail to control Nature Chakra." Seeing Naruto stop, the elder toad continued.

"It's all about balance, my boy. Spiritual, physical, and natural. Can't make sage Chakra without them harmonizing equally. Too little, there's no sage energy. Too much and ya turn into a toad." At that Fukasaku tilted his head downward and pointed a finger in Naruto's direction. "A little too much and I can just knock it back outta ya. But absorb way too much…well, I hope ya can get used to the taste of bugs."

"That's what I was talking about when I said you'd die. Die as a human." Gamakichi explained. It literally would be the same as resigning himself to death if he overloaded with the power of nature itself.

Naruto simply stared blankly at the two toads, making them feel somewhat nervous. Before suddenly a grin erupted from his face "Than I can't let Nature Chakra overwhelm than. No I WON'T let overwhelm. I have to keep my promises. And I have to return to Konoha to defeat Akatsuki. I can't let somesthing like this slow me down... And I have to master this... For Shiroi-chan!" He said with overwhelming confidence radiating from him.

Both of the toads eyes widened, this boy... No this man had once again surprised them... He truly was an unpredictable Shinobi... _'He will truly be something great.'_ Pa thought. Looking into the blonde's eyes... He couldn't help but feel fifty years younger.

"Very Naruto-chan, I won't go easy on you. Now take off your clothes!" Fukasaku excited shouted, unaware of how wrong that sounded.

Naruto blinked rapidly for several moments. "W-what?" Naruto muttered, edging away from the small toad.

Gamakichi face-palmed, there goes Naruto's awesome moment.

Inside his cage Kyuubi was howling with laughter. Seriously that was the most priceless thing he saw in the last hundred years!

Fukasaku sheepishly chuckled. "Sorry Naruto-chan, let me explain. It just easier to get rid of Nature Chakra because direct skin contact works better." He explained.

Naruto sighed in relief before he nodded. It was gonna be a long couple months that was for sure.

* * *

Two months had passed since than, and Naruto's sage training shocked everyone with the progress he made. With the help of two more clones (since that was the limit pa set for him) Naruto had mastered SenJutsu in a whole month.

That shocked Fukasaku, and all the other toads. The mere fact that Naruto mastered such a difficult art in just a month made them want to faint and die from a heart attack. Shiroi however was happy with Naruto's progress, and gave him kiss as a reward. Jiraiya wasn't meant to return until the two months were up. That left both Shiroi and Naruto to explore Mount Myoboku.

during their exploring, they found Gamabunta, and several other massive toads. It made Shiroi eyes widen when she first saw them, I mean seriously toads the size of Mountains WHAT THE FUCK!?

One toad Naruto met was Gamahiro. A toad with remarkable swordsmanship. When they first met, Gamahiro immediately knew what the blade Naruto held was. He asked some questions about Altair such as where he found and how did he get it.

Of course Naruto saw no problem with it and quickly explained the details. And to say Gamahiro was shocked would be an understatement. After getting over his shock, he and Naruto exchanged in casual conversation and became fast friends. He even offered to the blonde that if he needed specially made weapons to ask him, since he knew how to forge blades.

Though reluctant, Naruto explained how Kunai never felt right to him whenever he used them, and how most of the time he was tempted to just fight with his fist whenever he was fored to use a Kunai.

Gamahiro hummed in thought for several moments before he said that maybe throwing knives might work better for him. Naruto tilted his head, but nodded and tried it out by throwing some knives made for throwing that Gamahiro gave him. and to his and Gamahiro's shcok. Naruto hit a targets center mass.

Gamahiro immediately claimed that he would start working on some specially designed throwing knives made just for him. despite Naruto protests.

Several days later Gamahiro presented Naruto's new throwing knives. Both Naruto and Shiroi were amazed and instantly fell in love with the knives.

The knives were full sized and designed for medium and long range throwing, these knives have a sleek, tactical look and feel. Constructed of one solid piece of AUS-6 stainless steel and finished in black and satin. Each knife has been balanced for spot-on throwing. (The link to what the knives look like is in my profile.)

These knives were so perfect and deadly looking that it made even Kyuubi grin at anticipation at what they could do. Naruto thanked Gamahiro repeatedly for the knives, but the giant toad waved him off.

The time spent on Mount Myoboku was both fun and amusing for the duo. However they quickly swore to never eat Shima's cooking again. Seriously bug SOUP!? WHAT THE HELL?! Both Shiroi and Naruto swore they saw the... Soup twitch multiple times. But they kept their mouths shut and force themselves to eat the soup.

They had thrown up quite a lot that night.

But now finally.. After two months it was the moment they were all waiting for.

Jiraiya's return to pick them up, and quite possibly Naruto first mission since they began their training trip. Shiroi grinned in anticipation, She quite honestly couldn't wait to get away from Shima's cooking. IT WAS SO HORRIBLE! It made her want to cuddle up in a corner and cry because the terrible food.

And Naruto was practically shaking with excitement, finally his first mission since he began his journey. A chance to prove himself, and to finally test his limits. Altair pulsed in agreement by his side, while the Kyuubi was ferally grinning. Finally his container could show the hole world what he was made of!

A Puff of smoke singled Jiraiya's arrival.

* * *

**Chapter end.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Narutoxoc

**Author's note:** In response to nix's warden's questions, Naruto's level should be about... just about Uchiha Obito's level. And for how long Naruto will be on the training trip. Well he still needs to complete the elemental Rasengan, not to mention he needs some missions to do. And for the long he has now for training? I'd say about two and half years, I'm not sure myself since I suck at math.

**Author's note #2:** In response to evil-pains question. This will strictly be a Naruto x OC. There will be no harem. And to Shushinkings question, Well i might or might not give Naruto a rope dart, it depends if everyone wants him to have a rope dart I guess.

* * *

the smoke finally cleared, and when both Shiroi and Naruto went to greet Jiraiya... They found him performing his introduction dance.

"I am the man whom other men in the elemental nations envy and the man whom the woman lust for! I am the great sage of Mount Myoboku! The teacher of the Yondaime Hokage, and one of the most powerful men to ever live! I am the great Jiraiya-sama!" Jiraiya exclaimed before he proudly puffed out his chest. Both shiroi, and Naruto stared blankly at the perverted sage.

Even Kyuubi and Altair had nothing to say about that. AND ALTAIR WAS A FUCKING SWORD!

Pa, ma, and the few toads that were with simply stared blankly at the white haired toad sage. It appeared that they would have to discipline Jiraiya about his so called introduction again.

Shiroi's eye twitched slightly "That dance and introduction is so... Redundant." She uttered, with the toads and Naruto nodding in agreement.

Naruto remembered the first time he saw the perverted sage introduction, after he saw it he wasn't impressed and he thought the old pervert wasn't a ninja and that he beat Ebisu as a total fluke. Honestly it made him seem so stupid, and incompetent.

Naruto blinked... Since when did he know that word? He shrugged lightly, oh well... It made him seem smarter anyway. Inside his cage Kyuubi snorted, **"Yeah right gaki. You have a looooooong way to go before you can be considered smart."** Kyuubi muttered. It's not that he didn't consider his container smart it's just... Oh who was he kidding he thought his container was a dumb ass.

Kyuubi gave one last snicker at his container's expense, before he laid his head down, and went back to sleep. Hey it was hard work being a giant demonic entity inside the blonde... Oh who the fuck was he kidding?, he was just lazy as hell.

"So ladies, now that you know exactly who I am. What do you say we just get down in bed an-" Jiraiya abruptly came to a halt, when he opened his eyes and noted he was in the presence of Naruto and the others. He blinked once, twice, and a third time. "Uh... This isn't the brothel I was in." He lamely explained. Everyone merely gave him deadpanned expressions.

"Anyways, Jiraiya-chan. Naruto-chan here did something truly amazing." Fukasaku began wanting to change the subject.

Jiraiya rose an eyebrow "Oh really? And what was that?" Whatever Jiraiya was expecting to hear... Hearing that Naruto mastered SenJutsu in just a month wasn't it.

It nearly gave him a heart attack when Naruto entered sage mode as proof. It had taken him years to get the basics of SenJutsu down before he could even use it properly.

And even than, he never truly mastered sage mode, seeing as he would gain toadish features whenever he entered sage mode. The mere thought that Naruto mastered sage mode in just one month, and that he mastered to the point where only his eyes would change... Filled him with great pride.

"You've done a great job Naruto... I'm proud of you." Jiraiya said, getting over his shock.

"Thanks ero-Sensei." Said the blonde with a embarrassed grin.

"So where are we off to now ero-Jiji?" Shiroi asked.

Just as Jiraiya was going to speak, Fukasaku immediately spoke interrupting Jiraiya before he could get a word in. "Actually Shiroi-chan. I believe Jiraiya-chan has something more to say to Naruto-chan." The elder toad said. As he gave Jiraiya a expectant look.

Jiraiya stiffened for for a moment, before he sighed in acceptance. "Naruto... Again I haven't been honest with you." The perverted hermit began with a somber expression. Naruto tilted his head in confusion, before he removed his hood from atop his head. Shiroi merely narrowed her eyes slightly. _'Hmm, What is it this time ero-Jiji?'_ She thought.

"What do you mean ero-Sensei." Naruto asked in confusion.

_'Would you say that...? After I tell you about your father... Naruto?'_ Jiraiya solemnly thought. "What I mean Naruto... Is that I knew your father." Jiraiya began.

Both Naruto and Shiroi stiffened. Naruto because Jiraiya knew of his father, but how was that possible? Someone as famous as Jiraiya couldn't know his father... right?

And Shiroi stiffened because of a suspicion she had. When she was watching Naruto's memory, she idly noted the resemblance he and the yondaime had. But she wrote off as a coincidence... However now she wasn't so sure... She knew that if Naruto was in fact the yondaime's son, than Iwa would almost stop at nothing to kill him since they would fear the return of another Yellow flash.

She inwardly scoffed. Like she would let them come within a mile of him.

"W-Who... Was my father ero-Sensei?" Naruto quietly question, unknowingly breaking Shiroi from her thoughts.

"Your father... Was one of the most powerful Shinobi in the world. And he was kinder than any other person in the world as well. I don't even think it was possible for him to truly hate someone." Jiraiya began, as his eyes glazed over in remembrance.

"Your father invented two of the most known Jutsu in the world. Your father was feared by many, and loved by many. But No one loved your father more than your mother. As you know, Your a member of the Uzumaki clan. And your mother was the second Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi with Uzumaki Mito being the first and you the third." Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded, he knew full well of his predecessors for the Kyuubi. After all he was bound to figure out sooner or later. I mean he did have a giant nine-tailed demonic fox in him that had way to much time on his hands... Not to mention with what he learned from the Uzumaki clan scrolls.

"Your father was also my student before you Naruto... His name was Namikaze Minato... The Yondaime Hokage." Jiraiya stated with a blank expression. Though if you looked hard enough you would find a little fear and hope in his eyes.

All was silent as Naruto held his down, his bangs overshadowing his eyes. Everyone waited for Naruto's reaction with baited breathes. The only thing that could be heard was the chirping of birds, and even that was falling silent. The wind blew slightly brushing against Naruto robes. Slowly Naruto spoke. "Why... Me?" He simply asked.

Shiroi was quick to hold his hand as a sign of comfort and assurance, she felt Naruto's hand immediately tighten around her's, and she smiled softly.

"Minato couldn't just trust anyone with the Kyuubi Naruto. I don't know much of what happened that night... But from what I understand, Sealing the Kyuubi into you was the only option. Could ask another parent to give up their child... If you yourself are not willing to do the same?" Jiraiya explained.

Silence was the only thing that greeted his answer. He solemnly began to put his head down, before he noticed Naruto's head begin to lift. When Naruto lifted his head, everyone was able to see the tears that he was holding back his eyes. And to the shock of everyone... He smiled. "I understand why he did ero-Sensei.." He began.

"And I know that I can't just keep brooding over this. My father sacrificed himself not only for the village, but for me as well. I know that he loved me, I can feel it for some strange reason... So I'll make sure to make my parents proud of what I'll become! Or my name isn't Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!" The blonde exclaimed, with his tears of both sadness and happiness flowing freely down his cheeks.

Everyone looked at the blonde in amazement. He wasn't angry? He didn't hate his father? He understood his father's decision? However looking into the blonde's smiling face... Everyone knew that everything would be alright.

Shiroi tightened her grip on Naruto's hand, and she gave him a warm smile. This entire thing only made her love the blonde even more than she already did. She happily laid her head on his shoulder, smiling in contentment as he laid his head laid upon her's.

Jiraiya gave a happy smile as he stared his godson and most amazing student. truly the blonde was one of the most amazing human beings on the planet.

The elder toads and their younger counter-parts all smiled in contentment. The awkward and tense air had all but disappeared, leaving filled with love, happiness, and joy.

Altair pulsed in happiness at his wielder's side, happy that his wielder was happy.

Inside his cage, Kyuubi who had been abruptly awoken from his nap because of the tense atmosphere he had sensed. Merely stared through his container's eyes for several moments. **"Rikudo-Jiji. It looks like you may have been correct... This child could be the one of the prophecy. But... No it's still to soon to tell if he truly is the one you spoke of." **Kyuubi muttered before he put his head back down, and slept once more.

Jiraiya let everyone enjoy the joyous air for several minutes, before he coughed into his fist. Both Naruto and shiroi immediately set their attention on him, though they did not separate from their embrace.

The toads and the elders merely looked on in curiosity.

"Sorry to cut this short. But There's one thing I want to give you Naruto before you begin your first mission since we started this journey." Jiraiya began. Seeing that he had everyone's attention, he continued.

"Now here's the first thing I want to give you." "Jiraiya said as he opened his scroll and channeled a small amount of Chakra into it. A small puff of smoke later, some papers that appeared to be notes came into view. Jiraiya quickly scooped them up, and handed them to the blonde Uzumaki. "This Naruto... Is the notes your father made on his most devastating Jutsu... The Hiraishin." He explained.

Everyone gazed upon the notes in awe. These papers contained the mechanics on how to use the Hiraishin?

"It was your father's wish that you learn this Jutsu when you were ready. He made so that only blood relatives could use this Jutsu. Basically... The only person who could use the Hiraishin... Is you Naruto." The white haired Sannin seriously stated.

Naruto's eyes widened... He was the only one able to use the Hiraishin? A Jutsu sought after by countless individuals for either power or prestige. And he was the only one capable of effectively using it. This technique was the cause of the end of the third great war. This techniques made Might Gai's speed look as if it were a slow moving slug.

This technique... Was created by his _father._

It made him grin in anticipation at what he would be able to do with a technique such as this. The possibilities were nearly endless. He smiled softly as he looked at his father's hand-writing, it was so neat and well written. Almost as if he wanted these notes to be made perfectly so that he wouldn't have to misinterpret the instructions on it.

He gently folded the notes, and placed them inside his pouch. Patting just for an extra measure. He felt Shiroi shift her head, and he turned to see what she was doing.

Only for their eyes to meet. They stayed that way for several moments, before Shiroi gave him a quick peck on his lips and slowly backed away with a slight smirk on her face. Naruto had a small blush on his face, as everyone cooed out an 'aww'. Honestly, it still amazed him how she could be so forward in public... But that was one of the main things he loved about her.

She was just so beautiful and wonderful. Her unique pink slitted eyes enticed him in a never ending void that he could get lost in forever. Her long silvery white hair was smooth, and felt as if they were made of silk. Her cute small nose made her expressions seem adorable. Her teasing and and almost seductive smirks she threw his way were enough for his chest to warm up at a remarkable rate.

Though she may be petite... It just seemed to bring out her beauty. She was hardly afraid of anything, and she had no problem with staking her claim on him whenever they were just passing by a town.

He knew she had a far more darker, and slightly more evil side... But he didn't care about that. He loved more than anything. His crush on Sakura? Was just that... A childish crush. He knew that his crush on Sakura was pointless.

After all... The way she reacted when Sasuke was pulled out of his coma when Itachi used Tsukuyomi was proof of that, that pursuing a relationship with her would be pointless.

So he gave up on pursuing a relationship with her after that. He only promised to bring Sasuke back cause he wanted her to be happy. It was strange... Here he thought that he would never truly know love seeing as Konoha denied him that... And his crush constantly rejected him. Only for him to meet shiroi. The girl who changed him for the better.

A girl he loved more than anything. He would do anything for her, as long as she was happy he was happy. He had already decided several months ago. that his heart and soul belonged to her now. She was his light in this world now.

He still wanted to protect the people close to him, don't get him wrong. But the people close to him could only fill the void in his heart for so long. He knew that more than likely, when the knowledge of Kyuubi came out... His friends would either ignore him, or abandon him. He knew it would more than likely happen. After all, even though he defended the village from the Ichibi there was still some villagers that despised him.

Most just began to become neutral towards him. With a rare few actually being friendlier towards him.

He knew it would take a while for the entire village to accept him as a whole... But he was patient. after all, any normal child would have broke under the treatment he received. But patience and the willingness to try and give others a second chance were strongly embedded in his being.

After all... How can the world know true peace, if humans weren't wiling to give others a second chance?

The question wasn't if peace was possible... the real question was were people willing to try?

"Alright gaki. One last thing to give ya before I give you the first mission you had in months." Jiraiya said, breaking Naruto from his thoughts. Naruto rose an eyebrow, and gave the perverted hermit a questioning look. "It's time... I give you your inheritance money." The perverted sage explained.

Naruto and Shiroi blinked before they separated (though they still held hands) And they stared curiously at the white haired pervert. "What... Inheritance money?" The blonde asked.

"Let's see... The last time I checked your account for ya, the sum of money your parents left was about... 10.1 Billion ryo. and it steadily increased over the years to about... 15.3 Billion." Jiraiya shrugged in a uncaring manner. After all... He had nearly fifth-teen years to get over the shock of the amount Naruto had. Now it was time to see everyone else's reaction.

The reactions were as he expected. The toads all held blank expressions before they gradually turned into shock, and disbelief. Their jaws hanging loosely, and so wide open that flies would have no trouble building a home in them.

Naruto had frozen over in shock, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Slowly he brought his hand forward and he slapped his face, leaving a mark imprint on his face. "15.3 B-Billion?" He muttered. Altair... Well Altair just pulsed in confusion on why his wielder was so shocked. Kyuubi however currently had his jaw hanging from his mouth as his eyes were also widened to the size of dinner plates. He only had one thought to sum this all up.

**"The gaki is fucking rich."** The fox uttered, as he slowly regained his composure.

Shiroi merely had a blankly expression on her face, before she slowly began blinking. She only had one thought at the moment. _'SHOPPING SPREE!'_ She excitedly thought. Meanwhile Jiraiya, Naruto, and Kyuubi all felt a cold shiver run through their spines. Before they dismissed as nothing.

However Jiraiya got an image of Minato giving him a terrified look _"NO YOU OLD FOOL! TAKE MY SON AND RUN AWAY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!'_ The fantasy Minato frantically roared before he faded away. Jiraiya blinked owlishly before he idly wondered if he was going senile.

"I'm... Rich." Naruto uttered, before a wide smile spread across his face. "I'm freaking RICH!" The blonde yelled as he pumped his fist in the air. Everyone watched with a smile on their face as they witnessed Naruto's reaction.

Jiraiya gave a broodish grin, as he stared at his apprentice... Come to think of it, hasn't it already been a year and a half since he took the young blonde on this journey? That meant... Jiraiya grinned wider, Tomorrow was the tenth of October. That meant Naruto's birthday was tomorrow... Meh, he figured this was a good birthday gift for him.

After all it not's everyday you find out about your family account that has over 15.3 Billion ryo in it.

"Alright gaki, enough celebrating! It's time I give you your first mission since your journey." Jiraiya began a light grin crossing his features as Naruto suddenly stopped, and stared at him in anticipation. Along with Shiroi who was giving Jiraiya a curious stare. And the toads who leaned forward wanting to know what their summoner's mission is.

"It's simple low level B-rank..." Jiraiya began "With the possibility of it being a high level A-rank." He quickly finished, seeing the disappointed expression on his student's face.

Naruto perked up at that, while Shiroi hummed in thought at what the mission could possibly entail. The toads merely sighed in slight disappointment seeing as their summoner would only need them if he was fighting an S-rank Shinobi. with nothing else to do they quietly left leaving only Fukasaku, and Shima with the trio of travelers.

"What does the mission entail? Ero-Jiji?" Shiroi asked giving the Sannin a stare that said he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Just a small bandit camp that's been causing some trouble for a settlement near Tanzaku. However the reason why it could possibly be considered a high level A-rank is because it's been said a Shinobi has been seen among them." The white haired pervert seriously stated.

Shiroi's eyes slightly widened, before she glanced at her blonde boyfriend. She knew he could come back from the mission without a scratch... But that didn't stop her from worrying for his safety.

"Naruto-chan. Even if this is merely a low level B-rank. Please remember to be wary of anything that could and would happen." Fukasaku sagely said.

"I understand Pa." Naruto answered with a grin. "Goodbye Ma, I'll be sure to bring you back some food recipes next time." the blonde said to the female toad.

"It truly was an interesting and fascinating experience staying you ma, and pa." Shiroi said with a beaming smile towards the little toads.

Fukasaku, and Shima smiled to both Naruto and Shiroi, before they both looked blankly towards Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-chan... If I hear you corrupted these two wonderful children... I will hunt you down and cut off the thing that makes you a man. Understood." Shima said in a blank tone.

Jiraiya, pale as a ghost fearfully nodded. "Good luck on your mission Naruto-chan. And Jiraiya take good care of these young ones." The male toad stated.

Jiraiya merely gave the two toads a grin, before the trio disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

It had been a day since the they returned from Mount Myoboku. And since than Jiraiya had thought it best that Naruto do this entire mission on his own. At first their were protest mostly from Shiroi's side. But he managed to convince them (though Shiroi needed most of the convincing) And now both Jiraiya and Shiroi were watching as Naruto entered the settlement where the bandits had been said to have been harassing.

"So... Now we will finally see if Naruto's training has payed off." Jiraiya stated. Shiroi merely gave Jiraiya a glance, before she huffed at him. Still angry about not being able to assist Naruto in his mission.

"You know... You could prepare yourself for tonight, and I'll tell you how Naruto did tomorrow." The perverted sage said, a slight leer in his voice.

Shiroi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jiraiya grinned "Tonight is Naruto's fourteenth birthday." He trailed off, a knowing expression on his face.

Slowly Shiroi turned her head towards the white haired perverted sage. "What exactly is the date." She asked with a undertone of excitement in her voice.

"October tenth." He merely answered.

Shiroi gave a feral and predatory grin before she stalked towards the hotel the trio were currently taking residence in. "Don't interrupt me and Naruto-kun tonight okay ero-Jiji. Otherwise... I'll kill you." The silvery white haired vampire sweetly said.

"Oh don't worry... There's some hot-springs in this town that I wanted to check out anyway." He leered... Though he never said anything about not adding Shiroi and Naruto's relationship as a inspiration for his next book!

He inwardly gave a perverted laugh. Oh he could just imagine how his fans would react!

* * *

As Naruto sat down in a stool near at the bar. He had a sudden urge to beat Jiraiya into a bloody pulp. but ignored in favor of obtaining information. It had been exactly several hours since he entered the town. and the first thing he did was find a local tavern and enter the sake selling bar.

Jiraiya had often told of how taverns could and always will have information worth obtaining.

During his walk through town, he noted how everyone seemed a bit tensed and looked upon him with wary eyes. It didn't bother him per-say, he just didn't like to be looked at in the middle of the street.

so he quietly slipped into the crow and blended in. He was pleased to note how everyone immediately lost sight of him and continued on with their business.

After several hours of wondering, he found a tavern and quickly entered it. Once he had entered it, he immediately noticed two suspicious speaking in the background. And two townsman conversing hurriedly in front of the bar stand.

He decided he would listen in on the townsman conversation first seeing as they were closer. Than after he heard enough, he would listen in on the two suspicious others conversation. So he quietly sat down on a stool close to the two townsman, but not two close.

And pretended to browse through the various drinks they the bar had. His ear perked up however as he listened in on their conversation.

"I can't believe those damn bandits are harassing the hard-working people of this town." Said the first male, the one on the left.

"I know what you mean man. It's bad enough that the crops aren't growing so well this year, now we got fucking bandits stealing what little money we have! Fan-fucking-tastic!" The other said, a slight slur in his voice. Evidence of the effect of alcohol on him.

"Teh, why do these stupid bandits have to ruin others lives? Huh? It's so simple to just get a job and live a honest life. But no those bandits just have to go the easy way don't they? It's pathetic if you ask me." Said the first one, taking a swig of his sake.

"Yeah. as a matter of fact, I heard those two people in the back are apart of that little bandit group." That got Naruto's attention

"Oh really? Well maybe we should tell them to get the fuck out of our town."

"No, we can't do that."

"And why the hell not!?"

"din't you hear the rumors? They say a Shinobi is apart of their group."

Naruto quietly stood, having heard enough, and having heard what he wanted to hear. He discreetly, and silently moved towards the two inn the back. Once he reached a close enough distance, one of them glance in his direction. Calmly and silently Naruto moved towards two gentlemen whose back were against a wall with cups in their hands.

He quietly leaned on the wall in the same position, only he crossed his arms. Fortunately he was close enough to listen in on their conversation, as they whispered among themselves.

"Hey when do you boss is gonna let us... Kidnap some of the women of this town?" One leered. Naruto felt a surge of disgust flow through him, he barely resisted the urge to growl. Altair pulsed in anger and blood-thirst.

"I don't know when boss is gonna let us have some fun. But all I know is, I cannot wait." The other licked his lips in anticipation.

Another surge of disgust went through Naruto's being at hearing the two men's conversation, But he forced himself to be calm. He would deal with them later, when the time presented itself.

"So what time did boss said to return to camp?" The bandit slurred.

"Ummmm... Around sunset why?" The other bandit merely pointed his finger out the window. "Cause the sun is beginning to set, though not by much. I'd say the time is about... Five o'clock."

"Yeah... good point. Alright we'll finish our drinks and than return to camp kay?"

"I hear that!"

Naruto stoically waited for the two individuals to finish their drinks. Idly listening in on more of their conversation. And the more he heard, the more disgusted he became. They were actually talking about raping the woman of this settlement. It disgusted him beyond comprehension.

They earned his attention however when they began speaking of their boss. Apparently their boss was an A-rank missing nin form Konoha that joined Amegakure.

He racked his memory for anyone he knew of that betrayed the leaf and joined Ame.

Nothing came to mind.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed the two bandits stumbling out of the tavern. He waited until they left before he to began leaving. After leaving the tavern, he looked around the streets, before he caught sight of his two targets stumbling away from the small town.

He slowly followed them, discreetly stopping and finding a hiding spot whenever one stopped and looked in his direction. Once they would begin moving again, he would immediately exit his hiding spot and slowly blend in with the crow all while they remained oblivious to his discreet stalking them.

Soon they began to exit the town, and Naruto immediately took to the trees, trailing his targets from a distance.

Every now and than one would stop and look behind them. Before they would simply scratch their heads with a confused expression on their faces. Than they would shrug and continue on like nothing happened. This pattern continued for several minutes before they heard a rustling in a bush.

One immediately drew the sheathed blade at his side, and stabbed into the bush. the only thing that came out was a small brown rabbit, and it looked fearfully at the two men in front of it.

The other laughed at his friend for being startled by a little rabbit. The other angry at being laughed at took his anger out on the rabbit, and promptly stabbed the bunny in the head repeatedly. After the sixth time, he gave a satisfied smirk, and resumed their walk back towards their camp. It was several minutes later did Naruto see their camp coming in sight range.

Naruto nodded to himself, and he silently got closer to the two bandits via treetops. He silently took out two of his throwing knives from his pouch, and with incredible speed threw them with great precision. The knives hit their targets right in their throats, They gurgled for several seconds before they went limp.

The blonde silently created two clones to dispose of the bodies, while he made several other clones to scout out the camp. He stoically and silently stayed in a tree only several meters away from the camp.

He need not worry if they spotted him. With his gray colored robes and his hood obscuring his face and golden blonde hair from view, He almost like a shadow at night or sunset.

After several minutes, the blonde realized that it might take longer for the clones to scout out the camp. So he jumped onto a tree branch, and laid himself against the bark of the tree, his right leg dangling off the branch as he went to take a short nap.

He jerked awake several minutes later as his clones dispelled themselves, he silently hummed in thought. It seemed this bandit camp was not as large as it truly seemed.

There were a total of twenty bandits, counting the two he killed. Apparently they were getting to rest up for the night, and they would raid the settlement tomorrow. He wouldn't let that happen. And it seemed his clones had taken it upon themselves to plant exploding tags around the camp, all of them placed in positions that it would immediately take out most of them.

As for the supposed Shinobi in charge of these bandits, well it seemed he was resting in his own tent, and he specifically told his men that he was not to be disturbed.

Naruto's face immediately switched into a impassive expression. Slowly he brought his hands forward, he made a single hand-sign, and silently flared his Chakra slightly as to not alert the Shinobi in the camp. Several moments later the exploding tags detonated, and immediately the screams of the bandits sounded out as some were being killed for being to close to the explosion or losing a limb or two.

Naruto instantly created several **Shadow clones** to deal with any survivors. While he himself merely jumped into the center of the mayhem. He slowly moved towards the tent in which the Shinobi was residing in, every now and than a bandit would attempt to stab him. But they were quickly killed by a clone, after that the clone would jump back into the fray and finish with dealing with the surviving bandits.

Just as he reached the tent in which the Shinobi resided in. It opened and the Shinobi he was targeting slowly walked out.

Naruto's eyes hardened as he caught sight of the former Konoha Shinobi. "Rokusho Aoi Former Konoha Shinobi wanted for stealing the Nidaime Hokage's Rajin." Naruto coldly spoke.

Aoi rose an eyebrow, before he looked around the battlefield, and he bore witness to Naruto's last clone finishing off the last of the his men.

"Well, what do we have here? A little punk thinking he can beat me? What village to do belong to?" He asked, before he spotted the Konoha insignia's on the blondes robes. "Wait don't answer that. It's obvious your a Konoha nin." He smirked in a somewhat arrogant manner.

"Well what are you gonna do now gaki? Are you gonna run away now that your dealing with a A-rank Shinobi." He confidently said, almost as if he was expecting Naruto to do exactly that. Unfortunately for Aoi, he was dealing with Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!

"No. I've here to kill you and retrieve the Nidaime's famed Rajin." The blonde coldly and coolly said, as he slowly drew Altair from it's sheathe.

Altair pulsed in anticipation, excited that it would be fighting with it's wielder in a true fight.

Aoi sneered as he stared into Naruto's confident eyes. "You think you can beat me!? Gaki! I don't think so! I won't even have to use ant jutsu of any type to beat you!" He arrogantly declared before he recklessly charged at the blonde.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Jonin's arrogance. **"Teach that pathetic, and worthless human what it seems to cross US Naruto!"** The Kyuubi snarled out as he sneered at Aoi. Altair seemed to agree with Kyuubi as it pulsed in anger, and a faint red glow emanated from the blade. _'I understand.'_ Naruto thought as he got into his KenJutsu stance.

He held Altair in front of him, with tip of the sword hovering just above the ground. His legs were slightly spread apart, not to far, but not to close either. And his left hand was lazily behind his back. To most people the stance might be lazy, or somewhat arrogant. However a true KenJutsu master would see, the way he positioned his sword was so that he could deflect, block, and counter attacks coming from the left, and rights, while he could also do it from the front as well.

Yet it also allowed him to attack at all of those sides as well. And the way he positioned his left arm, made it so he could be able to react almost instantly to any and all attacks from behind. And finally the way he positioned his legs made it so he would be able to move quickly and efficiently.

The stance was perfect for both attack and defense, while at the same time making others believe he was arrogant, and overconfident.

Unfortunately for Aoi, he was not a KenJutsu expert. So it was completely understandable, that he would be anger and enraged with Naruto's seemingly arrogant, and lazy stance. He immediately whipped out a hilt of a sword from his shirt. And he channeled his Chakra into it, Instantly the Tobirama's legendary Rajin sprang to life.

The Konoha traitor charged at the blonde, who by now had already slightly raised his sword to deflect the Rajin.

"HA That pathetic sword won't stop the Rajin! FOOL!" Aoi arrogantly roared. As the two legendary blades clashed. Now Aoi was expecting Altair to be sliced through. However he didn't expect Altair to successfully deflect the Rajin.

Aoi's eyes widened, before he angrily glared at the blonde. "That was a FLUKE!" He yelled before he attacked the blonde again.

The following KenJustsu battle... Could hardly be classified as such. For every strike, and feign he performed, the blonde seemed to be at least several steps ahead of him. Every strike was either blocked, deflected, and countered with. Nothing seemed to work against the blonde, his defense was just to strong, the counters, deflects, and blocks were executed perfectly, and with such grace as well.

Aoi roared in anger as he performed a horizontal strike against the blonde. Again the blonde gracefully, and perfectly deflected his strike, directing his arm into the ground instead. Aoi grit his teeth before he spun and attempted to feign a vertical strike, but again it seemed like the blonde was expecting that as he only tilted his sword to the left and once again blocked Aoi's diagonal strike. His face impassive the entire time.

Aoi felt his anger increase, before he began to wildly perform a series a stabbing attempts to stab the blonde. Naruto merely tilted his head everytime he aimed for his head. And he used Altair to deflect most of the strikes on his body.

"WHY DON'T YOU DIE!?" Aoi roared in anger. This brat was mocking, taunting him! He could feel it! Who did the blonde think he was!? He was Aoi Rokusho, A-ranked criminal in Konoha, and Jonin in Amegakure. Who did this brat think he was!? He was a no body! a worthless brat with no talent! So why couldn't he HIT HIM!?

"HOLD STILL!?" Aoi screamed again, as he swung the Rajin with more force, aiming towards the blonde's head.

Naruto having enough of Aoi's anger induced strikes, blocked, and countered by moving Altair to cut Aoi's hand, he succeed, and Aoi winced. Using that chance, the blonde spun around and gave Aoi several quick strikes to his upper body and legs. And finally he ended his attacks with a stab into Aoi's left hand.

"AHHH!" Aoi roared in pain. As he attempted to hit the blonde with another horizontal strike. Naruto merely removed Altair from Aoi's injured hand and gracefully slid back avoiding the attempt to cut off his head.

Aoi cradled his injured hand, and he glared maliciously at the blonde.

"Your stance is sloppy, your attacks are unrefined. Your waste your movements by moving around so much, when you could just be patiently waiting for me to strike, and above all else your impatient." The blonde lectured in a emotionless voice, though there was a hint of disappointment in it.

Aoi glared at the blonde as he rose to his feet. "DON'T LECTURE ME YOU PATHETIC WANNABE! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! THE RAJIN WILL TASTE YOUR BLOOD FOOL!" Aoi roared as he jumped in the air and descended upon the blonde, using his uninjured hand to hold Tobirama's Rajin. Naruto slightly shook his head in disappointment. This man wasn't a swordsmen, no he was just a thug fighting with a legendary weapon like it was toy.

It was time to end this once and for all. This fake swordsman didn't deserve to wield the Rajin. Altair sensing that Naruto wanted to end the battle once and for all, glowed a dark red for a moment, before it dulled. Though there was only a slight red glow to it.

Naruto swung Altair to meet with the Rajin. Aoi still believing that Altair clashing with Altair was just a fluke swung forward as well. Both blades met in a furious clash, before a slight cracking sound was heard. Aoi smirked believing his opponents blade was breaking.

However to his shock and horror, The Rajin's blade suddenly snapped in two, and the hilt was reduced into dust. He stared disbelievingly at the asjes of the Rajin in his hand. "W-What?" He uttered stilling gazing upon the ashes in his hand. "H-How is this possible!?" He raged, as he glared at the blonde in contempt. Naruto merely gave him an impassive stare, as he sheathed Altair in his sheathe. He patted the sword on the eagles head for such a good job.

Altair pulsed in contentment.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" Aoi roared, before pulling out an umbrella.

"I destroyed the Rajin. A blade which you stole from Konoha, and stole from the Senju clan. I'm certain, that should the Nidaime Hokage was here... He would fully agree with my course of action." Naruto coldly spoke.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Aoi yelled, before he throw the umbrella in the air and performed several hand-signs. "**NINJA ART SENBON SHOWER!"** The missing-nin roared before over dozens of senbons began to shower themselves in Naruto's location. The hooded blnode merely narrowed his eyes before the wind around him picked up.

The senbons began to wildly plant themselves on the blondes location, each time more and more senbon landing in the blondes exact spot.

Aoi laughed insanely as he watched his opponent die by his signature technique. "That's right! DIE! You piece of shit!" He gleefully exclaimed.

The senbons stopped raining down on the blonde, and the dust that kicked up slowly began to fade away faster than normal. Aoi never paid any attention of that however, as he grinned. "Heh, that'll teach you to never fuck with me huh... ga...ki?" His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates however, as he saw Naruto... Standing in the same spot completely unharmed.

All of the senbon which had been launched were all scattered across the area around the blonde.

"H-How?" Aoi trailed off, beginning to lose his voice.

"I got the idea after reading about the Yondaime Raikage's **lightning armor.**" Naruto began as the wind around him picked up once more. "I created this little technique as an inspiration of the Raikage's lightning armor. As you know, The Raikage's **lightning armor** allows him to have a perfect defense and a drastic increase in speed." The blonder opened his eyes for this part.

"So I figured, why not create a technique similar yet entirely different from the **lightning armor** why not create a type of armor just like the **lightning armor,** only instead of blocking all types of attacks. Why not make so that you could control the wind around you, to slow down projectiles, and all attacks." Once again the wind around the blonde made itself known.

"I call this little technique... **Wind field.** With the **Wind field** I can control all the wind in an area of my choosing. Air pressure, oxygen, wind strength. I control all that and more in this area." The blonde finished explaining with a smirk. "I developed this little technique when no one was watching me, and when I was all alone when I was training."

"N-NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! i REFUSE TO BELIEVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU CAN BEAT ME!" Aoi roared, before he blurred through multiple hand-signs. **"Fire style: GRAND FIRE BALL!"** The missing-nin exclaimed placing every ounce of chakra into the technique. A massively large fire ball began to move towards the blonde's location.

Naruto took a deep breathe, before he cleared his mind like how pa instructed him on how to do. His eyes snapped open not a second later, before he blurred through hand-signs at ANBU level speeds. **"WATER STYLE: WATER PHOENIX!"** The blonde roared, using his clans most prized Jutsu for the first time.

To Aoi's utter shock and amazement, water from the atmosphere, from the ATMOSPHERE! began to converge around the blonde before it took shape into a massive phoenix the size of Kyuubi made entirely of water emerged from it. The water phoenix gave a mighty screech before it slammed itself into the fire ball, not only causing the fire ball to extinguish, but for a slight mist to settle in as well.

"H-How That level of water manipulation is said to be only be a level on who Senju Tobirama achieved!" Aoi yelled out in tired rage.

"during my time in Mount Myoboku. Pa made sure that my elemental manipulation would be better than anyone else's." The blonde began. "He had me creat over thousands of Shadow's after my SenJutsu training, and got them to work on my water manipulation, since my wind manipulation was already at an acceptable level. He wanted to make sure I was ready for the world." He begn to walk towards Aoi, who had long since fallen over in exhaustion.

"He wanted my water manipulation to be on Tobirama's level. And I didn't want to displease him, so I complied." The blonde explained as he knelt beside Aoi, and place hi hand to his throat. "You will die now." Naruto tonelessly said.

"What are you gonna do? Choke me to dea-" The missing-nin couldn't continue speaking however, as he felt a sharp pain in his neck, almost like something had piercing it. He saw the blonde withdraw his hand, and to his shock and amazement, he saw to foot long blade extended from the hooded blonde's bracer, before it retracted.

"Why did you betray Konoha?" Naruto asked, curiosity seeping into his voice.

Aoi feeling his life begin to fade, saw no harm in revealing the blonde a bit of his character.

"Power." He answered.

"Power?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Yes... I left the village for power. Power is all that matters in this cursed Shinobi world. Those with power thrive... While those with power die and are forgotten, and abandoned. If you have power, than you ultimately control all aspects of everyday life for people. Ideals, principle's, dreams... They are all useless without power. With power you can do anything you want." He explained.

"You would abandon all of your principle's for power?" Naruto growled out.

Aoi chuckled. "Principle?" His chuckles turned into coughs "What is principle huh? Can it get a roof over your head? Can make your men all fall in line? Can it bring you the pleasure's of the world?" The missing-nin resorted.

Naruto merely looked away, as that was a question he couldn't answer.

Aoi seeing this, continued "The fact of the matter is boy. Is that power is the only thing that matter's in this world. Friends, love, and even family are all useless. Power is the only thing that matter's." the Konoha traitor bitterly said.

Naruto could only look at Aoi in a disappointing stare.

"Don't look at me like boy. We're different me and you. The difference is that I have no problem sitting on a throne with a bottle of Sake in one hand, and the company of a woman in the other. you?... Your hands will always be empty... Because... Of your... Foolish principle's." Aoi slowly said before the life faded from his eyes.

Naruto slowly brought his hand forwards and placed it on Aoi's head. "Your words were bitter, and may have held some truth to them... However it does not make them right. _yasuraka ni nemuritamae_ (May you rest in peace)" Naruto said as he shut Aoi's now lifeless eyes.

**"You would show him respect even in death?"** Kyuubi asked, as he awaited the blonde's response.

_'The dead must be respected Kyuubi... No matter who they are.'_ The blonde thought back as he stood. Kyuubi snorted but accepted his answer. Naruto turned his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Only to meet with Jiraiya's soft and assuring face.

"I saw and heard everything Naruto... And I'm proud of you." Jiraiya said with a warm smile. "Now get back to the hotel, Shiroi is waiting for ya over there. I'll deal with this mess." The sage said, a gleam entering his eyes for a moment... Not that Naruto noticed however.

Naruto smiled back at his teacher before he nodded, and he silently began his trek to the hotel.

Never seeing the shit eating grin on Jiraiya's face. _'My student will finally become a man.'_ Jiraiya blissfully thought with a perverted expression on his face.

* * *

As Naruto entered his hotel room, he immediately felt like he was being stalked. It also didn't help that he heard what appeared to be small footsteps every now and than. But he merely assumed it was rats or something. So ignoring the feeling of impending doom He got to work on getting undressed.

He first removed all his pouches, belt, and scarf. Once that was done, he removed Altair from his waist and placed the sentient blade on wall, than he removed his robes and by proxy his hood. He removed his hair from it's spiked ponytail letting his hair flow just past his shoulder's in a spiked mess. He removed the dark orange mesh shirt he wore underneath his robes, revealing his muscled chest.

He immediately felt like he was looked at like a piece of meat. But once again ignored the feeling. Next he removed his black leather boots, he unstrapped the leather strapping's on the boots, after that it was a simple task of tugging them off.

Than he removed his dark orange socks, and finally he removed his black pants leaving him only in his Ramen themed boxers. Satisfied he began moving towards the moving towards the window to shut the curtains... Before he felt himself be yanked off the ground and thrown across the room, where he landed on his bed.

He tried to stand up and face his attacker, only to have his arms pinned down, and for something to sit on him. He struggled for several moments, before a giggle reached his ears. He stopped... He knew that giggle. The moonlight shown through the window, revealing Shiroi clad only in a pair of panties and bra, straddling our blonde hero.

A grin was spread across her face as he stared down on the blonde, and she hungrily licked her lips. "S-Shiroi-chan w-what are you d-d-doing?" Naruto squeaked out.

"Aw, don't fret Naruto-kun. Let Shiroi-chan take good care of you tonight." The silvery white haired girl cooed, before she brought her lips to meet the blonde's, her tongue already dashing out into his mouth. Naruto stiffened in shock once again, before he slowly began to kiss back, his own tongue dashing out to meet her's in a battle for dominance.

Shiroi upset that she was losing the battle she had started minutes ago, slightly increased the force of her kiss, not wanting to lose.

Naruto being stubborn, fought back with his own tongue, and a battle of the tongue's ensured with no winner being anywhere in sight.

The slits in Shiroi's eyes began getting thinner and much more feral. Naruto felt her fangs getting longer, and he experimentally licked them. The sharpness of her fangs made his tongue bleed slightly as he licked the point of them.

However blood didn't seem to be of any concern to Shiroi, because instead of her tongue trying to find a way into his mouth. He found her eagerly licking his tongue, happily and in a feral manner licking the blood off his tongue until it healed. They parted as they needed to breathe, however Shiroi had a different idea it seemed.

As she suddenly bit down on the blonde neck. Naruto didn't know what was going on, but on instinct he bit down on Shiroi's neck. After several moments Shiroi removed herself from his neck, and she gave off a pleased growl at the small spiraling twin bats on his neck.

Naruto pulled his mouth away from Shiroi's neck, and he was surprised to see a small symbol of the Uzumaki clan with what appeared to be blades crossing behind it on her neck. Hearing a pleased growl, he turned his head to see Shiroi also looking at the mark.

The feral and pleased smile she had on her face, was enough to tell him that she was pleased with what he done.

He didn't have time to complete his thoughts however as she caught him in another fierce and passionate kiss with her tongue already demanding an entrance into his moist cave. He complied and opened his mouth for her to enter.

Shiroi released a very erotic moan into the kiss and as she rubbed down on Naruto third leg with the blonde groaning with her. she slowly pulled away a trail of saliva connecting them. She licked off the saliva, before she gave blonde a seductive and seducing grin. "Naruto-kun after tonight we are going to be true lovers." She said as she unhooked her bra.

Naruto only had thought running through his head _'best birthday ever!'_ He thought before he pulled Shiroi in for another kiss._  
_

Their neighbors would be having noise complaints the entire night... Not that they cared.

* * *

**Chapter end**

**Okay that I won't lie this chapter was a bitch to write, especially that fight scene. Now about the... You know... Somewhat intimate moment at the end... Well I'm not very good with lemons so all I have to say is use your imagination. **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Narutoxoc

**Authors note:** To nix's warden's question about Naruto's KenJutsu skills, it's something in this chapter. To 3cho's question about why Naruto go in depth about his training? Well you know how in Naruto they all have habit of going in depth about their training even though their enemy don't give a shit? Well I thought it would be appropriate. To mattlevi. I would like to thank you for pointing out the mistake to my fic's title. I never noticed it until you pointed it out. As soon as I saw I felt like banging my head against a wall and call myself a retard. So again thank you for pointing out that mistake.

**Author's note # 2: **To sabery's question, the answer is in this current Chapter. To evil pains question, Naruto will probably go back to the leaf by next chapter or the chapter after that, I'm not sure I'm debating on it... Now I believe someone asked me to make Shiroi pregnant... I'm only saying this, Naruto is way to young to have a child... yet. Don't worry Shiroi will get pregnant, just not anytime soon. I hope these answer's satisfies everyone's questions. I hope you all enjoy this Chapter :)

* * *

The atmosphere was extremely tense as Naruto bit his lip in frustration and slight despair. He uncertainly looked onto the field and at the predicament he had placed himself in. Oh why was Kami-sama torturing him with his mistake at the moment!?

"You know Naruto-kun, if you don't move I'll be an old lady by the time your done." Shiroi lazily said, as she stared at the blonde who was practically sweating under the stress he was under. "Dang it!" Naruto frustratingly said, as he continued to muse on his next move.

"Oh for the love of Kami-sama just make a move gaki." Jiraiya shouted in a exaggerated manner, as he stared down at the game of chess the blonde and his lover were having.

It had been an entire year since Naruto's first mission, and the night where Naruto and Shiroi became true lovers. After that night, Jiraiya had immediately went into 'pervert' mode. And asked for the specifics of the night. Naruto had merely blushed, and a glazed look entered his eyes, while Shiroi had a devilish smirk on her face. And the next morning their neighbors were complaining about noise's that night.

Jiraiya didn't know what exactly happened, but they must have gone all the way, and for nearly all night, seeing as nearly the entire neighborhood was somewhat complaining about noise's the entire night. Jiraiya couldn't stop giving Naruto a grin for an entire day... Which annoyed Naruto to no end, but he dealt with it.

Since than, Shiroi has made it a point that she wouldn't go to sleep unless it's with her favorite blonde in the bed with her. So now Naruto and Shiroi have always shared a bed, never being away from each other unless the blonde was sent on a mission.

Seriously if the two weren't inseparable before, well they were practically glued together now. They had no problem displaying public affections as well, holding hands, making out, a bit of groping here and there. All while having innocent looks on their faces. (Jiraiya still didn't know how they could have such innocent faces when they groped each other.)

And than there were the marks that Jiraiya saw on both Shiroi's and Naruto's neck. When he asked what they were, Shiroi quickly explained the concept of the 'mate mark' as she called.

The mark had several features, the first was obvious. It let people konw that they were taken and that both Shiroi and Naruto belonged to each other forever.

The second was that it made them both a little bit stronger, and Jiraiay confirmed it when all of Naruto Jutsu and his strength and stronger by a small margin... Even Shiroi with her already monstrous strength got stronger! That slightly frightened the old sage. Seriously with her natural strength she almost as strong as Tsunade. Now her strength was truly on par with Tsunade.

Jiraiya was a bit glad that the silvery white haired vampire didn't train with them. If she had there was no doubt in his mind that she would be a true juggernaut.

The last and final thing the mark did was connect them in a sense. They would be able to feel each other's emotions and sense each other thoughts. Not like mind reading, but more like they could get an idea of what they were thinking. Also the mark connect their lives in a sense. If one dies or is close to death in a sense, than the other would instantly feel it.

And should they die the other will die with them. In a sense it took the meaning till death do us to the freaking trash can and dumbed it in a dumbster. Seeing as they would die together and be together even in the after life. And finally, the mark let live just as long as their mate. Meaning if one of them was immortal, than the mark would make so that the other would live just as long as their mate.

That made Jiraiya snort a bit. He knew the life span of vampires were as long as at least two hundred years. Not to mention the Uzumaki clan were famous for their incredibly long life span, being able to live for at least four hundred to five hundred years. The healthier the Uzumaki is the longer they live.

The oldest Uzumaki ever recorded was said to have lived for seven hundred years before he finally died.

So Naruto could live for a good long time, not to mention with the Kyuubi constantly keeping the blonde's body healthy, the blonde achieved in a sense what Orochimaru always dreamed of. Immortally, with the only way of dying being in battle. Jiraiya told Naruto and Shiroi of this. The two were naturally both shocked beyond belief.

Naruto was disheartened seeing as he would outlive all of his friends. Shiroi sensing the blonde's turmoil, comforted him, and said that she would be by his side no matter what.

Naruto appreciated Shiroi's words and brightened up when he realized that Shiroi would live just as long as him.

Jiraiya despite the fact that his godson was basically Immortal, was happy for the blonde. However he quickly turned serious and claimed that this should be a closely guarded secret, because should some like Orochimaru hear of this, than they would stop at nothing to kidnap the blonde. Both Shiroi and Naruto grimly agreed and never brought up the topic again.

And of course we can't forget the blonde's training. After three months, the blonde finally did it... He completed the **Rasengan,** and that made Jiraiya proud of what the blonde achieved. Their were two version's of the completed **Rasengan.** The first was the **Wind style: Rasengan. **

the technique looks fairly similar to an ordinary **Rasengan** except it has four small white blade like protrusions surrounding it, making look like a mininature the concept of a completed** Wind Style: Rasengan** would be the rotation and power of the **Rasengan,** and Naruto's wind-natured Chakra Condensed into a stablesphere

Jiraiya immediately labeled it as a KinJutsu. The reason was simple, not only did it attack on a molecular level, it damaged your own hand, though it was a slow process, it would eventually destroy your ability to use Chakra. Jiraiya, along with Shiroi forbade Naruto from using the Jutsu, unless he somehow found a way to throw it.

Naruto was a little disheartened by this, after all, it was a original technique he created, and now he couldn't even use it. However when given the idea of throwing it... The blonde began to think and eventually decided to put the idea to the test.

Two months later, he proudly looked upon his newest version of the **Rasengan.** His newest and his most powerful Jutsu, the **Rasenshuriken.**

The **Rasenshuriken** was a larger version of the **Wind style: Rasengan. **The **Rasenshuriken** was almost exactly like the the **Wind style: Rasengan** except not only was it larger and a bit stronger, it could also be thrown, also it lager spinning white blades madly spinning around made it look like a giant shuriken. hence the name **Rasenshuriken. **Another feature was that the blades themselves could expand.

The blonde gave his new Jutsu a test run, and was pleased with the results, he immediately showed the fruits of his labor to Jiraiya and Shiroi, and the reactions were as he expected.

Jiraiya looked utterly shocked, before a look of pure pride erupted from his face, he patted Naruto on the back and warmly said he did an excellent job.

Shiroi however, looked both amazed and incredibly happy for the blonde. She gave Naruto a deep kiss, that lasted for several minutes. They quickly separated after they heard a perverted giggling, when they turned around they saw Jiraiya writing in that damn note book of his.

Shiroi and Naruto merely looked at each other, before they began to beat the perverted into a bloody pulp and burn that precious notebook in front of him.

The perverted hermit cried out in despair at the lost of his notes... However unknown to both Shiroi and Naruto, the notebook they burn was merely a fake one the Jiraiya switched with at the last second.

Shortly after his completion of his **Rasenshuriken.** The blonde took on more missions, however the missions were not as interesting as he hoped. The missions were either B-ranked, or a high level C-rank. They mostly consisted of destroying some bandits, dealing with low level missing-nin.

To put simply Naruto got bored of those missions after six months. He couldn't really complain, after all at least he got missions to do. He would go crazy just sitting around just waiting for something to happen. So he just silently completed his missions quickly so that he could spend time with Shiroi. That was his routine.

Wake up, train, do some missions, and than spend most of his time with Shiroi. On some occasions... He would enter his mind-scape, and speak with the Kyuubi.

Of course the Kyuubi was a bit hostile with him. But over time, with his visits the Kyuubi began to warm up to him if only slightly. Though Naruto thought that he and the Kyuubi became pretty good friends, something that Kyuubi repeatedly denied. Though the giant demonic fox couldn't help but be glad that the was right in his observation.

The Kyuubi did think of him as a friend, and the son he never had... Not that he would ever admit it. He was the kling of the Bijuu dammit! He had a reputation to uphold! If his siblings found out about his relationship with the blonde than he would be a laughing stock!... Well... The Hachibi and the Nibi would be happy for the fox... but the others! They would never let him live it down!

Which was why the giant overgrown fox always made sure that the blonde would never mention their relationship with the other Jinchuuriki.

The blonde was a bit confused, but reluctantly agreed to the Kyuubi's terms. As a show of thanks the Kyuubi offered to upgrade his hidden blade.

Confused, the blonde asked how the hidden blade could be further upgraded. The Kyuubi explained that the hidden blade could be upgrade with various adaptions. As an example the Kyuubi upgraded the blade so that a metal hook would extend from the bracer should he flick his hands to the left.

The blonde tested it out, and to his surprise, a hook shaped blade extended. The blondes mind went spiraling with limitless possibilities at what he could do with the hook blade.

He even tried out one of his ideas, when he was on a mission dealing with some bandits. He had to admit, spinning around and grabbing a bandit with his hook blade, and than flinging them across the field was awesome!

Kyuubi thought it was hilarious. And Altair merely pulsed in confusion at why Kyuubi was howling with laughter when that happened.

The blonde's training in KenJutsu had been getting along splendidly, Jiraiya estimated that he was at least mid-level Kage in KenJutsu. His TaiJutsu was low-level Kage, however it was his NinJutsu that was truly amazing, despite the fact that he only knew his own versions of the **Rasengan** and the limited Jutsu he got from Uzushiogakure. The blonde was high-level Kage, because of the power he could place in the Jutsu.

The had also began to experiment with various weapons along the journey. He didn't like some weapons, some he liked, but never saw the point in mastering, seeing as they were really useful in battle.

One weapon he enjoyed, and had begun using, was the rope dart. the Rope darts consisted of long ropes about 3–5 meters long, with metal darts attached to one end. A dart was thrown with the opposite end of the rope anchored to an object, or held in one's free hand.

There were many ways to use the rope darts, either he could use them to literally drag an enemy to him if there to far, or pulling them off trees so that they won't have the higher ground. However, Naruto's favorite way of using the rope dart, was hanging an enemy from a tree or any other position. Kyuubi greatly enjoyed that method, if the happy-go-lucky megawatt smile he had was anything by.

The last and final weapon the blonde loved, was the crossbow. He took off some bandit he randomly killed. He saw the weapon and gave a test run... He was pleased with the results, and promptly kept it, he only used if a target was to far to hit with his throwing knives. He sealed all of the ammunition for the crossbow into a seal on the weapon.

And a auto reload seal on it. Basically it allowed him to shoot a crossbow, all he had to do was channel Chakra into the seals. And there you have it, an arrow would appear from the storage seal, while the auto reload seal would reload the crossbow for him, that way he wouldn't have to use his hand if in a battle.

The blonde had also gained a reputation. People didn't know who he was underneath his hood, but the main thing that made him identifiable was the gray colored robes he wore, and the fox images on his bracers respectively, and of course his sword Altair. Seeing no other sword had an eagles head as a pummel, and eagle wings as the guard.

The nick name everyone had come up for the blonde was the Fox Assassin. Because of the fox-like grin he would give his clients, and the whiskers on his cheeks. The nickname, pleased the Kyuubi. Altair pulsed in agreement as the nickname suited his wielder.

During some of his missions the blonde had encountered some aspiring swordsman, mainly rookie Samurai. When they saw Naruto with Altair, they immediately proclaimed that a sword such as Altair shouldn't be in the hands of a unhonorable Shinobi. And thus tried to forcibly take the blade.

That ticked Naruto off. He wasn't give Altair to a bunch of low-level swordsman. So he promptly handed their asses to them without so much as drawing Altair,, since he didn't think they were worthy of gazing upon Altair's sliver blade. Altair pulsed in agreement, as it didn't want the blood of foolish swordsman to stain it's blade.

After an entire year of missions, training, and weapons experimenting. Jiraiya thought it was time to teach his young apprentice strategy. So for a few weeks he taught the blonde strategy, and how it could save you and your comrades lives. Of course the perverted hermit knew that Naruto was the kind of person who made up plans and tactics on the fly.

But one day, it wasn't gonna cut. Which was why currently our blonde antagonist is playing Chess against his lover.

"Hey fuck you ero-Sensei! Playing this game against Shiroi-chan is fucking difficult! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted in frustration.

"Or maybe your just an idiot." Jiraiya stated as he smirked at his student.

Naruto fumed for a moment, before he returned his attention to the board game when he heard Shiroi clear her throat. Shiroi gave Jiraiya a warning stare, silently telling not to rile up her blonde lover, and unofficial husband.

Jiraiya merely huffed, but gave a nonchalant shrug. He turned his attention back to the game of Chess, when his godson moved his knight in a position that would let him capture Shiroi's king, should she moved her own knight.

Not a second after Naruto make his move, did Shiroi strike...

"DAMMIT! KAMI-SAMA WAHY!?" Naruto wailed, as he stared at board game. It was inconceivable! How was this possible!? Shiroi now had her pawn right into his knights path, now the only thing he could was move his king and a pawn. However it didn't matter, because if he moved his king in any direction, than Shiroi would ultimately capture the king.

In a nutshell... He fucked on all sides.

Oh what could he do!? either way he lost! He had never felt so utterly defeated. Wait! Maybe he could... "Ha! Beat that Shiroi-chan!" Naruto stated with a grin crossing his features. The reason? He had just placed his pawn in a position to capture one of her knights.

However his expression turned into utter despair when Shiroi merely moved her other knight to capture his king."Checkmate Naruto-kun." Shiroi said, a victorious grin crossing her face.

"NOOOOOOO!"Naruto wailed. "I just died a little bit inside." Naruto muttered. Shiroi had a deadpanned expression on her face, wasn't he taking this a little... To seriously?

Jiraiya merely frown lightly. "Oh come on gaki. It can't have been that hard." He stated.

The blonde merely glared at the toad Sannin. "How about you try playing her in Chess! Dattebayo!... Damn that verbal tick!" Naruto shouted.

Jiraiya smirked slightly "Alright gaki, move aside I'll show how this game is really played." He cockily said. Naruto merely huffed before he stood from his chair, and let his perverted teacher take his seat, while he reset all of the pieces. After that the battle of minds between Shiroi and Jiraiya began.

Four minutes later, a defeated Jiraiya stared at the game in pure disbelief. "No! How is this POSSIBLE!?" The author of Icha Icha exclaimed as he gazed upon Shiroi's bishop capturing his king.

"NO! I refuse to believe this!" He yelled, as he shook his head in denial. "I win ero-Jiji. Deal with it." Shiroi stated. Naruto merely gave Jiraiya a look of understanding, after all Shiroi had just basically handed their asses to them on a silver platter in the Chess game.

Jiraiya wailed in despair for a few moments, while Shiroi gave a small sweat-drop. Seriously weren't they taking this to seriously?

After wailing in despair for a few moments Jiraiya suddenly stood straight, with a grin on his face. "As you two know it's been two years since our journey." Jiraiya began.

Both Shiroi and Naruto silently looked at the perverted sage, as he spoke. "Naruto. You have learned much during our training trip, and I must say I could be more proud of you than I am now."

The blonde puffed his chest out in pride, as he gave his teacher a look of appreciation, for his training and guidance.

The white haired hermit turned now turned to Shiroi "Shiroi... Despite the fact that you never really expressed an interest in learning Shinobi arts, and instead focused on mastering what you already knew. I can't help but feel a sense of pride as I look upon you." He stated.

Shiroi gave him a beaming smile, before she contently placed herself at Naruto's side. Instantly Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist. Jiraiya smiled at action, before he spoke. "I'm proud of you both, and I'm happy for the both of you. And now we only have one more year of this trip together." He stated.

Both lovers contently smiled at Jiraiya. Even Kyuubi cracked a slight smile on his face, however it was quickly wiped away. He was the king of the Bijuu... And kings didn't smile... They smirked, with that in mind Kyuubi gave a smirk... Though it resembled a smile more than anything. It was a scary, huge, demonic smile, but a smile nonetheless. Even Altair pulsed in both contentment and happiness.

However all of their smiles instantly disappeared with Jiraiya's next words. "Now if only you two could give me more inspiration, by getting... 'Active' tonight." He leered.

Both Shiroi and Naruto looked at each other, before they glanced at Jiraiya... And they silently came to an agreement. They cracked their knuckles and slowly and menacingly stalked towards the perverted hermit. Jiraiya nervously chuckled. "T-To much?" He asked. His only answer was two fists coming towards him at breakneck speeds.

Kyuubi merely shook his head at their antics. **"Humans are so fucking strange."** He concluded. Altair pulsed in agreement.

* * *

While our favorite blonde and his lover were beating the perverted hermit, and shortly after speaking about how to finish the rest of their final year on their journey.

Let us take a visit towards Konohagakure. The streets were bustling with life as dozens of villagers, mingling about. Selling their items, haggling with others, working deals, and of course gossiping about latest news and somewhat.

However one individual stood out from the rest. Her short bright pink hair was a dead giveaway as to who the girl was. Her bright green eyes looked at the village with a contentment expression. To those who do not know who this girl was, she was Haruno Sakura. Naruto ex-teammate, and former crush.

The recently promoted Chunin had just got her shift at the hospital done. And now she chose to just wonder around until she found something to do. She appearance had hardly changed, with slight changes you would notice. But you wouldn't really notice unless you actually looked closely. (I'm pretty sure everyone knows how she looks in Shippuden.)

After several minutes of wondering, she sighed as nothing caught her interest. However her ears perked when she heard the voice of her childhood friend Yamanaka Ino. "Hey Sakura." Ino greeted as she stood in front of her childhood friend with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Ino how's it been?" The pink haired girl greeted with a smile.

"Hmm, a bit boring but other than that not much else." Ino shrugged.

Sakura gave a slight grin "Yeah it has been pretty boring around here hasn't it? It kinda makes me wish back for the old days, back when..." Sakura stopped herself saying more, seeing as she was still a bit sore about the subject of her team.

Ino seeing Sakura become disheartened, quickly changed the subject. "I heard Hinata is still acting... Strange."

Strange was an understatement. After several weeks following Naruto departure for his training journey, she had become snappish for some strange reason. And every time she saw something in a silvery white color, she would snap and just destroy in a fit of rage.

Everyone became wary of the Hyuga after that. However a year earlier, she again went into a fit of rage and destroyed dozens white colored objects. Ever since than, she had become snappish when something white was related... And a lot of things were white these days.

Nobody knew just why she would go into a fit of rage, but they wisely chose not the mention anything white near her.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Sakura stated with a slight frown. Everyone was worried about the Hyuga, but they couldn't do anything since she was always fine unless she saw something white, or as so far even resembled white hair, than she would go into a frenzy.

"I know, I asked my father to speak with Hiashi-sama about Hinata, but Hiashi-sama merely said that he didn't know what was making his daughter so angry." Ino said with a frown on her features.

They quickly changed the subject into something else. They spoke about the latest gossip in the village, the missions they've been on, their training, and of course the latest fashion.

Than Ino randomly brought up the subject of a certain blonde whiskered face blonde.

"So how do you think Naruto's doing?" Ino asked.

"Naruto?... Hmm, he's probably training with Jiraiya-sama to get stronger that's for sure." The pink haired girl said with a chuckle.

"Yeah your right. You know it's strange, I actually miss my fellow blonde." The platinum blonde haired girl said.

"Yeah in a way I miss him to." Sakura agreed.

"So, do you think he got handsome?" Ino stated with a grin crossing her features.

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Ino. This is Naruto we're talking about. Even if he did become a bit handsome, I bet he would still be the same old knuckle headed Naruto from the academy days." Sakura deadpanned... Poor Sakura you have no idea how wrong you are.

"Oh come on Sakura. People change especially after two years. come to think of it does't he have one more year of training left?" Ino asked.

"Hmm, I just don't see it Ino. And to answer your question, yes he does have one year left of training." Sakura stated.

"I do know one thing." Ino began "If Naruto is as handsome as I believe him to be, than I am so going for him." She finished.

Not a second after she spoke that sentence, she felt an oppressive aura engulf her. She felt cold and helpless, almost as if her very soul was being slowly and painfully being forced out of her body in a agonizing manner. She wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, but she couldn't even move. The entire world around her was shut out. The only thing she could hear was her breathing.

Visions of her death came to pass, and each one more gruesome and bloody than the last. Regaining some of her motor functions, she could only slightly lift her head. And she caught a vision of pink slitted eyes, glowing a menacing pink color. The eyes glared at her with a feral rage so hot that she could feel her skin being melted off.

She suddenly heard a voice, and the tone of the voice told her she had done something incredibly stupid. SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE DID!

**"He is mine."** The voice hissed out. Ino swallowed a lump in her throat, the voice was female, and it spoke in a tone so cold that her entire body even her bones were chilled to the core.

"W-What?" Ino stuttered in a small and fearful voice.

**"HE IS MINE!"** The female voice yelled.

"W-Who is y-yours?" The platinum blonde fearfully questioned.

Flashes went through her mind. Flashes of a girl with silvery white hair and pink slittd eyes. Flashes of how the girl first met Naruto, their time together, their first date, the day they became a couple, a glimpse of the night of when they became true lovers. And the time they spent together after that night.

**"He is mine."** The voice dangerously hissed.

Ino gulped "A-Are y-you t-t-talking a-about N-Naruto?" She stuttered. Ino only had one thought going through her head at the moment. _'Just what the fuck is happening!?'_ She thought. She heard the voice almost purr in approval of her answer.

That's when she realized that whoever this voice belonged to... It belonged to the girl in the visions.

She can't lie... She noticed how happy her fellow blonde was when he was with the silvery white haired girl. And she saw how the girl was equally happy with the blonde. And somehow, the girl was able to project a astral mind projection of her mind and placed into her mind. Somehow, the girl either heard or felt Ino's words. Meaning this was all very real.

But it was also a manner of minds. Ino felt a bit of her confidence return, after all she was a Yamanaka. And Yamanaka specialized in mind techniques, so this should be a piece of cake... Right?

"You... Speak as if Naruto was a possession." Ino stated, even if it was bit hypocritical. Eerie silence was Ino's answer, it was the calm before the storm. Despite the feeling of impending doom, Ino continued.

"I don't know who you are exactly." Ino began "But you speak as if Naruto were a item, do you even really love him?" Ino finished. She knew she was stepping out of line, after all she saw the visions she saw how happy the girl and the blonde were.

But poor Hinta had a crush on the blonde since the Academy. She only said she would go for the blonde a test run of sorts. If Ino would truly fall in love with her fellow blonde than all bets were off. And if the relationship didn't work out at all, than she would break up with him as gently as possible.

Unfortunately for Ino. Astral projection of Shiroi did not like Ino questioning her love for Naruto at all.

Ino uncertainly looked around not sensing anything. After several moments, she thought astral projection just left.

But her breath hitched in her throat as she felt a malicious aura behind. If possible, Ino felt more cold and helpless than she did the first time. She fearfully and slowly turned her head behind her.

And the astral projection of Shiroi was glaring at her with a feral rage in her eyes. Her mouth was set into a vicious and furious snarl, revealing her lengthening fangs. How dare... That platinum blonde question her love for Naruto!? She felt her rage increase as the words echoed in her mind. She loved Naruto more than anything, and yet this... SLUT! Dare say she didn't love him!? Oh Shiroi will enjoy breaking her.

**"I am going to break you."** The astral Shiroi hissed.

Ino leg twitched, and that was all Shiroi needed as she suddenly lunged at her with the intent to tear her head off her shoulders.

Ino saw her fangs gleam, and she screamed.

"Ino! Ino!" Sakura shouted before she slapped her childhood friend across the face.

"S-Sakura?" Ino stuttered before she frantically looked around the area. All she saw was the faces of other villagers gazing at the two Kunoichi worriedly. Ino looked back at Sakura, to see concern in her eyes.

"Ino... What happened? You just suddenly froze up for a moment than suddenly collapsed and screamed." The pink haired girl said.

Ino gave one final sweep of the area, making sure that the girl wasn't there, before she gave Sakura a nervous smile. "I'm f-fine Sakura. Just had a strange daydream is all." She said, hoping Sakura would take the hint.

Sakura gave Ino a skeptical look, after all yoou just don't randomly in the middle of the street. But she relented however when she caught sight of the pleading look she was giving her. "Alright Ino. I guess if your fine." She couldn't continue speaking however as Ino suddenly shot and gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks Sakura! I'll see you later." She said, before she quickly left. She wanted to speak with her father about what happened... And if it were really possible to have mental abilities like she just witnessed.

Sakura watched Ino walk away with a look of worry, and concern. She sighed, once Ino wasn't in her sight anymore. She looked up towards the sky, only to see it darkening somewhat. Night was slowly coming, and the sun was just setting over the horizon. With nothing else to do, the pink haired female decided to head home.

Though she couldn't help the feeling that Ino was hiding something important. She only hoped it wouldn't cause any problems... Poor Sakura... Again you don't realize just mistaken you are. It will be a problem... Just for certain people.

* * *

Tsunade watched the sun set over the horizon with a blank face. She had by some miracle managed to finish her paper work, and now she was waiting for Jiraiya's first report in two years.

It was an agreement they made. Jiraiya would send her a report of Naruto skills in two years thus she would be fully aware of how powerful her surrogate son was. And than the perverted sage would teach Naruto strategy for the last year. And now the female Hokage would finally get the report of how powerful Naruto was.

She couldn't stop the feeling of anticipation welling up inside her. She would finally know how strong her surrogate son was after two long years.

How long has it been? Since she last saw the blonde's bright and warming smile? How long had it been? Since she last felt this motherly instinct threaten to override her?

Shizune was like one of her children as well. But the female brunette was at least twenty-five. As such she couldn't let out her mother instinct with Shizune as she was a grown woman.

However Naruto was another story all together. He wasn't even eight-teen yet, as such he was still somewhat of a child. Meaning it was okay for her to act motherly with the younger blonde.

A smile crossed her features. That brat... even when he wasn't here, he could still cause these mother feelings to well up inside her. A small poof of smoke caught her attention. She turned her head, only to meet with the messenger toad known as Kosuke. "Hey. Are you Senju Tsunade?" Kosuke asked.

Tsunade merely nodded her head.

"Message from Jiraiya." The red toad stated as he handed a scroll towards the busty blonde.

Tsunade accepted the scroll with a nod of thanks. The toad blinked, that was the first time someone had thanked him when he delivered a message. It felt nice being appreciated dammit! Messengers deserved some respect as well! Kosuke gave Tsunade short your welcome before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade eagerly opened the scroll to read it's contents. Half-way through her eager expression turned into disappointment.

The letter stated that he would explain all about Naruto's abilities in person a year from now, as he believed it would be best. Seeing as both of them knew that some messages from from her desk had been mysteriously disappearing and being replicated and than ending up back in the desk.

Tsunade knew they were replicated seeing as the hand-writing was never the same. Tsunade suspected Danzo's ROOT to be responsible, but she couldn't get any evidence. Danzo was a slippery motherfucker that was for sure.

However the end of the note caught her attention. Naruto got a future wife? She blinked once, twice, and a third time. Before a massive grin erupted from her face.

Naruto her surrogate son had finally given up on Sakura! She had always thought that Sakura was all wrong for the blonde, seeing as she almost constantly berated him on almost every occasion. She kept her opinion to herself however, as she knew the blonde was more stubborn than anyone.

Trying to convince Naruto to do something he didn't like was like trying to get a fucking brick to talk. It was impossible! (Believe me I tried lol!)

But this Shiroi apparently got Naruto to forget the pink haired girl, and he had fallen so deeply in love with her that he completed most of his training and missions so quickly so that he may spend time with her. And the girl returned his feelings quite eagerly as well.

She hadn't seen two people this in love since... Minato and Kushina.

A nostalgic smile came upon her face. Hearing about the two, made her remember Kushina, Minato, and Dan, the man she had fallen in love with.

One thing was for sure. Tsunade couldn't wait to meet Shiroi.

* * *

**Chapter end. **

**Okay I'll admit I finished this chapter a lot sooner than expected, but hey! We can't argue with results right? **

**I bet your all wondering, how Shiroi got inside Ino's mind huh? Okay here's an explanation. I got the idea from bleach fade to black movie.**

**It mentioned that if you erased someones existence than everyone would obviously forget that someone if they are right in front of you. **

**So I got an idea. What if someone could basically enter anyone's mind, so long as they knew that person existed? Basically as long as that person is alive or they do exist, than Shiroi could enter their minds. It's a special ability she has. However she rarely uses it, as she doesn't believe in entering someone's mind with permission unless she really hates them. So she would basically break them, and leave them a vegetable.**

**Or she gets the feeling that someone is thinking about something she doesn't like. An example. Ino statement about going for Naruto. She felt like some was mentioning that, (Don't ask me how, women seem to know a lot of things, and they somehow are able to actually feel what your thinking.) And she reacted accordingly. By making sure her claim was loud and clear!**

**I hope this is a good explanation for you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Narutoxoc

**Authors note:** To nix's warden's question, well I guess you have a point that a long bow would be better for a Shinobi, but you have to agree that a crossbow is just as good, not to mention it gives more force to the strike. While a long bow depends upon the user's own strength. And let's face it, we don't want Naruto wasting unnecessary strength right? And to your second question on where Naruto stands with Kyuubi's Chakra? It's in this chapter. I hope my answer's satisfies your concerns. :)

**Authors note # 2:** To CrescentMelody's question. Someone from Shiroi's past is introduced in this chapter. I'm pretty sure you can guess should you decide to read it. To SinOfDisaster's question. Yes there will be some problems between Shiroi, Sakura, and Hinata. To shadow12 thanks about the whole Rasenshuriken thing. That's the whole explanation I was going for, but I said screw, since the wind style Rasengan is nearly similar to the Rasenshuriken, only difference was that he couldn't throw it. So I do appreciate you pointing that out... I'll need to fix that at some point.

**Author's note # 3:** To Wyrtha's question about Naruto obtaining a third element. It is in this chapter, so I hope you won't be disappointed with it. Enjoy the Chapter everyone! :)

* * *

While Naruto, Shiroi, and Jiraiya were finishing the remainder of their training journey. Let us take a visit to an old rival and and former brother figure to the blonde.

Blood red eyes with three slowly rotating tomoe were all one could see in the darkness of the room. The door to the opened to the right opened, and Yakushi Kabuto stood in the doorway. Giving his trademark taunting and smug smirk. The crimson Sharingan eyes glanced at the silver haired man, before they were trained back onto the wall he had been staring at for the past several hours.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama is requesting you. Your... Pet has killed another one of our subordinates." Kabuto smoothly said, taunting and smug smirk still crossing his features. Sasuke merely gave a low grunt, before he responded after several moments of silence. "I told you all before." Sasuke began. "I don't care what Tia does." He finished.

"And she isn't my pet." He snapped shortly after, he gave Kabuto a cold glare, before going back to staring at the wall. "That's to bad Sasuke-kun, because Orochimaru-sama has been thinking about cutting off all ties with her." Kabuto said, trying to get a reaction out of the Uchiha.

"Like I said before, what he does to her, is of no concern to me." The brunette coldly stated. It had been three years since Sasuke's defection from Konoha.

Two years of training almost nonstop. And he was pleased with the results. For the first year, he worked on increasing his skills on NinJutsu and TaiJutsu. He was proud to say that his skills on NinJutsu were low-level Kage, while his TaiJutsu was on High-level Anbu.

For the second year they worked on his GenJutsu. He was extremely pleased to say his GenJutsu skills were high-level Kage. On par with Uchiha Itachi... His older brother, and the one he wants to kill most. Just thinking about Itachi caused a surge of hatred to run through his very being. He had done what Itachi said. He allowed his hatred for him to fester and grow.

His hatred for Itachi knew no bounds, he wouldn't stop until Itachi was dead. And he will kill anyone who stands in his way. especially if a certain whiskered face blonde tries to stop him, than he would destroy him utterly.

And finally his last year they worked on his new found interest in KenJutsu, and he was proud to say that his KenJutsu skills were at least high-level A-rank borderline S-rank. With his new found power, he believed he was ready to finally kill Itachi.

"Oh? So you don't care what Orochimaru-sama does to her?" Kabuto said, a small frown on his face. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke to breed with the girl after all, if they breeded, than that meant more Sharingans in Orochimaru's possession.

"That's right. So do what you want with her." Sasuke stated as his Sharingan eyes morphed back into his normal onyx black color.

Kabuto shrugged and opened his mouth to speak, only to stop and jump back as the door was slammed open, nearly hitting him in the process.

"Uchiha! Get off your fat lazy ass and get me some damn food!" A female voice angrily demanded.

Sasuke merely glared coldly at the girl who was unfazed by his glare.

The girl had long dark pink hair flowing down her back. Her bangs swayed messily and narrowly into her eyes, but they didn't seem to bother her in the slightest two longs bangs framed her face and stopped at her stomach. Her dark blue eyes were set into an angry and cold glare as she stared at the Uchiha. Her eyelashes were slightly curved, and her nose was small but a bit sharp as well. She wore a black skin tight shirt that hugged her generous bust, And an unzipped leather jacket over it.

And the final thing to her attire was the dark blue shorts she wore, with a blood red belt around her waist that held a several pouches. all in all she was a beautiful girl. But what would really catch someone's attention. Were her pointed ears, and the black feathered wings on her forearms, along with the bird like feet with razor sharp talons she had. And her light blue skin.

This was girl was named Tia, and she was a harpy.

"Don't look at me like that you bitch ass Uchiha. Now get off your arse and give me some fucking food NOW!" She sneered. Did he forget to mention that she had a bad mouth, and a very dangerous temper.

They met during the time when he and the Orochimaru were moving to another one of his bases. He saw her snatch and eat a wolf from the ground. When she saw him, she immediately tried killing him. She almost did to, but he managed to survive albeit barely, However they stopped fighting when they saw the hatred in each others eyes.

Curiosity getting the best of, he asked who she hated. She glared at him for several minutes before she replied that she hated an old friend of hers that killed her brother, she glared at him for several more minutes before she asked who he hated. He replied that he hated his older brother for murdering his entire clan.

They gained an understanding that day. They weren't friends, oh they were far from it in fact. However they understood each others hatred, and as such they were able to tolerate each other, so they tolerated the others presence. However should they have to, they would abandon each other without any remorse.

Orochimaru was fascinated with the dark pink haired harpy, and tried to experiment on her multiple times. That is until Tia threatened to rip his crotch off with her talons. Orochimaru if possible paled slightly before he back offed and never tried to experiment on her again.

Another thing, was that every once in awhile a new subordinate would make a comment about her being Sasuke's 'toy'. Tia immediately killed them in a gory and bloody mess until nothing was left but a smear on the wall. She made it very clear that she hated Sasuke, a sentiment shared by the Uchiha.

"I am not going to give my breakfast." Sasuke said, making sure to keep his steaming hot breakfast in his sight. Of course that didn't stop Tia from treating Sasuke like her slave.

"Bitch your not even eating." Tia said, a scowl working on her face.

Sasuke eye twitched, damn she was annoying. "I'm waiting for it to cool off." He coolly replied.

Tia rose an eyebrow as she stared blankly at the Uchiha. "Your a little pussy ass bitch aren't you? You can't even handle a hot breakfast, damn your such a pussy. How you survived this long in the world I'll never know." She stated. She also took every chance she got to belittle the Uchiha.

Sasuke twitched was this how Naruto felt when Sakura belittled him? If so, than his respect for the blonde went up a little.

"Well I hope your done killing our subordinates are Tia?" Kabuto questioned, smirk back on his face.

Tia looked at Kabuto in wonder, as if astonished to see him alive. "Oh the prissy bitch is actually alright. I was worried that your precious 'Orochimaru-sama' had stretched your ass out to much last night." She said in a shocked tone.

Sasuke took a sadistic glee when he saw Kabuto twitch. Tia had that effect on everyone, she would annoy any and everyone she met. Especially Orochimaru. Heck Sasuke thinks that she purposely irritates everyone just to get a rise out of them.

"What are you smirking about bitch!? Give that fucking breakfast you have there NOW!" The harpy demanded as she whirled around at Sasuke.

Sasuke twitched, before he sighed in annoyance. Silently he handed his breakfast to the harpy, for some reason he lost his appetite. Tia looked at the food with glee, before she stopped and scowled towards the Uchiha and Kabuto.

"What?" Sasuke asked, noticing the scowl, while Kabuto merely raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not eating in the same room as you two. So. Get. The. Fuck. Out." She slowly demanded, lacing her words with killing intent. Kabuto shrugged before he silently left the room and waited by the door, he knew what was to come.

"I'm not leaving. This is my room after all." Sasuke coldly stated.

A look of rage, fury, and hatred came upon Tia's face before she growled menacingly at the Dark haired boy. "Bitch, I don't care if your the fucking king of the world. When I tell you to do something you do it! Do you understand me BITCH!?" She roared, before she figure blurred, and Sasuke was suddenly thrown out the room at high speeds, And he landed face first into a wall. "Next time don't fucking question me BITCH!" Tia sneered, before she roughly slammed the door.

Sasuke slowly stood, his entire form shaking in unrestrained fury as his Sharingan eyes glared hatefully at the door to his room.

"She is such a loose cannon." Kabuto muttered.

Sasuke grunted, before he silently stood and slightly limped down the halls. Soon his goal... No his ambition would become a reality. Soon he would kill Orochimaru at his weakest, and than hunt down Itachi. Soon he would avenge his clansman. Soon all that hard work and training would finally pay off. He just had to find the perfect chance to strike.

And he knew when the perfect chance would present, all he had to do was be patient. After all, patience was very rewarding.

* * *

There was nothing but darkness in the cave. No amount of light could be seen, only darkness. A massive humanoid statue was in the middle of the cave with it's arms held out, and it's palms opened.

A single figure phased into existence on one of the fingers, shortly joined by another shorter figure. The shorter one, opened her orange eyes.

"Konan. Did you contact them?" The taller asked in a deep and dead tone, as he slowly opened his silverish purple eyes with multiple rings circling the pupil. The shorter figure gave a short nod beside him, and she spoke a much softer voice confirming she was female although her voice had a emtionless tone much like her male counterpart. "Yes Pain-sama. They will arrive shortly." She spoke.

Pain merely nodded his head slightly before they began to wait for the rest of their groups arrival.

They didn't have to wait long, as slowly several more figure began phasing into existence much like he did. The only thing visible about them were their eyes.

"Well, well. It's been awhile since we gathered like this. It's that time already huh?" A tallest of the males asked, his beady eyes looked at all of them with mirth, as he gave them all a shark like grin.

His partner, the shorter male beside merely opened his crimson red eyes, while three spinning tomoe slowly rotated across the pupils. "Kisame." The crimson eyed individual began in a emotionless drawl. "We did not come here to banter. No doubt leader-sama has called to assign us our targets." He finished.

Kisame gave a mirth chuckle. "Sorry Itachi-san. It's just that I'm strangely excited." He grinned.

"Un, I just want our target assigned already so I can get back to working on my art, Un." Another spoke, his blue eyes sparkling at the thought of his art.

"Deidara shut up. The longer we make this meeting, the longer my spies are forced to wait. And I do not like to keep people waiting." His hunched back partner gruffly stated, as his eyes glared coldly at his partner. "And your so call art, is nothing compared to mine." He said shortly after.

"Sorry about that Sasori-danna." Deidara said, before Sasori's last sentence registered in his head. "What did you say about my art! True art is a bang, not some useless puppet like the ones you create." He balefully stated.

"And I told you Deidara, true art is eternal." Sasori stated in a matter of fact tone.

Deidara bristled at the comment.

"Hahaha. You fuckers are entertaining you know that?" Another member said, his red eyes fill with amusement and a arrogant look in his eyes.

"Hidan, shut up. Your voice irritates me." His partner coldly stated, his green eyes with red sclera looked at his partner with a apathetic glare. Though if you looked closely you would be able to see the amount of disdain he held for his partner.

"Hey Fuck you Kakuzu!" Hidan angrily exclaimed, as he pointed a finger at his partner.

"If you want to keep that finger. Than I suggest you lower it Hidan." Kazuku coldly said, his eyes narrowing icily and dangerously. Hidan merely scoffed.

"And what are you gonna do about it?!" He said with a almost manic grin on his face.

"I'll kill you without any remorse." The bounty hunter stated.

"Enough." Pain calmly stated, though there was a certain edge in his tone that everyone immediately noticed. Instantly all arguing and conversation's stopped. "You are here to receive your assignments. Not bicker among yourselves." Pain said, his voice carrying across the entire area.

Everyone stood at attention. Everyone knew that when pain was speaking like the way he was now, you had to listen. It was a rule, if you broke it... Well the last person who broke that rule was killed in an extremely painful manner. Having your soul slowly ripped from your body while stabbing you with all sorts of weapons, and than bringing you back to life to repeat the process made pain quickly feared among the Akatsuki.

"Hidan, Kakuzu. Do we have enough funds to assist us in our objectives." Paine asked, glancing at the bounty hunter, and Jashinist.

Kakuzu straightened "We have more than enough leader-sama." He indifferently said.

"Excellent." Pain replied before he turned his attention towards the Akatsuki member who hadn't spoken since the meeting. "Zetsu. Tell us the information you have on the Jinchuuriki's." Pain ordered.

Zetsu, the Akatsuki's spy straightened now that all attention was on him now. "The Ichibi Jinchuuriki is now the Kazekage of Sunagakure. And rarely ever leaves the village. The Nibi Jinchuuriki has been completing missions all around the land of lightning lately." Zetsu began, than his other half took over from their.

**"The Sanbi is still reforming, but if won't be long now before it reforms completely. The Yonbi Jinchuuriki is currently wondering the land of earth, while the Gobi Jinchuuriki is living in a cottager near the border between the land of earth and fire. It will be easy to capture them both, seeing as the Tsuchikage doesn't care about them."** Black Zetsu stated, before his white half took over.

"The Rokubi Jinchuuriki is currently residing is a small castle near the border of the land of water, and rain. The Nanabi is residing in Takigakure for the moment." White Zetsu informed, as the his black half took over the rest.

**"The Hachibi Jinchuuriki is still locked away in Kumo, so trying to capture it would prove to be difficult. And the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is still with Jiraiya of the Sannin."** Black Zetsu finished.

Pain nodded at the spy, before he turned his attention on his subordinates. "Your targets are as follow. Sasori and Deidara will head towards Suna and Capture the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. Kakuzu and Hidan will work on capturing the Nibi Jinchuuriki. Zetsu will spy on the other Nations and inform us if they plan to retaliate and take their Jinchuuriki back." Pain said before he turned his attention to Kisame and Itachi.

"Itachi and Kisame, you will remain on stand by. However should you get the opportunity, I want you to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. But that is only a secondary objective understood?" Itachi, and Kisame nodded at Pains plan and course of action.

"Any questions?" No one spoke, as they all understood their mission objectives, and they knew full well that they had to bring the Jinchuuriki alive. However that didn't mean they weren't allowed to use lethal methods if they used their Bijuu's Chakra.

"Dismissed." Pain ordered. Everyone immediately phased away from existence, eager to get their assignments done. Pain and Konan, remained in the darkness of the cave for what seemed like an eternity, before Pain closed his eyes and spoke. "I know you are there." He calmly and emotionlessly drawled.

It was silent for a few moments, before slowly a single fully mature Sharingan eye opened in the darkness. "So now the hunt for the Jinchuuriki begins hmm?" The figure stated. His voice was deep, rough, cold, and nonchalant as he spoke. "I wonder how much the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has grown?" The man idly mused.

"you've taken an unusual interest in the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Pain muttered, before he opened his eyes, and stared indifferently at the swirling masked face of of Tobi.

Tobi shrugged "Can you blame me? After all, not only is he the Jinchuuriki of the most powerful Bijuu. He is also the son of the Yondaime Hokage." Tobi explained. "If anything. I expect the boy to already be a S-class Shinobi." He finished.

"It doesn't matter. In the end he will know pain just like the rest of the world. And a era of true peace can be born." Pain declared confidence in his voice with a hint of arrogance.

_'Fool. This world is nothing but a cruel and cold reality. There is no true peace, there is only project Tsuki no me.'_ Tobi thought. "Do what you will Pain. But remember I am watching." Tobi warned before he slowly vanished in a swirling vortex from his eye.

After several moments of silence, Pain turned his head towards Konan. "Is something wrong Konan?" The ringed eyed man questioned.

Konan gave the area a quick scan confirming that Tobi was gone before she spoke. "I don't trust that man Nagato." She answered, using his true name as they were now alone. Pain merely nodded his head at Konan's words.

"Nor do I Konan. However his help is greatly required if we are to capture the Bijuu, and work our way towards true peace, by showing this world true pain." The Akatsuki leader declared.

"And I will stand with you every step of the way Nagato." Konan declared. Pain said nothing, he merely phased himself out of existence, Konan followed shortly after.

They never noticed the black version of Zetsu melt into the wall.

* * *

_Shiroi contently watched as two children played eagerly in the backyard of their home. The amount of happiness on their face's were impossible to fathom. And the smile on her face was one of love and contentment._

_the first child, the boy. Had faded whisker marks on his cheeks. Shoulder length spiky golden blonde hair with streaks of silver in them. Bright blue eyes with twinge of pink in them, and a slitted pupil. Also if you were to look closely at the boy's grin, than you would be able to see tiny fangs o in his teeth._

_ He wore black shirt, with the Uzumaki spiral on the back. Blue shorts, and on his feet he wore red sandals._

_The second child, a girl. Also had faded whisker marks on her cheeks. Long silvery white hair, with golden blonde streaks flowing through them. Bright pink eyes with a twinge of blue in them, and a slitted pupil as well. Like her male counterpart, she two had fangs in her teeth if you were to look closely._

_She wore a yellow sundress, with a red Uzumaki spiral on the front of the dress. On her feet, she wore green sandals on her feet._

_The two children played happily together, and that made her smile. Feeling a presence behind, she turned her head. Only to meet with the face of her husband and lover. _

_He really hadn't changed that much. His golden blonde hair was still as unkempt and spiky as the day he was born. His bright blue eyes regarded the children warmly, and love. And his whiskered face was still as adorable and cute as she remembered. _

_He didn't wear his robes today something she was glad for, though he still had Altair in it's sheath by his side. _

_Naruto smiled at Shiroi lovingly, before he planted a kiss to her cheek. That made her flush a bit. _

_The two children noticed and began to run towards them with their arms spread out for a hug. The children said two words that made her entire being warm up with warmth and joy._

_"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!"_

Shiroi slowly opened her eyes from the pleasant and wonderful dream she was having. Though a blush worked a way on her face, just thinking about the two children she saw in the dream.

They were so wonderful and beautiful to look upon. Even if they didn't exist yet, they already found a special place in her heart much like Naruto.

Speaking of the blonde. She turned her gaze from the window, and unto his peacefully sleeping self. His hair unkempt, and if possible even messier than it was before. His lips were set into a peaceful and content smile, as he held her close to him.

She blushed lightly, remembering that they were currently sleeping in the nude because of their 'activities' last night. By Kami, the amount of stamina the blonde had was incredible! Even though they had sex nearly every night whenever they wanted to make love, or when they felt lust for each other. It still boggled her how much stamina he had. She blushed, as she nearly gave a tired yawn.

Again, they spent nearly the entire night, being 'active'. But it was morning now, and as such it was not proper for a lady to sleep in. Now she just had to find a way to wake up her mate. She grinned mischievously as she thought up of a way to wake.

Slowly she gave a soft peck to his chest and worked her way up from their, trailing kisses along the way. She gave several pecks to his chin, and lips, before she moved her way to his neck. She grinned when she heard pleasurable groans coming from him.

She stopped, and gave a victorious smirk as she stared at the mark on his neck. It was a symbol that he belonged to her, and her alone. The mark on her own neck meant the same. She was his and his alone. And that was the way she wanted it! She gave a slight lick to his neck, right along the mark. And she grinned in glee, when he unconsciously gave a small groan.

Without any further debate, her fangs began to extend, and she bit down on his neck, though she kept her eyes half opened so she could see his awakening. Three seconds later, Naruto's eyes opened.

He gave a smile as he turned and gave her a amusement and mirthful stare, with a great deal of love in them. "Must you wake me like this all the time? Shiroi-chan?" He whispered.

Shiroi gave him a small wink, before she separated from his neck, having her fill of blood for now. "I like waking you like this Naruto-kun." She answered.

Naruto gave her an amused look, before he spoke again. "Do you have to straddle me as well?." He asked with a amused smirk. Though their was a flush to his cheeks. After all, your mate is straddling you with her naked body, while you are also in the nude... You try not getting a boner, it's impossible.

Shiroi gave a small giggle "Oh is Naruto-kun getting a bit of morning wood?" She teased. "Well maybe we should rectify that." She seductively whispered, she pressed her lips to his. They kissed slowly for several moments, before the kiss began to get more heated and passionate. Just as they were going to go further.

A knocking sounded on their door. They both abruptly stopped, and stared at the door, Naruto with a confused face, and Shiroi with a blank face though inside her mind it was different matter entirely, as she was coming up with multiple ways to maim and brutally kill the person behind the door in the most painful and violent death possible.

"Gaki! Get your ass out here would ya!?" The perverted sage known a Jiraiya exclaimed, his voice slightly muffled through the door.

Naruto sighed, before he wrapped a few bed sheets around his waist and made his way towards the door.

"Yes? Ero-Sensei?" Naruto asked, once he opened the door only allowing Jiraiya to see him, and not Shiroi.

"Yeah gaki. Get your stuff together and get ready we're going to leave soon and..." He trailed off however when he noticed Naruto state, or rather... The kiss marks on his lips. Combined with the slightly annoyed look the blonde was giving him, Jiraiya immediately put two and two together. "Were you and Shiroi getting ready to get 'active'?" He leered, with a perverted expression on his face.

Naruto immediately shut the door, very nearly hitting the perverted hermit in the face. Naruto waited for the shout of pain, Jiraiya was bound to give, but slightly scowled when instead perverted giggling reached his ears, and it decreased in volume, though he could still hear it.

He sighed before he gave Shiroi a apologetic look "Sorry Shiroi-chan but it's time to leave now, so we got to get dressed." He said.

Shiroi pouted for a little, before she sighed "Fine. Let's just get dressed already." She grumbled.

As they were getting dressed, Naruto thought about the last year of training he had.

The last year of his training was somewhat interesting for the blonde. After three months of learning strategy, Jiraiya found him to be at a acceptable level, just a bit under Kakashi.

Though the blonde didn't like planing before a battle. After all if you planed before a battle, than obviously your going to stick to it. But what if something unexpected happened? And your plan wouldn't allow adaption? That was why he liked to plan during a battle, and come up with strategies on the fly. It was how he fought and he wasn't changing his style.

After that, to his and everyone's surprise, they found out he had a third element. To his great surprise he had a small lightning affinity. That surprised the blonde, but he brushed off, and learned how to channel his new Chakra nature. After six months, the blonde believed he was at an acceptable level with his new nature with Jiraiya agreeing with him.

his relationship with the Kyuubi took an interesting turn as well. The Kyuubi stated that he would allow the blonde to wield two tails of his Chakra because he proved himself to be a competent warrior.

The Kyuubi could be a sarcastic ass at times, but the blonde considered him a friend. not to mention the Kyuubi had been with him since birth, so in a way. The Kyuubi had always been there for the blonde, despite him not knowing.

Though Kyuubi appeared to have blushed, not that he couldn't tell, and claimed that's it was natural for the king of all Bijuu to look after his subjects... Even if one was human. Plus the blonde represented him, so if he died, than he would be considered a failure of a Bijuu for not only having a weak container, but for also allowing his container to have a disgraceful death.

Naruto snorted at that. To him, the Kyuubi was a bit of a Tsundere. And he was right, there were times when he would be cold to the blonde, at times when he would act like a worried mother hen looking after her child.

Of course the giant fox denied any of that.

Finishing putting on his clothes, and his robes, he looked himself in the mirror, making sure everything was in place.

Throwing knives check.

Hidden blades check.

Robe darts check.

Crossbow check.

Pouches check.

Kunai check.

And finally Altair... Where the fuck was Altair?!

The blonde looked around frantically looking around for his faithful sword. A pulse reached the blonde, and he looked over to the door's entrance to see Altair leaning against the wall. Naruto in relief, the blonde moved towards the blade, and delicately picked it up.

"Thought I lost you for a moment there Altair." Naruto said in a relieved tone. Altair pulsed in contentment at being in his wielder's hand once again. The blonde quickly placed Altair in it's sheathe, before he let it hang by his waist.

The blonde checked himself over one more time, seeing everyone in order, he moved towards the door, and waited for Shiroi to finish getting dressed.

He didn't have to wait long, as his fully dressed mate came from the bathroom door, and moved in front of him. "Are you ready Shiroi-chan?" The blonde questioned. Shiroi gave him a short nod.

Smiling Naruto placed his hood on, before he opened the door, and the both of them exited the room, and made their way down the halls, and down the stairs.

Reaching the downstairs, they quickly spotted the elder toad sage waiting patiently for them, by the exit door of the hotel with a smirk on his face. Smiling... Or rather smirking, the three of them exited the hotel. It was time.

Time to return to Konoha.

* * *

**Chapter end. **

**Again I finished this a lot sooner than expected, but like I said. We cannot argue with results! **

**P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Narutoxoc

**Author's note:** To SinOfDisaster You asked why I made Tia a harpy, well I guess that we can all agree that harpies are barely used at all. And I liked Gento70's idea about a harpy being used here. Like I said Harpies are hardly used at all. So I thought, hey Gento70 has a excellent idea about harpies, why not add one to the story, it'll make things very interesting.

**Author note: **Now someone asked again, when I was gonna Shiroi pregnant... Like I said, not for a looong time. And do you really think I would tell when? Shame on you. U_U Now another person asked if this was a harem... Like I said in chapter five, this is strictly Naruto x oc. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Izumo one of the two 'eternal' gate guards. Sighed as his best friend Kotetsu was once again snoozing. Seriously the bastard was lazy as fuck.

Izumo sighed once again. He missed the Uzumaki kid, He knew full who the kids parents were. After all, he met the Yondaime and his wife on several occasions. He knew enough about them to know that the resemblance to the Yondaime was no coincidence, not to mention the kid had his mother's attitude as well.

He suspected that Kakashi knew full well who the blonde was as well, seeing as the masked Jonin was quite persistent on having the blonde on his team after he passed the academy.

Heck the Icha Icha fan had to argue with Anko, Konoha's own snake mistress for the blonde. Anko's reason's for wanting the blonde was because they lived a similar life, and that only she would be able to truly understand him, and give him the attention he needed.

Kakashi's reason's were because, the blonde was his Sensei's son, and that only he could show the blonde what the will of fire truly meant. He thought it was a load of bull, seeing as, from his observations, the blonde knew full well what the will of fire meant. Kotetsu and Anko knew that Kakashi was just being a little selfish, wanting to remain close to his Sensei's son in the closest form possible.

The closest he could get to the blonde, was becoming his Jonin Sensei without causing suspicion.

Anko was a bit heart broken, when the Sandaime took Kakashi's side. He should know, he was a friend of Anko so he knew how depressed and disappointed she was when she couldn't train the blonde and take him as her apprentice.

He remembered how when most of the Jonin's got together and spoke about their students, she would stare at Kakashi in envy when he spoke about Naruto. And how angry she was when he only taught his team the tree walking exercise during a A-rank mission. She exploded and yelled to Kakashi on why he would take Genin on a C-rank mission turned A-rank mission with no support.

Kakashi argued that he let his team decide if they should continue or not. And of course Anko exclaimed that he could have called for back up. Anko angrily said that Kakashi wasn't fit to be a teacher because of his lazy habits and his insufferable tendencies to be late.

The friendship between the two had been a little rocky since than.

However when Anko heard that Kakashi was nominating them for the Chunin exams. She again snapped and was furious with the former ANBU. After the meeting was over, she stomped over to Kakashi, and let her opinion known about his course of action.

She claimed that yet again, that he was unfit to be a Jonin Sensei. Sending fresh Genin to the Chunin exams were like you wanted to kill your team. And that he probably didn't even train his team for the exams let alone taught them anything other than teamwork, which is useless anyway if they didn't cooperate with each other properly.

It was no secret that the Uchiha believed he didn't even need a team. Kakashi argued that Naruto was in his team now, and _his_ student and that if she didn't like it than she could take it with the Hokage. **  
**

Anko merely gave Kakashi a angry and cold glare, and told him that she was going to be a exam proctor _only_ to keep an eye on her surrogate little brother.

Many of the people who heard her blinked at the relationship between the two, and before anyone could ask her why she considered the blonde her little brother, she stormed out of the building with a glare to any and everyone who looked at it.

And yet again she was furious when she found out, Kakashi was training Sasuke instead of the blonde. So she set out for finding the blonde... And to her surprise she found him learning under Jiraiya. A smile lit her face knowing that he was in (arguably) good hands.

After witnessing that, she set out to give Kakashi a piece of her mind once again.

No one knew what happened between them, but they all noticed how Kakashi shuddered when someone mentioned a rubber duck and a senbon.

It was somewhat amusing for Izumo. Watching Kakashi shudder every time someone mentioned a rubber duck and senbons. He lightly shook his head, clearing his mind of all thoughts and looked towards the horizon. His eyes narrowed however when he caught sight of three figures heading right towards the gate at a slow and leisurely pace.

He kicked his best friend awake, not only making him fall out of his chair, but for him to also let out a surprised squeak. He silently laughed, before he straightened up when Kotetsu was glaring at him.

He silently gestured his hand to the three figures coming to the gates. Kotetsu's eyes widened slowly, before they gained a bored look to them, though he his body did tense as they were getting closer. When the three figures were close enough... Both of their mouths dropped.

Leading the two was Jiraiya of the sannin. Behind him was a girl with silvery white hair, and pink slitted eyes, with a beauty so natural and beautiful that they needed several moments to regain their composure. However the third and final figure surprise them immensely.

Those robes... The gauntlets with the image of a large nine tailed fox on them... The eagle based sword strapped to his side... The crossbow on his back... It was the A-ranked unknown Shinobi by the moniker fox assassin.

However they were paying more attention to his face that caught their attention, seeing as the hood was off his head. Spiky golden blonde hair tied in what they suspected to be a low ponytail, spiked bangs framing his face. Bright blue eyes that were gazing upon the village with a happy expressed. And the whisker marks on his cheeks. It... Couldn't be... No... It was...

"Uzumaki Naruto." Izumo heard his best friend softly utter, as a large smile came upon their faces. They idly noticed how the whited haired girl had her arm hooked around the blondes arm like a married couple, but they cast that aside... After all, their favorite blonde was back. Gossip could wait.

"Yo! Kotetsu, Izumo. Still on guard duty huh?" Naruto greeted once he was close enough to the two 'eternal' gate guards, a broad grin crossing his features.

Kotetsu, and Izumo chuckled along with the blonde and Sannin. though Shiroi merely gave them a judging stare for a few moments, before she chuckled giggled along with them.

That didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya, but he filed that away for later.

"Naruto. It's great that your back man, Konoha has been a little dead since you left, to be honest." Ketetsu said, after he gained control of his laughter.

Izumo, gave the blonde a pleasant and teasing grin "And who knew you would bring back a girlfriend eh?" He teased, both of the Chunin were expecting the blonde to stammer and stutter in his sentence, bu to their shock... He smiled and placed his arm around Shiroi's waist.

"Kotetsu, Izumo. I want you to meet Shiroi-chan... My mate, and future wife." Naruto said in a tone of warmth and love for the girl beside him. Shiroi blushed deeply beside her mate, and husband-to-be... though it was unofficial, they had taken to calling each other that since it was obvious it's what they wanted.

Both Kotetsu and Izumo were stunned into silence for a few moments before they suddenly gave Shiroi a judging stare. After several moments, they both leaned back with satisfied expressions on their faces.

"We approve." They both stated at the same time.

Shiroi felt a surge of anger course through her... Who were they to judge their relationship? Who were they to decide if she was any good for Naruto?... Who were they to say that Naruto and her needed their approval!?

Naruto seemed to agree with her, as he spoke in a slightly tense and disapproval in his tone. "Since when did I need anyone's approval on who I chose to marry?"

Both Kotetsu and Izumo glanced at each other before they grinned at the blonde. "Since that day... when you were only six Naruto... The day you met us, was the day we decided to be your surrogate older brothers." Kotetsu commented with warmth and a hint of fondness in his voice.

Naruto stiffened, before a large smile came upon his face as he stared at the two gate guards. "T-Thanks for caring guys."

Meanwhile Shiroi pursed her lips in thought... When Naruto was six... She searched the memories she obtained from the blonde when she drank his blood... Hmm... When he was six... Her eyes widened slightly in realization, that was around the time... Of his fifth beating... Where they nearly ripped his arm off, and one of them tried to gouge his eyes... But these two Chunin saved him... And they... Treated him to Ramen whenever they could.

She looked at the two with new found respect. They definitely deserved to be called his older brothers.

"It's no problem Otoutou. Now get your ass back in the village already! Hokage-sama wants to see you no doubt." Izumo grinned, giving the blonde a thumbs up. Kotetsu gave the blonde a broad and brotherly smile, before he gestured him to enter the village.

"Thanks... Aniki's" Naruto said, a smile adorning his face. Jiraiya gave the blonde a smile, happy that he now had brother figures to look up to.

Shiroi stared at the smile on Naruto's face, and a smile of her own came upon her face just watching this heart warming moment.

Without any further delay the trio entered the village, preparing themselves both mentally and physically.

"Hard to believe he's back huh?" Kotetsu commented.

"Yeah... And he's matured quite well as well... I guess, all that time with Jiraiya-sama worked wonders for the blonde. He even has a future wife." Izumo replied.

Kotetsu grinned "Yeah... I'm glad he forgot about that sakura chick." He said.

Izumo looked at the direction the blonde and his fellow travelers went through. "I wonder... Just how powerful is the gaki now?" He idly questioned.

"Who knows?... He's been with a Sannin for three full years... He must be more way more powerful than Kakashi now." Kotetsu answered.

"You have a point there." Izumo commented.

The duo would have continued their conversation but they were interrupted by a familiar voice saying their names.

"Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san!" The duo looked over, and they noticed a certain pink haired girl with three twelve years behind her. "Ah, Sakura-san, and the Konohamaru corps." Kotetsu observed with a disinterested look.

Izumo snickered slightly at the glare Sakura and the three kids were giving Kotetsu. "Hey. You four will never guess who just came back." Izumo said, with a gleam in his eyes at the curious looks he was receiving.

"So gaki, did Konoha change much since you were last here?" Jiraiya idly commented, staring at his apprentice, ignoring the looks some of the villagers were giving them.

Naruto gave a single glance around, before he shut his eyes. "Nope, not at all ero-Sensei. Same people, same attitude, different day." That was an understatement.

A few villagers gave the blonde a friendly wave now and than, while others merely gave him a neutral look before returning back to work. While most gave the blonde slight scowls but didn't do more than that. Some of the women of the crowd gave him looks of a predator, and lust. But they cowered in fear when Shiroi gave the females her 'evil eye'.

Most of the men gave Shiroi looks of lust, however a quick brust of killing intent from Naruto made them sweat, and look away instantly, and they dared not to look back.

Jiraiya sweat-dropped, at both Naruto's answer, and the actions they were doing.

**"TEACH THOSE PATHETIC FLESHING'S THAT THEY DO NOT FUCK WITH YOUR MATE KIT!."** Kyuubi suddenly roared, a little angry that those... Insignificant worms dared to look at his container's mate like that... He will not stand for it! Altair pulsed in bloodthirsty agreement.

**"See! Even the sword listens to me"** The giant fox commented in victory. _'Guys... You know I won't kill them.'_ Naruto thought.

Kyuubi snorted in disappointment... **"You could always maim them ki-... I mean gaki."** Kyuubi offered, going tsundere for a moment. Altair pulsed.

_'No I will not maim them Kyuubi, and no Altair I will not hack off their limbs.'_ The blonde thought, sending more killing intent to another male who looked at Shiroi in lust.

Kyuubi snorted in disappointment once again. **"Fine than, your choice. Just wake me up when something interesting happens."** Kyuubi said, before he went back to sleep. Altair pulsed in disappointment, at not being able to hack off the limbs of those villagers that looked upon his wielder's mate in lust.

Naruto rested his hand upon Altair's pummel _'Don't worry Altair. I'll be sure to use you in tonight's sparring session with my clones kay?"_ Naruto thought. Altair pulsed in contentment.

Naruto smiled slightly, right before he was forced to send more killing intent to another villager who looked upon Shiroi in lust. Idly he glanced up for what ever reason, and found a good view point. "Hey. Hold on a minute, I want to check out the entire village from that pole." Naruto said, before he ran up the pole, and stopped at the top.

"Showoff." Jiraiya muttered.

Shiroi only slightly shook her head with a smile, before she looked up to see her husband-to-be overlooking the entire village from his view point.

_'Heh, they finally added Tsunade baa-chan's face on the mountain huh?"_ The blonde rhetorically thought, as a fox like grin came upon his features. It was true, they did add Tsunade's face on Hokage mountain. The blonde smiled, it had been such a long time since he saw Tsunade, and his surrogate older sister Shizune.

His robes ruffled in the wind, and his hair seemed to slightly flow as well. He closed his eyes. He loved this feeling, the feeling of the wind brushing against his face, the feeling of freedom.

"Naruto-ni Chan!" A voice yelled excitedly. The blonde glanced down from his perch, to see four figures looking up at him. He grinned, before he spread out his arms, and leaped off his perch and dived down like an eagle going for it's prey. He adjusted his body so that he may be able to land on his feet when he landed. And he landed with a loud thud, right on his feet. Slowly he stood, and faced the stunned newcomers.

"Yo Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi." He casually greeted the trio of newly Graduated Genin. He faced the last figure, and gave her a friendly smile "Yo Sakura." He nodded to her.

The newly arrived others gave Naruto a once over on his attire, and gave his sword a curious look before they filed that away for later.

The air around them drastically decreased in temperature... Was winter coming this early? Seriously for some reason it was cold as the fucking arctic. Except... The only thing that was really freezing was your soul.

Jiraiya shivered at the blank look Shiroi was giving Sakura. An emotion of sadistic glee passed through her eyes before they resumed being blank... But Jiraiya knew that look she had for a splint moment... that was the look she had when she wanted to slowly torture someone and than give them the slowest and painful death possible.

He mentally offered a small prayer out of pity for the pink haired girl... He almost felt bad for her... Almost.

Sakura felt a cold sweat form on the back of her neck... She felt... Cold and hollow almost as if her very soul was being chilled. And just as quickly as it was there, it was gone. Now that the disturbing feeling was gone, she took the time to actually take in Naruto's appearance. And a slight pink hue entered her face. Who knew that the little shrimp she knew as Naruto would become so much taller and more handsome.

He was even more handsome than Sasuke now, and that was somewhat shocking to Sakura. She lightly shook her head, he was still probably the same idiotic blonde she knew. Meaning he still had a crush on her. Confident in her assessment, she gave the blonde a smile.

"So Naruto, do I look more womanly now since the last time you saw me?" Sakura asked, a smile on her face as she stared at the blonde. Though a surge of confusion went through her when she noticed that Naruto's face did not leave it's calm expression.

Feeling a piercing stare boring into her head, she glanced to her right when she noticed movement. And to her surprise, a girl with silvery white hair moved to stand beside the blonde, even though she was taller than white haired girl... She couldn't help but feel as if she were in the presence of a vicious lion that was... Judging her... She felt as if her life was in this girls hands.

Looking into her pink slitted eyes... Sakura couldn't help but feel like she had just done something stupid, and that she was treading on very dangerous grounds... And she didn't even know on what grounds she was treading on.

"Nah Sakura you haven't changed at all since I last saw you." Naruto finally replied in a polite manner. Sakura's eye twitched slightly at his answer, completely forgetting about the ominous feeling in the air, she stared at the blonde in annoyance, though she was also inwardly shocked at the polite manner in which he spoke.

"Naruto-nii chan! Who's the girl next to you?" Konohamaru asked, blushing as he stared at the girl, along with Udon who was also blushing just looking at her. While Moegi, stared in awe at the girls beauty.

Naruto smiled "Shiroi-chan would you like to introduce yourself or should I?" The blonde asked.

The Konohamaru corps, and Sakura noticed the way he called her chan.

Shiroi smiled lovingly at the blonde as she spoke "No I can do it Naruto-kun." She answered, before she turned her head to gaze upon the four individuals.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Shiroi, though I'm not sure if that's the right thing I should say." She greeted with a gleam in her eyes as she trailed off in her sentence. Everyone save Sakura did not notice the gleam in her eyes.

Sakura's eyes narrowed only slightly... What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean by that Shiroi-san?" Moegi asked.

Shiroi gave the three Genin a kind smile, however when she aimed her smile towards Sakura... It become cold and taunting.

"Very well, I guess I should give a proper introduction no?" Shiroi snickered "As I said... My name is Shiroi, however in the future I'm going to be called... _Uzumaki_ Shiroi, seeing as Naruto-kun is my fiance." She finished her sentence with a light bow... And she treasured the look of shock on Sakura's and the Genin's faces.

The Konohamaru's corps eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. This girl was Naruto's wife-to-be?! Thant means... That this was their older sister in a way.

"Shiroi-nee san!"" Konohamaru affectionately exclaimed with the other two excitedly following soon after.

Meanwhile Sakura continued to stare at Shiroi and Naruto in disbelief. It just wasn't possible... Naruto with a fiance? Already? How? What? It? Waa? Her mind mind which had so many book smarts could not comprehend what she had just heard.

A lump formed in her throat as Shiroi turned her head towards her. Naruto was chatting animatedly with the Genin to even notice their transaction, while Jiraiya was currently leering at a couple of women not to far away. Basically meaning... It was just her and Shiroi.

Shiroi's polite and now kind look was off her face... Now replaced with a dark look of sadistic glee as she looked upon Sakura. Sakura could, for the life of her not stop looking into Shiroi's eyes. Visions of her death were soon flashing through her mind, each one more gruesome and bloody than the last.

She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't even think. Fear swept into Sakura heart by just staring into Shiroi's... No this monster's eyes. She felt as if her very soul was being torn apart, and by the look of dark amusement in Shiroi's eyes... Sakura knew that if she had the choice and could get away with it... She would rearrange her soul into the order she most likely preferred best... Leaving Sakura as an eternally broken beyond belief... Or as a slave.

Sakura released a breathe she hadn't known she was holding when Shiroi removed her gaze. She prayed to whatever god out there that would listen to never leave her in a room alone with Shiroi... She didn't think she could handle it... Just being stared at by her was enough to nearly sent her into a seizure.

"Alright that's enough everyone, you can play catch up later. Right now we have to get to Tsunade before she decides to cave in my skull for being late." Jiraiya joked, having finished his leering at the group of females... Oh yeah he had gotten some awesome research material.

The Konohamaru corps looked a bit disappointed before they brightened up when Naruto promised to talk with them later. Sakura offered to escort them to the Hokage's office, seeing as she needed to report to the Hokage's office anyway. They agreed and set off, though Sakura made sure to stay at least Four feet away from Naruto, seeing as Shiroi would glare at her whenever she got to close.

It didn't take them long to reach the Hokage tower, when they did, they quickly entered and ignored the secretary who was telling them they needed an appointment. Seriously they've had an appointment for three years they didn't have to fucking wait!

Tsunade was in a battle that took priority, for she was fighting an enemy so evil, and vile that even Uchiha Madara whimpered when it was mentioned. What evil could be so vile and dastardly that even Uchiha Madara whimpered when it was mentioned you may ask...?

That evil... Was... The dreaded paperwork.

Tsunade sighed in accomplishment as she had gotten at least five-hundred documents signed, that means she only had ten more documents to go. She was so happy that she could perform a tap dance. She glanced over at the last bit of paper she had to do... And her eyes widened to epic drastically as the it had gotten bigger by at least TEN-FOLD!

She inwardly cried anime tears as she now had even more work to do and the snickering ANBU were not helping!. She looked over at the portraits of the other past Hokages, and she glared at the grinning portrait of Minato.

"Damn you Minato! How did you get your paper work done so quickly!?" She angrily exclaimed. The grin on the portrait of Minato seem to get wider slightly, and it gave her a wink.

"Now that's just creepy." Tsunade uttered, before she turned casting off as the stress finally getting to her. Though if she turned back around she would have seen the portrait's grin widen more and it seemed to cackle at Tsunade's plead, before it went right back into it's normal pose... Let's ignore that ever happened alright?

Tsunade was distracted from her own 'hell' of paper when knocking came upon her door.

A chibi Tsundae was happily dancing in her mind, thanking Kami for the break she would have. "Come in!" She yelled happily. In response both the window behind her and the door opened, from the door entered Sakura with a silvery white haired girl with pink slitted eyes. Though Tsunade raised an eyebrow when she noticed that Sakura seemed to give her cautious glances, while the girl merely had a polite and pleasant smile.

And from the window, entered Jiraiya and... Her breathe hitched in her throat as she caught sight of golden blonde hair. It couldn't be could it?

However she caught sight of the whisker marks, and she knew... This was Naruto.

A smile lit her face, and without any further restraint, she shot up from her seat and moved towards the blonde.

"Yo Obaa-chan!" Naruto greeted a grin forming on his lips. Tsunade once she was close enough, flickered his forehead causing him to stumble slightly. Hey Tsunade was still as strong as hell, so it's understandable that a Chakra enhanced flick would make him stumble and feel a slight pain.

"Don't call me old you little gaki!" Tsunade exclaimed as she shook her fist at the blonde.

"Ho? Is Obaa Chan afraid of being called out on her true age." Naruto teased, a smirk on his features.

Tsunade's eye twitched, and she was about to give her fellow blonde a another flick to his forehead, when a slight giggle caught her attention. Curious, she turned her gaze to the silvery white haired girl that came in with Sakura, and she noticed how she was staring at the blonde with affection and a warmness that reminded her of how she looked at Dan.

She eye's slightly widened, before they returned to normal. "So you must be Shiroi correct?" Tsunade asked, a curious expression on her face as she stared at the girl.

Shiroi smiled politely at the older woman, before she nodded. Meanwhile Sakura was inwardly smirking a bit on the inside, If her Sensei learned of the engagement between Naruto and Shiroi than she would immediately pound Naruto, before setting him straight, and than telling the white haired girl to get lost. Oh yes Sakura couldn't wait fo-

"It's nice to meet you Shiroi. So your marrying the gaki huh? Alright so far... I like you already, you have that look in your eyes that kinda reminds me of another woman I knew at some point." Tsunade said, a grin forming on her face. Some of the ANBU's jaw dropped when they heard Naruto was marrying the white haired girl.

Sakura's jaw dropped... W-What!? Why wasn't her teacher pounding Naruto into the ground? Why wasn't she reprimanding him on getting engaged to a girl like this!? Couldn't she see how much of a monster she was!?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunade-sama." Shiroi politely said.

"Ho! Ho! And she's polite to! You could learn something from her gaki." Tsunade grinned, giving Naruto a pointed stare. Her fellow blonde merely snickered at her.

Shiroi silently giggled at Tsunade's now annoyed expression at hearing the blonde's snicker. Oh how her Naruto could her giggle no matter what situation he's in.

Meanwhile Sakura's brain is still trying to reboot, after seeing Tsunade's reaction to Shiroi... Folks... I think we just broke Sakura... And I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing

"So tell me gaki. What do you want exactly?" Tsunade asked, getting right down to business.

Naruto gave her an innocent look "Why Obaa-chan I have no idea what yo-"

"You wouldn't come to my office when you get back your training trip without at least going for some Ramen... Or you would at least wait a day. So what do you want?" Tsunade interrupted, giving the blonde a smug look on calling him out.

Naruto frowned for a moment before he chuckled "You know me so well Baa-chan." He grinned. He gestured Shiroi to come stand beside, Shiroi seeing no reason to not listen to her favorite blonde, moved to stand beside him.

Once she did, the blonde gently took her hand into his, She smiled, and gripped his hand. "As you can see Obaa-chan... There's gonna be two of us living in the same place. And I don't think my small apartment is big enough for the two of us." The blonde explained.

"So you want to buy a new house or apartment." Tsunade quickly deduced, though inside her mind a Chibi version of her was happily dancing while plies of money were laying around her.

Naruto nodded at Tsunade assessment. "Yeah, so could you allow me and Shiroi to browse through a couple house you may have?" He asked.

Tsunade silently took out a folder labeled 'Homes for sale' and offered it to the younger blonde. Naruto took the folder and shortly after she and Shiroi were browsing through the house that caught their attention, with some comments like 'Oh this house seems nice' or 'Wow this one is actually impressive' and 'they actually call this a house... that isn't even a homeless shelter'.

Tsunade's eye twitched as the comments went on and on... And on! Seriously every time Shiroi opened her mouth it was to insult a house, or say it was impressive before she would turn the page and look at more! Seriously a lot of those houses were expensive and she just brushed them off! What were the girls standards!?

Though Naruto seemed to notice Tsunade's annoyed state, as he gave her an amused look. Tsunade rose an eyebrow... Before she noticed that Shiroi was giving her the same amused look... SHE WAS INSULTING THE HOUSES ON PURPOSE! That little!-

Tsunade took a deep breathe to calm herself... And she glared at Jiraiya and the hidden ANBU when she heard them snickering.

Several minutes later Shiroi and the blonde were FINALLY done browsing the house's they had.

"You have a lot of good houses Obaa-Chan. But Shiroi and I have found a house that we would like to purchase." Naruto said handing Tsunade the picture of a White three story house, with the most beautiful gardens, and a a balcony on the top floor.

The house had two bathrooms, three rooms on each floor, a kitchen, a large living room, an attic, and a large basement.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the blonde. This was one of the most expensive houses they had, and a house that almost all of the villagers have tried to buy. But the house couldn't be purchased because it was way to expensive even by Shinobi standards... And because that was the house Minato was secretly building should he ever have a large family... Not that anyone knew that.

After all, the only people who knew about the house being built by the Yondaime was her, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage.

"You sure you want this house gaki?" Tsunade asked, even though she was planning on giving the blonde the house for free anyway.

"Of course we would like to purchase it Tsunade-sama." Shiroi politely said.

Tsunade gave a slight grin "Well you two are in luck. You see the house was created by the Yondaime, and it was meant to be given to you Naruto." She said. The message was very clear 'it was created by your father, so it's your right'.

Naruto hummed for a few minutes, before he looked at Shiroi's expectant look. The message she was giving him was clear, 'Take the house, it would be a perfect opportunity to be close with your parents'.

The blonde smiled before he gave Tsunade a short nod.

Tsunade smiled as she had seen the interaction with the two. To think that they would be able to interact like that without actually speaking was incredible. "Alright gaki." Tsunade began, as she reached into her desk drawl and pulled out a small key. "Take good care of the house, also be prepared for extra attention from the villagers." She warned.

Naruto rose an eyebrow "Why Baa-Chan?" He asked with a confused expression.

Tsunade handed him the key, and she spoke shortly after he took it. "Because almost the whole village has had their eyes on the house. But they could never afford it, so you might be getting some envious looks from them."

Shiroi gave a small smirk :I'm pretty sure we can handle it Tsunnade-sama." She politely, and confidently said.

Tsunade gave a small smirk to the white haired girl "I'm sure you can. Now get you boyfriend and get out of here, I need to talk with Jiraiya." she said.

The duo of both Shiroi and Naruto shrugged, before they walked past a still shock frozen Sakura and left the door. But before they Naruto threw in one last sentence that made Tsunade want to bang her head on the desk.

"Yo Baa-Chan as thanks for the house. The secret to defeating paperwork is **Shadow clones**." He gave Tsunade a grin before he closed the door.

Tsunade felt the world around her stop, and she wanted to bang her head on the ground and say how stupid she was. Bu she couldn't not when witnesses were here... She could do that later. "Sakura!" Tsunade yelled towards her still shocked student.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked in a daze, she was having a weird dream that Naruto was actually getting married.

"Sakura get out of here will ya? I need to speak with Jiraiya about something. And your in the way!" Tsunade said to her now attentive student.

"R-Right I understand Tsunade-sama." Sakura bowed, before she left wondering if the dream she had was real... Poor Sakura she can't even accept the fact that Naruto is now engaged.

Sure that her student was now gone, the busty blonde turned towards Jiraiya. "Now think you can explain to me just how strong Naruto is now?.. And Kakashi get in here!" She yelled shortly after her sentence. She didn't have to wait long, as the window to her office opened and in entered the masked Jonin. "Yo." He lazily greeted as he moved to stand in front of the Hokage's desk.

Though Tusunade could detect a hint of shock within his eyes. Looks he arrived when she said Naruto was engaged.

"Before I begin I have to ask Hime. Could you get rid of your ANBU?" Jiraiya seriously asked.

Tsunade only made a single hand-sign, and the ANBU suddenly phased into existence before they all blurred out of the room.

"Is that all of them?" The perverted sage asked.

Tsunade knew why he asked, as they was another presence in the room besides Kakashi, her, and the pervert. Silently the busty blonde nodded.

Jiraiya narrowed his before he blurred, a loud snapping sound was heard. And both Tsunade and Kakashi turned to see Jiraiya holding the neck of a dead ANBU with the ROOT insignia on it's mask. The body glowed for a minute before it burst into flames, turning the entire body to ash.

"Looks like Danzo is getting bolder." Jiraiya grunted.

"It seems so." Kakashi uttered staring at the dead ROOT ANBU.

Tsunade scoffed "Sometimes I just want to kill that war hawk, even if I have no evidence to support it." She darkly said.

Jiraiya grunted an agreement before he moved back to stand before Tsunade. "Now about our favorite blonde." He said, his attitude taking on a fatherly look to his eyes.

"I myself am also curious Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi said, looking at the toad sage in curiosity.

"Just get on with it!" Tsunade impatiently yelled.

Jiraiya smirked for a moment "Naruto... Has long since surpassed me." He said, pride brimming in his voice.

Tsunade and Kakashi looked at him in disbelief before Kakashi spoke. "Your kidding right Jiraiya-sama?" He asked.

"I'm not kidding Kakashi. That gaki has surpassed me. In tactics and strategy he's above your level Kakashi by a large margin if I do say so myself. In NinJutsu he's at least mid-level Kage. In GenJutsu he's high-level Genin but that's understandable given his Chakra reserves. His TaiJutsu is low-level Kage, and his KenJutsu is high-level Kage. He's mastered SenJutsu and He has control of two tails of the Kyuubi's Chakra." The perverted sage explained.

"All in all. He almost at either Uchiha Madara's level... Or the Shodaime Hokage's level." He finished.

To say both Kakashi and Tsunade were shocked would be an understatement. The little blonde boy, who claimed he would be Hokage no matter what... Was almost as strong as two of the greatest Shinobi in history. To think he would come so far... It made Tsunade and Kakashi smile.

"So your saying that instead of Genin he should be a Jonin?" Tsunade asked, the smile not leaving her face.

Jiraiya gave a short nod.

Tsunade closed her eyes for several moments before she opened them. "Kakashi once Naruto has finished settling in, I want you to test him in combat in order for to receive Jonin rank. I want to see his prowess myself." Tsunade declared.

"I understand Tsunade-sama." Kakashi curtly replied, a feeling of anticipation welling up inside him.

Tsunade gave a satisfied nod, before she returned her attention back to Jiraiya. "Now what can you tell me about Shiroi?" She curiously asked. Kakashi curiously looked at Jiraiya, wondering about the girl who was apparently going to marry his former student.

"I can tell you this Tsunade-hime, Kakashi... Trying to separate her from Naruto is a death wish." The white haired sannin ominously stated. "She may seem like a well mannered, kind, and polite girl... But once you've made her angry she does a complete personally change... She becomes dark, sadistic, cruel, and most importantly... merciless." Jiraiya shuddered.

Kakashi and Tsunade both glanced at each other, before they looked at the Toad sage in worry.

"She can get angry, but when you've truly pissed her off... Their was only two times in which that happened. The first was when she learned of Naruto's life in the village-" Both Kakashi and Tsunade stiffened.

"-When she learned of this... I was certain you could feel her rage from at least four miles away... Naruto was able to calm her down, but I could still feel the suppressed rage that was within her... The second time, was when Naruto overworked himself in his training. So me and her went to get some supplies-" Both Kakashi and Tsunade noticed how Jiraiya shuddered again.

"-A civilian began hitting on her, trying to get her on a date of course. She politely denied, saying she already had a boyfriend. But people are stubborn, and he made the mistake of insulting Naruto. I can still remember the blank look she had on her face... Than she asked me to go on ahead. I did, but I jumped on a roof to see how the interaction would go-" Here he took a deep breathe.

"-I didn't even see it, but one second the guy was standing... The next he was on the ground screaming in pain, as Shiroi literally ripped off his arm from his socket. Before I could stop her, she ripped off his other arm, than she crushed them until nothing remained but ashes. When I stopped her, I saw the look in her eyes-" Jiraiya's eyes glazed over, and once again he shuddered.

"-The look in her eyes, was of a feral rage so hot, that it could have made even the Kyuubi whimper in pure fear. Not only that, but there was also a gleam of dark sadistic, amusement in their, but rage was the most definite. And the cruel smile on her face spoke volumes." He finished.

Slowly Jiraiya leaned forward "This is a warning that should be taken seriously Tsunade. Do NOT make Shiroi truly angry... And pray that the villagers don't do anything stupid. Make no mistake, she is a threat... But only if provoked." He seriously warned.

"We understand Jiraiya." Tsunade said, while Kakashi merely pulled out his Icha Icha. Though Tsunade could see he wasn't paying attention to the book at all.

Jiraiya nodded in a satisfied manner "Well it's time for me to perform some research." He grinned in a perverse manner, before he jumped out the window before Tsunade could yell at him.

"I should get going as well Tsunade-sama." Kakashi lazily said "I do have to prepare for my fight with Naruto do I not?" He stated, before he turned and silently left the room.

Tsunade sighed, before she reached into her cabinet and pulled out an entire bottle of sake. she poured herself a cup, before she sipped the sake, and released a content sigh. She looked out the window, to look over the entire village, and she let out a wary sigh.

She hoped, prayed... No she begged Kami to not let the villagers do anything stupid... Because she feared that the village was already on thin ice as it was.

* * *

**Chapter end. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this :)**

**Other Chapters may come later than usual because I'm getting a bit sick. I may get better by Tuesday or Monday, but I can't say for sure. But that's enough for now. I hope you all enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Narutoxoc

**Author's note:** To devildogbingman about your questions about if I'm going to follow the Naruto story line? The answer is probably not. I might skip some of the arcs like the whole monk temple arc thing with Sora, because I haven't really seen that arc, and I really don't feel like watching it. And to you question about when Naruto will have his child... That is for me to know and for you guys to guess. ;) And about the whole beta reader thing. Well I just feel the need to do this on my own, after all it helps me write better, and it helps me pay more attention to any mistakes. Though I do appreciate your offer!

* * *

Shiroi watched with a dazed expression of love, and affection for Naruto as he devoured his bowl of Ramen at a steady but still slightly fast pace with a childish smile on his face. That childish smile made him seem so cute in her eyes.

Yesterday after their meeting with the Female Hokage, both her and Naruto immediately went towards their newly 'purchased' house. During their walk through the village to reach their new home, seeing as it was was near the clan district of Konoha. The villagers once again gave them looks.

Some gave friendly waves, some of the females looked at Naruto in a bit of lust and they licked their lips hungrily. One quick burst of killing intent, and a dark glare from Shiroi made them think twice about looking at Naruto like that again. The same could be said for Shiroi as males were giving her lustful stares, and glared a Naruto in envy.

One was even brave enough to try and walk up to Shiroi. One look of pure killing intent mixed with a bit of Kyuubi's Chakra from Naruto, however, was enough for him to pale and nearly lose control of his bladder.

When they finally reached their new home, they immediately unlocked and entered it. The house in Shiroi's opinion was more than big enough. It was simply both beautiful and amazing, to think that Naruto's own father built this large home. He must have created it in the event that he would be expecting a large family.

An image of a chibi Yondaime running around and building this house all on his own, and failing multiple times, ran through Naruto's head. He snorted at the very thought.

After they reached their new home, the blonde and his wife-to-be. Set out to unsealing all of the furniture they obtained through in their travels. Stuff like couches, chairs, shelves, cases, a fridge, and various other things they had while they were traveling the nations.

After unsealing all of that, they got to work, with the help of a couple **Shadow clones** on placing everything in order, and what not.

Though when Shiroi pulled out a scroll labeled 'IF dolls' Naruto immediately paled in fear, the Kyuubi if possible, paled as well when he witnessed the scroll. The two immediately began praying to Kami that she wouldn't open the scroll. All while Altair could at all possible sweat-dropped.

Why were the two of them so damn terrified of a couple of dolls you may ask? Well the reason was oh so simple, and a bit strange if you think about it.

You see, when Shiroi is extremely bored, and she has nothing to occupy her time, she has a habit of... Creating dolls. Not just any dolls mind you. These dolls were 'special' per say. She would first create her dolls with a vast assortment of things she had, and get to the complex and difficult process of creating the dolls.

Than after she was done creating the dolls, she would place a bit of her Youki into them, thus making them jerk to life... TO LIFE! Both Kyuubi and Naruto were fascinated with the little doll that had come to life... That is until it lunged at them at speeds only rivaled by the best of Jonins.

The doll than, latched onto his face, and proceeded to try and choke the blonde to death. Not to mention that it was extremely difficult trying to retch the damn thing off of him. The damn thing had the strength of grown man! For crying out loud! And with Shiroi's Youki running through it's veins... Yeah you get the picture.

It took the blonde at least several minutes get the thing off, and Shiroi's laughs were not helping at all. Even the Kyuubi was panicking at the thought of his container dying... To a FUCKING DOLL! (Not to mention, if Naruto died. HE would die.)

So the Kyuubi, much to Naruto's shock, was cheering for the blonde to beat the shit out of the demon doll.

Naruto wasn't one to disappoint, so with the help of SenJutsu Chakra (even if it was a bit overkill) managed to rip the doll off of him. However the doll proved to be a worthy opponent, as it managed to slip out of the blondes grip and run towards his Kunai pouch.

Naruto exclaimed a WHAT THE FUCK!? With the Kyuubi agreeing with him, before he ran around the area screaming like a little girl, while the doll chased him around with a gleeful expression. All while Shiroi was laughing her ass off, as Naruto played with her 'harmless' doll.

By some miracle, a tree branch broke, and fell right on top of the dolls head. Naruto, not one to pass up on the opportunity, immediately grabbed the branch, and began to pound away at the little doll. All while saying things like, 'You do NOT fuck with UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE NARUTO BITCH!' The ever famous 'YOU LIKE THAT!?' And finally my favorite 'WHO THE BITCH NOW MOTHERFUCKER!? DATTEBAYO!'

Of course had the blonde been paying attention, he would have noticed the doll's silent screams of pain, as the blonde repeatedly bashed with the branch, their were even tears coming from the dolls eyes. It was kinda pitiful really. Wait... Since when did dolls cry?... Oh well, this is anime. Anything is possible.

Anyway, you can understand Kyuubi's and Naruto's reluctance to have any of her dolls more than 10 feet away from them... Have any of them unsealed for that matter.

Thankfully Shiroi didn't unseal the blasted dolls, something both Kyuubi and Naruto repeatedly thanked Kami for.

After that both Naruto and Shiroi quickly finished up with their furniture and shortly went to bed.

The next morning they got up, took a shower together, got dressed, ate breakfast comprising of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice... Hmm, orange juice.

After that, with nothing to do, Shiroi asked to have a tour of the entire village. Naruto happily complied, seeing as he wanted to show his mate around his home, and promptly showed her around the village to the best of his ability. He showed her the memorial stone, the Hokage mountain, a couple of famous restaurants in the village.

However Shiroi quickly lost whatever interest she had in the village. It wasn't that she didn't like the village... It's just that she had no type of interest in learning about the place that mentally, and physically harmed her lover. In a way, she was neutral to the village. However should the village do something that she deemed as a threat to Naruto... Than she would destroy them utterly.

Naruto seeing Shiroi lose interest in Konoha, thought about what he could show her that would be of at least some interest to her. Though when he looked up, to his surprise it was already noon. And by coincidence they were in front of Ichiraku's ramen.

The blonde immediately exclaimed that it was ramen time! And grabbed Shiroi's hand and he seemed to teleport right towards the shop. That was something that shocked the villagers, seeing as it reminded them of the yellow flash. But they dismissed the thought of Naruto being the son of the Yondaime... It just wasn't possible... Right?

When they entered the shop, Naruto loudly greeted the two owners of the shop. Ichiraku Ayame, and her father Ichiraku Tuechi.

Both Ichiraku's were happy to see the blonde after such a long time, and eagerly returned the blonde's greeting. The blonde introduced Shiroi to the both of them, though both Ichiraku's were shocked to learn that both Shiroi and Naruto were engaged, they were nonetheless happy for the blonde, and expressed their happiness for the blonde by making them both a bowl of ramen on the house.

"Naruto-kun you slow down a little more." Shiroi scolded, though only amusement was in her tone.

Naruto turned to look at Shiroi with the dreaded puppy eyes "B-But Shiroi-chan... It's ramen." He whimpered.

Shiroi stared blankly at her blonde lover, before she lightly shook her head. "And it will still be there, so you don't have to eat so fast. And besides... Don't you want to savor it?" She said, giving the blonde an amused look when she saw him freeze.

"Shiroi-chan... YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! RAMEN LIKE THIS SHOULD BE SAVORED!" The blonde loudly exclaimed before he began to eat his ramen at a much slower rate.

Shiroi gave a smile, before she turned back to her bowl of ramen. She rose an eyebrow when she saw the shocked expressions on both Ayame's, and her father's faces. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"I-Impossible. You managed to get Naruto to slow down on eating ramen... H-How?" Tuechi uttered, his brain to shocked to believe the sight before him.

"Shiroi rose a delicate eyebrow before she spoke in a slight superior tone "Whatever do you mean Ichiraku-san?" She questioned, taking an elegant bite of her own noodles.

Ayame spoke up, seeing as her father was still in a shocked state. "Well, me and tou-san have been trying to get Naruto to slow down on his eating habits but we could never get him to. It was really frustrating for us, as it was extremely difficult to teach him mannerisms." Ayame explained.

This Shiroi did not bother to hide the superior tone in her voice as she spoke "Well, I'm proud to say that I know how Naruto thinks. As such, it would make this, that I would know what it takes for the blonde to listen." The pride, and a tiny bit of arrogance in her tone wasn't missed by Ayame, who slightly twitched at the girl's small arrogance.

"Even so. It has always been a challenge to teach Naruto things, seeing as he had such a short attention span." Ayame responded, her tone taking on a challenging glint to them.

Shiroi's eyes slightly narrowed "Well I can assure that for someone such as I. It was remarkably easy to teach Naruto some manners even if he was a bit of a brute back than." The silvery white haired girl replied, her chin proudly held high.

"Oh is that so?" Ayame began. "Well I imagine it must have been a bit difficult for you. Seeing as Naruto never really payed attention to me when I tried to teach him." She stated.

"Well, obviously you weren't doing a very good job. After all while I was teaching him, he was paying attention to me, ore than I even imagined." Shiroi asserted.

While both Shiroi, and Ayame were having their argument, Naruto, Tuechi, Kyuubi, and even Altair all watched, and promptly sweat-dropped. Seriously the two were almost acting like rivals, or something of the sort.

"Naruto... You girlfriend isn't afraid to speak her mind is she?" Tuechi commented, and he gave a cold shiver when he saw her glance at him sharply. Damn she had ears!

"Yeah... But that's one of the things I love most about Shiroi-chan." The blonde warmly said, making Shiroi who was listening with her sharp hearing unintentionally flush slightly.

Before any of their conversations (and arguments) could go any further. An ANBU phased into existence, and bowed towards Naruto, catching not only the blondes attention, but also Shiroi's and everyone else's.

"Naruto-san, Hokage-sama wishes for you to be in training ground twelve in exactly four minutes." The ANBU stated, before he disappeared in a flutter of leaves.

Everyone felt a little confused on why Tsunade would want to see the blonde, but they chose not to dwell on it, and instead focused on finishing whatever they were doing.

Once Shiroi, and Naruto were done with their ramen, the blonde and his fiance quickly bide the Ichiraku's farewell, before they began to make their way towards training ground twelve. All while wondering what Tsunade wanted.

Unknown to both of them however, Naruto would soon be facing old friend, and teacher to him.

It was time for Naruto's Jonin test. It... Was time for Hatake Kakashi to finally wittiness just how much his former has grown.

It was time for the battle between Kakashi and Naruto.

* * *

Naruto and Shiroi arrived in training ground twelve, only to find both Tsunade, and Jiraiya standing in the middle of the field, both having impassive faces.

Naruto shared a glance with Shiroi, before they both moved to stand in front of the two legendary Sannins, with the female Sannin being a Hokage. Once the two of them were in front of the Sannin, it was strangely silent, before Naruto spoke.

"Hey Tsunade-Baachan. What are we here for?" The blonde asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Shiroi merely settled for staring at them in curiosity.

"Naruto... Soon your are going to be having a test of sorts to see if you are skilled enough to achieve Jonin rank." Tsunade began.

Naruto, and Shiroi blinked owlishly at that. "Well what's the test Baa-chan." Naruto said, a grin crossing his features.

Before Tsunade could speak however, another voice answered the blonde's question.

"Your test Naruto. Is to defeat me in combat."

Both Naruto and Shiroi spun around... And low and behold the blonde was greeted with the sight of his old teacher. However Kakashi was not wearing the typical Jonin attire.

Instead the masked Jonin now wore, a full black body suit completed with his mask. He wore ANBU issue armor, completed with a tanto strapped to his back. His stance and the way he moved showed that he was going to take this fight seriously. And finally... He did not have his usual Icha Icha book to read.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto uttered, before a giant and nearly feral grin erupted from his face.

"That's right Naruto. In order to achieve your Jonin rank... You have to beat Kakashi!" Tsunade exclaimed, her eyes narrowing seriously as she gazed at both of her Shinobi. "This match will be begin, shortly after I say it does, the rules are simple... There are none." The female Hokage stated.

"I understand Baa-chan!" Naruto proclaimed, cracking his neck, and knuckles.

"I understand as well Tsunade-sama." Kakashi confirmed, not taking his eyes off the blonde.

"Very well!... BEGIN!" The older blonde exclaimed before She, and Jiraiya blurred out of sight. Shiroi, stayed for a moment longer, and silently wished the blonde luck, before she to blurred out of sight.

The atmosphere was tense and heavy as both Naruto and Kakashi stared each other down. For Kakashi, this was the time to finally see just how truly powerful his former student was. To see if his student has surpassed him.

For Naruto, this was the chance to show Kakashi just how much he had grown, to show just how much he had improved since he left all those years ago. To show Kakashi... That he was no longer a child.

"Where does the time go?... Huh? Naruto? The last time we faced off like this... You were still my pupil." Kakashi mused.

Naruto merely stayed silent, before he slowly moved his hands to grip his robes. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed, before he slowly moved his hand forwards towards his headband.

Naruto removed his robes, revealing his dark orange mesh shirt, black pants, his black boots, and Altair sheathed by his side. The blonde carelessly threw his robes aside, and tightened the sash around his waist, making sure Altair was firmly set at his side.

Kakashi lifted up his headband to reveal his very own... Sharingan. The very thing that allowed him to copy over a thousand techniques. The very thing that earned him the nickname Sharingan no Kakashi.

Both Kakashi and Naruto stared at each other for a single moment... Before they both suddenly blurred. A shock was felt in the middle of the field as both Naruto and Kakashi reappeared their fist firmly pressed against each others trying to overpower the other. Kakashi's eyes narrowed, before he suddenly twisted his body, and allowed the blonde to move forward, than the masked Jonin attempted to kick the blonde in the back.

However the blonde proved he would be a worthy opponent, as he quickly shifted his feet, and blocked Kakashi's incoming kick with his forearm. The blonde than gripped the Jonin's leg tightly, and his other hand shot forwards to the Jonin's chest.

However proved that he deserved the rank of elite Jonin, as he leaned his entire body back, allowing the blonde's hand move over him, before he kicked himself off the ground and spinned in the air. He than propelled a Chakra enhanced kick towards the blonde who held a firm grip on his hand.

The blonde narrowed his eyes, before he let go of the Jonin's leg, and jumped back several feet, however in doing so, he feel right for Kakashi's trap.

Several **Shadow clones** which Kakashi had created earlier sprang into action, and quickly caught the blonde. One grabbing his legs, another grabbing his left arm, while another grabbed his other arm, and the last one, got him in a fell nelson.

Naruto huffed in annoyance, before he noticed Kakashi charging in a strike. However the blonde was having none of that, and he quickly activated his **wind field** to destroy the masked Jonin's clones. The blonde was pleased to note the winding of Kakashi's eyes, before the blonde charged in with his elbow already prepared to smash against the Jonin's face.

Kakashi's eyes widen, as the speed he misjudged Naruto's speed, and as such did not have time to prepare for a **substitution.** The blonde's elbow met with the Jonin's face, with incredible force, making some of the bones in the Jonin's body creak. Before the Jonin could even attempt to even gain some breathing room, the blonde grabbed the Jonin by the fabric of his bodysuit.

And with a Chakra enhanced punched, sent the Jonin flying several meters away. However the blonde was far from finished, and he used his **wind field** to increased his speed dramatically.

He almost seemed to teleport right to Kakashi's location, before he began to brutally kick the Jonin away for several moments, before he ended it with a final Chakra enhanced kick sending Kakashi propelling all the way across the field, before harshly smashing into a boulder.

The Jonin coughed, as he forcibly removed himself from the now human sized hole in the boulder. The masked Jonin glared at his former student, before he blurred through several hand seals.

**"FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIRE BALL!"** The Jonin exclaimed, before a massive fire ball shot from his mouth, and towards the blonde's location. Naruto narrowed his eyes, before he to blurred through several hand seals.

**"WATER STYLE: WATER PHOENIX!"** The blonde exclaimed. And before Kakashi's very eyes water from the atmosphere began to converge around the blonde, before it began to take shape, and form a beautiful and massive phoenix. The phoenix gave off a mighty screech before it propelled itself towards the masked Jonin's fire ball.

The two techniques clashed, and promptly exploded outwards, creating a heavy mist. Kakashi warily kept his ears open, as this mist would become quite the advantage to his blonde student.

However much to his surprise, the mist was fading much faster than he had ever anticipated. When the mist cleared, he was able to see his blonde student calmly observing him. However now that the Jonin actually payed more attention to the blonde with his Sharingan eye... He was able to see wind natured Chakra coating the area around the blonde.

It was than Kakashi realized that this apparent **wind field** was the reason why his clones from earlier were destroyed, and why the mist was fading faster than normal.

The masked Jonin was distracted from his thoughts on the matter, when he noticed his blonde student reaching for the blade sheathed at his side. When the blonde unsheathed the blade, Kakashi was immediately captivated by the blade. A smooth sliver blade that looked powerful enough to break through even the strongest of metals, eagle wings as the hand guard, an eagles head as the pummel. It was truly a beautiful blade.

"All of the training I ever had.." Naruto began. Kakashi ears perked up in interest when he heard Naruto speak. "All of the techniques I ever learned.. All of the fights i have ever been in... were all very much exciting-" Kakashi's eye's narrowed, just what was his former student getting at?

"-But none of it... EXCITES MY BLOOD MORE THAN WHEN I DRAWING ALTAIR!" The blonde exclaimed, before he suddenly rocketed from his position. The former ANBU's eyes widened, and he barely had enough time to draw his tanto, to block the blonde's vertical strike. The tanto in his clashed with the blonde's blade, and much to Kakashi's shock his tanto began to creak and crack as it clashed with the blonde's blade.

Kakashi's tanto clashed with the blonde's sword once more, before it shortly shattered, much to Kakashi's horror. Kakashi was forced to jump back lest he ave his chest slashed opened, but was a bit to late, and received a deep gash to his right arm for his troubles.

Kakashi immediately channeled Chakara into the wound to stop it from bleeding, but much to his shock, it continued to bleed. The masked Jonin focused his Sharingan eye onto the blonde's sword, and much to his shock he discovered the blade was not only covered with wind Chakra... BUT ALSO THE KYUUBI'S CHAKRA!?

But that wasn't possible! The blonde wasn't using the Kyuubi's Chakra at all! Unless... The blade itself contained some of the Kyuubi's Chakra!

However Kakashi's wasn't allowed to even dwell on that theory as the blonde lunged at the masked Jonin, and attempted to stab the Jonin with Altair. However the Jonin now knew one thing, he absolutely could not allow the blonde to stab him with that sword! So Kakashi with all his might and effort did his very best to dodge most of the blonde's strikes.

However he could not dodge them all, and received several cuts, and slashes as a result. The masked Jonin panted as he took in his situation. He was running low on Chakra... He had a deep gash to his arm that will somewhat stop him from weaving hand signs in the speed he wanted. He was wounded all over, and his opponent..

It was than that Kakashi came to the startling realization that he had not managed to give his opponent a single scratch! The blonde looked fine, even more than that, he looked as if he were taking a stroll in the park!

... WAIT! Kakashi still had _that_ technique as well.

"Naruto... Did you know that the Yondaime was my Sensei?" Kakashi asked, channeling Chakra into his left hand.

Naruto rose a single eyebrow before he spoke "Yeah I knew my tou-san was your Sensei." The blonde placed Altair in it's sheathe, making sure to pat the blade on the pummel for a job well done, making the blade pulse in contentment.

Kakashi eyes widened in shock for a moment. The blonde found out that his Sensei was his son?... If so did that mean that Naruto now know that he was his god brother? Kakashi slightly shook his head... No he failed to protect and be there for the blonde when he was little... He didn't deserve the honor of being Naruto's god brother.

Instead Kakashi chose to focus on the last technique of this fight. "Yes well... Before Minato-Sensei died... He taught me one last Jutsu." Kakashi explained, before he held up his left hand... And there spinning rapidly... Was a... **Rasengan.**

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment, before he chuckled, and soon his chuckles turned into full blown laughter. Kakashi rose an eyebrow... Did he just break Naruto?

"Kakashi-Sensei! I had no idea you could use the **Rasengan!** To be honest I kinda hoped you did!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Oh? And why is that Naruto?" The masked Jonin asked.

"Because now I can test this, against an ordinary **Rasengan."** The blonde said, before a **Rasengan** appeared in his hand, only it was whiter, and had tiny blades of wind fluttering about it... This was the **wind style: Rasengan.**

Kakashi's eyes widened in disbelief "Naruto... Is that?" The masked Jonin trailed off.

"Yes... This is the completed version of the **Rasengan.**" The blonde confirmed.

A smile lit the Jonin's face, not that the blonde could see it. In Kakashi's eyes... The ghostly figure of his Sensei appeared behind the blonde, and he gave him a grin. "Let's finish this Naruto... After all... When you win, I have to get ready to congratulate you ne?" Kakashi said, an eye smile working a way onto his face.

"Right Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, right before the two charged right at each other. As their two techniques clashed, Kakashi couldn't help but smile as Naruto's **Rasengan** ripped through his effortlessly.

_'Naruto... You have truly grown... I am proud to have been your Sensei... So thank you Naruto... Thank you... For giving me the chance to know you... For all the good times we shared.'_ The masked Jonin happily thought, as he held his now damaged hand.

"You win Naruto... You are no longer a Genin... Now you are a full ranked Jonin. do us proud Naruto." Kakashi happily said. Naruto grinned, an embarrassed blush on his face at the praise. However he smiled brightly when Shiroi flung herself at the blonde and trapped him in a iron hug. "Naruto-kun! That fight was amazing!" She exclaimed, rubbing her cheek against his face, making the blonde purr.

And the Kyuubi was grinning like a maniac who had just found out the entire world was his for the taking.

Kakashi meanwhile moved towards the female Hokage and the toad sannin who were watching with smiles on their faces. "Tsunade-sama. Jiraiya-sama." He greeted.

Jiraiya gave a grin at Kakashi, before he spoke "So what do you two think?" He asked, though he already knew.

"I believe that Naruto deserves the rank of Jonin. He has proven to be an excellent Shinobi, and he would be extremely valuable in the field." Kakashi surmised, his trademark eye smile on his face.

Tsunade grinned "I have given him the rank of Jonin regardless of what you would have said Kakashi!." The female Hokage said, releasing a laugh at the sight of Shiroi giving Naruto a kiss. Though both Kakashi and Jiraiya released a perverted giggle...

Right before Tsunade bashed both of their heads in.. Ah yes, life was good was it not?

* * *

**Chapter end. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Naruto X OC

**Author's note:** To nix's warden. I totally agree with you about Chachazero! I was already planning on adding that adorable little maniac doll into the story. That doll is just so adorable in a 'I gonna kill while giggling cutely' kind of way. To bolt about your questions for my plan with Karin. That is a complete secret. And the Naruto and Kurama moments? Don't worry I plan on adding some at from time to time.

* * *

Kakashi gave a slight wince as he sat down on one of the many chairs in the Jonin lounge. The injuries he received from his fight with Naruto were still there, though they did feel quite a bit with Tsunade's help, it did little to erase the pain once he exited from his 'battle' mode as he liked to call it.

After the battle with Naruto, Kakashi went to immediately get some rest, and tend to his various wounds. Who would have thought that the blonde would become so powerful in such a short amount of time? It made Kakashi smile in pride.

That is until he realized that he had no right to feel whatever pride he may have been feeling at the moment. After all, he only actually taught the blonde the tree walking exercise, and the was when they were all way in over their heads. To Kakashi, he believed that the one with the most training should be trained first, as it would be at least ten times easier.

However that cost him dearly. His laziness, and inaction with his team, team seven, led to them slowly falling apart. At first it began with Sasuke and his anger at losing to his brother. Than Sasuke began to use Naruto as a measuring stick, and when he saw how much progress the blonde was making, he began to get frustrated.

This led to Sasuke envying the blonde, and his anger continued to grow... Until he snapped, and challenged Naruto to a dual. When Sasuke saw how much damage the **Rasengan** did, and how it was better than his **Chidori **Sasuke had gotten angrier.

But Kakashi never paid any attention to it. He had just assumed Sasuke needed to blow off some steam, and left at that. He did have a few words with Jiraiya about teaching Naruto the **Rasengan.** But he came to realize that he was being hypocritical, after all, he did teach Sasuke the **Chidori**.

It was with reality bitch slapping him in the face, did Kakashi realize that the reason that team seven fell apart... Was because of his own laziness. Thinking about it now. He didn't really teach them anything did he? And whatever he did teach, he spent most of the time with Sasuke as he was easier to teach.

Kakashi gave a sad chuckle. Anko was right... He really wasn't that good at being a teacher. His own laziness, and habits were the reasons why his team fell apart. He had assumed that since his teacher made teaching so easy that it would be simple for him. However it was more difficult than he imagined. Teaching his students tree walking during a C-rank turned A-rank mission!? What was he thinking at the time!?

Kakashi didn't know whether to be ashamed of himself, or be extremely glad that his team survived the ordeal. He was certain that Minato was rolling in his grave at the moment, probably threatening to give him a 'training' session of a life time when he joined him in the after life.

Kakashi gave a sad chuckle, he wonders... What his Sensei would say about his laziness?

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the door to the Jonin lounge open, and in entered Sarutobi Asuma the son of the Sandaime Hokage. Yuhi Kurenai, Asuma's lover, as it was freaking obvious. Might Gai, Kakashi's self proclaimed rival. Mitarashi Anko, the snake mistress of Konoha, and finally Mirono Ibiki, Konoha's best interrogator.

Kurenai, and Asuma were chatting quietly, while Anko and Ibiki were speaking with sadistic looks on their faces. Kakashi shivered, looks like they found a new toy to play with. Kakashi pitied the poor fool who was at their mercy.

Kakashi did the best he could to remain hidden, their was no way he was gonna let his fellow Jonin see the state he was in. They would never let him live it down, He prayed to Kami that they wouldn't notice him.

However it seemed Kami decided to fuck with the masked Jonin as Gai instantly spotted him.

"YOSH KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL! HOW IS YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH TODAY!" Gai exclaimed as he blurred towards his eternal rival.

Everyone's attention now turned towards Kakashi and Gai, as the green spandex wearing Jonin picked up Kakashi and gave him a manly hug, crushing the life out of the poor masked Jonin.

_'Oh Kami-sama help me! He's gonna infect me with his flames of youth! Dammit it's already happening!'_ Kakashi thought in both despair and horror.

The other Jonin's seeing Kakashi's horrified expression chuckled, and snickered amongst themselves.

Gai stopped hugging his eternal rival and gave him a hard pat on the back, making Kakashi wince in pain, as that was where his back impacted into a boulder that Naruto slammed him into yesterday.

"Kakashi, is something wrong?" Asuma asked, seeing Kakashi wince. When Asuma said that sentence every Jonin in the room looked more closely at Kakashi and they all finally noticed the various injuries he had.

"Holy shit Kakashi! The fuck happen to you?" Anko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kakashi sighed tiredly, he wanted to keep the specifics about his match with Naruto a secret, but now. Oh well what's the worse that could happen?

"Well it's like this." And so Kakashi began explaining his match with the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, and as the other Jonin's heard about the match, their eyes were slowly getting wider and wider.

* * *

Deep in the underground of Konoha, a ANBU with a blank face mask and the insignia for ROOT slowly moved through the corridor. Several moments later he entered a large room, with a massive platform in the middle.

Their were at least three walkways, and in the center stood a single old, and heavily bandaged individual.

The ROOT ANBU briskly moved towards his master, and knelt before the elder individual.

"Danzo-sama, I returned to inform you of outcome of the match between Hatake Kakashi, and Uzumaki Naruto." The ROOT ANBU said, not even a single tone of emotion in his voice.

Shimura Danzo, one of the elders of Konoha, and the rival of Sarutobi Hiruzen. Opened his cold, and wary eyes, and he gave his ROOT ninja a single motion to continue.

"Uzumaki Naruto the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune has proven to be a powerful opponent for Hatake Kakashi. His TaiJutsu was superb, at least on par with Might Gai of the leaf. His NinJutsu has proven to be quite powerful even though he only used two Jutsu's from what I've seen. He is able to draw water from the Atmosphere like the Nidaime Hokage, and it appears he has created a new version **Rasengan** the Jutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage." The ROOT ANBU paused, allowing Danzo to digest the information he had been told. At Danzo's nod, the ANBU continued.

"When Uzumaki Naruto drew his blade from his sheathe. He dominated the KenJutsu battle between him and Hatake Kakashi. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki from my observations has become a powerful and fearsome Shinobi, as he could have defeated Hatake Kakashi at a moments notice." The ROOT ANBU finished.

Danzo slowly raised an eyebrow, before he indulged in his curiosity a bit further. "What do you mean by that?" The bandaged elder asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto was clearly holding back a majority of his strength during his battle with Hatake Kakashi. By my observations the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki should be at least Kage level, as during the battle Hatake Kakashi had not once laid a finger on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." The ROOT ANBU explained.

Danzo hummed in thought for a moment. To think that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki would become so powerful in such a short amount of time... It was obvious that the Jinchuuriki's talents were being stunted during his time in the academy. After all the Jinchuuriki's linage was that of the powerful and dangerous Uzumaki clan, and the one and only Namikaze Minato, the greatest Shinobi of his generation.

As a matter of fact. Danzo was certain that should the Jinchuuriki had been trained properly he would have been rookie of the year instead of the Uchiha brat.

To be honest Danzo never really liked the Uchiha brat and his attitude. And Homura, and Koharu saw to it that the brat was handed everything on a silver platter. That was poor judgement on their part.

Nonetheless, Danzo knew the Jinchuuriki would become a powerful Shinobi provided he received a proper teacher. When Kakashi became the Jinchuuriki's teacher, Danzo had hoped that the blonde ould become powerful that way he could approach the blonde about joining ROOT once he was at a exceptional level.

But to his disappointment, Kakashi's laziness and his habits didn't serve any actual purpose in training the blonde. When the third round of the Chunin exams were beginning. He resolved to speak with the blonde about giving him training, and possibly wavier his trust in Hiruzen. But to his dismay Jiraiya got to the Jinchuuriki first.

And as the blonde trained with Jiraiya, Danzo knew that the chances of getting the blonde into ROOT were slim at best.

"Danzo-sama?" The ROOT ANBU asked, a questioning tone in his voice, unintentionally breaking Danzo out of his thoughts.

"Dismissed." Danzo ordered. Not even a moment after he uttered that word, the ROOT ANBU fazed away from existence.

Danzo uncovered eye narrowed in deep thought... He pondered over how to convert the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki over to his cause, even if the chances were slim. A slim chance was better than nothing.

Though Danzo cursed Hiruzen over in his head for not giving him the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki sooner. He knew he should have kidnapped the blonde when he was an infant and blame it on a another Shinobi village.

Danzo sighed, this would take careful planning.

* * *

Gaara gave an annoyed grunt as he continued to sigh another piece sheet of paperwork. Honestly he didn't know why other Kages made such a big deal out of paperwork. Though considering he has never slept a day in his life, paperwork must be a breeze for him.

As the he could continue signing these documents even throughout the entire night.

He frown once again when he caught sight of another funding request by a villager who was hoping to create a new planting business in the village. This has been going on for the past few days. A villager would have a request for a whole new business that they would like to open up, however they needed the proper funds.

Gaara sighed as he marked it as declined. Money was scarce here in the desert. True that ever since the whole invasion of Konoha fiasco their damiyo has been giving their missions back. However that still didn't excuse the years of funding they lost because of their damiyo actions. As of now Suna was still recovering the lost funds they lost after the Konoha invasion.

As such most of the money was going towards the entire village as a whole. They didn't have enough money as it was to actually fund new businesses until they had more funds.

And at the pace they were going it would take at least several more months. Even though the villages Jonin and Chunin teams were going in and out of the village going on high ranking missions, bring back a impressive sum of money, it still wasn't enough to help them recover financially.

As moved to grab another sheet of paper, a slender hand had already picked it up and began to examine it.

"Gaara-kun if you keep working in this office doing this paperwork I'm gonna think you don't want to spend time with me." A female voice whined with a pout evident in her voice.

Gaara let a small smile reach his face as he stared at the female in front of him.

Long waist length black hair gently flowing down her back like a smooth river. Orange colored eyes with slightly slitted pupil, curved eyelashes. Several bangs swaying messily yet cutely into her eyes, two long bangs framing her face and stopping at her stomach. A heart shaped face, a small nose, and mouth.

She wore a black shirt with a dark blue unzipped jacket over it. Black pants with red streaks running down the middle of them. Black sandals, with dark blue socks. A sheathed short sword at her side, and finally multiple pouches held together around her waist with a red sash holding them in place.

However what would really catch someones attention was the large bat like wings she had on her back, and the slightly hooked nails she had.

This female was named Yui, a succubus.

Gaara had met her on one of his assignments before he became the KazeKage of Suna. He found her incredibly injured. And out of compassion and curiosity he helped her, and cared to her injuries until she was healed.

During the time he tended to her injuries, she awoke, and watched curiously as Gaara tended to her injuries. When Gaara was done, she asked why he helped her, and treated her injuries considering she was succubus. Gaara merely told her that if he had the power to save someone, whatever race they be than he'll take it, regardless of who they were and their past or race. After all, after his fight with Naruto Gaara firmly believed in second chances.

Hearing Gaara's answer swayed something inside Yui and so she decided to hang around with Gaara. At first the villagers of suna were wary of the femal succubus, but slowly warmed up to her, as they noticed that she wasn't as bloodthirsty and violent as they thought her to be.

Soon the villagers got used to her constant presence and treated her like they would any other villager.

During their time together, Gaara enjoyed both Yui's company and presence, soon the two were almost always seen together, which Gaara's siblings teased him mercilessly about.

Yui was slowly but surely falling for the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, and after a year she confessed her love for the redhead. Gaara merely blinked, and said he wasn't that experienced with relationships, and said that she may have to get used to the fact that he may get confused on several things surrounding relationships. Yui merely waved him off and said it was no problem to her.

Since than the two have been on many dates, much to the ire of Gaara's new fan-girls.

When Gaara became KazeKage Yui immediately embraced him and excitedly yelled how it was amazing that he got such a position.

Since than They spent most of their time in the office, as there was no KazeKage for at least two years and a half, as such the paperwork was really piling up. However with both Gaara's and Yui's combined efforts they managed to amount of paperwork by a large amount.

Yui spent her time helping Gaara mark, file, organize, and transfer the paperwork. Gaara at one point thanked her for the help she was giving him. But she waved him off and said she was happy being able to help him with his workload.

"I apologize if I am spending to much time in the office, but I was under the impression that you were asleep, or were you just pretending to be asleep so you could get a break?" Gaara asked, his eyes glinting in amusement.

Yui pouted at her boyfriend, before she playfully slapped him on the arm. "Oh hush you. You act like I haven't seen you trying to fake being sick to get out of the paperwork for at least a couple hours." She huffed, her eyes glinted in amusement however when she saw the surprised expression on her face.

Gaara however quickly regained his composure "I have no idea of what you speak of Yui." Gaara said feigning ignorance. Yui gave a small snort at Gaara's obvious attempt to cover up his tracks. However she won't let him get off that easily.

"Oh really what about the time when you pretended to have a heart attack after your third day of being KazeKage?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in feigned confusion and amusement.

Gaara slightly choked on his own spit, before he glared playfully at the succubus. "What is on the form your holding? Is it another request for funds?" Gaara questioned, wanting to change the subject.

Yui playfully winked, she knew she won that little argument. Whenever Gaara knew he couldn't win an argument with her he would change the subject in order to save some of his pride.

"Nah it wasn't a request for funds. It was a mission request for a noble gentlemen to escort him back into his homestead. back in the land of springs." She answered.

Gaara nodded "I take you approved it than." Gaara stated.

Yui gave him a playful huff "Of course. I understand full well that Suna needs whatever funds we can get our hands on." She flicked her hair as she spoke, making sure Gaara had full view of her backside, before she moved towards the window. "Man we've been in this office for what? A whole two days?" She idly asked.

Gaara nodded as he continued to work through all of the papers on his desk. He honestly didn't know why all the other Kages complained about this, but he could admit it does get boring rather quickly after awhile. Hmm he idly wondered what he was gonna have for dinner tonight before he discarded that thought from his mind. He'll think about later.

Meanwhile Yui narrowed her eyes as a strange large white bird came into her vision. She may have not been living in the desert for long. But she knew that white birds that large do NOT belong in a desert like this.

"Hey Gaara?"

Gaara hearing the questioning and serious edge in Yui's voice stopped sorting through his paperwork and turned his attention towards Yui who was keeping her steely gaze on large white bird.

"Yes Yui?" Gaara asked giving Yui a serious and curious gaze.

"Is there supposed to be large white birds in the desert?" Yui asked.

Gaara rose a non-existent eyebrow before he stood from his chair, and moved over to the window. He looked over at the sky, and spotted the large white bird that Yui was speaking about. His eyes narrowed. He lived in the desert his entire life, and he knew that birds of those type do not exist in the desert.

"Yui, find Kankuro and Baki, and tell them that all Shinobi are to mobilize and that their main concern is the safety of civilians." Gaara ordered, his voice giving away none of his emotions.

Yui glanced at Gaara wondering why he would give such an order, before she nodded, and her wings promptly flapped several times before she took to the air air and flew out the window.

Meanwhile Gaara calmly, and leisurely made his way to the balcony of his office, and gave a sharp and impassive glare to the large white flying bird. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted a barely spottable cloaked figure in the night sky of the desert.

Sand from around the village slowly began to converge around the young KazeKage. Once the redhead had enough sand he immediately launched it towards the large white bird, and he bore witness to how the bird dodged his sand, with reflexes that shouldn't even belong to a normal bird. His eyes narrowed once more, before he redirected his sand, aiming it towards the back of the bird as it seemed to be carrying someone.

The bird dodged once more, but this time Gaara was ready, and he clenched his fist, out of seemingly out of nowhere more sand burst from the ground, and surrounded the bird. And once again Gaara clenched his fist, however the bird dodged at the last second and it was safely still floating in the sky. However the figure falling from the birds position would have better luck.

The figure flipped over in mid-air so that as he landed he can land in a kneeling position. Just as Gaara expected, the cloaked figure landed in a kneeling position almost as if it were begging to be spared. However Gaara noted the tense frame the figure held, proving to Gaara that this person wasn't surrounding anytime soon.

As the cloaked figure stood Gaara was finally able to get a good look at his opponent.

His opponent had long blonde hair tied in a high pony tail, a large bang framed the left side of his face while partly covering it. Gaara was able to catch a glimpse of a metal contraption on his opponents left eye, before his hair covered it away. His opponent carried a pouch on his right side, what that pouch contained Gaara didn't know.

However what really caught his attention was his opponents cloak. It was black, with red clouds that had a white outline. Gaara's eyes narrowed, and a scowl formed on his face.

Akatuski has begun to make their move.

Gaara's sand swirled slightly, and Gaara shot it a look. The sand stopped swirling, however it twitched slightly in a threatening manner at the standing Akatsuki member. Gaara knew the reason why his sand swirled... The Ichibi inside him, was demanding for the Akatsuki's blood.

Gaara's attention was taken from his twitching sand, when the Akatsuki member spoke.

"Yare, yare. I didn't expect to be attacked so soon. Tell me how did you know to attack me? Un." The blonde Akatsuki member asked.

"There are no birds like that in this desert." Gaara simply, and blankly answered, giving the Akatsuki member a impassive and stoic look.

The Akatsuki member smirked "Well I guess that's true to a extent. Un. Man what bother, I was kinda hoping to catch you off guard, but I guess that's a bust, un." The blonde said, giving the Ichibi Jinchuuriki another smirk. "Where are my manners? My name is Deidara, otherwise known as the mad bomber in the bingo book." Deirada said, giving a mock bow to the stoic KazeKage.

"Subaku no Gaara." Gaara said, narrowing his eyes at his opponent.

Deidara frowned for a moment, before his smirk came back on his face. "Your not much of a conversationalist are ya? Un. But that doesn't matter. What matter's is that you are coming with me, the easy way... Or the hard way. And please... Do choose the hard way." Deidara added after an after thought.

Gaara's only answer was a swirl of sand speeding right towards the Akatsuki member. Deidara, with a Chakra enhanced jump, leaped right onto his floating bird, right before it took off at blinding speeds. Gaara however wasn't planning on letting the Akatsuki member go so easily, as such he controlled the sand around him, and made it give chase to the blonde bomber.

Deidara gave a dark smirk as the snad relentlessly chased him down. Deidara's bird curved, and speedily dodge most of the buildings it was about to fly into. Deidara idly noticed he passed a couple of Suna Shinobi, and a strange girl with bat like wings on her back, before he returned his attention to the sand chasing him down.

He glanced to his hands and he noted that they were still in the process of creating his explosive clay. _'damn, I need more time.'_ Deidara thought.

He was broken from his thoughts as Gaara once again sent another wave of sand towards Deidara. However Deidara proved to be a stubborn blonde, as he quickly began to dodge all of Gaara's attacking sand, even though multiple streams of them were bearing down on him.

Gaara felt a urge of frustration as the Akatsuki member kept dodging his sand. His sand was suppose to be inescapable, and yet this member of Akatsuki was proving that to be false. In all of Gaara's life, he has only fought two other people whom his sand could never catch. The first was Uchiha Sasuke, one of the last of the Uchiha clan, and the former 'loyal' Uchiha of Konoha.

The second person was someone Gaara respected greatly, and the young KazeKage considered him to be a very good friend. The thought that they're may be other Shinobi out there that can dodge his sand was worrying.

Gaara was brought out of his musings when he noticed the blonde member of the Akatsuki smirked. He narrowed his eyes and silently made several hand motions thus moving his sand speeding directly at the Akatsuki member. The smirking blonde seemed to have smirked even wider, and he promptly mentally ordered his bird to dash to the left.

However Gaara was expecting that, and suddenly more sand burst from the ground and encircled the blonde. The blonde grimaced slightly, and Gaara feeling a sense of satisfaction slowly clenched his fist in order to crush the blonde.

However suddenly another smirk crossed the blonde's features. "It's to late, KazeKage-sama~" Deirdara began in a mocking tone "My clay is finally ready!~" The blonde finished with a malicious grin.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, and he idly wondered what he meant by his clay, but thought nothing of it. He wordlessly ordered his sand to begin crushing the blonde, however, the blonde suddenly threw a handful of small... spiders made of clay? The young KazeKage raised a non-existent eyebrow. However his eyes widened at what happened next.

"Art is an explosion! KATSU!" Deidara gleefully yelled. And suddenly the spiders that were latched onto Gaara's sand promptly exploded, sending grains of sand everywhere, and creating a large smokescreen.

Gaara's eyes widened when out of the smoke came more clay animals such as grasshoppers, spiders, cockroaches, and beetles came flying right at his perch on the balcony. Gaara manipulated the sand inside his gourd to not only give himself a proper defense, but to also lift him the balcony and to the sky.

He had enough paperwork to deal with dammit! He didn't need more paperwork on collateral damage to!

Deidara smirked as his opponent was now floating inside a large ball of sand in the middle of the sky with a large proportion of the ball missing it's sand. Gaara gave Deidara an impassive glare. _'So that's the Ichibi Jinchuuriki's absolute defense huh?'_ The blonde thought.

On nothing but pure instinct Deidara dashed his brid to the left just in time to avoid, a blur of sand that nearly went through his head at an intense speed. Deidara cursed as the sand, once again, began to chase him relentlessly around the sky, no matter what he did the sand would follow him endlessly. And the messed up part was that the sand Gaara was using this time was at least five times faster! Deidara only had one thought to sum this all up.

_'WHAT THE FUCK!? UN!' _Deidara thought, narrowly dodging another strike of the sand.

The blonde quickly threw some more of his clay animals, and they began to explode whenever the sand got to close to them, however the sand proved to be stubborn, as it zigged and zagged all around the clay animals.

Deidara kept this up for several moments, before suddenly, more sand from below began to converge and form in the might hand of the Ichibi.

Deidara gave an unmanly yelp as he was forced to rapidly dodge all of the hands made of sand, and the very same sand that had been chasing him for the past fifth-teen minutes. Seriously what the fuck? Now he has deal with the madly insane sand that was chasing him, and the giant hands of sand... This was just fucking great!

However all of Deidara's rapid movement, and dodging failed to actually work as Gaara's sand soon caught up with him. The sand slowly wrapped around his arm, and Gaara slowly lifted his hand. His facial expression as blank as a brick. Seriously you would have a better chance of actually trying to read a bricks expression.

_'Oh fuck me sideways extra hard!'_ Deidara thought in slight panic as the sand slowly enveloped his arm and began to move to his shoulder. _'Oh no your not!'_ The blonde Akatsuki member exclaimed, before he created a large centipede made of clay and ordered it to wrap around the sand.

"Art is an explosion!" Deidara gleefully exclaimed, before the clay centipede exploded. The explosion stunned the sand, however it didn't force the sand to let go of his arm, making Deidara frown lightly.

Gaara grunted in displeasure, before he gave a mental shrug. He was still gonna take his opponents arm so it didn't really matter. The young Kage slowly clenched his fist, and Deidara gave a small yelp as the sand was constricting.

**"Sand coffin!"** Gaara impassively said, clenching his fist tightly.

Deidara gave a low groan of pure agony as his entire left arm was devoured by Gaara's sand. Understandably, Deidara was displeased at losing his arm, but at least the young KazeKage didn't take anymore than his arms... Deidara didn't think he would be able to take that. Besides now all he had to do was get that stupid sand in position.

Meanwhile down below, dozens of Suna Shinobi, with Kankuro, Baki, and Yui were watching the battle. And they were all glad that Gaara had taken The Akatsuki's members arm.

"Just as expected of KazeKage-sama!" One Suna Shinobi shouted, a grin on his face, as the other Suna Shinobi cheered.

Yui had a shit eating grin on her face as she stared at the battle. "YEAH GAARA KICK HIS ASS!" The black haired succubus yelled.

Kankuro gave a small smirk as he stared at the sweating Akatsuki member in the sky. "Teh, no one escapes Gaara's sand. That Akatsuki member is toast." He confidently said.

Baki merely narrowed his eyes, he knew not to underestimate other opponents. This battle was very much far from over.

Meanwhile back in the airborne battle, Deidara stared at the stump that was once his left arm. That merely left him with a single arm. He idly wondered, if he should get Sasori to make him a new one, but he shook himself of such thoughts.

He was quickly growing tried of this fight, first his infiltration didn't go as planned. Than he was forced in a life or death battle with the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. His supply of clay was running dangerously low, and now he lost his left arm because he seriously underestimated his enemy... Oh yeah he definitely wanted to end this battle as soon as possible.

With that thought in mind the blonde member of the Akatsuki began to fly directly at the floating KazeKage, dodging and weaving through every hand of sand attempting to slap him out of the sky.

Deidara released a manic grin as he was now close to the KazeKage, and he prepared a bunch of clay animals in his hand, right before he was suddnely forced to dodge over dozens of Kunai trying to strike him out of the sky via Suna Shinobi down below. _'Oh hell no! Un.'_ deidara thought.

"You know-" Deidara began, as he began to clench and unclench his fist. "-I was really hoping they wouldn't get involved in this. But it's their fault for whats gonna happen." Here Deidara gave a gleeful and sadistic grin. "Choose KazeKage-sama. Save the village... Or continue our battle." The blonde said mockingly, as he unclenched his fist, and a small animal of clay began to float in the center.

The animal floated to the center between Gaara and Deidara "And besides... I am sick and tired of looking at that impassive face of yours." Deidara darkly uttered, before he made a single hand-sign. And the small animal suddenly expanded to great sizes, almost as large as the Ichibi.

Gaara's eyes widened drastically as he stared at the massive clay animal. Deidara smirked, as the clay animal began to descend to the helpless village below.

"ALL SUNA SHINOBI TRY TO EVACUATE AS MANY VILLAGERS AS POSSIBLE! i REPEAT TRY TO EVACUATE AS MANY VILLAGERS AS POSSIBLE!" Baki roared. The Suna Shinobi in a state of panic, readily followed Baki's orders. Yui clenched her fist in rage at the blonde Akatsuki's member's cowardly tactic.

"DAMMIT!" Kankuro cursed.

Deidara gave a sickening laugh of pure glee as he help his hand in a single hand-sign. "ART IS AN EXPLOSION! KATSU!" Deidara gleefully roared, before a massive explosion overtook the skies, and ground level.

Many Suna Shinobi covered their eyes in terrier and as a acceptance of their fate. However the only thing that truly felt different was... A large Shadow overtaking the sky. In confusion, the Shinobi opened their eyes, and as the smoke cleared they witnessed as sight they thought they would never see.

A massive amount of sand was formed just at the moment of impact and placed itself as the shield to take most of the blunt damage and force of the explosion. And the Suna Shinobi only knew of one person who had this amazing control of sand. And their assumption was justified as they turned their gaze upon a sweating and panting Gaara.

"K-KazeKage-sama protected us!" One Shinobi exclaimed. Every single Shinobi gazed upon Gaara with shock and awe... Why would he go so far for them? Didn't the KazeKage hate them for how they treated him during his childhood?

Meanwhile Kankuro thought back to the conversation he had with Gaara only several months ago, and the very words gaara said.

_"I want to be strong just like Naruto. I don't want to fight just to kill anymore, I now understand what made Naruto so strong. Being hateful, and casting away your humanity will make you exceptionally powerful. But true strength comes from the heart. I learned this during my fight with Uzumaki Naruto. I learned that by acting like the monster others thought me as I was only proving them right. As this village's KazeKage... I will defend this village, for it is my home... My family... And where my true strength lies is in my heart. I will defend this village, so that I may hope that this village will love me as well." The redhead said with a smile._

_'Naruto... You truly changed Gaara for the better.'_ Kankuro thought.

Yui gave a bright smile, as he stared Gaara, giving him a thumbs up when she saw him glancing her way.

Gaara allowed himself to have a small smile as he stared at the undamaged village below.

Deidara gave a pleased smirk, as he stared at the panting Kage. "So you managed to save the village. But your wide open! Un."

And Gaara's small smile was replaced with a look of pure shock and surprise as two clay birds flew directly into his face and promptly exploded soon after, startling the Suna Shinobi and Yui in the process.

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" The Suna Shinobi yelled in panic.

"GAARA!" Yui, Kankuro, and Baki shouted in surprise and horror.

Everyone watched the smokescreen clear with both hope, and anticipation. When the smoke cleared everyone got a full view of the sand that was previously chasing Deidara had now moved to protect Gaara, in casing Gaara in a fully completed sphere.

Deidara frown for a moment, before a malicious smirk crossed his features. "Sorry KazeKage-sama, but you've lost this battle. Un." Deidara said in a matter of fact tone. Inside his defensive sphere Gaara frowned as he heard his opponents statement. However his frown was replaced with a shocked expression as he noticed his sand seemed to be drilled through.

And his expression turned to horror, when he saw what exactly was drilling through his sand. It was seven large ants made of clay. _'Impossible when could he have-!?'_ Gaara was broken from his thoughts when his opponent spoke.

"It was back when you had my arm encased in your sand. Back than, before you retracted you sand, I planted several of my clay arts inside it. Un." Deidara said smugly.

"This is where it ends Jinchuuriki. Art is an EXPLOSION! KATSU!" The blonde gleefully exclaimed, before the inside of Gaara's sand promptly exploded. The Shinobi down below could only look on in horror as their KazeKage began to rapidly descend from a height that would kill him, Jinchuuriki or not.

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" The Shinobi of Sunagakure shouted in both horror and disbelief.

"GAARA-KUN!" Yui exclaimed in fear and horror, before her wings began to flap wildly and she took off into the sky in order to save her red haired boyfriend. However just as she was about to reach the red haired Kage, she was suddenly forced to veer off course as a large bird made of clay flew into her face, and promptly exploded.

Yui flew out of the smokescreen covered in smoke, and he coughed to get fresh air back into lungs. As she was distracted however, several grasshoppers of clay latched on to her wings and promptly exploded, gravely damaging her wings. She yelped in pain, and she began to plummet into the cold harsh ground below.

However before she could go splat on the unforgiving ground, a wall of sand formed below her, and wrapped around her protectively, and lowered her to the ground as gently as possible. Yui was able to look into Gaara's relieved eyes, before the redhead closed his eyes and lost consciousness. That was all the black haired succubus could see, before the blonde Akatsuki member and his large bird promptly caught the falling Kage.

"One Jinchuuriki down. Eight to go. Un." Deidara darkly, and smugly stated, a grin crossing his features as he stared at his captive. The Shinobi of Suna could only look on helplessly as their KazeKage was being taken right before their eyes.

"GAARA!" Kankuro yelled before he began shoving through the crow of Shinobi and pursued the blonde Akatsuki.

"KANKURO WAIT!" Baki yelled, it was to late however as the black clad brother of Gaara had already began chasing the Akatsuki member and his bird. "Shit!" Baki cursed. "SOMEONE SEND BLACK HAWK TO KONOHA AND TELL THEM WE NEED ASSIST IMMEDIATELY! I WANT EVERY AVAILABLE SHINOBI TO SECURE THE VILLAGE! ANBU FOLLOW KANKURO AND ASSIST HIM IN RETRIEVING THE KAZEKAGE IMMEDIATELY!" Baki roared.

"YES BAKI-SAMA!" The Shinobi acknowledged before they went off to perform their respective tasks.

Yui meanwhile could only stare at the further distancing figure of the Akatsuki's bird with tears pickling at the corner of her eyes. "DAMMIT!" She yelled punching her fist into the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha, inside of Naruto's seal. The mighty and intimidating presence of the Kyuubi no kitsune stirred slightly, before his crimson red, and slitted eyes slowly opened.

The Kyuubi let out a small sigh **"Shukaku... So they have you now."** The kitsune uttered, sensing his sibling through the empathy link him and the rest of his siblings shared with each other.

The empathy link was something all of the Bijuu shared. They could feel each others presence, and know if one of them was in the process of being reformed. And if close enough, telepathically speak with each other.

Thus Kyuubi was certain that the rest of his siblings knew of the status of Shukaku just like he did.

**"So they have finally made their move huh?"** Kyuubi gruffly said, clenching his human like hand. He could not stop the feeling of rage and hatred that cross his being at the thought of his sibling being beaten, only to be in what the fuck the Akatsuki had planned for him. Despite the fact that Kyuubi acted as if he hated his siblings as well, the truth was that he didn't.

They were his siblings, they were his family. It was only natural that he love them, and wish for nothing bad to happen to any of them. The only one of his siblings that could break through his mask was the Hachibi, and the eight tailed octopus like ox never revealed the truth to their other siblings. Something Kyuubi was thankful for.

**"Naruto... Wake up, Gaara needs you.****"** Kyuubi muttered, sending a burst of Chakra into his container to wake him.

Meanwhile outside of the seal, Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he slowly rose from his bed. He shut his eyes, and allowed himself to channel SenJutsu Chakra into his body in order to increase his sensing abilities, than he took a small amount of Kyuubi's Chakra to further increase his range. And he reached out towards Gaara's Chakra signature.

The blonde sensed Gaara's Chakra signature... Only to find it steady, and fluctuating, and he was moving away from his village. Naruto clenched his fists, fluctuating Chakra meant he was heavily injured, and was near a critical state. And Naruto knew of only one reason on why he would have fluctuating Chakra, and be moving away from his village at the same time.

"Akatsuki." He lowly growled. He glanced towards Shiroi's sleeping form, and his eyes softened. He leaned down and gave her a small peck on the lips. Than he stood, and opened his closet. Revealing it to be filled with a assortment of his robes. He promptly picked up a pair of clean robes, and placed them on, though not before putting on a dark orange mesh shirt.

Than the blonde placed on his black pants, and boots. Before he moved over to his other closet across the room. He opened his closet, revealing it to be filled with a vast assortment of his throwing knives, rope darts, his pair of hidden blades, his crossbow, and a quiver of arrows. He quickly placed on all of his weapons.

Finally he moved over to a altar that was also in the room. The altar, had a very comfortable, and elegant pillow that seemed as if you would fall asleep the second you lay your head on it. However Naruto was far more interested in the sword that was on the altar. The eagle head for it's pummel. The eagle wings it held for a guard. The handle that was covered in soft smooth leather.

The blade was currently sheathed in it's custamary black leather sheath, however it wouldn't be for long. Naruto delicately picked up the blade, and unsheathed a small portion of it.

"Altair.. Are you ready as well?" The whiskered faced blonde asked.

Altair pulsed an affirmative at his wielder.

"Good but first we have to speak with the Hokage." Naruto stated, his voice serious and cold. He sheathed Altair once the blade pulsed another agreement. He silently opened the window, and looked back to Shiroi's sleeping form. He debated on whether or not to wake her, before he decided to let her sleep a little while longer.

He silently created a clone and instructed it to make breakfast for Shiroi, as she would wake up at exactly seven O clock. He looked towards the night sky, only to see a soft hue of light over the horizon. Morning was coming soon, meaning it wouldn't be much longer when Shiroi wakes.

He silently placed his hood over his head, opened the window, and promptly jumped out of his residence. His destination, the Hokage tower... He had to speak with Tsunade, and he had to tell her...

The red clouds have made their move.

* * *

**Chapter end. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Naruto X OC

* * *

Kankuro grit his teeth as he attempted to catch up to the blonde Akatsuki member that was leisurely riding his large clay bird, Gaara tucked securely in it's tail. He was NOT gonna let this bastard get away with this! He would save his brother or he would die trying! He had to save his brother!

He couldn't just leave his brother to whatever cursed fate awaited him! He was never gonna let his brother alone again! He refused to abandon his precious little brother!

True for the most of his life he was terrified of Gaara. But no he wasn't terrified at Gaara exactly. He was more terrified of wha the Ichibi inside Gaara and the lies it was probably telling his little brother. If their was one thing Kankuro regretted in his life, it was leaving his brother to deal with the cruelness of the village, and their so called father. But worst of all his greatest regret was not giving the comfort of a brother when he would wake up screaming at night because of the Ichibi inside him.

Ever since the invasion of Konoha, and when Naruto gave Gaara that speech about what true strength really was. The brown haired boy had made his personal mission to make up for all the lost time when he was to cowardly to be near Gaara instead of giving him the support of a brother.

Even Temari agreed with him on that, she stated it was same for her. Ever since than they tried their very best to be with Gaara, having picnics, taking him shopping, taking him to play ball. Everything they could think of.

And they enjoyed they spent with Gaara immensely. Ever the since that invasion of Konoha, meeting Naruto, and the death of their father... Things have been looking up for the trio of sand siblings. Kankuro knows that Temari has a secret crush on that guy called Nara Shikamru back in Konoha. He didn't approve of the guy because of his laziness.

But he couldn't deny that the Nara wouldn't hesitate to prove him wrong and protect his sister, should the situation come to light. And now, Gaara had a girlfriend in Yui. He was and still is happy for his little brother, after all the village had already more or less accepted him, he became KazeKage, he got a girl to love him, and they were the family they were always meant to be.

Heck he himself has a girlfriend, a Konoichi by the name of Sari. That was a girl that he had come to love greatly, and he would gladly give his life to protect and save her, much like he was doing for Gaara right now.

Life in the sand was doing wonderfully great.

But now. Now everything was going straight to hell at the moment. First the village was infiltrated, they found out it was a member of Akatsuki. His little brother fought and lost to the member of that damn organization. And now his brother was being kidnapped. Oh yeah so far this has been one fucking shitty night.

He was brought out of his thoughts, when he noticed the Akatsuki member he was chasing was getting close to the villages main gate. Kankuro grit his teeth tightly, and channeled Chakra into his feet in order to increase his speed. It wasn't long before Kankuro and Deidara finally reached the gate.

And when they did, deidara glanced behind him, and gave a small, amused smirk. The blonde lifted his only arm, and dropped some of his clay animals right on the cliffs of the village gates.

Kankuro's eyes widened, before he gave a mighty leap, and landed roughly just outside the gate of the village. Just in time as well, as the entire village entrance caved in because of the explosives Deidara set off, causing a cave in that blocked off the villages entrance. Kankuro cursed at the situation he was in. He had no back up, he was up against a S-rank Shinobi, and there was no way to retreat and get help. He only had one word to sum this all up.

FUCK!

That's what our resident puppeteer wanted to say at the moment. However he held his tongue when he noticed the blonde akatsuki leisurely watching him with a smirk on his face while he sat on his birds head. Occasionally patting gaara's head, a clear taught to rile up Kankuro.

Kankuro bit the inside of his tongue so that he wouldn't do something reckless and lash out against the blonde, it was painfully obvious that the blonde had the advantage in the air. He gave the smug looking Akatsuki member a angry and hateful glare. However his eyes widen, and he frantically moved out of the way.

And just in the nick of time as well. Because had he stayed their, than he would have been sliced in half. Kankuro turned his attention away from Deidara, gave his attention to a hunched back Akatsuki member, his eyes were coldly glaring into Kankuro's own nervous ones.

Kankuro gulped, now there were two members of the Akatsuki he had to deal with. Oh for the love of god. He didn't know what was worst, the scorching heat of the desert, or the fact that now he had to deal with to of the Akatsuki... And he didn't think he could even take out one of them, injure maybe, but kill... Yeah he'd have a better chance of flying into the moon.

"Yo Sasori-danna! You want me to move on ahead and let you take care of this? Or do you want me to wait until you've finished? Un." Deidara loudly questioned.

Kankuro's eyes widen. _'Sasori... Danna? There is only one person in the entire world that I know who has the name Sasori... And that's Sasori of the red sand.'_ The brown haired puppeteer thought.

"You move on ahead Deidara, I'll take care of things here. Now get moving, I hate to keep others waiting." Sasori responded, his voice cold, and calculating.

Deidara nodded "I understand Sasori-danna. Have fun~ Un." The blonde said, right before he ordered his bird to turn around and continue it's previous course.

"Hey where do you think your going!? Get back here FUCKER!" Kankuro yelled, moving to chase after the blonde. However he was suddenly forced to dodge a strike to his backside.

"It isn't wise to turn your back on your opponent... Boy." The hunched back member of Akatsuki darkly, and coldly uttered.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes at his opponent. _'He... Didn't move from that spot. Usually hen someone attacks or moves even slightly they would have to move. Even if the attack is so fast, it should have at least left a dust trail in the sand... The only person who could possibly move that fast is Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, and his Hiraishin... And I doubt this hunched back guy can move that fast.'_ Kankuro thought, assessing his opponent.

_'Hmm, I didn't expect the brat to actually dodge that attack. If anything I would have thought he would be impaled right through because of his unawareness.. But it looks like I underestimated him. I'm actually a little impressed.'_ Sasori thought.

Kankuro gulped down a wad of spit in his throat. There was only one way he was gonna get through this guy, and that was to fight and kill him. Than he could pursue Gaara once more, however the problem that wasn't the problem... The problem was if he had what it takes to defeat a S-ranked Shinobi.

Well now it was about time for Kankuro to figure that out!

"Before we begin this fight... I have one question." Kankuro began. Sasori nodded, silently giving Kankuro the chance to speak.

"Are you... Sasori of the red sand?" the brown haired boy asked, gulping at the Akatsuki member's possible answer.

Sasori gave a cold and dark chuckle "How peculiar that someone such as you, and as young as you no doubt would know my name. Yes Suna nin. I am in fact Sasori of the red sand." The hunched back man confirmed.

Kankuro have a low curse as he was now fighting against _the_ Sasori of the red sand. A Shinobi that created over hundreds of Suna's own puppeteers. A master Shinobi with the art of puppets, and one of the few S-ranked Shinobi the sand village had that weren't a Kage. Kankuro didn't know what was worse, the fact that he's fighting Sasori, or thefact that Gaara is still being taken.

"But enough of this pointless banter Suna Shinobi. I'm not here to talk, I'm here to kill you and be done with it. So let's get this started, after all. I hate to keep other waiting." Sasori darkly stated, coldly glaring into Kankuro's eyes.

Kankuro's eyes widened, as a large tail like object with a blade at the tip sprouted from right under Sasori's cloak. "What!?" Kankuro shouted in disbelief, before he was forced to move quickly in order to avoid being impaled through the chest by the tail.

The brown haired boy channeled Chakra into his fingers, creating Chakra threads that immediately connected with the large bandaged object on his back. The bandages shredded, and Kankuro's Karasu puppet was now playing in the game. However the Kankuro wasn't done just yet, and he opened three scrolls, and unsealed the objects inside.

The smoke cleared and it revealed Kankuro standing beside two more puppets. one named Koroari, and the other named sanshouo.

Kankuro flexed his fingers, and Karasu quickly sprang into action and attempted to grab right on to the hunched back Akatsuki. However Sasori quickly merely moved right, and dodged the obvious attack. Than The tail wielding Akatsuki jumped back to avoid the Koroari's strike from the ground up. Sasori's eyes narrowed, and he launched his tail directly at the Karasu.

Kankuro's eyes widened slightly at Sasori quick retaliation, but he quickly manipulated the Karasu to move back to avoid Sasori's strike, than the black clad boy manipulated the Koroari into attacking Sasori from behind.

However the Akatsuki member was having none of that and he simply encircled his tail around him, and spinned it in a effective defense barrier.

"Your surprisingly not half bad boy. But this is where I'm going to end this I'm afraid, seeing as I'm keeping the others waiting. And I despise keeping others waiting." Sasori said in a tone of finality.

Before Kankuro could even react, his Karasu was suddenly broken into several hundred pieces by Sasori's tail. The tail used it's momentum to launch itself over to Kankuro. However Kankuro acted quickly and manipulated the Sanshouo in front of him and activated it's shield. that proved to be useless against someone like Sasori, as Sasori's tail completely veered off course and destroyed the sanshouo's weak point.

Effectively destroying the sanshouo. Taking this opportunity, Sasori quickly lauched his tail once again towards Kankuro. And the black clad Shinobi was barely able to dodge Sasori's strike, receiving a small cut to his cut for his trouble.

"Dammit!" Kankuro cursed. The brother of Gaara manipulated his final puppet, the Koroari. And attacked Sasori with the puppet attacking from the ground. Sasori merely jumped back to avoid such a strike, and again launched his tail to attack the last and final puppet. However Kankuro wasn't gonna let that happen, and he jerked his arm back, forcing the puppet to retreat.

He warily gazed upon Sasori, only to be shocked when he saw the hunched back Akatsuki fading into sand. _'Shit when did he even have time to switch with a sand clone!?'_ The young Shinobi's eyes widened in realization. _'It was back than... When I was going to chase after the guy who had Gaara when he was leaving. He used that moment to switch with a clone.'_ He thought.

The real Sasori came back into the fight, by rising from the ground, and once again launching his tail to strike Kankuro from behind. However on pure instinct Kankuro flexed his fingers, and the Koroari moved in front of Sasori's tail, taking the full force of the attack, and being destroyed in the process.

"Dammit! Koroari! Karasu! Sanshouo!" Kankuro shouted.

"Someone as young as you... You were an impressive opponent boy. I am actually quite glad that a puppeteer such as you came along. It actually renewed my faith in future puppeteers. I wonder though? Had I not left the village, would you be calling me Sasori-danna instead of Deidara?" Sasori mused. "Oh well it doesn't really matter. It's time to finish this. For what it's worth, I haven't had this much fun in a long time Suna Shinobi... No Subaku no Kankuro." Sasori stated.

Kankuro suddenly felt his entire body go stiff, and he fell to the ground as his body felt entirely weak. _'P-Poison. But when did he?... Back than when that tail of his scraped my cheek.'_ He thought.

"Goodbye Subaku no Kankuro." Sasori said, right before his tail lashed out and struck out against Kankuro. However in a last act of defiance, Kankuro manipulated the head of Karasu to veer the tail off course, and used another part of Karasu's hands to try and slit Sasori in the throat. On pure instinct Sasori dodged, However a small piece of the cloth wrapped around his lower face.

Seeing a chance to somehow gain a small victory in this fight, Kankuro manipulated the hand that nearly slit Sasori's throat and made it grab the flying piece of cloth that was ripped off of Sasori.

Kankuro gave a small smirk at the small victory. "Well it appears you are quite stubborn about maintaining that weakening life of yours. I was planning on giving you a quick death as a sign of respect. But I will allow you to live since your so stubborn about it." Sasori said.

"At the most you have three days. Three days of undeniable pain before you are allowed to finally die. Goodbye Subaku no Kankuro... It truly was quite fun while it lasted. But it's time for me to go, after all I've kept the others waiting long enough." With those parting words, the hunched back Akatsuki member leisurely began his trek towards his comrades.

Kankuro soon began to feel his body get weaker, and weaker. Black spots began to fill his vision, and all sounds were fading out. He was able to catch the glimpse of a black hawk speeding through the skies, and a faint shout of 'Kankuro-sama!' Before darkness overcame his being.

* * *

Naruto barged into the Hokage tower, ignoring all the other people who stared at him in shock and disbelief and marched his way upstairs to the Hokages office. Ignoring the secretary about him needing an appointment.

**"Sorry bitchy human. But we are in a serious rush, please try again in say three to four days."** Kyuubi grimly joked. There wasn't even a hint of mirth in the giant foxes tone. Just restrained anger, and rage.

_'Don't worry Kyuubi... I'll try my best to save your sibling from whatever hell awaits him.'_ Naruto thought.

Kyuubi snorted. **"What makes you think I care about what happens to my siblings. I am the king of the Bijuu, and a king never worries over his subjects."** Kyuubi stated.

_'Even so Kyuubi... What is a king without his subjects?'_ The blonde shot back.

**"A very politically powerful motherfucker that make your life fucking miserable any fucking second of your life, and basically have you by the fucking balls for the rest of your life?****"** The Kyuubi stated,, an innocent tone in his voice.

Naruto rose an eyebrow _'That can be somewhat true. But the fact remains, a king is nothing without his subjects, and even than the king is not the true king.'_ The blonde responded.

**"Oh no not this damn thing again about the 'true' king. Seriously I'm over what three thousand years old? I know what you mean when you say 'who the true king is'. After all I had over a long ass mother fucking time to figure it out."** Kyuubi complained.

_'Oh your over three thousand years old? Your back isn't hurting now is it? Oji-chan.'_ The blonde teased.

**"... I so want to kill you so much right now, by strangling you until your entire body turns blue. After that I'll rip your stomach open, and make you watch as your intestines slowly slide out of your fucking stomach. After that, I'll rip your fucking spine out of your mouth, and shove it right back down your throat just to hear you choke on it. After that I'll slowly, oh so slowly shove Altair up your ass, unsheathed mind you, and than leave it as deep as I can in their."**

Here the Kyuubi paused, making sure Naruto was listening. **"And finally as you slowly die, I'll eat your fucking girlfriend right in front of you, just to see the expression of pure despair, and horror on your face as the light finally leaves your eyes."** The giant fox finished.

By the time Kyuubi finished, Naruto was as pale as a sheet of paper.

_'... Kyuubi... You have issues.'_ The blonde slowly responded. Can you blame him though?... He was just threatened with the most gruesome death I've ever heard... Would the Kyuubi really go through with that? I don't want to find out.

**"Naruto everyone has issues. Heck even your father had some issues."** Kyuubi nonchalantly said.

_'Wait what?'_ Naruto responded in confusion.

**"Yeah your father had some issues. Like the time when he and your mother were having you, he may have been a 'little' sadistic. And than there was the time when an Iwa Shinobi insulted your mother... What he did to that Iwa Shinobi even had me shiver in slight fear... Not to mention your father was a bit of a furry... seeing as sometimes he would have your mother cosplay in cat, fox, rabbit... All kinds of costumes... But that was really rare... Seeing as your mother would beat the shit out of him afterwords."** The giant fox explained.

_'And you know this how?'_

**"I've been sealed inside your mother duh. I know both your mother and father's deepest darkest secrets. Like the fact that even though Jiraiya couldn't corrupt your father, he had already been corrupted."**

_'By who?'_

**"Your mother corrupted him. Contrary to popular belief, your mother was very perverted with your father. The things they did with each other while in bed... Yeah... I'm not gonna tell ya." **

_'Why not?'_

**"Because than you'll have one massive hard on, and Shiroi isn't around to relieve you of that. That and I don't want to traumatize you."**

_'... Can we just end this conversation now please? Wait how did we even get to this topic in the first place?'_

**"I... I don't know."** Kyuubi responded, struggling to figure out how they got to this topic in the first place.

_'Yeah I'm ending this conversation on this note, seeing as we're right at the door to the Hokage's office.'_ And with that last thought, the blonde effectively ended the conversation with the Kyuubi.

The blonde was about to barge into the room, when he recalled that that was only something that his brash and immature self would have done. Plus he was a Jonin as of now and as such he had, and must act like a true Jonin, He couldn't just barge into the office, not only would it be rude. But it would show that in terms of maturity he really hadn't matured at all.

So taking a deep breathe, and putting on a face of calm indifference, he knocked on the door, and promptly waited patiently for his presence to be acknowledged. Hearing a muffled 'come in', He opened the door and stepped in the room, and to his surprise instead of Tsunade, both Shizune and Sakura were there as well.

Shizune gave the blonde a smile, and friendly wave, which the blonde returned with a slight smile and grateful nod. Sakura looked at the blonde intently, seemingly trying to bore a hole into his head, and try to pick him apart to learn... Some things it seemed.

The blonde haired Shinobi ignored her entirely, and he removed the hood from his head, and gave his direct attention to Tsunade. There were far more important things to deal with than dealing with an unfriendly second. He wasn't gonna waste his time with her, if she was upset about something. Though it may sound harsh, he didn't really hate Sakura.

More like he tolerated her, he had long ago realized that going after Sakura was... Foolish of him, she treated him like trash most of the time, she spent al of her time fawning after Sasuke rather than actually training to be a proper Konoichi. If anything, the only reason Naruto even responded to sakura when he returned to the village was because she was a comrade.

Like Kakashi said, 'those who abandon the rules are, but those who abandon their comrades are worst than trash'. He only acknowledged Sakura because she was a comrade, and a friend, despite the fact that he used the term friend loosely.

"Naruto, what do you need?" Tsunade started the conversation with a question, and a slight raise of her brow.

Naruto snapped his attention directly at Tsunade and Tsunade only, He spoke with a calm, indifferent, and serious tone. "Hokage-sama, I have reason to believe that Subaku no Gaara of Sunagakure, and Godaime KazeKage of Suna is in great danger."

Shizune and Sakura silently gaped at the blonde. They would have never expected the blonde knuckle headed Shinobi they knew to be so respectful, and serious. Truly if he were this serious... Than something must have happened.

Though Shizune couldn't stop the small proud smile on her face as he looked upon Naruto. After all, on multiple occasions the blonde had called her Shizune-neechan. And Shizune had made a personal mission to ensure the blonde had something to read during his training trip with Jiraiya. Secretly without Tsunade's knowledge she had told Jiraiya before he left the village with the blonde to send a toad to her every three months.

She wanted to ensure Naruto learned proper Chakra control, and a good control of his emotions as well. So whenever a toad poofed in front of her, she would take to a library, acquire some books on multiple ways on Chakra control, and emotional control, and send to the blonde as a gift in order to for her to help even the tiniest bit in his training.

Of course she told Jiraiya to keep this a secret until the blonde reached a excellent level of both emotional control, and Chakra control.

And she was extremely proud that the blonde had literally shattered her expectations. And the brunette couldn't have been prouder.

She was broken from her thoughts as Tsunade spoke.

"And what makes you believe that the KazeKage is in danger as you say it? Naruto?" Tsunade questioned, narrowing her eyes seriously.

"It is because I sensed him through the use of SenJutsu Chakra Hokage-sama." The blonde responded.

"Even if what you say is true Naruto, I can't very well just send a team of Shinobi to Suna without clearance, and a letter bearing either the wind damiyo's seal, or the KazeKage's seal. The political backlashes would prove... Troublesome." The blonde female Hokage stated.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, however Sakura beat him to it. "Naruto Tsunade-sama doesn't have time to be dealing with your stupid gut feeling, as you can see we are very busy here, and your only getting in the way." Sakura said, a frown on her face as she crossed her arms.

Naruto bristled slightly, Sakura must think that he's still the same Naruto as before. The same Naruto that would listen to her like a lost puppy for her affections. Well tough luck for her, because as far as Naruto was concerned, she was no longer a girl he had affections for. His loyalty, his heart, his soul, his very being, all of that now belonged to Shiroi and no one else. Just as Shiroi belonged to him as well.

Tsunade gave Sakura a disapproving stare, and she was about to reprimand her, when she caught sight of the cold glare Naruto gave her student, making Sakura freeze in place.

Even Shizune who was filing some flies stopped what she was doing to gaze upon the scene, and Tonton who was asleep, woke because of the tense chill that ran through the office in that one moment.

"Sakura-" Naruto coldly began "-Do not speak to a superior officer like that again. Not only to I surpass in skill, and rank, I also surpass you in field experience, and strength. So don't try me Sakura, I am not that same little boy who would have hang off your every word like a puppy." Naruto finished.

Sakura gulped, this... Really wasn't the same Naruto who she could boss around anymore. This Naruto was the same, yet entirely different at the same time, but why would he be so cold towards her? They say that the first love is the hardest to get over, she should know, it took her nearly three years to get over Sasuke. But she expected naruto to still have some feelings for her... So why?

Her eyes widened slightly... that girl he was with, she was probably the cause of this! She must have seduced Naruto somehow! It was the only explanation! The whole thing about the girl being Naruto's fiance was probably a lie as well, a string of lies that the girl was feeding the blonde! Confident that her assessment of the situation, Sakura quietly went back to filing some papers, though her smart mind was now coming up with ways to break the relationship that Naruto and Shiroi had.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sakura... It wasn't like her to just give up on her side of an argument, how strange... Perhaps she has matured?

**"Be wary of her Naruto. I believe she isn't exactly finished just yet, she is probably using that large head of hers to use. For what I don't know. But my opinion? Keep your eyes on her."** Kyuubi advised, silently giving the pink haired girl a dark glare through his container's eyes. Altair pulsed in agreement with Kyuubi's words.

_'Duly noted Kyuubi, Altair.'_ Naruto acknowledged.

The blonde than returned his attention towards Tsunade "hokage-sama I understand the potential political backlash. But you must understand, Suna is our allies, so would it not make sense to check up with our allies every now and than." The blonde smoothly said.

Tsunade blinked... That actually sounded like a good idea, and idea that should be put to use. After all Konoha's policies were always, friends, family and comrades came first. So... Why the hell not!? Suna was one of their allies, and as such they were comrades, it would only make sense to check up on them.

"You bring up a fair point Naruto. Very well, I'll send a messenger bird to Suna to ask the KazeKage that _you_ said hi since your the one worried about him." Tsunade stated, when she received a nod from the blonde, she pulled out a piece of paper. However before she could even begin writing on the sheet of paper, a tapping noise from her window caught everyone's attention.

Tsunade turned around in her chair, and there tapping her window impatiently was a black hawk. Raising an eyebrow, the blonde Hokage stood from her her chair, opened the window, and removed the scroll strapped on the hawk's back. She carefully opened the scroll, and read it, she blinked, and re-read the scroll several times, before she sat back down on the chair with a heavy sigh.

"Naruto-" The femal Hokage grimly began "-You were right, as of right now Sunagakure... Is under code black, the KazeKage of Suna... Has been kidnapped by Akatsuki." She finished, making Shizune, and Sakura to gasp, while Naruto clenched his fists.

* * *

Shiroi woke up a grunt, and she yawned while cutely rubbing her eyes. She shook her head slightly, as to erase whatever tiredness remained in her body. She glanced to the other side of the bed, and the second she noticed Naruto wasn't there to be her morning cuddle bear, the sleepiness was slapped right out of her.

She gave a small frown, before the scent of breakfast made it's way into her nose, her mouth watered slightly. Before she shook her head, she was a lady, it wasn't proper for her to be droolong over breakfast... Even though Naruto made some of the best breakfast she had ever had the pleasure of eating.

She couldn't resist the urge any longer, and she shot out of the bed, and blurred down the stairs where she than shot right down into the couch, and right in front of the delicious aroma she was smelling.

She licked her lips hungrily, as she caught sight of her breakfast. An entire stack of pancakes, with butter on the top, with a large amount of syrup on it. Three sunny cooked eggs to the side, with five pieces of bacon on the other, and finally three pieces of cooked turkey ham spread out among them. A large glass of tomato juice was off to the side, and a napkin was right next to it containing fork, and a small knife on it.

She licked her lips again, this was her favorite type of breakfast, especially when Naruto made it. He always cooked it just right for her, he knew that she didn't like it to well done, or over cooked. She preferred it to be somewhere in the center of the two.

She eagerly picked up the knife and fork, and began to devour her breakfast at steady and slow pace, making sure to savor it.

After seven minutes, she downed the glass of tomato juices, and she gave a small burp, however she made sure to cover her mouth. She muttered a small 'excuse me' before she glanced around the room, and she noted a note on the table. Raising an eyebrow, she picked up the note, and she instantly understood Naruto's hand writing.

Once she was done reading the note, she narrowed her eyes, and she quickly moved up the stairs to get dressed into her clothes.

It appears Akatsuki had finally made their move... Oh how Shiroi was going to enjoy breaking them, until they were nothing but brainless husks.

She quickly got dressed in her usual clothing, and she was about to step outside the room, before she stopped. She slowly looked towards one of her shelves, and a dark, malicious, and sadistic grin crossed her features. She moved to the shelf, and she grabbed a scroll labeled 'Zero-chan'. The dark grin on her face merely grew, and with barely restrained glee she channeled youki into the scroll.

A small red puff of smoke went up, and it slowly cleared to reveal a small doll with elf like ears. Shoulder length green hair. The small doll wore a black dress with a large white neckerchief worn like a cape, and a blue neck tie. The little doll had it's eyes closed seemingly sleeping.

"Chachazero wake up now dear." Shiroi said softly.

The small doll mumbled something inaudible, and ignored Shiroi in order to sleep.

Shiroi's eye twitched "Zero-chan, if you wake up I promise that not only will you see your precious Naruto-chama, you'll also get to bathe in blood~" She teasingly said.

At that the small doll's eyes snapped right open, revealing bright green orbs "I get to hang out with Naruto-chama!? And I get to bathe in BLOOD!? What do you need me for Shiroi-chama!" The little doll grinned in a bloodthirsty, and innocently cute manner.

Shiroi chuckled lightly "Oh don't worry you'll get to bathe in blood, although I'm not sure when, I'm sure they'll be some blood for you to bathe in." The white haired girl stated.

"Oh okay! Can we go to Naruto-chama now!?" The little doll excitedly exclaimed.

Shiroi giggled lightly, she wasn't sure why, but when she introduced Chachazero to Naruto, the little doll had taken an instant liking to the blonde... Probably because of the fact that the blonde took the doll with him on one of his bandit hunting missions. There Chachazero was able to gather loads of weapons for her to use... And of course witness a shit load of bloodshed.

Oh yeah, that had put Naruto number two in Chachazero's 'people I love to hang out with list' with the first being Shiroi of course.

"Of course we can Zero-chan, now hush we are in a civilian village at the moment, and I don't think they would appreciate a talking doll around them." Shiroi said, a slight giggle in her voice.

Chachazero giggled madly, before she held up her arms like a child waiting for their parent to pick them up. Shiroi complied and placed the little green haired doll on top of her head, where the little doll channeled a bit of youki to stick to her creators head.

Satisfied with Chachazero now securely on her head, Shiroi moved down the stairs and out the door, making sure to lock the front the door. She hummed a tune as she walked out the gate, closed it with a lock, she made sure to check the lock several times to ensure it was tightly locked and well placed. Satisfied she turned around and walked forward, only to smack right into something.

Shiroi was able to keep standing straight, as the force of the blow was nothing to her, she glanced down, and a manic, and dark grin crossed her features.

For there right in front of her was a girl she knew very well, after all how could she forget this girl? This girl was one of the many whose minds she had 'visited'.

An outfit consisting mostly of purple, platinum blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, with a bang covering the right side of her face. Pupiless light blue eyes with a green tint to them. Oh she knew this girl very well.

Chachazero noticed Shiroi's dark, and manic, borderline insane grin on her face, and the little doll began to giggle quietly in a uncontrolled manner.

"Do you require assistance miss?" Shiroi said politely, though the dark and manic grin never left her face, as her eyes glowed a menacing bright pink.

"Oh no I'm fine, thank you for offering though mi-" Ino stopped mid-sentence when she caught sight of the long silvery smooth white hair, pink eyes with a vertical slit running down the middle, the large shit eating grin revealing sharp fangs that she could never hope to fathom.

Ino paled considerably, and she began shaking as well. This girl... This was the same girl that nearly killed her in her mind a year ago! What was she doing here in the village!? Why was she here in the first place!? And was that doll on her head... Giggling?

"Ara? It seems you remember me quite well don't you? Ino-_chan._" Shiroi said mockingly, and teasingly as well.

Ino gulped fearfully "W-Why a-are you h-here?" The platinum blonde stuttered.

Shiroi gave a menacing giggle "Why am I here? Why I live here now, Ino-_chan._" The white haired girl answered, eyes shining mockingly.

"You l-live here!?" Ino exclaimed, a horrified expression on her face.

"Well naruto-kun lives here, does he not? As such as his dear loving fiance, I must live with him as well." Shiroi said, her eyes flashing a bright pink for a moment as she moved closer to the platinum blonde.

Ino began to back away in a fearful manner, she tried to gather Chakra for a **body flicker**but one burst of Shiroi's youki was enough to paralyze her with fear.

Shiroi chuckle darkly "You don't actually believe you can escape me do you?" She rhetorically asked, her fangs lengthening slightly. Atop her head Chachazero was giggling innocently, and uncontrollably.

Ino gulped once more, before she shakily shook her head. Shiroi chuckled darkly, and sadistically "Good you are learning. good girl." She spoke, patting Ino on the head like a pet, her smirk grew larger when Ino flinched.

"Y-You mentioned Naruto was your... F-Fiance?" Ino asked, keeping her wary eyes on the white haired girl.

"Why yes-" Shiroi purred "-He is _my_ fiance, _my_ lover, _my_ Naru-kun." She confirmed, her eyes gaining a possessive gleam. _  
_

"Y-Your talking about him like an object again!" Ino said, mustering up the courage to speak.

Shiroi gave Ino a stare, a stare that said the platinum blonde was beneath her. "Is that what you think?" She muttered, she moved her hand to the crook of her neck, and slightly pulled down the collar of her shirt, revealing the Uzumaki swirl with two blades crossing behind it. "Naruto-kun is mine, just as I am his, his heart belongs to me, and my heart belongs to him." She stated.

"Someone such as you, this village, it's people... I despise all of you.. The only reason you all are not yet dead by my hands is because Naruto wants to protect you all. If I had a choice... I would leave you all to rot in hell, with a certain few being saved from that fate." She darkly said, an aura of pure malice and darkness erupting from her small form.

A couple of villagers who were near, began to shiver, and shake in their spots. The killing intent, and aura wasn't even aimed at them, and yet it terrified them beyond belief.

Even a few Shinobi who were near began to shiver, and even some of them began to hyperventilate.

But for Ino... Well it was even worse for the platinum blonde. Visions of her death were rapidly passing through her mind. Each death more horrific, bloody, gruesome, and terrifying than the last.

Chachazero giggled uncontrollably as she witnessed this as well. The small doll made sure to burn the panic, fear, and despair on the girls face into her memory. _'Shiroi-chama truly knows how to terrify someone beyond belief.'_ The small green haired doll said with a menacing giggle.

"A few words of advice Ino-san-" Shiroi began "-If you, or any of your friends do anything to try and separate me from Naruto... Than I'll drain all of the blood from your body, and make all of you my eternal slaves for the rest of your pathetic lives. Am. I. Clear?" She finished, the slits in her eyes getting thinner, the glow to her eyes also turning a bit brighter, and her fangs lengthening to the point to where they reached just above her chin._  
_

Truly... She looked demonic at the moment.

Ino couldn't do anything other than fearfully nod her head. Shiroi smiled in a superior manner, and she patted Ino on the head like a pet once again. "Good girl. Maybe we'll get along after all." She said, as her fangs returned to their normal length, and her slitted pupils stopped thinning and returned to their previous state, and the glow to her eyes stopped. the white haired vampire once again began her trek towards the Hokage tower.

Ino let out a deep gasp as the malicious aura of Shiroi finally went away, she shiver uncontrollably for a few minutes, before she stopped and regained control of herself. She glanced back at the direction Shiroi went by, and she shivered again. She had to watch herself around that girl, she was dangerous. And more importantly she had to get that girl away from Naruto... Maybe she could get Hinata's help in separating Naruto from that girl?

It was certainly worth a try.

Meanwhile Shiroi was walking through the streets of Konoha with a satisfied smirk on her face. Ah it was so much fun showing that platinum blonde haired slut who was exactly in charge.

"Shiroi-chama You were awesome!" Chachazero silently exclaimed.

"Why thank you Zero-chan." The white haired girl giggled.

Chachazero giggled innocently, before she raked her eyes all over the civilians of the village. And the small little doll did, she began to imagine the most bloody, and gruesome ways she could go about killing the villagers. She giggled, only this time her giggle was more menacing than innocent.

During their walk through the village, Chachazero noted how some males would look at Shiroi in lust, and it made her giggle more menacingly, oh how she would enjoy craving their bloody dead bodies~

But sadly she wasn't allowed, as Shiroi said, Naruto wanted to protect this village, and in order to please her second favorite person she would try not to kill the villagers. But should they piss off Shiroi, and Naruto than all bets were off~

It took them about four minutes to enter reach the Hokage tower, and when they did Shiroi immediately entered. She walked past the secretary, ignoring the secretary's words about needing an appointment. Her fiance was in the Hokage's office! She didn't need a damn appointment! Because she was soon-to-be Uzumaki Shiroi! And as such she was automatically better than all the villagers in the village, including that slutty looking secretary!

She walked up the stairs, and when she reached the room she was looking for she stopped. She hummed for a moment, before she shut her eyes. She lightly spread out her youki in order to sense the presence of those in the room.

'_Hmm It looks like Tsunade is in there of course, Naruto-kun is there as well. I... Think that pink haired wench is in there to, but... Who's this third presence? Hmm interesting I think that's Tsunade's assistant Shi-zu-ne? Naruto did tell me a bit about this Shizune, about how he viewed her as a sister figure... Hmm interesting.'_ The white haired girl thought.

Having sensed the people who were in the room, Shiroi made sure that her hair was well done... Speaking about her hair... Where the fuck were her pig tails? Why wasn't her hair in it's usual pig tailed fashion?

Damn! she must have forgotten to place it in a pig tail fashion because she was in a rush!... But come to think of it... Naruto did say that he liked her hair better when it wasn't in it's pig tailed fashion... He said it made her seem more beautiful when it was flowing freely down her back... It was decided! From now on she was gonna let her hair flow freely down her back!

Without any further interruption, Shiroi opened the door, making sure to knock first and receive permission to enter. When she entered the room, she was aware of how all attention shifted to her.

Naruto gazed upon his beloved fiance, and when he caught sight of her beautiful silver hair out of it's usual pig tails, he promptly blushed.

Tsunade gazed upon her godson's fiance with a friendly expression, and slight relief. After Tsunade received the word message about Gaara being captured, the blonde had nearly blown a gasket. The blonde Hokage tried everything she could to calm the blonde down, but nothing worked, barely.

But when Shiroi entered the room, the blonde's anger and frustration promptly disappeared, it was like her mere presence was enough for the blonde to calm himself.

Shizune looked upon Shiroi with interest. This was the girl that she often heard about in Jiraiya's letters? Truly the girl was beautiful beyond compare.

Sakura looked at the girl with an intense stare, and she began to compare herself to the silver haired girl. She was proud to note that even though her breasts were at least B-cup, that they were a bit bigger than the silver haired girl's, as She had A-cup breasts, thus Sakura's own breast were a bit larger.

Than she began to compare the curves they had... And Sakura felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. The girls curves were better than any girls she had ever seen. She nearly had a perfect hour glass figure, her hips were small but narrow. Long smooth legs that seemed to go on forever, even though she was shorter than her. How could such a small girl possess such a figure!?

Her small pink lips were enchanting, and desiring.

Her skin was pale and seemed as though they could forever shine in the moonlight. Her long silvery white smooth hair that reached her knees, with two slightly spiked bangs framing her face and stopping at her chest, and hime style bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes were a beautiful, and unique bright pink with vertical slitts. She could swear that when the silvery haired girl smiled you would see fangs.

All in all, the girl may have been petite, but she was still extremely beautiful nonetheless... It actually made Sakura go into a small fit of depression. Just... How could she compete with this girl?

Foolish Sakura, no one competes with Shiroi and wins. Just ask Jiraiya, he'll tell about how he has never once beaten Shiroi in a game of chess. So basically Sakura, if you try to compete with Shiroi... You are going to lose... Badly, so badly that it would be a complete embarrassment. But you can't even hear me can you Sakura? After all, that would be breaking fourth wall, and we can't let that happen can we?

Anyway! Back to the story.

"Naruto-chama!" Chachazero excitedly shouted, launching herself from Shiroi's head and onto Naruto's spiky haired mess.

"H-Hey Zero-chan." Naruto greeted nervously.

**"Oh sweet Kami! It's that doll from hell!"** Kyuubi shouted, staring at the doll with caution, and... Was that... Fear that passed through Kyuubi's eyes? Blasphemy! He was the almighty Kyuubi no kitsune! He didn't fear something as ridiculous and moronic as a huggable, and lovable doll! It was just blasphemy!

Kyuubi held his head up high, and retreated into his cage. NOT out of fear... Uh, it was because... He had important things to do! Yeah! that was it! So don't sit there and say Kyuubi was frightened, because he wasn't! And his tails were most definitely NOT shaking between his legs. He was just warming himself up! He wasn't scared, not at all.

Meanwhile outside the Kyuubi's seal, both Sakura, and Shizune watched the little doll with pure disbelief. They only had one thought to sum this situation up.

_'What... The... Fuck!?'_

Altair rattled in caution in it's sheathe. The last time that doll came out, it tried to touch it. And Altair didn't work for just anyone, no it only allowed Naruto to wield it Dammit!

Tsunade merely stared blankly at the small little doll, she blinked once,m twice, thrice, and she opened her draw and pulled out a bottle of sake. She looked at the bottle of sake, and back at the doll again, than at the sake bottle, and the doll again. Before she suddenly stood up, walked towards the window, opened it, and promptly threw the sake bottle out the window.

"DAH! MY EYE!" An unfortunate villager shouted as the bottle hit him straight in the eye.

Tsunade shut the window, ignoring the villager's scream of pain, and returned her attention back to the others. Was... Was that doll giggling at her? The female Hokage blinked owlishly for several moments before she shook her head, and sat down. She REALLY need to lay off the sake.

The portrait of Minato cackled slightly, before it returned back to grinning... Please... Someone call ghost busters.

"Naruto-kun what were you talking about before I got here?" Shiroi asked, snapping everyone out of their shock, and disbelief.

Before Naruto could answer, Sakura spoke "This is a Shinobi matter Shiroi-san. And you are a civilian, as such you have no authority to know such a thing." She almost sneered.

Shiroi gave Sakura a blank look, and her eyes flashed a menacingly for a moment, but that one moment was enough for Sakura to break out in a cold sweat.

"We were talking about how we were gonna go about saving Gaara before you entered Shiroi-chan." The blonde responded, shooting Sakura a cold glance.

Shiroi rose an eyebrow, before he completely entered the room "And what have you decided?" She asked curiously, completely ignoring Sakura's presence.

"We decided we are gonna send a signal team. Not to mention this is a excellent opportunity to test out Naruto's leadership skills, so he will be in charge of this mission, while a senior Jonin will assesses him." Tsunade answered.

"Oh? Interesting." Shiroi muttered.

"For this mission, the team needs to be small, but effective. We are facing a possibility of facing two S-ranked criminals. I would bring along another team, but team guy is not in the village at the moment. And if I recall you gave the other Rookie nine a few days off current?" Naruto questioned.

Tsunade nodded her head.

"Than I need to bring along at least two others with me, one medic, and one who has experience fighting S-ranked Shinobi." Naruto declared.

"That's where your fellow Jonin comes in Naruto. He will be the one who will be able to assist you most in combat, and can keep up with you until you reach the Suna. Suna is three days away, but should you and your team keep going non-stop at full speed than you should make in one or two and a half." The female Hokage stated.

"That's acceptable Hokage-sama. You, Shizune, and Sakura are the only medics that I know of in the village, and you can't come because your the Hokage, and Shizune can't come because she's your assistant. Therefore the only choice I have is Sakura." Naruto mused.

Sakura gave a slight smirk, this was would be a excellent opportunity to seduce Naruto, and get him back on her side.

Shiroi gave a slight scowl towards the pink haired girl. The mere thought of that... Slut doing something with _her_ Naruto... Pissed her the fuck off.

"Well you won't exactly be just going alone Naruto-kun. What am I chopped liver?" Shiroi said, batting her curved eye lashes.

Naruto smiled, and opened his mouth to speak, however Sakura spoke out. "Sorry Shiroi-san, but this is a ninja mission as such you have no right to join this mission unless, you are a Shinobi." Sakura pointed out, a small smug smile on her lips.

Shiroi scowled, and narrowed her eyes towards the pink haired girl. And her pleasant and polite smile returned "Ah, but Sakura-san you forget I am not ninja, and as such I don't fall under the jurisdiction of the Hokage, and because of that I can do whatever I want so long as it doesn't break the laws of Konoha." Shiroi stated mockingly.

Sakura bristled, and she opened her mouth to resort, when Tsunade spoke. "Actually Shiroi's right. civilians can do whatever the fuck they want so long as it doesn't break Konoha's laws or endanger the village as a whole. And the last time an incident like that ever occurred was back during the clan wars." Tsunade confirmed choosing to side with Shiroi on this one... That and she didn't trust the villagers.

Shiroi alone in the village + Villagers that hate Naruto's guts = The Uchiha massacre all over again.

Shiroi gave Sakura a grin of victory, while the pink haired girl grit her teeth angrily.

Naruto nodded, happy that his love would be coming with him. Chachazero giggled silently in a happy manner, and she made a mental note to cut up that pink haired girl.

"What about the Jonin that will be assessing me on the mission?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade smiled "That Jonin will be waiting for you at the village's south gates. Be prepared Naruto. This is Akatsuki we are dealing with, they might take this as a perfect opportunity to capture you." Tsunade warned.

Naruto gave Tsunade a reassuring smile "Don't worry Tsunade-baa chan. I'll be sure to come back." Naruto reassured. "I'll be waiting at the south gate, Sakura, Shiroi." Naruto stated, before he disappeared in a blur of speed, with Chachazero giggling happily.

Shiroi gave Naruto a smile before he disappeared, when he did, she turned around and gave Sakura a blank stare. She narrowed her eyes slightly, before she silently moved towards the door. She gave Sakura a dark and malicious glare, before she left out the door.

Sakura gulped, and she moved for the door, but stopped when Tsunade called her name. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" She asked.

"Sakura... I don't know what your problem is... But if you don't shape up, and los whatever hostilities you have with Shiroi... I promise you.. You will regret ever looking at her the wrong way. Am. I. Understood. Haruno Sakura." Tsunade lowly, and dangerously said. Giving Sakura a piercing stare.

"Y-Yes Tsunade-sama." Sakura stuttered, her head held submissively down.

"Good, now go." Tsunade ordered.

Sakura quietly bowed, and left the room.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune uttered questionably.

"Shizune... i get the feeling someone in this village is gonna do something stupid. And when that happens... I won't save them from their own foolishness." Tsunade sighed out.

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" The black haired assistant asked.

"I know you saw it Shizune... The loving yet possessive looks Shiroi would give Naruto... Jiraiya told me that girl was possessive of Naruto, and her possessive gets worse when another female that is Naruto's age is around. Jiraiya told me that despite Shiroi's excellent manners and polite attitude. She can be animalistic, and feral when she believes someone or something is trying to take away the person she loves." Tsunade explained.

"I fear that there will come a point in time where another girl in the village is gonna try and take Naruto away from her. And Shiroi will instinctively feel the need to mark her territory. And it will be just one large bloodbath... With Shiroi at the top." Tsunade blankly finished, looking upon the village through her window.

"We can only pray and hope the villagers don't do anything foolish with Naruto or Shiroi. Tsunade-sama." Shizune solemnly replied.

"Yeah... But why do I get the feeling this is just the calm before the storm." The blonde Hokage uttered.

* * *

Sasuke groan in complete and utter agony. He couldn't take it anymore! So much pain! He cursed the person responsible for the pain he was going through a thousand times over.

Why!? Did he have to go through this!? He was starting to think maybe, just maybe it was a mistake leaving Konoha... Nah, How else was he gonna kill Itachi?

Now you maybe asking what was making Sasuke groan in pain so much? Well the answer was oh so simple, the answer is-

"Bitch! Maybe if you practiced your 'make my fucking dinner by the time I get home' Jutsu you wouldn't be experiencing this kind of pain!" Tia angrily said, twisting, and folding Sasuke legs and arms at odd angles.

Sasuke grit his teeth as he felt his bones creaking from the strain. "And I told you bitch! I am an Uchiha! I don't make dinner!" Sasuke managed to say though the pain.

"Bitch!" Tia yelled slapping Sasuke roughly on the head "Don't talk back to your master fucker!" She said, continuing to twist and fold the dark haired boys legs and arms, only this time more roughly.

This time Sasuke could not stop the scream of pain from erupting from his lips, making Tia smirk darkly, and sadistically.

"That's right bitch scream! It tells me I'm doing something right!" Tia gleefully yelled.

This was the scene Kabuto walked in on, and he watched the entire scene with amusement. It felt refreshing watching Sasuke get treated like this.

Kabuto cleared his throat, gaining Sasuke's and Tia's attention. Sasuke used this opportunity to **Body flicker** away from the angry harpy.

"Hey shit stain... Did Orochimaru finish stretching your ass sideways?" Tia asked in a innocent tone.

Kabuto twitched, but didn't do anything else but look at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun-" He began with a smirk on his face "-It appears Akatsuki has made their move." He finished.

"Hn, I have no interest in that organization. My only goal is to find Itachi. And **END** him." Sasuke darkly stated.

"Ah but Sasuke-kun. Did you forget that Itachi is apart of Akatsuki." Kabuto countered.

Sasuke frowned "I could care less. As I said, if it wasn't Itachi that made his move, than I have no interest in their activities." The dark haired boy said.

Kabuto shrugged silently "Very Sasuke-kun. I guess I can understand that." The silver haired spy said, before he left the room.

Tia now sure that Kabuto was gone, slowly turned her head towards Sasuke. "Now that the gender confused bitch is gone. It's time to continue your punishment on why you should practice your 'make my fucking dinner by the time I get home' Jutsu. It is a very important Jutsu. Now take your punishment like a man!" Tia shouted as she lunged towards Sasuke.

Sasuke merely dodged and destroyed the door with a **Chidori spear** and promptly ran out the door.

Tia gave a scream of rage, and anger "GET BACK HERE BITCH!" The harpy yelled, before she flew out the door.

I want to feel bad for Sasuke... But for some reason, I just can't.

* * *

Naruto reached the south gates of Konoha with plenty of time to spare, however he nearly dropped his jaw in shock at who was there _before_ him. There standing in front of him, was the one and only Hatake Kakashi _on _time without his Icha Icha book, dressed in his ANBU attire.

"Yo Naruto-Taicho~" Kakashi greeted, his trademark eye smile on his face-er-mask.

"Kakashi-Sense-" Kakashi interrupted the blonde, by lifting his hand.

"Now, now Naruto. I am no longer your Sensei, and we are now of the same rank. So please, call me Kakashi-senpai" The masked Jonin said.

Naruto blinked slowly for a few moments before he gave a small smile, and he nodded "Right... Kakashi-senpai." Naruto said, tasting the wording on his lips.

Kakshi happily nodded "So who else are we waiting for Naruto-Taicho?" Kakashi asked, with a lazy tilt of his head.

"Sakura, and Shiroi-chan." Naruto answered.

Kakashi nodded, before he payed attention to the... Doll? On Naruto's head. He narrowed his eye on the doll... Did that thing just... Grin at him? The doll waved at Kakashi cheerfully. And Kakashi blinked rapidly for several moments.

The doll was still waving at him cheerfully, and the masked Jonin rubbed his eye. He looked at the doll again only to find it just lying on the blonde's head, like a bed. The masked Jonin shook his head... It was probably nothing... Yeah it was just a trick of light. Come to think of it... He did have some sake this morning... Nah that can't be it.

He turned his attention from the doll to Naruto's side, when he heard humming. He was greeted to the sight of Shiroi standing next to the blonde with her eyes closed, while she hummed a soft tune.

Kakashi found himself closing his uncovered eye, and moved along with the tune, along with his former student, who was beginning to hum along with Shiroi.

Chachazero began to cheerfully hum silently with her two favorite people, and she jumped from Naruto's head, and onto Shiroi's head. Making several civilians to were paying attention to blink owlishly in the process.

Shiroi stopped humming however, when she smelled Sakura's scent nearing their location. A frown crossed her face, before a pleasant and polite smile reached her face.

"Sakura-san, so glad you could join us." She loudly said, gaining everyone's attention.

Sakura didn't say anything, other than walk past Shiroi. The pink haired girl gave Naruto a smile, to which Naruto responded with a slight scowl. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura greeted "Long time no see huh?"

Kakashi blinked "Yo Sakura, it has been awhile hasn't it?" The masked Jonin shrugged "Oh well, it couldn't be helped ya know." Kakashi stated.

The pink haired girl nodded, and opened her mouth to speak. However Naruto decided that now was the time to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone listen up!" The blonde demanded, gaining everyone attention.

"Our mission is simple. To save Subaku no Gaara from the hands of Akatsuki. First we will move at our top speed through the forests of the land of fire. Shortly after we will take a break when we are near the desert. After that we will run through the desert non-stop until we reach Suna, when we reach Suna we will ask for more information regarding the two members of Akatsuki they fought. After that... We will begin our hunt for Gaara, and the Akatsuki members who took him." The blonde said, explaining his plan to the others.

Kakashi nodded his agreement to the plan, it may prove to be a bit overkill, but it would be effective nonetheless... He just hoped he could keep up.

**"Hmm, I hope these pathetic meat bags can keep up with you, and your mate Naruto."** Kyuubi commented. Altair pulsed in agreement.

**"See even the sword agrees with me. Obey me more often damn you!"** Kyuubi demanded, however the blonde merely ignored him.

Sakura gulped silently, she wasn't really used to running nearly non-stop, and through the desert no less. However the pink haired girl caught sight pf Shiroi confident posture, and look. And she felt a burning desire to outdo the white haired girl. To see her confidence destroyed.

Naruto seeing everyone ready for the mission only said one word. "Move!" The blonde ordered, before he blurred through the gates, with Kakashi following shortly after.

Shiroi, and Sakura stared at each other for a few moments, before Shiroi gave Sakura a dark, and malicious grin, before the white haired girl blurred from existence.

Sakura gave Shiroi's retreating form, a determined glare before she to vanished in a burst of speed.

It was finally time... Time to save Naruto brother in all but blood. Time to save Gaara.

* * *

Gaara's unconscious, and unmoving body was thrown harshly into the center of a dark, and looming cave. Where a massive statue stood, looming over the Jinchuuriki's form.

On the statue's fingers stood, nine other figures, quietly standing at attention awaiting the for the exact time for the sealing to commence, and they regarded the unconscious KazeKage with calm, and anticipating expressions.

"The sealing of the Ichibi shall now commence." The leader of Akatsuki, Pain coldly said. The man with ringed eyes, made a single hand-sign. **"****Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming** **seal!" **Suddenly, nine dragon like serpents shot out of the statue, and plunged themselves into Gaara's unmoving body.

Gaara's eyes snapped opened, and his mouth opened to give off a silent scream of agony as the Ichibi's Chakra, and spirit were beginning to be forcibly be taken from his body.

"The sealing of the Ichibi shall take three days. So in the meantime, Zetsu make sure no one interfere's." Pain ordered.

"I understand. **Leader-sama."** Both Zetsu's said, before he faded into the wall. **  
**

As the other member's of the Akatsuki resumed the sealing of the Ichibi, they never noticed a man with a spiral mask watching the entire process.

_'Soon this world will never be so cold again. Only project Tsuki no me can save this world. The curse of this Shinobi world will never exist again, and the concept of loved ones dying, losers, and winners will no longer exist.'_ The masked man thought.

Soon... The world will never no war again.

* * *

**Chapter end. I think... This is by far the longest Chapter I have ever wrote in my entire life... Sweet God, I didn't even know I wrote this much, oh man.**

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter everyone! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Naruto X OC

* * *

Naruto had a calm, and indifferent expression on his face, as he sped from tree branch to tree branch. On occasion, a tree branch he would step on would creak, and shatter once his feet on left them, proving that despite not looking like it, the blonde was generating powerful force in the power of his steps.

While on the inside the blonde was calm, and in control, in the inside however it was entirely different.

Kyuubi narrowed, his eyes upon a swirling mass of anger, and hatred that was directly right in front of him. The swirling mass of darkness, conversed, and twisted until it started to take form.

It grew arms, and legs, a head, a body, and finally color began to seed into it. This continued until the coloring of the body was complete.

The dark figure stepped into whatever remaining light that was in Kyuubi's prison. It was revealed to have dark golden blonde spiky hair, with two bangs framing his face, and a low ponytail. It's eyes were a bright red with no pupils, and black sclera. Dark, and defined whisker marks on his cheeks, robes very similar to Naruto's own robes with the only difference is them being black, with with a red scarf around his neck, and a purple sash around his waist.

A sword was strapped into his sash. The swords pummel was that of a Raven's head, with a ominous red glow in the eyes of the Raven, black raven wings as the guard of the blade, and a dark red leather cloth wrapped around the handle. The sheath was that of a dark purple, with a menacing feel to it.

All in all, this figure was almost a carbon copy of Naruto.

The carbon copy of Naruto grinned in a feral manner, revealing sharp wolf like teeth.

**"So you finally finished forming into a physical shape... Yami."** Kyuubi muttered, gazing upon the dark side of Naruto.

The dark side of Naruto gave Kyuubi a dark grin, one that was borderline insane. **"Yo Fur-ball, nice to... 'Meet' ya."** Yami said, doing a mock bow.

Kyuubi narrowed his crimson eyes on the darker Naruto. **"I don't care for your mocking tone... Filth. You are merely a dark aspect of Naruto that was forgotten and thrown away, isn't that right?"** The giant fox mocked.

The dark Naruto scowled furiously, and within a second he drew his blade revealing the blade inside the sheathe to be pitch black, and blurred towards Kyuubi's cage.

Within an instant the dark Naruto's blade was merely touching Kyuubi's elbow, while Kyuubi's clawed finger was but an inch away from Dark Naruto's eye.

**"I see what your trying to do."** Dark Naruto stated, surprisingly calm. **"Your trying to rile me up aren't you? You are trying to get me angry enough so that I may enter that blasted cage of yours, than you'll sue that chance to destroy me in my current state, so that Naruto wouldn't have to worry about me being a danger to him... Not that he would find out so quickly."** Dark Naruto assessed.

Kyuubi's eye narrowed at the darker version of Naruto **"I could care less what happens to that kid. My only concern to killing you, so that I wouldn't have to worry about you when I take control of the kid's body."** Kyuubi responded.

Dark Naruto smirked **"Oh really?, well that was an interesting thing to say. So if I were to attempt to take over my other half's body right now-"** Yami paused as the Kyuubi gave off a low, and menacing growl. **"-Well... It appears you do care for the gaki after all, Kyuubi."** The darker Naruto said, a Cheshire grin on his features.

It was an tense and rigid atmosphere, as the Kyuubi glared darkly at the darker half of Naruto. After two minutes the Kyuubi finally spoke **"I do not care what you say. I do not care what your goals are. I do not care if your dream is to destroy this world... But if you ever threaten my kit again... I will find a way to utterly destroy you."** Kyuubi stated in a low, dangerous, and silent whisper.

The dark version of Naruto broke out in cold sweat, and he inwardly wondered if pissing the Kyuubi was a wise thing to do. Yami shook his head lightly, and slowly sheathed his sword, as he did so, the Kyuubi slowly retracted it's claw back into it's change.

**"Be gone now specter. You annoy me, filth." **Kyuubi coldly ordered the dark Naruto.

Yami gave Kyuubi a withering glare, before he, or rather it, slowly faded into the shadows of Naruto's mind.

The Kyuubi kept it's steely gaze upon the exact spot of where the specter was, and the fox narrowed his crimson eyes... Kyuubi waited for several moments, and when it was sure that the specter's presence was gone, he laid his head on his forearms and lazily kept his eyes half-lidded.

The Kyuubi mused on when exactly this dark Naruto began to form. Originally, Naruto was always an angery child deep down. And for the Kyuubi this was good, as it would mean that it could escape because of his container's anger. But than the Sandaime Hokage came, and Naruto learned patience for the village he called home.

Than Naruto developed that mask of stupidity because it would help serve that he wasn't a real threat to the villagers. But as Naruto spent more time with that mask of stupidity, the blonde actually began to fall for his own mask.

Than the blonde completely forgot he had the mask on in the first place, and that was when the dark side of Naruto began to form.

As the years went by, Naruto subconsciously suppressed his anger, fear, sadness, and hatred, until it just began to form into one another aspect of Naruto's personality.

The Kyuubi realized the potential threat to it's containers sanity, and promptly locked it away deeper into Naruto's subconscious. And it worked for a excellent period of time. However when Naruto met Shiroi, and as they spent time together, as they began to interact more, and as their love for each other grew... So did Naruto's subconscious anger with Konoha as they denied him all these feelings related to Shiroi.

And though Shiroi did not know, she had been indirectly helping the darker version of Naruto grow stronger. With each time she bit into Naruto's neck to drink blood, or because she just wanted to taste her mate in any way besides in sexual activities. The dark subconscious of Naruto would steadily, and almost unnoticeably take a small amount of Shiroi's youki.

However it was 'almost' unnoticeable,, as sometimes Shiroi would remove herself from Naruto's neck, and give it a strange look, before she would lightly shrug and continue drinking the blondes blood.

Kyuubi himself could remember just how, and when exactly he himself had noticed this development.

_Kyuubi lazily opened his eyes, and the giant fox released a long, and drawn out sigh as he looked around the sewer that was Naruto's mindscap. Seriously he had seen rats with better mindscapes, and that was saying something._

_The Kyuubi mused on what it could do. Perhaps it could day-dream about being released from the seal again? Or perhaps maybe it could just see if it could mess with his container for a little while._

_So the Kyuubi decided to look through his container's eyes... Only to see his container on yet another date with Shiroi. The Kyuubi felt his maw twitch upwards, before he forced himself to scowl. Though it didn't stop the feeling of pride to well up in his chest._

_The Kyuubi cut off the link, as it decided it's container deserved whatever privacy he had. Kyuubi once again looked around his containers mindscape, inwardly hoping to find something to do rather than sleep. _

_Drip. _

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Kyuubi twitched as he gave that constantly dripping pipe a dark and withering glare. One of these days he was gonna destroy that damn pipe, even if it was the last thing he did. It was always there mocking him, taunting him, calling for him to destroy it. Oh how Kyuubi wanted to destroy that pipe so badly, as a matter of fact the first thing Kyuubi is gonna do should he get out of the seal is destroy that damn pipe!_

_Heck he pratically had that fucking thing memorized by now! It was the same, never ending pattern._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip, drip, drip , drip._

_Drip._

_Oh the impure and inhumane torture! _

_Kyuubi was about ready to begin pacing around the cage, before he caught sight of something interesting. A steady line of youki that was being almost unnoticeably redirected. Kyuubi hummed for a moment, before curiosity getting the best of him, and he decided to see where it was going._

_He created a small crimson red eye with a slitted pupil out of his Chakra, and sent out of his cage. He telepathically ordered the eye to follow the stream of youki. After several minutes of navigating through the sewage maze that was Naruto's mind, the Kyuubi finally found where the stream of youki was heading towards._

_And the gigantic fox rose an eyebrow at what he saw. It seemed as though the stream of youki was being steadily absorbed into a... Blob of dark mass..._ **_'Interesting.'_**_ Kyuubi thought, staring intently at the dark mass. However the Kyuubi blinked as the mass began to twitch, and than it slowly took on a form. The form of a hand... A hand that was currently giving him the middle finger._

_Kyuubi blinked, before he gave off a low growl, and unleashed a small amount of his killing intent. The dark mass shivered in fear, and Kyubbi gave off a pleased smile. He lost his smile however as he noted how familiar this area of Naruto's mind was. As a matter of fact this place looked just like the place where he... Sealed Naruto's dark half._

_Kyuubi blinked, before he paid more attention to the blob of darkness with more intensity. He spread out his Chakra in order to feel out the blob's presence. And to his grim confirmation, the blob's presence was almost exactly similar to Naruto's... Only much, much darker. _

_The Kyuubi telepathically ordered the eye he created from his Chakra to get closer to the blob of darkness. And than the dark mass twitched, and lashed out against the Chakra eye, attempting to devour it. Kyuubi rose an eyebrow, before he unleashed more of his killing intention, and the dark mass twitched, and shivered in pure fright. _

_Once again the Kyuubi grinned in a pleased manner._

_Kyuubi mused on what he should do with this... Detestable aspect of Naruto's persona. Ultimately, the Kyuubi decided it was best to simply destroy it and be done with it. With that thought, the Kyuubi form a claw made entirely of Chakra, and attempted to crush the blob... Keyword being 'attempt'. As the blob of darkness immediately lashed out and tried to devour the claw._

_However the Kyuubi instinctively pulled his hand back, and he growled at the blob, making it shiver slightly. **'So it appears that I cannot just destroy you... hmm I should have destroyed you long ago, now you'll only prove to be a annoyance at best in the future. Teh, I guess this is what they call karma... Damn you karma, if I ever meet you... I will kill you.'** Kyuubi thought._

_The Kyuubi gave the blob of darkness one last glance, before he telepathically ordered the Chakra eye to dispel. **"****Naruto-" **Kyuubi softly began **"-You better get strong quickly... For you will not only have Akatsuki to worry about... But also this doppelganger off yours."** The massive fox uttered.  
_

_Giving the blob of darkness one last glance, the Kyuubi's chakra constructed eye slowly burst into small particles of red Chakra, and were absorbed into the red pipe above._

Kyuubi snorted at the memory, and he curiously began wondering what would have happened if he didn't repress Naruto's dark half? Maybe the blonde would have been more violent?

Heck Kyuubi suspected that the only reason Naruto didn't have such a violent reaction to his father sealing him inside the blonde was because Naruto subconsciously repressed it. If the blonde didn't repress his anger, and hatred than the Kyuubi had no doubt that Naruto would have been much different.

The Kyuubi would have definitely wanted to see that. He could imagine it now, Naruto his kit, the fox assassin of the elemental nations, glaring, and fighting back against the very villagers who abused him.

Kyuubi resisted the urge to grin in absolute pride. Instead he merely laid his head back down on his arms, and he slowly closed his eye to get some sleep. There was nothing else to do after all.

Though the Kyuubi's eyes snapped open when he felt Naruto subconsciously channeling his Chakra. **'Heh, this will be amusing to watch.'** Kyuubi thought.

Meanwhile outside the seal, Naruto, who was subconsciously using Kyuubi Chakra's, speed suddenly increased by a small margin. The branches he was landing on instantly creaked at the force of his landings, and when he propelled forward they shattered completely.

Kakashi who was falling behind Naruto for the past several minutes, increased his speed to match Naruto's. When he reached the same speed as the newly promoted Jonin, he opened his mouth to speak once he reached him.

But he snapped his mouth shut when Naruto snapped his head towards him. All Kakashi could see was the blonde's lower face, which had a deadly scowl on it, and the whisker marks more pronounced. And the bright, but dangerous crimson red eye with slitted pupils that were glowing inside the blonde's hood. Kakashi felt a shiver run down his spine as he stared into Naruto's eyes.

Just by looking into Naruto's now cold, and demonic crimson red eyes made him shudder in slight fear... It reminded him of the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago. And Kakashi for a small moment pitied the other Akatsuki... But it was only for a moment.

"Yes Kakashi-senpai?" Naruto asked, his voice gruff, and beastly.

"Naruto, I'm thinking we should take a little break. I mean Sakura, and Shiroi must be feeling exhausted by now seeing as we've been moving for six hours." Kakashi explained.

The blonde and his masked senior spared a glance towards the other two trailing behind them. And to Kakashi's surprise Shiroi was merely keeping pace with them with a bored expression on her face. The masked Jonin noted how she would glance at something in the forest before she lost any interest in what she was seeing.

The little doll on her head seemed to be sleeping, though Naruto knew Chachazero wasn't really sleeping, as the little doll's hand would twitch to her back at random intervals. And to Naruto and the Kyuubi... That meant that the little green haired doll was getting 'twitchy', meaning she wanted to kill something.

And as for Sakura... Well she was panting a little, but that was easily solved as the pink haired girl pulled out a soldier pill, and promptly ate it, giving her a much needed boost... Is Sakura turning into a drug addict?

Kakashi sighed slightly, it seems the only one lagging behind is actually Sakura. Though Kakashi knew he shouldn't judge much, he couldn't stop a feeling of disappointment from welling up in his chest.

If you think about, Naruto spent three years with Jiraiya of the Sannin, and the blonde was now a S-rank Shinobi for sure, possibly even higher than that. And as for Sasuke... Kakashi had no doubt that the second to last Uchiha had gotten powerful as well... The only one who didn't seem to improve much was Sakura.

And that was a bit of a disappointment. Kakashi expected Sakura to be at least a low level S-ranked Shinobi, or a high A-ranked Shinobi. But it was not to be, as the pink haired girl was merely a low level A-ranked Shinobi.

The masked Jonin sighed, and he dismissed the thoughts of his former pupils from his mind. Instead he returned his attention to the task of speeding through the forests and reaching Suna. Naruto seemed to be reading Kakashi's mind, as the blonde returned his attention ahead. And his eyes grew even coldler than before.

Kakashi knew that the blonde was completely focused on Gaara's rescue. And the masked Jonin respected that. Though before Kakashi returned his gaze ahead, he noted Sakura sending Shiroi a almost glaring look. The masked Jonin narrowed his single visible eye towards the pink haired girl... He would have to keep a close eye on Sakura it seemed.

Meanwhile Sakura grit her teeth as she struggled to keep in pace with the others. The pink haired girl glanced towards Shiroi's direction, and her eyes hardened slightly in slight anger. How could the White haired girl keep up with this pace? And the girl looked so bored as well, she just kept that blank look on her face.

Almost as if she was just bored with all this running. And that was something that Sakura couldn't understand, how could all this running not tire her out? How could she be bored with all of this? It was like she didn't even care about this mission in general, it was as if she was only coming on this mission because she wanted to.

To Sakura, it seemed as though she could care less about what happens during this mission. The look she had was uncaring, bored, and indifferent. The pink haired girl noticed how Shiroi would snap her head at attention, apparently when something caught her interest. Only for her to turn her attention back to the path ahead as she immediately lost interest in whatever she was looking at.

That pissed Sakura off. But her held her tongue as Tsunade's threat echoed in her mind. She still couldn't understand why Tsunade wasn't trying to pound the white haired girl. It didn't make any sense to her. Also the pink haired girl did not trust Shiroi at all, she noted that before they left the village, Shiroi gave the village a judging stare... Almost like she was deciding if the village was worth existing.

And that made Sakura very wary of the girl.

Honestly, the girl seemed like she could destroy the entire village, and not feel a hint of remorse about it. And that scared Sakura... That girl was a monster in human skin.

Sakura was suddenly brought back to reality when she saw Shiroi glance her way. The two stared at each other for a few moments, before the silvery white haired girl grinned darkly at the pink haired girl. Sakura shivered, and Shiroi seemed to notice as her grin widened slightly, revealing her fangs. Making Sakura gulp nervously.

Yeah... Shiroi seriously unnerved Sakura to no end.

Meanwhile Shiroi, who was grinning darkly at Sakura. Finally decided to leave the girl alone. Though she made a mental note to do that again. The only reason she even grinned at her in a dark manner was because she felt the pink haired girls eyes boring into her.

Although it had nothing to do with the fact that she wanted to scare the pink haired girl shitless, oh no not at all... She just wanted to get the girl to stop glaring at her. (We all know that's a lie.)

Even so, something told her that she was gonna enjoy tor-uh-_chatting_ with Sakura during this mission. Shiroi gave a low malicious and dark chuckle that only Chachazero heard. The little doll giggled almost uncontrollably, and a dark grin crossed the dolls features. Something told her that Shiroi was planning on doing something to the pink haired girl.

She couldn't wait to find out what it was.

Naruto who was running ahead of everyone glanced behind him, sensing another person tailing behind him. Kakashi having saw Naruto sharply glance behind him, moved his head to see what Naruto was looking.

Soon the unmistakable form of Temari showed itself to them. The sandy blonde quickly caught up with the two Jonin's ignoring Sakura's suprised face, and Shiroi's curious one.

"Yo where's the fire? You guys ran past me pretty quickly, it took me at least thirty minutes to even catch up." Temari asked, beginning the conversation with a question directed at Kakashi.

Kakashi grimly sighed "Temari-san.. I'm afraid our current mission isn't one of good news." Kakashi stated his visible eye darkening slightly.

Temari raised an eyebrow "Oh really? I don't suppose you can tell me?" The Suna Kunoichi idly asked. To her surprise, Kakashi gazed upon Naruto's hooded visage with a questioning look in his eye.

Temari saw the blonde nod slightly, and Kakashi turned his attention back to her. "Actually, our mission involves Suna Temari-san." The masked Jonin answered, after receiving Naruto's approval. Hey the blonde was in charge of the mission, so it would make sense for Kakashi to seek Naruto's approval about speaking telling someone their mission details.

"Why? What's wrong with Suna!?" Temari asked in a demanding tone.

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto beat him to it. "To be it bluntly Temari-san." Naruto began, his voice cold, and indifferent. "Akatsuki has finally made their move. They've attacked Suna... And Gaara has been captured." The blonde finished.

Temari's eyes widened, before she grit her teeth, and channeled more Chakra into her feet. "If that's the case, than I'd like to ask... As the ambassador of Suna, I would like you to save my brother." Temari said.

Naruto mentally scoffed "I was planning on saving Gaara anyway, I didn't need you to ask me that. I'm saving Gaara because he is my friend... And also my brother in all but blood. For not only is our past similar... But also our burdens." The hooded blonde answered.

Temari gave Naruto a stunned look, before her expression softened. "Thank you." She whispered.

Her words were heard by both Naruto, and Kakashi. Kakashi settled for giving a small pat, and eye smile. While Naruto gave her a small smile, before his face blanked out again. The blonde glanced at the sword at his side.

_'Altair... Why is it that I've been sensing you become a bit uneasy?'_ The blonde mused, what he didn't expect was for the Kyuubi to answer.

**"Naruto, there are only two reasons why Altair would be feeling 'uneasy' as you put it."** The giant fox commented.

_'The way you said it... You say it as if Altair isn't uneasy.'_ Naruto responded with a raised eyebrow.

**"That's because Altair isn't uneasy. Altair is more excited, than uneasy."**

_'Excited how exactly?'_

**"Altair is only this excited for two reasons. One: He's excited about drawing the blood of your enemies. And the final reason... You might be close to 'his' grave site."**

_'And what did you mean exactly when you said 'his' grave?'_

**"... The grave site... Of Uzumaki Arashi."**

The blonde's eyes widened slightly _'W-What? Isn't he...?'  
_

**"That's right Naruto... The creator, and first wielder of Altair."**

_'What!?... You mean to tell me that Uzumaki Arashi's grave site is somewhere around here?'_

**"No of course not. What I'm saying is that you are nearing Arashi's grave site. I don't know where it's at exactly... But judging by how Altair is getting more and more excited... I would bet that Arashi's grave site is somewhere in the desert near Suna."**

_'Near Suna huh?'_ Naruto mused.

**"That's right Naruto, now do me a favor, and focus on your objective. You can worry about Arashi's grave at a later point in time. Your friends come first do they not?"** Kyuubi asked.

_'I understand. I was planning on investigating the grave site after I saved Gaara anyway.'_ The blonde responded.

Kyuubi gave a small snort, before he retreated back into his cage.

The blonde focused his attention back onto the path ahead of him. He would save Gaara, he had to. He wouldn't give up on Gaara like how some villagers had given up on him the second they heard of his burden. He would be there for Gaara. As a friend, brother, comrade, and... Family... He would fight to save Gaara, he would be there when Gaara woke up. And he would most definitely be there before the members of Akatsuki could say Bijuu.

He slightly fingered Altair. Oh how he wanted to cut up each, and every member of the Akatsuki... Maybe a little bit of Chachazero has rubbed off on him.

Meanwhile, Chachazero suddenly felt the urge to stick her chest out in pride.

Regardless, Naruto didn't think much about his new apparent anger. His mind was only focused on one thing after all.

Saving Gaara.

* * *

The atmosphere was tense, and strangely... chilling. So chilling in fact, that it could have made a shiver of slight fear to run through your spine. Honestly, Ino never thought that she would have such a feeling, as she was escorted down the halls by a Hyuuga branch member.

The reason why she was in the Hyuuga manor. Home to one of the most powerful clans in Konoha was simple. She wanted to speak with the heiress of the clan, Hyuuga Hinata.

The platinum blonde haired girl wanted to speak about the matter of Shiroi... No, 'Uzumaki' Shiroi. And see if they could do anything about the white haired girl. (Foolish little Yamanaka. You can't do anything about Shiroi, it is very stupid to even try. Heck! She's my OC and I'm fucking scared of her!)

The blonde haired girl glanced at the Hyuuga branch member. Whom, was escorting her down the hall with a blank expression. Even with the blank look on his face, Ino was able to detect a small glint of fear run through his eyes as they got closer to the main branches living room.

It made Ino raise an eyebrow, just why was this Hyuuga so scared? If she heard correctly, the clan head, Hyuuga Hiashi never used the caged bird seal on any of the branch members... So why was he so tense?

She was shaken from her thoughts when the branch member tapped her shoulder. "Yes?" The blonde asked, turning her head towards the Hyuuga.

"We have arrived Yamanaka-san." The Hyuuga emotionlessly answered. Even though the Hyuuga's entire stance was impassive and stiff, Ino, being a Shinobi, was able to detect the slight tenseness of his shoulder blades. It was almost as if he was preparing for a life or death battle with the way his eyes were slight glancing at every direction every few seconds.

Ino didn't know what could make him so tense, but something told her that she was going to find out soon.

The Hyuuga branch member opened the doorway into the main branches main lobby, and Ino was treated to a sight that nearly made her choke in shock.

There in the middle of the room, was Hinata. The raven haired Hyuuga was sitting across from her father, and the clan head. Hyuuga Hiashi, was wearing a blank and impassive face, though Ino could see a cold sweat break out in the back of his neck.

The reason for this was simple, Hinata, the timid girl that everyone knew... Was _glaring_ at her father. And on the table, was a drawn picture of Shiroi... And Ino had no idea how they had such an accurate picture of the white haired girl.

The two of them didn't seem to notice her presence, and Ino idly noticed that the Hyuuga who escorted her here. Had already hightailed it outta of here. (Man what a coward right?)

The platinum haired blonde decided to wait for a few more minutes before she let her presence be known.

"Tou-sama." Hinata began coldly "Why have you not yet began a search for a girl of this appearance?" The raven haired beauty said, a harsh glare on her face.

The head of the Hyuuga clan gulped slightly. "I told you dozens of times Hinata. I cannot simply send Hyuuga Shinobi to find out about a girl who does not exist." Hiashi sternly said.

Hinata's eyes narrowed "Tou-sama, I'm telling you that this girl does in fact exist! she's been inside my head Tou-sama!" She exclamined anger lacing her voice.

"And as far as I'm concerned, that was your imagination!" Hiashi snapped back.

Hinata girt her teeth as she glared balefully at her father. "She is real Tou-sama!" She shouted.

"And yet you have no proof of such a claim!" Hiashi shouted back, giving his daughter a stern, and clam glare.

Hinata glared at her father in anger, and rage. Couldn't he see that this girl was a clear and dangerous threat!? That and she had the feeling that this girl was close to Naruto. Call it a intuition. But she received a mental image of the girl when she was daydreaming about Naruto, when suddenly. The image of a silvery white haired girl, with pink slitted eyes appeared in her mind.

And the girl seemed to be glaring at her, before she merely disappeared. Hinata didn't know who the girl was, but she was determined to find out... By any means necessary.

"She does exist Tou-sama! I know it! No! I can feel it! It's like she's standing right next to me! Mocking me!" The raven haired Hyuuga yelled.

"And I say this is all just a figment of your imagination!" The clan head shot back, with equal intensity.

Finall Ino decided to make herself known. By softly clearing her throat. Even though she it done softly it had the desired effect. Both Hyuuga's stopped their glaring contest, and glanced in Ino direction.

Hinata neutrally glanced at Ino, before she gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Hiashi narrowed his eyes at the Yamanaka heir, before he slightly nodded his greeting to the platinum haired girl.

"Yamanaka-san. What brings you here?" Hiashi asked. However, Ino knew it wasn't a question... It was a demand.

Ino bowed politely, and she spoke with as much respect, and humbleness as she could. She was talking to a clan head after all. And she was taught to respect all clan heads, and clan elders. "I was hoping I may speak with Hinata on a private matter. Hyuuga-sama."

Hiashi glanced at the Yamanaka for several moments, before he nodded slightly. "Very well, I will allow it." Hiashi answered "However, Hinata... We _will_ continue this conversation later. Understood?" The Hyuuga clan head gave Hinata a stern glare. And it was clear, that it was not a request but a order.

Hinata nodded at her father. She very much intended to continue this conversation with her father. No matter what her father said, she refused to believe this girl was a figment of her imagination.

Hiashi gave her eldest daughter a final glance, before he left the room. Slightly narrowing his eyes at the Yamanaka, before he shut the door.

With her father now gone from the room, Hinata turned her attention to the blonde Yamanaka standing before her.

"Hello Ino-san. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Hinata greeted, a small smile appearing on her face.

The platinum blonde smiled at the raven haired Hyuuga "Yeah it definitely has been awhile huh? Hinata?"

Hinata giggled lightly, before a soft frown made its way onto her face. "So why are you here? If I recall, you said you wouldn't enter the Hyuuga compound even if the world should come to an end." She asked in confusion, and no small amount of interest.

In response to Hinata's question, Ino pointed directly at the well drawn picture of Shiroi, and spoke. "Who made that picture? I... Met that girl before." She said in a vague manner.

Hinata's eyes darted to Ino's form, and the drawing of the girl in front of her. Her eyes slightly narrowed... How had she met this girl before?

"I drew the picture of this girl. I don't know how, but all of of sudden the image of this girl came to mind. And oddly enough, a type of chill went down my spine... The type of chill that said I was treading on dangerous grounds. The thing is... I don't know what grounds I was treading on." Hinata surmised.

"However-" She continued"- I had a feeling that this girl existed, and I told my father of this... However, as you can see... He refuses to believe me." She finished.

Ino pursed her lips, and she debated on whether of not she should tell Hinata about the the white haired girl she was talking about. The pros and cons of the information she could share with Hinata would be useful, and quite possibly useless. However Ino only knew one thing.

She wanted Shiroi out of Konoha.

With that mindset she quickly told Hinata what she knew of the girl. About how they first met inside her mind. Her possessive personally when it involves Naruto, her frightening, and animalistic rage, her superior and arrogant attitude when she met her in person. And finally... Her apparent engagement to Naruto, making her his fiance.

When Hinata heard that, the poor tea cup she held in her hand suddenly shattered into millions of pieces. Showering the floor, and couch with shards of glass, and tea. And even though Hinata kept a blank expression on her face, Ino could detect the raging malestorm that was boiling beneath the surface.

The only thing Hinata could think about was finding this Shiroi, and... 'chat' with her. She wanted to meet this girl in person, wrap her hands around that delicate neck of hers, and choke the life out of the white haired girl. She didn't care if she could face a life sentence in prison. She wanted that girl dead!

No takes away her Naruto-kun and gets away with it!

So she would bide her time, and wait for the perfect opportunity to meet with the girl, and politely ask/demand that she renounce her relationship with Naruto. And than just as she had been dreaming for so long, Naruto would be hers. Forever.

However a small part of Hinata told her that she should stop what she's doing. As it would only end badly for her, but she didn't listen to that small part of her. In her eyes... That... White haired slut was getting in the way of her and Naruto, and she wouldn't allow that.

With that mindset, both she and Ino began to brainstorm on ideas on how to get Shiroi out of the village. Never noticing a pair of Byakugan eyes narrowing at their intentions.

The owner of the eyes quietly stepped away from the door. And quickly, but silently moved down the hallway in a steady, and urgent pace. Hyuuga Neji scowled at what his cousin was planning to do, and he wouldn't allow it to happen.

After all, Naruto was the one who freed him from his obsession with fate. And saved him from a life of pure hatred for his clan. He owed the blonde a great dept that could never be repaid. As such, if it was between his cousin, and Naruto. He would pick Naruto's side on this matter. If Hinata truly loved Naruto, than she would let Naruto chose who he wants to be with.

And if she couldn't accept that... Than he would have to make sure that Hinata stayed as far away from Naruto, and this... Shiroi as possible. And the first step to this, was telling his uncle about this matter.

* * *

**Chapter end. **

**GODAMMIT! This chapter was so fucking hard to write! That and Dead space 3 has been occupying my time, and pretty soon the DLC for Assassin's creed 3 is gonna take my time! Ugh, I'm so frustrated! **

**So yeah... Don't expect an update anytime soon**

**P.S If you spot any mistakes let me know, I'll try my best to fix them like how I'm taking time to reread my older chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Naruto X OC

**Author's note:** I have come to a decision! I will be changing the name of this fic shortly after the release of this chapter. The new title shall be... Naruto: Rise of the Dark Storm.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji scowled as he waited for his uncle to enter his office. He had come here in order to tell his uncle about the looming danger of Hinata's obsession with the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. However, the fact of the matter was that with each passing second he was getting more and more pissed. Why would the normally calm and collected Hyuuga be so angry? You may ask?

Well the answer was oh so simple. He has been waiting inside of his uncles office... For the past three hours. THREE. FUCKING. HOURS!

Neji didn't know whether to be pissed off, or annoyed... (Wait.. Isn't being annoyed?, and being pissed off the same thing? Oh wait... no it isn't.. Oh well.) However Neji did know one thing. He was going to tear his uncle a new one if his ass didn't get here in the next two minutes.

With that final thought, the long haired Hyuuga began to mentally count down the timer in his head. Hmm, what should he have for dinner tonight? Maybe some onigiri? Nah, he's had that for the past seven nights now. Rice with pork? Nah, that was way to common. Hmm, what could he have for dinner that would be a welcome change?

Maybe he could have some Dango? Oh most definitely not! He did not want to risk running into a certain purple haired, trench coat wearing torture specialist who was a high A-ranked Jonin thank you. Plus she creepped him the fuck out.

Meanwhile Mitarashi Anko suddenly felt like scaring the shit out of a Hyuuga.

Back with Neji. The Hyuuga still couldn't decide what to eat for dinner. Maybe he could have some... Nah to stale. Maybe some... Nah to cliche. OH! Maybe he could have some!... No much to sweet.

The long haired Hyuuga sighed, Before an idea suddenly sprang in his head. Maybe he could try some Ramen that Naruto was often fond of. It couldn't hurt to try it. Who knows? It might just taste just as good as Naruto always said it would.

Meanwhile Naruto who was setting up the camp site near the border between the land of fire, and wind, so that his team may rest. Suddenly looked towards the sky. "Someone has been coveted to the greatness that is Ramen." The blonde whispered, making the Kyuubi inside arch an eyebrow. While Altair rattled in concern for his wielders sanity.

Back with Neji. The dark haired Hyuuga decided he would buy Ramen for dinner, if only to see what made Naruto so excited about Ramen in the first place.

He was broken out of his musings when he heard the door behind him open. He slowly turned his head to look towards who was entering the office, and to his relief, it was his uncle. He glanced towards the clock, and he nearly twitched... He was only a few seconds away from from getting told off. However the clan head was safe as he came arrived eight seconds early... The lucky bastard.

Hiashi rose an eyebrow at Neji's presence. Just why was his nephew here? It was then that Hiashi suddenly remembered that his nephew wanted to speak with him on a very important matter. And he was immensely late because he was in a meeting with the clan elders. Dammit! He just made himself look bad, especially infront of his nephew!

The very thought was horrifying! Hiashi just hoped that Neji wouldn't say he's becoming the Hyuuga version of Kakashi... No one wants to be like Kakashi!

"Good afternoon Hiashi-sama. May I incline as to what took you so long?" Neji asked/demanded.

Hiashi rose an eyebrow, it seems his nephew's patience is running low this time. Probably not a good thing. He just hoped his nephew could reclaim some of his patience. After all it wouldn't do for a Hyuuga to lose his temper. They had a very important reputation to uphold... Even though most of the Hyuuga could be a bit... Eccentric inside the clan's district.

He idly wondered what would happen if he ignored Neji's question. But wisely chose not to go through with that action. After all, he didn't want to destroy what little patience his nephew had.

On a side-note: Damn the clan elders for keeping him inside that blasted meeting for over three hours! He had to listen to them argue, and argue over the most mundane things! Who the fuck cares if the cookie jar in the kitchen was broken dammit!

"The meeting with the clan elders went longer than I expected Neji." Hiashi answered, taking a seat in his chair... God he loved this chair, it was so soft, warm, and best of all fluffy.

Ok, so he likes to decorate his chair with various animal furs... Who are you people to judge?

"May I ask what the meeting between you and the elders was about?" Neji idly asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Hiashi kept a blank expression on his face, while inwardly he was sweating somewhat. _'Damn Neji and his natural curiosity dammit! Hizashi I blame you for this you bastard. Now Neji has your damn curiosity you did when you reached his age.'_ The Hyuuga leader thought.

He remembered all the good times he had with his brother, and he remembered how his brother's curiosity often got them inot the most... Eccentric situations. Like that time when they were caught trying to sneak into the Uchiha compound.

His brother was curious of the Uchiha, and their daily lives, so he somehow managed to talk him into sneaking into the Uchiha compound. That was one hell of a day to remember. It was also the first time he had ever met Uchiha Fugaku. At the time Fugaku was merely the heir to the Uchiha clan, and like all Uchiha, was a bit arrogant.

So when he found two Hyuuga's inside the clan compound, he had immediately challenged both Hiashi and his brother to a duel... At the same time. Of course the arrogant little Uchiha didn't win against two Hyuuga's. However, then the Uchiha threw a tantrum, saying that they cheated because it was two on one.

However Hiashi pointed out that he wanted to fight the both of them at the same time because he thought he could take them on. That got the Uchiha to shut up, and to blush in embarrassment. Than the Uchiha heir asked if they wanted to become friends. Hiashi, and Hizashi agreed despite the two clans rivalry.

After two years, they were finally old enough to join the academy... And it was their, that the trio met their best friend. Namikaze Minato. Of course both Fugaku, and Minato were rivals, but Hiashi had no doubt that they knew they were best friends. But after Minato's death, Fugaku had begun to grow distant, until one day Fugaku had cut off all contact with them.

However, Hiashi, and Hizashi waved it off, and assumed Fugaku was just brodding over Minato's death.

...Come to think of it... Doesn't the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki look almost exactly like Minato?... Nah it couldn't be could it?... Wait, wait, wait. The boy's name was Uzumaki... Didn't he know of another Uzumaki... Wasn't it Uzumaki Kushina..? The one Minato always talked about?... And didn't they date for some time...? And.. Minato... Said that he was getting married to her...

_'HOLY FUCKING SHIT! AND FUCK ME ALL THE WAY TILL TUESDAY!' HOW COULD I NOT SEE IT!?' _Hiashi thought in disbelief. _'The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki... Is the son of my one of my best friends. And all this time I've written him off as some no named brat. And the village has treated him like... OH KAMI! We've all been such fools! But I'm positive others could have known as well.. But who?'_ Hiashi thought, now making a list of people who could know.

_'Jiraiya-sama is sure to know the truth, and then there is Sandaime-sama. Possibly Hatake-san as well, but who else as well. Tsunade-sama is sure to know as she is the Hokage, and... MIKOTO! Kushina's best friend! No wonder she always tried to adopt Naruto whenever she could. But the civilian council had always made it hard for that to actually happen.'_ The Hyuuga clan head racked his for any other possible people who could know this.

_'I know that Shikaku would know this as almost nothing can get past him. And knowing Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza are bound to know as well, since they spent a lot of time with Minato.. No wonder the three always thought highly of Naruto.. Unbelievable... The truth has been staring me in the face for so long... Yet I never noticed... Heh, My time as a clan head instead as a Shinobi on the front lines has dulled me.'_ Hiashi released a quiet sad, and amused chuckle.

_'Minato... How would you respond to all this village has done to your son... It's funny... Had the village known the truth about your son, I have doubt that they would have treated him like royalty... Much like the Uchiha boy... Teh... It makes me furious just thinking about it. But I have no right to talk... Seeing as I probably would have done the same... Heh... I could have been uncle Hiashi to.'_

"Unlce... Uncle... Uncle!"

"Hmm?" Hiashi blinked, and stared into the expectant and annoyed face of his nephew.

"Yes Neji?" The Hyuuga clan leader asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't answer my question. What took you so long with the clan elders?"

"Oh nothing of importance. Just the usual barb here and there." Hiashi answered in a nonchalant manner.

Neji rose an eyebrow at his uncle's wording, but kept silent, and decided to cut to the chase. He had been sitting in this fucking chair for three hours. He did not want to sit in the damn chair any longer, he could already feel his ass going numb.

"Very well uncle. I will not incline any more as to what the clan meeting was about." Neji conceded.

Hiashi inwardly sighed in relief, and the Hyuuga clan head now gazed upon his nephew with hidden curiosity. "So, may I ask why you wanted to speak with me Neji?" He asked.

Neji took a deep breathe, and prepare himself for the conversation that was coming up. "I believe we should keep an eye on Hinata-sama when Naruto-san returns from his mission in Suna." He said bluntly, cutting straight to the point.

"And why is that? Neji?" Hiashi asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Please enlighten me." Hiashi suspected he knew what this was about. After all, he had heard the rumors of Naruto's fiance. And like many of the other Hyuuga in the clan, he bore witness to Hinata's rage when he found out about that little piece of information... Even if it was a rumor.

Though she couldn't do anything, as he had called her in back into the clan compound, so that she could have her weekly spar with Hanabi.

Boy was she pissed that day... She had thoroughly destroyed Hanabi in that spar, he was pretty sure Hanabi is still tending to all of the bruises she has. Which reminds him, he is still arguing with the elders about who he is going to brand with the caged bird seal... Dammit, he really didn't want to place the seal on any of his daughters.

After all, what parent would want to place a inhumane seal on their daughter. Only a cruel bastard would allow that to happen.

"I trust you heard the rumors about Naruto-san's fiance? Uncle." Neji stated more than asked.

Wordlessly Hiashi nodded, who the hell hasn't heard of _Uzumaki_ Shiroi. She was quite literally the talk of the entire village, not only was she the fiance of one Uzumaki Naruto, she was also in good terms with the Hokage it seemed. Everyone in the village knew how Tsunade cared for Naruto like a mother would a child, and so it was quite shocking to hear that Tsunade approved of this engagement.

"Yes I heard about the rumors about Naruto-san's fiance. However they are just that. Rumors." The clan head casually stated, not truly believing the rumors.

Neji cleared his throat "Those rumors are in fact real uncle." He spoke, shattering Hiashi's belief.

"Y-You mean... Naruto-san is actually engaged?" Hiashi said numbly, while outwardly he was a calm as a cucumber, inwardly he was jumping in joy.

_'Ha! Minato, and Fugaku! I knew I was right about the fact that Naruto would get married by the time he was sixteen!... Now if only you two were alive, that way I can get my money.'_ Hiashi thought, before he shrugged, he'll get his money. Even if he has to travel to the after life to get his damn money.

Meanwhile Minato, who was trapped in the stomach of the Shinigami with the other three past Hokage's, suddenly felt as if he should avoid Hiashi should he ever get out of the Shinigami's stomach.

"How do you know this rumor is true Neji? Last I checked, it was yet to be confirmed, and did you not just return from a mission?" Hiashi asked.

"I did in fact return from a mission, however, before Naruto-san left for his mission. I was only just able to catch a glimpse of him leaving the village with a white haired girl, Sakura-san, and Hatake-san. Also I overheard Hinata-sama conspiring with Yamanaka-san on... Separating Naruto-san from Shiroi-san. The name of Naruto-san's fiance." Neji explained, seeing his uncle's confused look.

Hiashi nodded in understanding, before he scowled at the conspiring between his daughter, and the Yamanaka. It seems he would have to speak with Inoichi about such a matter. "Continue Neji." Hiashi commanded, his voice going from relaxed to stern, cold, and calculating. This was Hiashi's 'clan head' mode, as dubbed by Neji.

"I have reason to believe that Hinata-sama has been become obsessive over Naruto-san, and I believe that... Should the chance provide itself, she will attempt to either separate Shiroi-san from Naruto, or... Attempt to kill her." Neji hesitantly.

Hiashi stared blankly at his nephew. Before, suddenly a feeling of pure rage began to overcome him. How dare Hinata conspire to kill someone! Not only that! This Shiroi isn't even a registered Shinobi! So in a way she is a still a civilian. Does Hinata not know the backlashes of an attempted assassination on a civilian in the village!?

There are laws in place to prevent a Shinobi from abusing their authority. And this... This was a perfect example of Shinobi abusing their authority. Hiashi knew one thing however, the Hokage will literally show no mercy at all should she learn of this. Not only are they conspiring against a civilian (At least that's what he assumes) but they are targeting Naruto's fiance specifically.

And everyone knew how much Tsunade cared for Naruto like a son. So understandably so, her wrath would be considered... Nuclear... No that's not the right word for it, it would be more like... World shattering.

"I can't exactly do anything about this Neji. Not least not without evidence." Hiashi said, his voice blank, and neutral.

"I understand uncle. That is why I wish to keep an eye on Hinata-sama. To... Both sabotage, and delay whatever plans she may have." The long haired Jonin proposed, giving his uncle a determined glare.

Hiashi silently closed his eyes, and debated on whether he should allow this. Though to be begin with, this was probably his fault as well. After all, he like many others in the Hyuuga clan knew of Hinata's crush on the Uzumaki. However he assumed it was just that... a crush. A crush that would have no doubt faded with time.

But it seems he was wrong... Dead wrong.

It seems the girls crush on the boy only increased. Hiashi sighed, he knew not doing anything about the crush was going to bite him in the ass later.

He closed his eyes, and he pondered if he should go through with Neji's suggestion. On one hand if he doesn't, Hinata will most likely do something stupid, and thus it will reflect badly on the clan.

On the other hand... This would be considered a clan matter to begin with.

But wait, it is all but impossible to spy on a Hyuuga... But Neji (Like most of the higher level Hyuuga) knew the weakness of the Byakugan... If he could just stay in the weakness of Hinata's Byakugan... Than he might just have a chance.

"Neji. I have considered your proposal, and I have decided that we will go through with this plan of yours. From now on, you are to keep a close eye on Hinata, and the Yamanaka. And I want that whenever you sabotage a plan of their's.. I want those plans to be considered no longer manageable. Understood?" Hiashi said. His voice commanding, and cold. Befitting that of a clan head.

Neji nodded, stoically. "I understand Hiashi-sama. I will perform this mission to the best of my abilities. And for Naruto'san's sake as well." Neji said, though he muttered that last part to himself. With a final bow to his uncle, he silently left the room.

Hiashi, once confirming his nephew was gone with the use of his Byakugan. Turned to one of his most treasured possessions. A picture of him, his deceased wife, Minato, and a red haired woman by the name of Kushina.

_'Minato... You must be proud of your son... Yet so disappointed in your village for not following your_ wishes...' Hiashi thought with a grim sigh, as he seemed to age a few years. He stared at the picture for several more minutes... Before he solemnly began to do his paperwork. He stared as the blasted thing was at least fourteen inches tall... Wasn't that thing ten inches when he came in here?

The smiling picture of Minato suddenly grinned. And it cackled at the confusion, and horrifying realization on Hiashi's face. However, it went back into it's previous state when Hiashi glanced it's way...

Someone... Please call ghost busters already! I'm pretty sure that's NOT NORMAL! But you guys are gonna ignore me anyway aren't you? After all... No one listen's to the author.

Hiashi kept his eyes on the picture for a few moments, before he returned his attention to the bane of his existence. Oh how he wanted to burn that blasted thing with a fire style Jutsu. Look at it, sitting there. Mocking him.

Without another word, Hiashi wordlessly began to writing on the blasted paper's.

He wished he knew how Minato got his paperwork done so quickly though.

* * *

Shiroi scowled as she stared at the pink haired Kunoichi beside her.

They were near the exact edge on the border to the land of wind. And Shiroi still had plenty of energy to run there, to Konoha again, and STILL have enough energy to screw Naruto shitless. But the problem was... Sakura didn't.

As a result, They were forced to camp out for the night, however, they did make excellent progress. Now all they had to do was race across the desert tomorrow, and BOOM!

They will break a record, and reach Suna within two days and a half. However if the pink haired girl continued to slow them down... Than Shiroi would have no problem with... 'Disposing' her. She was positive Chachazero would be excited at the idea of chopping her body to pieces and scattering them across the entire clearing if only to amuse her.

Hmm... Maybe she could kill Sakura, and than say it was accident, and that a tree branch fell on her... she just needed a large enough tree branch to make it believable.

Anyways! Naruto, and Kakashi, (along with a excited Chachazero) had left the camp site in order to obtain wood, and hunt for some food. Temari however, did not want to wait for them arrive. (Plus with the news that her village was in disarray no doubt) Had left to continue the journey to her village in order to help out as much as she can.

However, she did promise to meet with them at the village gates when they arrive.

Thus with everyone off to go do their respective tasks. This left Sakura alone... With Shiroi... A very exhausted Sakura, along with a very darkly amused, and slightly sadistic Shiroi...

Sakura + Shiroi = Bloodbath.

"So.." Shiroi trailed, trying her best to hide the gleeful tone in her voice. Her eyes flashed slightly, but other than that she made no other movement.

"Y-Yes?" Sakura asked, giving the white hired girl a guarded look, while she tried to regain her stamina. She gulped.. She did not feel safe at the moment. Her emerald green eyes did a brief scan of the area. She felt as if she were under the gaze of a lioness. A large, and dangerous lioness with claws so sharp, and teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

But for the life of her, the only Chakra signature she was detecting was her, Shiroi, and Kakashi, and Naruto who were at least a mile away from them. Meaning she was all alone with this... Monster.

"Sooo. How long have you've been apprenticed to Tsunade?" Shiroi asked curiously. Though her eyes never lost the dark gleeful glint in her eyes. She idly wondered what the pink haired girl's blood tasted like. Before she threw that though out the window, it probably tasted disgusting, and tactless.

And she refused to put her delicate taste buds anywhere near the pink haired girl's blood.

Sakura shivered at the dark gleam in Shiroi's eyes, and she idly wondered if she should run away screaming.

"How long have you've been Naruto's fiance?" The pink haired girl shot back.

Shiroi raised a delicate eyebrow, before she spoke. "Touche, touche... Wench." She insulted, her tone with a hint of arrogance in it.

Sakura growled "What did you just call me!?" She angrily questioned.

Shiroi smirked _'That's right you little pink slut. Give me a reason to completely destroy you. Now come, and play right into my trap.'_ The white haired girl thought, before she spoke aloud.

"I called you a wench. Does your brain not have the capacity to understand my words? Maybe if I speak slowly. Will that work out better for you?" She said, with a taunting smirk on her face. Her slitted pink eyes narrowing slightly.

Sakura began to shake in rage "I am not a wench! You whore!" She spat back, giving Shiroi a furious glare as she grit her teeth. And her fists clenched, and unclenched.

Shiroi inwardly cackled in pure glee as the pink haired girl was falling right into her trap. Now all she had to do was push her far enough, and then and only then can the final phase of her plan commence.

"Strange how you would call someone else a whore. When you should really be looking into the mirror." The white haired vampire tauntingly said, her grin growing ever so larger. "Such a ugly, and overly large forehead as well." She added.

Sakura grit her teeth in boiling hot rage, and she was clenching her fists so hard that she drew blood. "At least I do not look like a child with that small body of yours!" She shot back.

A tic mark appeared on Shiroi's head. However, she still kept that pleasant and taunting smirk on her face... Even though she wanted to rip the pink haired girl to shreds for that comment.

"And tell me. Who is the one Naruto is engaged to? Hmm?" Shiroi stated more than asked. Giving the pink haired Kunoichi a arrogant smirk.

"Teh. You probably seduced the idiot, but than again Naruto has always been an idiot. So you probably seduced him, and like the idiot he was, he fell for it." Sakura growled out "But don't worry, before this mission is done. I'll make sure Naruto is back feeding from my hands instead of yours." She said, a confident smirk on her face.

Shiroi's eyes dangerously narrowed, and she released a low, and feral growl from her throat. How dare that pink haired little slut! If that bitch thinks that she will succeed in seducing Naruto, than she had another thing coming.

After all, during Naruto's training trip. She had found it to be quite fun, and amusing to be a little seductress to the blonde. Even though they were a couple, she had found to be amusing to play the seductive girl, while he was the flustered, and shy boy who always stammered whenever she turned on her charms.

Before long they had turned it into a game, Shiroi would try to get Naruto stammering, and flustered by playing the seductress part. And Naruto would try to remain calm and composed. So far, the score was:

Shiroi 531. And Naruto 9.

And the blonde had gotten so used to it in fact, that he no longer blushes when another girl tries to seduce him. (Shiroi made it perfectly clear with other girls to never try again) However, when she did it, oh how she loved how he looked with that blushing face of his.

It felt so good to be the only one able to get Naruto like that.

So the thought that this pink haired slut being able to seduce her man was laughable beyond comprehension. It was so laughable in fact, that Shiroi was inwardly laughing her ass off at the very thought.

"Hmph. I bet someone such as you, who is a bit prudish could never keep up with Naruto. Especially in bed." The white haired girl said, her grin becoming predatory, and feral.

"W-What? D-Don't t-tell me..." Sakura trailed off.

"Oh yes! You don't know do you?" Shiroi chuckled, as she stared menacingly into Sakura's eyes. "Me and Naruto had already confessed our love for each other long ago. All that was left was to tie the knot, and that was exactly what we did." She grin grew ever so larger, and her fangs were once again exposed. "We didn't stop until morning."

That made Sakura blush a deep shade of red, before she glared at the white haired girl. "I knew it! You did seduce him, I guess I should not be surprised. Naruto was always an idiot."

"And you will always be the weakest link to team seven. Isn't that why your oh so precious 'Sasuke-kun' left? So he didn't have to deal with your pathetic existence? Or maybe he left because he was so tried of you whoring yourself to him." Shiroi mused, a dark smirk on her face.

THAT made Sakura snap. With a furious cry of "Shannaro!", Sakura lunged at the white haired girl, her fist pulled back. And the pink haired girl channeled Chakra into her strike to further increase the damage of her punch.

Shiroi merely rose an eyebrow of surprise. She didn't think that the pink haired wench knew the secret behind Tsunade's strength. Though if you think about it, it sounds quite easy to simply channel Chakra into your strikes. However, the amount of Chakara control needed for such a thing was simply put, near impossible.

That's why Shiroi was half impressed with Sakura at the moment. 'Half' impressed being the keyword. Even though Sakura knew how to increase the strength of her attacks she was not a master of the technique. As a result it was _nothing_ against Shiroi's vampire enhanced strength.

With a bored look in her eyes, Shiroi raised her hands to stop Sakura's attack in it's tracks. However, Shiroi stopped when she felt two familiar Chakra signatures speed towards their location. With a smirk on her face, Shiroi masked her emotions, and she widened her eyes in feigned shock.

Sakura didn't know what happened. One second she was charging at Shiroi with the intent to kill, the next? She's laying face down on the ground, with a weight on her back, and her right arm twisted tightly to her back painfully. She could tell immediately that she was being restrained by someone, but by who was a question she wanted answered.

The pink haired Chunin grit her teeth in pain when she felt her arm being twisted even more tightly when she only struggled lightly. She was about to start ranting, when a cold, and seething voice filled her ears.

"Sakura! What did you think you were doing!? Huh!? Do you realize what you were going to do!? Your lucky I stopped you! Otherwise Naruto would have taken your head clean off!" Kakashi harshly said, in cold fury, and the coldness in his voice made Sakura shiver lightly.

"Kaka-" Sakura tried to say. However, she was cut off as Kakashi twisted her arm more tightly.

"Don't Sakura. Now I am going to ease the pressure on your arm so you can see what I meant about Naruto taking your head clean off." Kakashi said, the cold edge still in his voice.

Wordlessly Sakura nodded, and Kakashi slowly eased the pressure on her. Just enough so she could lift her head. And what she saw made her gulp in slight fear.

In front of her, with his back to Shiroi as he stood in front of the white haired girl in a protective manner, was Naruto. However, he was currently glaring at the pink haired girl with anger evident in his eyes. Altair was drawn outside of it's sheathe, and the blade itself was giving off a menacing, and furious red aura.

And the green haired doll on his head, seemed to be giving her a manic, and dark look of pure and sick glee.

However, the pink haired girl had her attention on the thin line of bright red droplets falling from the blade's tip. And she suddenly became aware of the stinging pain on her throat. And she realized that with a start, that if Kakashi hadn't stopped her... She would have been dead.

She gulped at the thought of dying, and at the hands of her teammate no less!

Slowly Naruto's angered expression, switched into a blank look. However, to Sakura that look was far more frightening than she could imagine right now. Idly, Sakura glanced behind the blonde to find Shiroi. And find the white haired girl she did, and she felt a spark of anger flow through her when she caught sight of her smug, and smirking face.

"Sakura... I don't know what to say to you right now. But I will say this. From one on I am going to keep a close eye on you for the rest of this mission understood?" Kakashi coldly stated.

Sakura could only nod.

Abruptly, Naruto turned his attention on Shiroi, now sure that Kakashi had Sakura settled. Despite the blood lust Altair was giving, the blonde refused to kill the pink haired girl... In his eyes, she wasn't worth it anymore.

**"Hey don't just let her off the hook like that! Kill her! Crush her body into nothing but bones! TAKE FUCKING ALTAIR, AND SHOVE THE DAMN SWORD SO FAR UP HER ASS THAT SHE'LL BE SPITTING OUT PIECES OF HIM FOR THE NEXT THREE YEARS! DAMMIT! Take your bare hands, and rip off that damn mouth of hers, and shove it back down her throat and then watch as she chokes on it! Cut off her fucking hair, and leave her to be a bald and stupid BITCH! I don't care what you do! Just do something!"** Kyuubi roared in fury, as he glared malicously at Sakura through Naruto's eyes.

The blonde ignored the king of the Bijuu in favor of examining Shiroi, making sure she had no injures.

**"Motherfucker! I know you are NOT ignoring me!"**

"Shiroi-Chan... Are you hurt?" The blonde asked, giving his fiance as concerned look.

Shiroi gave him a bright smile "I'm fine Naruto-Kun. Though I'm a little hurt, that you would think she could even touch me." She said in mock hurt, though the grin on her face spoke otherwise.

Naruto gave her a small smile "I guess I was just a little bit to overprotective for a moment there." He answered.

"But I rather love that side of you Naru-Koi." Shiroi whispered, her voice turning slightly seductive.

The blonde gulped slightly, but a small grin crossed his face. "Keep speaking like that, and you will be limping the rest of the way to Suna. Shiroi-Hime." He responded, his tone similar to hers.

Chachazero made a couple of gagging motions as she looked upon the sight of both of her favorite people were going gaga over each other again.

"But in all seriousness, Shiroi-Chan. Are you alright? Your not hurt or anything?" Naruto asked, concern lacing his voice again.

"Other than a feeling of annoyance towards that pink haired wench... I'm fine." She answered, with a shrug at the end of her sentence.

"I'm glad." Naruto whispered, a small but bright smile on his face.

**"... Your really ignoring me aren't you?"** Kyuubi said, disbelief in his tone.

Naruto ignored the immature giant kitsune-

**"Who's an immature kitsune brat!?"**

-And instead the blonde focused turning his attention to Sakura, and Kakashi. A blank look, immediately crossing his features.

"Na-" Sakura tried to say, before she shut her mouth at the sharp glance the blonde gave her.

"Kakashi-senpai." Naruto said, sharply.

"Yes Naruto-taicho?" Kakashi asked, standing at attention while he kept Sakura firmly restrained

"In your opinion... What do you think we should do with Sakura." The blonde questioned.

Sakura nervously shifted, as Kakashi hummed thoughtfully.

"Under normal means I would suggest that we return to Konoha immediately. So that Hokage-sama could dish out the punishment for insubordination, however our mission takes priority. So I would advise that Sakura be kept under close watch, while we continue our mission." The masked Jonin blankly suggested.

Naruto grunted in thought, and he pondered Kakashi's advise for several long moments. After nearly a minute, the blonde wordlessly nodded. "Ok Kakashi-senpai, I want you to keep a _very_ close eye on Sakura-san." Sakura winced at the 'san' to her name "Now than." Naruto began "I believe we rested long enough. So I believe we are ready to move out, any questions?" The blonde asked, placing on his hood, While sheathing Altair.

No spoke. Kakashi because he understood that they had wasted to much precious time with dealing with Sakura's... violent reaction towards Shiroi. And partly because that he knew Gaara meant a lot to Naruto.

Shiroi didn't speak because she was already set to go. She didn't really need to rest at all. She could go for at least an entire month without proper rest and still have enough energy to give Naruto a proper spar. Such is the advantage of being a Vampire.

Sakura didn't speak, because she didn't want to push her luck. It's bad enough that Naruto barely talks to her anymore, but now she was certain that Naruto wouldn't talk to her at all, if not break all contact with her because of this mess. And she really didn't want to push Naruto anymore than she already did with her little stunt.

Chachazero didn't speak because she was already bored of this place, and wanted to find these Akatsuki people and cut them up... Bathe in their blood, and maybe take some of their weapons if they had some.

As for the Kyuubi?

**"Motherfucker! Stop ignoring me you son of a bitch!"**

... Let's ignore the giant kitsune now, shall we?

Without even a glance towards sakura. Naruto spoke, his voice cold, and neutral "Let's move team."

With that single order, everyone in the clearing suddenly vanished. And the only thing remaining, were the leaves that stood in their place, and the slight breeze that followed after.

* * *

Gaara's body curled up in agonizing pain, and the young Kazekage's mouth was opened in a soundless scream as the Ichibi was extracted from him. And the Ichibi within in him screaming in both pain and terror.

"I have **news**." Zetsu suddenly spoke among the Akatsuki.

Everyone opened their eyes from their deep concentration. It was Pain who spoke what was everyone was dying to ask "What have you to report Zetsu?"

"It appears that Konoha **has sent a team of Shinobi to assist Suna in their time of need.** From what I was able to obtain, Konoha has sent**. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki **Otherwise known as the fox assassin of the elemental nations-" That got a series of raised eyebrows from the other members of the Akatsuki. To think that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is in fact this 'fox assassin' that they heard so much about was... Intriguing to say the least.

"-Hatake Kakashi. **The copynin, and Kakashi of the Sharingan.** The fifth Hokage's apprentice. **And a girl with silvery white hair.**" Zetsu, and black Zetsu finished.

Pain hummed thoughtfully, and the other members of the Akatsuki looked upon their leader with curiosity. "Zetsu." Pain spoke after a moment of silence, causing Zetsu to stand at attention. And the others to jump a bit as their leader had spoken so suddenly.

"I want you to place a seal to the entrance to this cave. Also keep a close eye eye on the Konoha Shinobi, Itachi, Kisame. Stand by for the use of 'that' Jutsu." Pain ordered.

Wordlessly Zetsu nodded, and the plant like being broke apart. Creating a white Zetsu clone. Without any interaction whatsoever, the clone melted into faded into the ground.

"Good." Pain said, approval barely notable in his voice. "Now let us continue. We still need another two days to fully seal the Ichibi." The ringed eyed man ordered, causing the rest of the Akatsuki to focus on their task.

The masked individual atop the head of the Gedo mazu statue went completely unnoticed.

_'So the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was sent to rescue the Kazekage hmm? Excellent, just as planned. This will be the perfect time to see just how well the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has progressed. Based on what Zetsu has told me, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is very powerful. Powerful enough that he can defeat Pain, and STILL give me a good workout.'_ Tobi chuckled _'I'm glad I decided to have Zetsu spy on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki when he went on that training trip with Jiraiya. To think the boy would become so powerful...'_ The masked man hummed thoughtfully.

_'Could it be that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is actually this so called 'child of prophecy?' If the boy is indeed the child of prophecy... Than perhaps I can convince him to join my side. After all, we don't really need ALL of the Kyuubi's Chakra to revive 'it.' Only a fraction is really needed'_ Tobi mused. _'Though I am not sure if 'he' will approve of it when he is revived... He probably would approve or he won't. Nonetheless if I can get the Kyuubi Jinchuriki on my side...'_ Tobi trailed off in thought.

The masked man idly glanced towards the young Kazekage when he noticed the Jinchuriki shifting in agony. Without any remorse, the masked man returned to his pondering.

After several minutes, he suddenly stood. He would have the Kyuubi Jinchuriki on his side one way or another. After all, he was a master of manipulation. He learned from the best after all. Converting the blonde Jinchuriki will be as easy as converting Uchiha Sasuke. All he needs to do is find out the best way to pullthe Jinchuriki's strings.

Everyone was a puppet. They just needed their strings pulled. Manipulating the blonde will be simple. After all, he had already had one Jinchuriki under his control. Having another one? Child's play.

With those thoughts, the bright red light flashed from the masks only hole. And a single Sharingan eye flashed menacingly, before the masked man's entire being was absorbed by a black hole like portal. Coming directly from his Sharingan.

His absence went completely unnoticed.

* * *

Naruto suddenly phased into existence in front of the gates into Suna. Shortly after, a large cloud of sand suddenly shot towards him, and stopped just behind his feet. Showing that he had ran through the entire desert, and that he was so fast that even the sand had difficultly keeping up with his speed.

The hooded blonde slowly stood, and faced the gates of Suna. He pulled down his hood, letting his golden blonde hair to freely sway in the wind, and Chachazero sleeping peacefully atop his head. Beads of sweat rolled down on his face, yet he payed them no mind.

Slightly behind the blonde, Kakashi phased in behind him. The Jonin's mask drenched in sweat, and the former ANBU panted hoarsely. However, a soldier pill quickly remedied the problem for him, and he notably stood straighter.

Behind him Shiroi phased in. The white haired vampire didn't didn't like she was even a little exhausted. However, beads of sweat were visibly rolling down her face. And the pink eyed girl gave the desert sun a withering glare. One day. One day she would destroy that blasted sun!

And finally, Sakura phased in behind the white haired girl. However, the pink haired girl collaspped shortly after her appearance. Exhaustion visible on her face as she greedily drew in gasps of breathe. Like Kakashi, the pink haired girl was drenched in sweat. However, the girl pushed her self to her feet. She swayed slightly, before she righted herself.

digging into her pocket, the pink haired girl pulled out a soldier pill. And like Kakashi, quickly she ate the pill, the effects were immediate. As the pink haired girl notably stood straighter, and she quickly wiped away the sweat from her face. She glanced at Shiroi's form, and a scowl formed on her face as she took note of Shiroi's passive face.

Meanwhile Naruto, quickly glanced at his team for several moments, and he slightly nodded. Without any words, the blonde moved forward towards the gates of Suna.

Inside the seal, Kyuubi slowly opened his eyes. **"Shukaku... My brother, soon we will save you... However, I can't promise that you will be complete."** The giant fox softly uttered in his deep voice.

Altair rattled slightly, ready to serve his wielder to the best of it's ability.

* * *

**Chapter end. Was planning on making the Chapter longer, but than I said screw it. I'm pretty sure you guys wouldn't mind a cliffhanger. **

**Anyways like my Author's note said I plan on changing the Story's name shortly after the release of this Chapter. See you guys on the next Chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Naruto X OC

**Author's note:** No doubt some of you are confused about the name of the story of which I changed it to. As stated by someone, Naruto appears to not at all be dark at all in the story. However, I plan on making Naruto slowly become darker. Not Sasuke dark. But more of a 'I will destroy all who threaten my home, and friends dark'. To his friends Naruto will still be their kind and gentle friend. Yet to his enemies, he will be a cold, merciless foe who could destroy them without feeling a hint of remorse.

An example of what I'm implying would be Unohana from Bleach. Everyone knows her as the gentle and kind healer of squad four. When years ago, she was just as blood thirsty as Kenpachi. (Also from bleach) I plan on having Naruto become a kind, and gentle person with his friends and loved ones. But to his enemies, he will be a cold, merciless, and a somewhat cruel person. That is the type of Naruto I am currently aiming for.

**Author's note #2:** Now some of you guys are complaining about the long break. I don't know what to tell you other than I've been busy with school, my studies, and overall helping my father, and mother redecorating the house. Plus I've been distracted a lot lately... Yeah... I know, so not cool.

* * *

To say Naruto was feeling a bit stir crazy would be a massive understatement. Shortly after their arrival to Suna, Temari (Who had been waiting for them at the main gates) greeted the Konoha team, and curtly ordered that they come with her.

And as they had walked through the village, they were able to see the disheartened expressions of most of the villagers. When Naruto asked why all the villagers were disheartened, Temari replied that everyone in the village were greatly worried about their Kazekage.

To hear that the villagers of Suna were worried about Gaara, made Naruto simile. Gaara had done it. He gained the villages trust, and acknowledgement. After all the pain Gaara wen through in his life, Naruto firmly believed Gaara deserved the title of Kazekage.

The amount of concern, and worry for their Kazekage was simply put, staggering for the blonde. And it made Naruto wonder what life would have been like if he had been born in Suna along with Gaara. And in the back of his mind, a small pang of jealously went through him.

However, he threw that thought out the window. Konoha was his home. He was born there, he bled there, and he made the bonds which he cherished there as well. He wouldn't trade Konoha for anything. Although he would like to trade some of the villagers in the village...

The blonde threw that though out the window.

When Naruto asked if there were any deaths during the Akatsuki attack, Temari had replied that two gate guards were killed, several wounded... And her brother Kankuro was in a critical state, and near death as he was poisoned. When the blonde heard that, he immediately demanded to be taken to Kankuro's hospital room.

The blonde sister of Gaara complied, and led them towards the hospital. There they made their way up the stairs, and into Kankuro's room.

When Naruto saw Kankuro's condition, he immediately ordered Sakura to do the best she can to cure him of the unknown poison in his veins. Sakura, deciding to not try and push her luck ever since her violent attempt to injure Shiroi. Obediently the pink haired girl wordlessly began examining the poisoned form of Kankuro.

In the process, the group met a village elder by the name of Chiyo. Who had mistaken Kakashi for the 'white fang of Konoha'. As a result, the elder woman attempted to attack the masked Jonin. Keyword being 'attempted' as another elder who was apparently quite familiar with Chiyo (Forgot the guys name) stopped her before she could do any to Kakashi.

Naruto asked Kakashi who the white fang was, to which Kakashi replied that the white fang was his father.

Naruto had merely arched an eyebrow in curiosity. Shiroi looked completely uninterested in what was going on, and she instead turned her attention towards the window. And gazed upon setting sun. Meanwhile, Chachazero pouted as there was no bloodshed whatsoever.

Kyuubi merely scoffed at the elder woman. Obviously the woman had a sort of vendetta against Kakashi's father. And it didn't take a genius to know that the woman was still holding on to that foolish vendetta. It only gave Kyuubi another reason on why he hated 'most' humans so much. With the only humans that he didn't hate were his father Rikudou, and (Though he wouldn't admit it) Naruto, his favorite Jinchuriki so far. (Shiroi didn't count as she isn't human)

And so on the blonde was forced to sit through waiting for Sakura to finish healing Kankuro as Kakashi quietly read his book, giggling at random intervals. Chiyo, who seemed to be sleeping... Though she looked like she was dead. Shiroi looking out the window, and Chachazero playing with his hair. After several minutes, a twitch developed on the blonde's eyebrow.

The fact that he could hear Kyuubi snickering... Did NOT help at all. The blonde didn't know about Altair, but he was sure he could hear the blade quietly rattling. Yeah... He was getting annoyed very quickly.

Fortunately, Temari had arrived, and she said that with Gaara's absence, the village's 'acting' kage had asked for his presence. That caught everyone's attention. When the blonde asked who was the acting kage. Temari replied that it was Gaara's girlfriend. Causing Naruto to choke on his own saliva, and the blonde looked at Temari as if she had just told him Orochimaru had admitted he like little boys.

Temari chuckled at the blonde, and said she had the same reaction when she learned that Gaara was dating the girl. When Naruto asked what the name of Gaara's girlfriend was. Temari replied that the girl's name was Yui. Causing Shiroi's ears to perk up, and the white haired girl glanced at the sandy blonde. Shortly after, Shiroi said that she would accompany Naruto in his meeting with their temporary leader.

Temari was reluctant, but gave in when Shiroi said she was going either way. And that it was 'preferable' if she let her accompany her fiance 'willingly'. While at the same time giving Temari her 'evil' eye.

Temari gulped at Shiroi's words, and her 'evil' eye. And the sandy blonde reluctantly allowed her to join in on Naruto's meeting with their acting kage.

So leaving Sakura in the hospital to continue healing Kankuro. Along with Kakashi to keep an eye on the pink haired Chunin, and elder Chiyo to provide whatever assistance she can give.

The trio of Naruto, Shiroi, and Temari quickly left the hospital, and headed directly towards the Kazekage building.

Which led to the reason of why Naruto was feeling a bit stir crazy. He had already been sitting in the waiting room for at least fifty minutes, and his patience (which had been dimming ever since Akatsuki's attack, and Sakura's violent outburst to Shiroi) was slowly becoming thinner, and thinner with each passing minute.

Chachazero was still playing with the blonde's hair. Giggling at random intervals when she seemed to tangle herself in the spiky mess that Naruto called his hair. Before she would then find a way out of her trap, and continue the process over again.

Shiroi however, had her eyes closed as she leaned back in her chair. To any other person, she would have seemed to be sleeping. However Naruto knew that his beloved was actually meditating. For what reason? He didn't know, but he wouldn't disrupt her meditation for anything. The last time he did... Let's just say getting blasted with a killing intent so powerful that it made even the Kyuubi whimper in fear.. Was NOT pleasant.

Ever since than, the blonde had made it a point to NEVER disrupt Shiroi from her meditation. For the sake of his health.

With nothing to do, the blonde sighed. And decided to meditate along with Shiroi as that will kill time more quickly. The blonde shut his eyes, and strangely enough. He didn't start meditating immediately. Instead the blonde found himself thinking back on the elemental nations history. Or to be more specific, the Shinobi clan wars.

However, two names echoed out to him the most.

Senju Harashirama, and Uchiha Madara.

Two of the greatest Shinobi's in the history of the world. Both of them being compared to that of the great sage of six paths. The god of all Shinobi. He didn't know why, but he admired, and respected both of them. In his trip with Jiraiya, the Sannin had basically forced him to sit down, and actually sat with him and told him of the history of the elemental nations in a non-biased point of view.

And as Naruto (Reluctantly) learned about the history of the other villages, two names came up almost every time Konoha was mentioned. And those names were of course Uchiha Madara, and Senju Hashirama.

The blonde admired the Shodaime Hokage for his ideals, and beliefs. Despite the age he lived in, he firmly believed that peace was possible no matter how far, or foolish that goal seemed.

The blonde admired Madar for his strength, and calm, and composed persona. It was said that nothing could ever faze the legendary Uchiha. That he was as calm as and composed as an eagle when it's hunting it's prey.

Also he respected the way Madara viewed the world. From what Jiraiya had told him so far, before the death of his brother. Madara firmly believed in protecting the Uchiha clan during the rough times in the clan wars. He fought, and bled along side his Uchiha comrades, and when his brother died. He lost his way, and his brother had given him his eyes as a way to obtain the Eternal mangekyou Sharingan.

Of course, others believed that Madara killed his brother to obtain the final stage of the Sharingan. However, that was never truly confirmed. Ever since than, Madara had made it his duty to protect his clan from any and all threats.

To Madara, if you threatened his clan, or his dream of protecting his clan. Than you were an enemy that must be destroyed with extreme prejudice.

Madara's outlook on life was simple, from what Jiraiya told him. Madara's outlook was: If you threatened my clan, then I will destroy every part of your being with no remorse.

True it was a bit dark, but strangely enough... Naruto actually respected that. Naruto didn't know why, but he greatly respected Uchiha Madara. It was... Like a deep urge to respect the Uchiha. True that everyone basically feared Madara. With the only ones not fearing him being Senju Hashirama, and Senju Tobirama. but Naruto didn't fear him at all, despite what he's heard from the stories about the Uchiha.

In fact... He felt something when he heard some of the insults that Jiraiya told him that many Shinobi had for the Uchiha... He felt a need to... Defend the Uchiha and his reputation. He didn't know why either. It was just... Instinct.

Strangely, he felt the same whenever he heard the insults that some Iwa nin had for Senju Tobirama. He felt a connection between those two... And he didn't know why.

Kyuubi knew why, but the giant fox decided to keep that to himself for awhile longer.

The blonde was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Temari's voice.

"Uzumaki-san, Yui will see you now." Temari said, poking the blonde in the cheeks.

"May I incline as to why you are poking my cheeks. Temari-san?" The golden haired blonde asked, a twitch developing on his eyes.

"... I was curious to know if those whiskers of your were real." The sandy blonde stated, still poking his cheeks.

"Please stop Temari-san. I'm pretty sure Chachazero-chan isn't liking what your doing."

Temari turned her gaze up towards the green haired doll on his head. Only to find the adorable little doll giving her innocent smile, as the doll twirled a not so innocent knife on her hands.

Temari gulped, she was fairly confident she could defeat a doll... But somehow, she knew that fighting that doll would very difficult, if not life threatening. And something tells her that eve if she would knock that doll around, it would be laughing like a child in a candy store. So, the sandy blonde stopped him poking of the blonde, and turned her attention towards Shiroi.

"Guess I'll wake up Shiroi-san." The sister Gaara said, moving towards Shiroi's meditating form.

"Wait! Temari stop you fool!" Naruto shouted. However it was to late.

The second Temari shook Shiroi for only a split second. Everyone within the room (Including some Shinobi who were in the room with them) was blasted with a killing intent so powerful, it made a bijuu's killing intent seem like a puppy in comparison.

Very eerily, and very slowly. Shiroi turned her head towards Temari. And the sandy blonde bore witness to the sight of the slit in Shiroi's eyes dangerously getting thinner. Her eyes flashing between blood red, and pink. And when the slivery white haired girl spoke, it sent Shivers down everyone's spines.

"Temari-san... Please enlightened me as to why? You interrupted my meditation?" The way she said was in a sugary sweet tone, and with a cheerful, and pleasant smile on her face. The killing intent seemed to increased ten fold as well.

If anything, it scared the shit out of everyone there. Some Shinobi fainted, some foamed at the mouth, while others broke down and began to mutter to themselves. Naruto was able to catch some of what they were saying. Even though he sat petrified in his seat. Things like 'Mommy? is that you mommy?' Or 'Takeshi is a good boy' could be heard somewhat.

Though the blonde was more worried about the Kyuubi inside of him. _'Hey Kyuubi you okay?'__  
_

**"Kurama isn't bad! Kurama is a good little fox!"**

That was the only thing Naruto heard. _'Kyuubi?... Who the fuck is Kurama?'_

**"No one! Uh... Uh... Kurama is just a really good friend of mine!"**

_'Uh... O... kay?'_

The blonde wisely decided not to take the issue further, as he knew that Kyuubi was always affected the most when Shiroi released her killing intent like this.

Chachazero however, was giggling madly as she gave a type of predatory stare to all of the Shinobi in the room. Seriously, her masters were the greatest in the world! Now if only she were allowed to shed some blood.

Altair was rattling in terror in its sheathe, but it stopped rattling when Naruto placed his hand on the hilt. Man, he had the greatest owner in the world didn't he?

"Temari-san... I asked you a question. So please answer, before I decide to use other... 'Methods' for you to speak." Shiroi said, her sugary sweet smile still on her face.

Temari gulped "Yui will see you and Naruto now." The sandy blonde nearly squeaked.

"Oh? Is that so? Alright then, I guess I can let your interruption slide." Shiroi said, getting up from her chair.

And just like that, the killing intent faded instantly, allowing everyone in the room to breathe a sigh of relief.

Shiroi moved towards the door to the Kazekage's office immediately after she stood. Naruto stood, and moved towards the door with her, after all, he had a meeting with acting Kazekage to. And he believes the acting kage wouldn't take it to kindly if he was even a second late.

the duo (not counting Chachazero, or Kyuubi) entered the Kazakage's office, to find a black haired girl sitting at the seat. The black haired girl was slowly writing down on sheets of paper with a blank expression on her face.

Naruto was able to detect slight bags under her eyes, and her eyes seemed a little puffy, and red And Naruto wasn't sure, but he was sure that anger was burning silently behind her blank expression. Though that could have been his imagination. Also her skin seemed more pale then everyone else in Suna.

However, what really caught Naruto's attention was the large bat like wings she had on her back. Though one of them seemed to be heavily bandaged.

It was silent in the office, until Shiroi voice broke through the silence. "Well... I'm surprised to see you again after all these years cry baby Yui." The slivery white haired girl said, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Yui looked up with surprise lit in her yellow eyes "Shiroi? Is that you? I haven't seen since sensei died, and you told us it was time to go our separate ways." The black haired girl said, staring at the girl in front of her, while curiously glancing at the blonde beside her.

"Yeah it has been awhile hasn't it? what's this I hear about you becoming a girlfriend to the Kazekage?" Shiroi asked, a small smirk on her lips.

The light of life in Yui's eyes dimmed slightly, and her voice became soft spoken. "It has been fun, and the happiest time of my life... But now I can barely smile as is." She answered.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at Yui's response.

"The council has decided not to send to many Shinobi to go go search for Gaara as the last time they dd that, they were attacked. Not to mention we barely have any Shinobi who hardly even reach the level of S-rank. We mostly have high A-rank Shinobi, and they stand no chance against that of the likes Akatsuki." Here she released an annoyed sigh.

"Not to mention the council are all piling the paperwork on me since Gaara was kidnapped. Me and Gaara has told them time and time again, we cannot sign things such as these." The black haired girl picked up a document. "Listen to this. This is the same villager who has been asking for some funds to build a planting business. Ever since Gaara was taken, some of the villagers are taking advantage of Gaara's kidnapping." She released an annoyed grunt.

"Honestly, we told the village as a whole that we don't have enough funds. Teh, stupid villagers. I can't even believe that they would try to take advantage of Gaara's kidnapping." Yui grumbled, taking a stamp with the words DENIED on it. She stamped the document, and moved on to another one.

Shiroi blinked. This wasn't the Yui she knew. the Yui she knew was a bit cheerful, and likes to tease others as well. Especially people she loved. When she's depressed, she'll work twice as hard to distract herself, and she becomes more irritable. it seems that Gaara's kidnapping had hit her harder than she thought...

.. And Yui was dealing with it the only way she knew how, and that was overworking herself. However, in doing so she was starting to become more irritable. And when yui is irritable... Lets just say, that things tend to get... Reality bending. A succubus like Yui is able to have both charm like ability that allows her to have members of the opposite gender become her servants, and illusions.

Yui's abilities mostly revolved around illusions, her talent for illusions was to say the least incredible. She would be able to put you in a illusion so powerful, that it would seem as if years went by in the illusion, but in reality only several seconds would go by.

Shiroi should know, after all Yui caught her in a illusion like that. Despite Shiroi being very powerful, she never saw the need to learn illusions. As a result, Shiroi only learned how to identify, and dispel illusions rather than cast them.

Illusions were more of Yui's specialty. Because of Yui's specialization in illusions, it left her rather lacking in some other area's. Though Yui was still powerful even without illusions. Without illusions she would still be able to give a Jonin like Kakashi a good workout.

However, when yui is upset, then her illusions begin to run amok. Despite her specialty being illusions, Yui still has problems controlling certain illusion techniques.

Techniques such as Yui's own **Illusions art:** **Hellish paradise fantasy** was especially difficult for her to control. The technique involved her trapping you in a sunny beach resort, that seemed to be nothing but pure heaven. However that was all a deception, as only within several seconds does the illusion change drastically.

Instead of the sunny resort, it changes into a resort that seemed to belong to hell itself. The sky blood red, and alit with blood red flames. The sea changing into a blood red color with dozens of demonic sharks swimming in it.

The healthy trees withering, until nothing remained but black husk of death. And you would find to your own horror..

... That your own skin would be melting right off you, because of the contaminated oxygen in the air. Not counting the fact that no matter what you tried to do you couldn't break out of the illusion unless you had even better control over illusions like Yui had. Or you had someone there to help you break free from the illusion.

Shiroi only managed to break free from that exact illusion because her raw youki alone overpowered Yui's.

Shiroi lightly shook her head, and instead focused on Yui who was furiously writing on the various papers again. The white haired girl sighed in annoyance, and reluctantly kept quiet as it was obvious Yui was in no mood for a reunion. though she wanted to tease her and call her by her nickname dammit!

_'Oh well, I can tease after we save the Kazakage cry baby Yui.'_ She thought, mentally snickering.

Naruto whose curiosity was burning with white hot intensity kept quiet as he was still in the presence of the villages acting kage. Jiraiya had taught him politics, and how to behave in front of a kage or any other political figure.

After several minutes of watching Yui continue doing paperwork, Naruto began to get stir crazy again. However, it was quickly broken when Yui spoke. "I'm sure your wondering why I called you here." She said, not taking her eyes off her paperwork.

Wordlessly the blonde nodded.

"The reason I called you here, is because Baki believes that you and your team will be able to save Gaara. Though I have a few doubts about that, as we are dealing with S-ranked Shinobi. So of course you understand some of my concerns." Yui explained, regardless if she knew the blonde understood or not.

"So now, a good majority of our Shinobi are depending on you and your squad to save, while we hold down the fort here." She gave an unlady like snort "I wish I myself could come with to save Gaara, but if Gaara were in my position he would do what's best for the village. and the best I can do for him, is continue my duties like he'd want me to."

She finally took her eyes, off her paperwork, and gave the blonde a hard stare.

"Lots of our Shinobi are placing their faith in you to save Gaara... Including me. Please... Save Gaara." She said, her eyes dripping in sadness, as her voice changed to a pleading whisper.

The blonde stared into yui's eyes, and a determined glint entered his eyes as he placed his hand on Altair's hilt. "Don't worry. You can depend on us, we'll bring Gaara back to you." He said, the determined glint never leaving his eyes.

_**'Maybe we can destroy some Akatsuki bastards as**_** well.'** A dark voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Naruto eyes narrowed slightly in confusion _'Kyuubi... Was that you?'_

**"What was me?"** The king of the bijuu asked, blinking in confusion.

_'Nothing... It was nothing at all.'_ Naruto responded, though he wasn't so sure.

Kyuubi merely rose an eyebrow in interest, before he shrugged and shut his crimson colored. Preferring to get some sleep before they fought with Akatsuki.

Yui stared at the blonde shinobi in front of her for several moments, before she gave a grateful smile. "Thank you Naruto-san." She said gratefully, bowing her head in respect.

Shiroi smiled at her dear friend, and she winked towards the black haired girl. Yui blinked, before she silently giggled. She returned Shiroi's wink, and turned her attention towards the blonde.

"Now than. It's not much, but here is the information we were able to obtain from the members of Akatsuki that we encountered. One of them, had long blonde haired tied in a high ponytail with a bang covering the right side of his face. From what we were able to gather, this Shinobi is able to utilize clay as his mian form of weaponry." She paused to make sure both Shiroi, and Naruto were paying attention.

Chachazero payed rapt attention... Using clay as a weapon? It sounded useless.

"He uses his clay by forming it into some type of animal, and when they are within a close proximity... They explode." She bluntly stated.

Shiroi and Naruto blinked owlishly for a moment, before in unison they tilted their heads slightly.

Chachazero blinked once, twice, thrice, and a fourth time before she began to giggle madly. The idea of having clay animals blow up! Was just so damn AWESOME!

Yui seeing their tilted heads, giggled silently. "The other member of Akatsuki... We don't really have any information regarding him as only Kankuro fought him. And since Kankuro is unconscious at the moment..." She trailed off.

"That means the second person is an unknown at the moment." Naruto mused. Yui wordlessly nodding at his assessment.

"Hmm.. So we have a unknown, and another whom we just can't miss." Shiroi confirmed, closing her eyes in thought.

"I heard from ero-sensei that to extract a bijuu from their host it requires three days at least in order for the extraction to be a success. And based on the time it took us to get here... We lost two days and a half, if we are to have any hope of saving Gaara we need to move now." Naruto stated, his voice taking on a serious edge.

Yui nodded "Yes that is true, and Kankuro must be healed from his poisoned state. From a report I've just gotten from the hospital, Haruno Sakura is currently treating him at the moment. However it would take a day at best, and by than..." She trailed off in slight depression.

"By than the extraction would be complete.." Naruto finished grimly.

The room was silent for a few moments before Shiroi spoke "Why not split up?" She advised.

Everyone turned to her for an explanation.

Seeing this, she continued "Why note leave sakura here to treat Kankuro, and we bring along another Shinobi of yours with some medical experience. That way we can kill two birds with one stone." she finished.

"Your suggesting..." Yui trailed off.

"Your suggesting that while sakura heals Kankuro, we can go and save Gaara with the assistance of another suna shinobi. that way we can save both Kankuro and Gaara at the same time." Naruto realized.

Shiroi nodded in approval, and a feeling of pride wih a hint of arrogance appeared in her eyes. There was no doubt they were going to go with this idea. She puffed her chest out in pride. It felt good being superior to others! (Excluding Naruto of course, as Shiroi already acknowledged that the blonde was stronger than her.)

"I'll go tell Kakashi-senpai our next course of action." Naruto stated, before he left through the door. Chachazero waving at the duo of girls as they left.

With Naruto now gone, Yui returned her attention back to her paperwork, though she glanced to shiroi from time to time.

Shiroi moved towards the window, and gazed upon the setting sun. For several moments it was silent, before Shiroi broke the silence with her soft voice. "Don't worry cry baby Yui... We will save your boyfriend. Naruto let anything distract him from saving him... Trust me."

Yui remained silent for a moment, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of a pen writing on paper. Soon that sound was joined by the sound of something wet hitting the desk repeatedly.

"... Shiroi... Thank you." Came Yui's soft voice, it was barely above a whisper.

Shiroi wordlessly moved towards Shiroi, and hugged her close (taking extra care to not aggravate her injured wing.) "Anything for my sister, now stop crying cry baby Yui." She said, taking a pen, and helping Yui with a few documents.

"Yeah... I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore." Yui muttered, returning Shiroi's hug with her own. Though her generous bust was almost engulfing the white haired girl.

Shiroi twitched, but made no other movement other than tightening her grip on Yui, and resumed writing on some documents.

The white haired girl swore at that very moment, that she would completely destroy the motherfuckers who dared to make her sister cry. She would make them pay. By the time she was done with them, castration would be considered a gift given from Kami herself.

* * *

Tobi silently sat under a massive underground tree. The tree seemed to be flourishing quite remarkably given the fact that it was underground.

However, the most disturbing thing about the tree was the human face that was melted into the very tree itself. Upon closer inspection, the human face was eerily similar to that of the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha.

Tobi remained in the silence for several more minutes, before his voice echoed out throughout the entire hideout. "Zetsu."

There was tense silence for a moment, before a white Zetsu clone emerged from the ground below. "Yes?"

Tobi didn't speak immediately, preferring to stare at the face that was melted into the tree for several moments longer, before he spoke. "I want you to observe the Kyuubi jinchuuriki very closely when he moves to save the Kazekage."

"Why the sudden interest in the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" Zetsu asked.

"... There has been a change of plans. Instead of extracting the Kyuubi completely, we will only extract a fraction of what is truly needed." the masked man answered.

"Why?" the Zetsu clone asked again.

"Because we will convert the Kyuubi jinchuuriki to our cause." Tobi answered, his Sharingan never moving from the shodaime's face.

"Are you sure 'he' will approve? When he is revived?" Zetsu asked, uncertainly.

Tobi didn't answer right away, and when he did, his tone was blank, but still cold. "'He' will approve of it. After all, 'he' gets two things out of it."

"What does 'he' get out it?"

"Not only will 'he' have the power of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki willingly... But 'he' will have someone of his very flesh and blood on his side." Tobi stated.

"I don't understand." Zetsu said in confusion.

Tobi finally turned his head towards Zetsu "you're joking... 'He' created you, yet you do not know of his blood being passed down?" He said, disbelief in his tone.

Zetsu's eyes narrowed in confusion, before suddenly his eyes widened in realization. "Y-You mean!?"

"Yes, Kyuubi jinchuuriki is of both 'his' descend. And that of the Nidaime's descend as well." Tobi confirmed, returning his gaze back towards the Shodaime's face.

Shock was the only thing Zetsu was feeling at the moment. To think that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki was of 'his' descend as well as the Nidaime's Hokage's descend is nothing short of unbelievable. However, confusion crossed his eyes in that moment. "Wait, how is he of the Nidaime's descend?"

"Tobirama was the grandfather of the Yondaime." Tobi curtly replied.

Zetsu's eyes lit up slightly "Ah so that's his connection to the Nidaime. Interesting. But I have to ask... How will you convert him to our cause? from what I observed of him, he doesn't seem likely to join us." Zetsu said.

"Everyone can be manipulated Zetsu. Take Nagato for example. I am manipulating him by using his dream for peace. I have a variety of ways to convert him to my cause. I can tell him the truth of Uchiha Mikoto, and what truly happened to her. After all, the Sandaime did lie to him when he asked where she went. I can spin a tail that the Itachi was ordered to execute the Uchiha clan, because the council feared the Uchiha." tobi paused for moment to stare at zetsu.

"I can get him to view the Uchiha in good light, while keeping the fact that they were planning a coup to overthrow the Hokage. I can tell him of Danzo's intentions with him, and that the Sandaime was very close to accepting Danzo's offer. And based on what you told, his fiance had a strong dislike for Konoha. I can even use that to plead my case. And finally..." He stopped speaking so that he could sit down on a rock.

"... I can show him a genjutsu of what happened during the third Shinobi war. I can show him how Kakashi killed 'her'. I can show just how cruel, and evil humans can truly be. I can show him other people's pain and misery. I can show him... the cold hard truth of reality, and that the peace his sensei has been dreaming of... Is nothing but a fantasy." Tobi coldly stated in a matter of fact tone.

"So you are really serious about having the Kyuubi jinchuuriki on our side?" Zetsu asked.

"Yes. I am dead serious." the masked man confirmed.

"Very well, I'll keep an eye on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki during his rescue attempt on the Kazakage." The clone of Zetsu said, melting into the ground below him.

* * *

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the figure standing before him.

Several hours ago, he, Kakashi, Shiroi, and a retired Suna Shinobi (Who was Chiyo) left the village of sand. When his meeting with the acting Kazge was over, the blonde had immediately left towards the hospital in order to tell the others what their game plan was.

Of course of when Sakura found out she was being left behind, she became upset and angry. However, one ice cold glare from both Kakashi, and Naruto easily stopped her in her tracks.

When the pink haired girl found out she was staying to heal Kankuro, she understood. And her medic instincts took over when a nurse told her Kankuro needed more treatment.

Satisfied with how Sakura would now be healing Kankuro instead of fighting S-ranked Shinobi, the blonde told Kakashi that to compensate for Sakura's absence. A Shinobi of Suna would be coming with them to assist them in their fight for Gaara. The only thing they needed was for someone to volunteer. That problem was quickly solved however when Chiyo volunteered herself.

Both he and Kakashi rose their eyebrows in scepticism, bui relented when she said she was coming no matter what they said.

Several moments later, Shiroi arrived saying she was ready to move out. With the help of Pakkun (Whom Kakashi summoned so that he may sniff a rag that was found on Kankuro's person.) The group set out, determined to reach the Akatsuki hideout before they finished the extraction of the Ichibi.

After several hours of non-stop running through the deserts, they finally stopped when the they reached the forest to take an hours worth of rest. After that, the group set out immediately once they were done resting.

during their trek through the forests, Naruto overheard Chiyo speaking with Kakashi about why they would risk their lives to save Gaara when they didn't even know him that well.

Kakashi responded that both Konoha, and Suna were allies, and that no matter what, Konoha sticks by its allies. Kakashi also responded that this mission was extremely important to Naruto. Chiyo asked why that was, to which Kakashi responded with: "Both Naruto, and Gaara understand each better than most people do... This is because they have a similar burden."

Chiyo was able to put two, and two together, and she solemnly lowered her head.

An hour later or so, Chiyo questioned on why Shiroi was helping when she looked as if she could care less. Kakashi responded that he himself didn't know much about shiroi, only that she was Naruto's fiance, and that she only came because she seems to know their acting Kage. He also suspected that she came because she didn't trust Sakura to not do anything with Naruto.

However, Kakashi kept that last thought to himself.

Several minutes later, Pakkun declared that a new scent was just ahead of them. The team tensed, and they burst into a clearing to meet a figure that two members of the group knew all to well.

They could never forget the person standing before them.

Long black hair tied into a low pony tail. Two vertical lines on the sides of his nose, a slashed forehead protector with the Konoha symbol implanted on it. A high collared cloak, with red clouds adorning it. And finally, a pair of Sharingan eyes.

This could only be one person.

"Uchiha... Itachi." Naruto uttered, blankly gazing at the Uchiha's impassive face.

"Hello Naruto-kun. It has been quite some time." The Uchiha killer impassively said, a small flicker of interest shining in his eyes before they dulled.

"That it has." The blonde responded, his form tense as he avoided staring into the Uchiha's eyes. "Shiroi-chan, whatever you do.. don't look into his eyes." He whispered.

Upon not receiving an answer, the blonde turned his gaze towards his fiance. Only to see her staring blankly ahead, her eyes glazed over as if she wasn't even there.

The blonde's eyes widened, and his head snapped back towards Itachi's only to have his fears confirmed. The former Konoha Shinobi's eyes were in the shape of pin wheel like design. The blonde clenched his fists, however his eyes (along with Chiyo's, and Kakashi's) widened in disbelief when the Uchiha suddenly stumbled back.

His eyes seemed to be... hollow and he seemd broken as well, and they were able to detect a slight shiver running through his body.

They turned their heads toward Shiroi, only to see her grinning madly, as her eyes held a dark glint in them.

_Moments ago in Itachi's Tsukuyomi._

Shiroi blinked owlishly, as she looked around her new surroundings. She didn't know what the fuck just happened. One second she was standing beside Naruto, staring into... What was his name again...? Itacha? Itaga? Itachi? Yeah it was Itachi! Any who, she was only staring into his eyes, when they changed into a different design.

And suddenly she found herself in some type of world where the color was fucking inverted. She did not enjoy looking at a black moon. It just didn't feel right.

"Welcome to world of **Tsukuyomi.**" A voice drawled out behind her.

She slowly turned her head towards the person behind, and would you look at that. It was Itachi, what a surprise!... Okay not really.

"Yeah I kind of figured I was somewhere different." The white haired girl responded, curiously looking at the red sky. Now THAT type of sky was simply beautiful!

"In this world, I am god." Itachi said, ignoring the girl before him.

Suddenly, Shiroi found herself bound to a cross, as several hundred spears began to pierce her body. She released a scream of pain, as the spears pelted her body for several minutes.

"This will happen for the next seventy two hours." The black haired Uchiha coldly stated.

Whatever response he was expecting... Was not one he ever expected. Instead having fear in her eyes, or crying out in fear. The girl simply looked at him with a dark, and malicious grin on her face. And she began to laugh. It was a type of laugh that could have sent a shiver down even Pain's spine. It was a dark, cruel, and sadistic laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" The Uchiha asked, unnerved at her cruel laugh.

"I did a bit of research about this Genjutsu of yours." Shiroi said, a manic grin on her face. the slit in her eyes getting thinner, and a silent feral rage was lingering underneath her pink eyes. HOW DARE HE!? The animal inside her demanded that she rip this FUCKER LIMB FROM FUCKING LIMB! HOW DARE THIS MOTHERFUCKER TIE HER TO A CROSS AND PELT HER WITH SPEARS!

She was going to break him slowly. His mind was going to be nothing but paste on the fucking floor when she was done with him. and she was going to keep him. Keep him as a fucking pet! A servant who can't even think for himself! By the time she would be done with him, the oh so dangerous Uchiha killer will be nothing but her slave for the rest of his miserable existence.

Just thinking about it sent her into another spree of laughter.

"Research?" Itachi asked in confusion. He wasn't aware that there was even information on the mangekyou Sharingan. It was a bit worrying as well.

"Oh yes. I did plenty of research on that stupid Sharingan of yours. Especially that disgusting mangekyou." She said in distaste.

"How... did you even get information on the mangekyou?" The second to last Uchiha asked.

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to just waltz into the Uchiha compound, and just dig through all the notes there." She answered, the grin not leaving her face. during her brief time in Konoha, she had taken the liberty of... 'Exploring' the Uchiha compound. And her 'tour' had 'conveniently' led her into the clan heads office.

Man, whoever left those notes out in the open were a complete dumb ass.

Meanwhile in Orochimaru's hideout, Sasuke suddenly sneezed. He scowled, and wondered if a fucking fan girl was thinking about him again.

Back with Shiroi, she continued her explanation, despite the fact that she wanted to kill something at the moment.

"And I must say those notes were indeed very helpful. I learned that the **Tsukuyomi** requires eye contact of course. And that it only works if your will is stronger than the person you castted your technique on-"

"I already know this." Itachi cut in bluntly.

"-But do you know what happens when that persons will is stronger than your own?" She asked, her grin becoming larger as her eyes gained a darker gleam then before.

Itachi rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "I have a few suspicsions why?" He asked.

His eyes widened in pure horror when he was suddenly mounted onto the very same cross he had tied Shiroi onto. The entire forest changed into a very accurate setting of Konoha, and it even had the villagers walking around in perfect detail. everything felt so real. the sounds, the smells, and children's laughter, and even wind blowing against his face.

However, that suddenly changed as the children's laughter was replaced with screams of anguish, and horror. Just outside the village, a massive bat like creature that seemed to have come from the very depths of hell itself suddenly appeared, and began to kill the villagers. Shinobi, civilians, even the children. He was forced to watch all of this proceed.

for someone who gave everything for the village he loved, this was simply terrible torture for him. And the white haired girl in front of him merely laughed as it all happened. Her laugh sounding louder with each and every death. Her eyes switching from her normal pink color into blood red. Those slitted blood red eyes gleaming like a beacon in the destruction happening before him.

The smells of burning flesh made his throat burn. The sounds of the villagers anguished screams tore at his heart. However, one scream sounded out more than all the rest. The screams of his little brother. He turned his fearful gaze towards his right, and to his horror.

There was his little brother, screaming in agony as the white haired girl herself tore her hand through his brother's chest. Directly into his heart. the worst thing about it, was that his little brother had a accusing stare as he screamed in agony. As if he were the one responsible for all his pain.

"S-Sasuke... N-No... S-Stop." He pleaded silently.

Shiroi merely tilted her head, as if she were thinking about actually stopping.

However, that thought was thrown out the window, when Itachi felt pain unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. It felt as if his entire body was melting right of his bones. As if he were dumped into a pool of acid, and and someone threw in fire style Jutsu just for good measure.

It was several moments later that Itachi realized that his skin was in fact melting off, and that his bones were on fire as well.

Finally after what felt like an eternity it all just suddenly stopped. It all just stopped, no more screams, no more pain. No more anything, it all just... Stopped. The Uchiha turned his hopeful gaze to meet Shiroi's grinning face.

"I-Is it o-over?" He hopefully asked.

His spirit was broken however, with Shiroi's next words.

"Seventy-two hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds remaining." She gleefully said.

All Itachi could do... Was scream.

_Present time_

"Shiroi-chan... What did you do?" Naruto asked, staring at Itachi's hollow eyes.

"He bit off more than he could chew." Was her cheerful reply.

Kakashi gulped, and he made a mental note to never stay in a room alone with the obviously evil girl.

Chiyo merely shiver slightly.

Chachazero giggled, and she wondered if she could get her master to teach her how to do that.

Meanwhile inside the seal, Kyuubi whimpered. It wasn't a whimper of fear! It was... It was... It was a manly whimper! Real men whimper in man like manner! when a man (or male of any species) whimpers, than it is automatically a manly whimper!

Naruto merely blankly gazed upon her cheerful face. He snorted in amusement, before he returned his gaze upon Itachi's still form.

Shiroi however, narrowed her eyes upon the Uchiha. 'Go and spy on the Akatsuki for me. Act as you normally would. Now go Servant.' She mentally ordered.

'Yes Shiroi-sama.' Was Itachi's lifeless mental reply, and suddenly, before their very eyes. The 'body' of Itachi morphed into an entirely different person all together.

"It can't be... H-He's.." Chiyo muttered, gazing upon the body in shock, and disbelief.

"Do you know him Chiyo-sama?" Kakashi asked, gazing upon the dead body before him. He couldn't fathom how it was possible. They were fighting Itachi he was sure of it... So how?

"He's a member of the Shinobi council of Suna. He was reported missing shortly after the attack on the village." Chiyo answered, Wondering what his involvement with Akatsuki was.

"Regardless of who he is, it doesn't change the fact that Itachi used some type of Jutsu that allowed him to possess someone else's body. Since Itachi tried to delay us, it only means that Akatsuki knows we are coming. So they probably set up a trap." Naruto mused, glaring into the distance.

"If that is the case, than we can assume they are expecting us to either come soon, or later. Since we just had a run in with Itachi. We can bet that they are expecting later rather than sooner." Kakashi added.

"That's true, that means we have the element of surprise. They won't be expecting us to reach them so soon. That gives us an advantage." Chiyo said, glancing at Shiroi. _'Such a mysterious young girl.'_ She thought.

"Let's move. We wasted enough time here as it is." Naruto ordered, his form blurring into the trees above them.

Kakashi sighed at Naruto's one tracked minded state, before he wordlessly leaped after him. Chiyo following not far behind.

Shiroi gave one last dark grin, before she schooled her features, and leaped after the trio.

* * *

Itachi opened his hollow like eyes, and he schooled his features into a more natural impassive face.

"Your back a lot sooner than I thought you would be Itachi." A voice behind him spoke.

The Uchiha servant turned his head towards his partner in the Akatsuki. Itachi mentally snorted, he was no longer apart of Akatsuki as far as he was concerned. He now followed the orders of Shiroi-sama.

The person before him had blue skin, short dark blue spiky hair. A gills that were on the sides of his face. Small triangular pointed teeth similar to that of a short. Small beady eyes, a permanent grin seemed to be etched onto his face. An impossibly large bandaged weapon was on his back, and finally like Itachi, he wore the robes of Akatsuki.

"Why are you back so soon Itachi?" Kisame asked in curiosity.

Itachi was going to tell him to not get in his business, before his master's words rang clear in his mind. 'Go and spy on the Akatsuki for me. Act as you normally would. Now go Servant.'

With that command in mind, Itachi responded normally.

"I underestimated the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and his team. And that cost me." He answered blankly, mentally glaring at Kisame.

Kisame shrugged "Oh well. A bit sooner than expected, but I guess I'll have to give it a turn." He stated, before he shut his eyes and made a single hand sign.

Itachi glared. It would so easy to wring Kisame's neck, and choke him to death. But his master did not order him to do such a thing. So he'll stay his hand, however once his master tells him to discreetly kill other members of the Akatsuki. He will happily fulfill that mission to order to please his master.

Quoting from Hidan: _'HAIL SHIROI-SAMA, AND NARUTO-SAMA!'_ The Uchiha mentally exclaimed.

* * *

The team consisting of Shiroi, Kakashi, Naruto, and Chiyo. (Including Chachazero) Stopped in front of a large boulder, that was blocking their entrace into the cave their main objective was.

"Looks like they have a FuinJutsu sealing off the cave." Kakashi lazily said, eyeing the seal with his Sharingan.

"Your right." Chiyo confirmed "I admit I'm no seal master, but this is one of the most well done seals I've ever seen in my life." The elder added.

Naruto grunted as he intently stared at the seal. _'That's a five seal barrier. Good thing Ero-sensei thought it was a good Idea to teach me FuinJutsu in our travels.'_ The blonde thought.

During the training journey with Jiraiya, the sannin thought it would be an excellent idea to teach the blonde FuinJutsu. the blonde didn't see the point of it at first. But shortly after the sannin had explained the advantages FuinJutsu held, the blonde took to it like a fish to water. Heck, Naruto didn't even know he could be so good at FuinJutsu.

To be honest, he had assumed that the art would be much to difficult for him as everyone had told him the art of seals was difficult to master. Yet he never had that problem to begin with for some reason. It was when Jiraiya told him that FuinJutsu was in his blood, did Naruto finally understand.

The Uzumaki clan was very well versed in the art of seals. They were so well versed in the art in fact, that Iwa, and Kumo feared the Uzumaki clan because of their sealing expertise.

When Naruto remebered that his clan was so well versed in seals, he felt like banging his head on the wall. He was part of the Uzumaki clan. Of course he would be a prodigy in the art of seals. He couldn't believe he had forgotten that. Obviously he had been much to busy with even thinking about trying out seals... Regardless, under Jiraiya's watchful eyes, and lecture, the blonde was proud to say he was a sealing master apprentice.

Basically a sealing master who had only a few things left to learn. Jiraiya said once he reached level ten, than he would be a sealing grand master.

Naruto was a level nine: A master apprentice.

"I can get the seal off without any repercussions they may have added." Naruto announced, moving closer to the seal.

However before he could get any closer to the seal, a massive Chakra signature made itself. Everyone barely had enough time to dodge out of the way, before a large figure crashed into the water below them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little gaki. Long time no see huh? Gaki?" Naruto glared, as the water finally landed back into the river to show Kisame's smirking form.

"And you have the copy-nin as well? What happened to Jiraiya of the sannin brat?" When Kisame set his gaze upon the blonde's form, his grin widened.

"Well, I can't call you brat anymore now can I? You've gotten taller... But what the heck is up with that doll on your head?" Kisame asked, staring at the doll who was giving his sword a heart eyed expression. Why did he have the sudden urge to take Samehada and run like his ass was on fire?

"Hoshigaki... Kisame." Naruto uttered, fingering Altair slightly.

Kakashi moved to remove a Kunai from his pouch, but stopped when Naruto made a stand down gesture. Chiyo tensed, glaring at the shark like man. Shiroi merely rose an eyebrow at the man's appearance... What if she was fishing, and she ending catching that guy? Did that mean she could cook him?

Kisame shivered for some unknown reason. The shark man stared intently at the blonde's sword. Why did that damn sword look so... Familiar? Wait... Eagle like pummel... Eagle wings for the guard... A black leather handle, along with a black leather sheathe... His eyes widened slightly in realization.

"Gaki." He whispered in slight awe "Do you know what your wielding?" He asked/demanded.

"The blonde rose an eyebrow "Yeah, I know what I'm wielding Kisame-san." He answered.

Kakashi, and Chiyo exchanged curious glances.

Kisame, eyed the sword in disbelief, before a large smile overtook his face. "Well, I'll admit.. I wasn't expecting to clash with the legendary Altair. I hope you know how to use that sword Gaki." Kisame said, point his finger at the blonde. "Because I challenge you to a dual! No Jutsu. No fancy ninja techniques. Just straight up swordsmanship! What do ya say Gaki!?" Kisame roared, a manic grin on his face.

Naruto blinked in surprise, before he glanced at the others behind. Could he afford to waste such time? If his calculations were correct, than the extract of the Ichihbi will need at least one more day. Yet here they were... They could easily just team up against Kisame, take him down, and rescue Gaara with enough time to party.

So... Why?... Why was it so difficult to ignore the challenge Kisame sent him.

**"The answer is because of pride kit."** Kyuubi answered.

_'Kyuubi... What do you mean?' _

**"Back than... When Arashi was still alive, I often asked him why he let his pride get the best of him when it came to swordsmanship... His answer was always the same: 'Lots of warriors rely on Jutsu so much that other arts are being forgotten as a result. I realize that there will come a time when KenJutsu will barely be used, and that true KenJutsu master will be difficult to find. The reason why I take so much pride in my swordsmanship... Is because I wish to prove that KenJutsu is just as powerful as NinJutsu' end quote."**Kyuubi responded.

_'...So the reason?..'_

**"Yes... Your pride as a swordsman... Is being questioned at the moment."**

The blonde tightened his grip on Altair's handle. What should he do!? He knows that Kisame is just trying to buy more time for the Akatsuki to extract the Ichibi... But... His pride... His honor as a swordsman was being questioned! during his time in training in the art of KenJutsu, he found himself in love with the art.

The fluid movements, the graceful dance like battle it allows you to witness, and experience. To him, KenJutsu was an art. He enjoyed KenJutsu more than he did FuinJutsu, or even NinJutsu... To him... KenJutsu was a art that may never be perfected no matter what you did, because it was never ending. No matter how strong you got with the art... there would always be someone better than you with the art.

So... What should he do!?

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the blonde glanced to his right. To see Shiroi face inches away from his. The white haired girl stared into his blue eyes with her pink ones. And she smirked, she gave him a deep kiss, and she nodded his head towards Kisame. Wordlessly saying to 'kick his ass already'.

"Naruto-taicho."

The blonde turned his head towards Kakashi, only to find the silver grey haired Jonin giving him a cheeky thumbs up. Chiyo along side him nodding slightly.

Altair rattled in excitement.

Chachazero reached behind her, and pulled out a sign that read: GO NARUTO-CHAMA! The doll was waving the sign around as she danced on Shiroi's head. Making a small tick appear on said girls head,

_'Everyone...'_ The blonde turned his attention towards Kisame, and he did a slight double take at what he saw.

Behind Kisame, an asterial figure stood. The figure cleared up slightly to reveal a male individual.

He had on a black pants with red streaks licking the bottom, a midnight black mesh shirt. Over the shirt he wore an assortment of black plates combined to together into armor plating. (Similar to the armor that Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara has, only it's black.) On the front of the chest armor plating was a symbol, it was the symbol of a screeching eagle with two blades crossing behind it.

He had long ankle length spiky red hair that was spiked in nearly every direction, the bangs partly covered his left face. (Similar to Madara's hair style only more untamed.) He had green eyes with a blue tint to it. An empty sheathe was held at his waist by a red sash.

The unknown man gave the blonde a cheerful grin, and a wink before he disappeared.

_'Who... Who was that?'_

**"Who was what?"** Kyuubi asked, a raised eyebrow at the blonde's question.

_'It's nothing.'_ The blonde responded.

He took a deep breathe, before he glared at Kisame. "Hoshigaki Kisame. I. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto accepts your challenge." He declared.

Kakashi choked on his own spit.. _'H-He knows!?'_

_'Namikaze!?'_ Chiyo thought in disbelief. She looked at the blonde as if he had just declared himself to be a Bijuu in a transformation Jutsu.

Kisame's grin threatened to split his face. "Great! Let's do this Gaki! YOU CAN HAVE THE FIRST MOVE!" He excitedly roared! Finally, someone who can surpass him in swordsmanship! Someone to give him a challenge!

The blonde immediately blurred in front of Kisame's excited form, and the blonde quick drew Altair, in an attempt to bisect the shark like man.

Kisame only grinned, before in a blink of an eye, he held Samehada in front of him to take the full force of the blonde's quick draw. "Was that the quick draw technique. Impressive gaki! Not even most samurai know that move!" Kisame shouted in glee.

the blonde's eyes narrowed, before applied more force into the clash. Kisame gritted his teeth slightly, and he used his monstrous strength to push the blonde back slightly.

The blonde Jinchuuriki narrowed his eyes, before suddenly ducked underneath the Samehada, and thrusted his blade to strike Kisame's stomach.

Kisame laughed once again, before he flicked the handle of Samehada, forcing it to once again clash against Altair's steel.

The blonde brought his blade back, and went in for a horizontal swing. However, Kisame quickly stopped that with a counter swing of his own. The two stared into each other's eyes, and they both jumped back.

They ran in a circle around each other, before they met in a furious clash once again in the middle. The two swordsman engaged in fierce, and furious battle of the blades.

Altair clashing with the Samehad. Both blades unleashing their own killing intent, as the both swore to not let their respective masters down.

Altair was fighting for the purpose of helping his master achieve his dreams. For over hundreds of years, there has been others who believed they could claim him. Yet they were never worthy of him. They merely wanted him for prestige, and their own selfish wants.

And now, finally after hundreds of years. A worthy wielder had finally arrived. No matter what! It would not fail its current master!

Samehada was fighting for the simple reason of fighting. Its entire history is forged around betrayal, and blood. It has had over dozens of wielders, each one more blood thirsty than the last. And each one more violent as well. It was forged for the sole reason of death and destruction, and nothing would stop it from creating more!

It was a sentient blade. After so long of never ending battles, the personally of its wielders began to influence even itself. It craved battle, it carved for the blood of its enemies! It carved the Chakra of its victims! It was forged only for death and destruction. So long as it was able to battle, it was content. So long as it was able to enjoy the thrill of more fights in the future... Than it was more than happy to fight alongside it's current wielder.

As if hearing each others thoughts, both blades clashed, and furious grinding of metals was heard throughout the clearing.

Above both Kisame, and Naruto. The asterial images of a silver eagle with a black beak, determined yellow eyes, and a tuff of black fur on it's chest appeared above the blonde.

Above Kisame, a large blue shark, with scales of blue as Kisame's hair. Black beady eyes, that glinted with a gleeful gleam in it's eyes as it eyed the eagle in front of it.

The eagle screeched at the large shark, and the shark released a roar of it's own.

Kisame laughed gleefully as he continued to clash blades with the blonde in front him. FUN! It was so much fun! He hadn't had this much fun ever since... Well FOREVER! That look in the blondes eyes. It excited him! It made his blood boil with anticipation. He never thought he would meet such a powerful swordsman! Truly, this blonde would have been treasured by the seven ninja swordsman if he were born in Kiri.

Maybe, if he had met someone like this blonde sooner, he wouldn't have join the akatsuki. Maybe, if he had met this blonde before he had killed his comrades, he wouldn't have gone rouge.

But that was in the past. All he wanted was to enjoy this fight to the fullest!

The two swordsman reached a stalemate in the middle of the river. Kisame had a shit eatting grin on his face, while Naruto had cold determination in his eyes. He would win. For Gaara!

The blonde broke the stalemate by leaping above Kisame, using Samehada as a stepping stone, and shooting down towards the blue skinned man like a missile. He had Altair pointed in front of him, so that the blade would strike Kisame before his own body hit the ground.

Kisame proved himself to be a splendid Shinobi however, when he leaped back to avoid the blonde's missile like attack. The blonde burst from the water, striking at Kisame with a series of horizontal swings, along with vertical slashes.

The blue haired man countered those however, and struck out with Samehada's massive form, and performed a devastating downward vertical swing. The blonde managed to block Kisame's attack, however the water behind wasn't so lucky. As the pure force of the attack forced the water behind him to ripple, and scatter.

Kisame wasn't done with his attack however, as the shark like man planted his foot into the blonde's stomach. The blonde coughed lightly, before he gave Kisame a small smirk.

Kisame quirked an eyebrow, but his eyes suddenly widened when the blonde gripped Samehada's scales with his bare hands, and he struck out against Kisame with Altair. The silver blade aiming directly for his head.

Kisame was barely able to move his head out of the way, but he did. And he forcefully leaped away from the blonde, forcing Samehada out of the blonde's grip as he did so.

"Not bad gaki. Not bad at all." He said, a long, but thin, cut appearing on his cheek.

"I wish we could finish this fight of ours gaki. But alas, we can't." Kisame said, sheathing Samehada on his back.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, as did everyone else. "Why is that?" The blonde asked.

"Let's face it gaki. Your holding back. I'm holding back. Your in a rush to save Gaara, and I couldn't use my full power even if I wanted to. Seeing as this isn't my real body." The blue skinned said.

The blonde's eyes narrowed "So your using the same Jutsu that Itachi was using..." He trailed off.

"Yep." Kisame confirmed "Wouldn't you prefer it.. If we fought at full strength, instead of this pansy ass fight we did just now. Wouldn't you want to test yourself against me... At full strength?"

Not receiving an answer, the shark like man gave the blonde a feral grin. "The next time we fight gaki... We will fight with our full power. Jutsu included." With that said, the S-rank Shinobi's body suddenly began to fade. And a entirely new body stood in his place, before that body crumbled into a heap.

The blonde stared at the body for several moments, before he made a single hand gesture for the others to form up. The others were quick to follow the order, and the blonde briskly moved towards the seal on the boulder.

"Shiroi-chan, I need you smash this boulder the second I release this seal. Once that happens, I'll charge in there, remove Gaara from whatever they have him, and Kakashi-senpai, and Chiyo-oba I need you two to provide cover. For both me and Shiroi-chan." The blonde ordered.

Wordlessly, the group nodded. And Chachazero found herself at one of her most favorite places in the world. Atop Naruto's head. The blonde placed his hood back on, (which came off during the fight) gazed upon the seal before him.

The blonde jinchuuriki placed his hands on the seal, and he made a counterclockwise spin. "**Sealing technique: Shadow key of all seals!"** The blonde shouted.

As he spoke that sentience, a vast array of shadow like hands spread out, and began to converge onto the seal. The seal turned black, and it simply was simply consumed into the shadow hands.

Of all the sealing techniques that Naruto knew, the **Shadow key of all seals****.** Was his favorite. It was a sealing technique that could literally work on almost any seal. Almost... Being the key word. He tried the technique on the Shiki Fuin as a test run... Yeah that didn't work, as his father had placed several security pro-cautions in the seal.

Being shocked with two hundred volts, for a whole minute made him learn his lesson. Don't fuck with his father's seals.

Anyway, with the seal on the boulder now being removed, the blonde leaped back. Just in time as Shiroi smashed the boulder to millions of pieces with a single punch.

The blonde wasted no time, and charged directly into the cave, Kakashi providing support, while Chiyo stayed at Shiroi's side. Both the blonde and Kakashi came back not a second later, and unconscious, but very much alive Gaara. Being cradled in the blonde's arms.

And the group, glared directly into the eyes of every member of the akatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter end. Now this is totally random, but all of of sudden I feel like giving you guys a teaser of whats to come. So Check out this teaser!**

* * *

"Where am I?" The white haired man said gruffly, looking around the room of complete whiteness. His red eyes served the white room several more times, before his stern, and impassive gaze settled upon a man with long ankle length spiky red hair in a fashion similar to that of Uchiha Madara. And a blonde with seemingly golden yellow hair, along with sapphire blue eyes. And Whisker marks on his cheeks.

"And who are you two?" He demanded.

"N-No way... I-It can't be. Y-You want me to fight him!?" Naruto yelled out in disbelief.

"That's right Naruto-chan! In order to prove yourself worthy of my armor, you will be tested by none other than him!" The red haired man said cheerfully, pointing at white haired man beside him.

Red eyes glared heatedly at the red haired man before him "What insolence! I asked a question and I expect to be answered! Now tell me. Why am I not trapped in the stomach of the Shinigami at the moment? And just who is this young upstart beside you?" The white haired man asked, giving them both a stern glare.

"My, my. You are full of questions aren't you Tobirama-chan?" The redhead spoke, making Tobirama go red with anger at the suffix to his name. "As to your question, this is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto of the Uzumaki clan! Dattebano!" He finished cheerfully.

".. I see, so your from Mito's clan hmm? Nice to meet you. I am Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage. Though judging from your expression you already know that."

* * *

**What did you guys think of the teaser, you like? Don't worry if your confused about it. All will be explained when I get to that part of the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Naruto X OC

**Author's note:**... Did you guys read Naruto manga Chapter 627... If not... Than this is a spoiler alert right... NOW! So Sasuke has made his decision. He chose to protect the village, and follow Itachi's wishes. I always knew Sasuke wasn't as bad as people said. I'll admit, I had my doubts. But I'm glad I was right in the end. Looks Sasuke will be helping Naruto with Madara, Obito, and the Juubi... With the help of some of the greatest warrior's in Shinobi history... I cannot fucking wait!

Also, it seems like Tobirama is a very difficult character to understand. At first, it seemed like he was racist to the Uchiha clan. But then he said that he didn't actually hate them, rather it was his job as a hokage to keep the village safe from all threats. Including other clans. Tobirama is one of my favorite characters. Even if he did turn out to be racist to the Uchiha I still would keep him as one of my favorites.

But now.? Now I'm relieved he isn't racist. I hate racism.

**Author's note #2:** Someone (in a PM) said I was an Uchiha fanboy for 'respecting' the Uchiha. I'm telling you now, I only respect three Uchiha's. The first is Madara, (The real one) the second is Itachi, the third is Shisui. Those are the only Uchiha's I respect. The rest of the Uchiha? They can burn in hell. (except the Uchiha that are truly loyal, and devoted like Tobirama pointed out in manga chapter 627)

**Author's note #3:** Naruto manga Chapter 628. I was so excited for that chapter. Looks like Obito, and Kakashi will be fighting one on one now. Madara had the most evil smile I have ever seen in the history of Naruto. Like damn that smile was evil. He's so happy to fight Hashirama once again. I am so excited for the next installment of the manga. Let me know what you guys thought of it.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Minutes earlier with the Akatsuki._

The entire Akatsuki remained quiet as they still performed the sealing of the Ichibi. They had already completed at least two days of the sealing, and they merely needed one more day.

However, one of the S-ranked criminals was getting 'twitchy'. That someone being Hidan. The Jashinist, was getting real twitchy, as his finger began twitchy at random intervals, annoying his partner who stood beside him.

"Hidan.. If you don't stop that infernal twitching... I'll kill you." Kakuzu coldly stated, giving a sidelong glare at his partner.

"Fuck you Kakuzu! It's not my fault Jashin-sama decided to punish me because I haven't given him his daily sacrifices!" Hidan shouted "So don't patronize me! Heathen!"

The other members of Akatsuki gave the Jashinist a glare, it was a glare that said to 'shut the fuck up! I'm try to keep focus!'

However, Hidan payed no attention to any of that, and he glared at the other members of Akatsuki. "What are you motherfuckers gonna do about it!? Exactly! You can do shit!" He shouted.

"Hidan, enough-" Pain began, before Hidan interrupted him.

"Silence heathen! You will all one day bow to Jashin-sama! Jashin-sama will take your souls, and it is he who will decide if you are worthy of basking in his great presence!" The Jashinist shouted, a wicked grin overcoming his features.

All the other members of Akatsuki sweat-dropped. They knew this would happen. Hidan always got like this whenever he got bored. However, they were more interested in how their leader would respond to this.

As if on cue, Pain's overwhelming presence engulfed the entire room. Pain dangerously narrowed his eyes at Hidan. "Are you quite finished now? If so, than detest your foolish speeches about your god for another time. Otherwise... I'll rip your very soul from your body.. Am. I. Clear." Pain nearly whispered lacing his voice with killing intent.

Beads of sweat fell from the others, (With the exception of Sasori as he was a puppet and Kisame, who was dealing with Naruto's team.) and once again... Everyone was reminded why Pain was the 'leader'.

Hidan however, shivered when Pain threatened to remove his soul. The last time he pissed off the ring eyed man... Lets just say having your soul ripped from your body, only to forcibly have it shoved back in was NOT pleasant!

"Now than.. It's time to get back on track. Kisame is buying us the time we need in order to fully seal the Ichibi. Now get back to wor-" Pain was yet again interrupted by Kisame phasing into existence, on one of the fingers of the Gedo Mazo statue.

Everyone blinked as they looked at Kisame's form. "Kisame... Weren't you suppose to be distracting the Konoha team?" Sasori slowly asked, his tone going from blank to a hint of anger.

Kisame shrugged "Hey I tried, not my fault I underestimated the brat." Kisame lied. There was no way he was telling them that he left the Konoha team to their own devices.

Meanwhile, Itachi gave Kisame a cold glare for calling 'Naruto-sama' a brat. That fish faced motherfucker should consider it an honor to be fighting Naruto-sama!

Before pain could reply to Kisame's answer, the boulder blocking the cave entrance to the outside world. Was suddenly destroyed into hundreds, if not thousands of little pieces. The members of Akatsuki made no movement to the shard fluttering around them, as they were merely astral projections.

However, Deidara, and Sasori were not so safe, as they were not astral projections, and as such were in fact in there.

The blonde member of Akatsuki cursed as he used his only arm to block some shards from his face. While Sasori merely had his tail deflect all of them.

Before any of the notorious members of Akatsuki could blink, a gray blur suddenly moved into the cave, grabbed the floating form of the Kazekage, and quickly sped back into the cloud of smoke.

Pain, along with the other S-ranked missing-nin, glared into the slowly departing smoke.

The smoke finally departed, after several more moments. And the S-ranked criminals glared into the eyes of the Konoha team sent to retrieve the Kazekage. Sasori, glared specifically at his grandmother, while his grandmother kept her aged glare on her grandson's form.

Deidara merely glared at them, with a slight smirk on his face. He couldn't wait to see how they would love his art!

Itachi fought the urge to simply fall on his knees, and bow to both Naruto, and Shiroi. He wasn't even worthy of being in their presence! Let alone stand in it! Meanwhile Kisame merely gave the blonde jinchuuriki a slight smirk. He wished he was there right now.

Hidan gave them a wicked grin, wondering which one he should offer to Jashin-sama. He licked his very lips at the thought. Sometimes it was fun as fuck killing others. (Hidan's words not mine)

Meanwhile Pain glared into the eyes of the blonde jinchuuriki.

Naruto kept his eyes firmly on Pain. His sapphire blue eyes glaring into the man's purple ringed eyes. He didn't know why... But he felt a sort of kinship with the strange eyed man... Even though Pain's entire form was cloaked in black, with the only thing being even remotely notable was the man's eyes.. The blonde didn't know who this man was, but one thing was for sure... He was dangerous.

Meanwhile, inside the seal, Kyuubi (looking through Naruto's eyes) had his eyes widened in disbelief. **"I-Impossible... The rinnegan?!"** He quietly shouted **"B-But how... Those eyes are only supposed to be created from a unity between a Senju and Uchiha... Could it be that...? An Uchiha had a relationship with a Uzumaki?"** Kyuubi theorized.

It would be the thing that made most sense after all. Senju, and Uchiha, no matter how friendly with each other, had only's hated each others guts. The Uzumaki clan were distinct cousins of the Senju clan, and the Uzumaki clan were generally a peace loving, but also dangerous clan. Could it be that... A Uchiha, and a Uzumaki had a secret affair?

Or could it be that a Senju, and Uchiha had a secret affair?

If either of those is indeed the case... Then the man standing before them, was the result of that affair.

Kakashi glared at the members of Akatsuki. Even though he was possibly facing the full might of this organization, he felt no fear whatsoever. He had lived a long life. And he had many, many failures as a result. Most of the time, he could never keep the promises he had made in that life... And to him, he wanted nothing more than to die, and face those he failed.

However, he wouldn't die here. He still had one promise to keep. A promise he made to himself a long time ago.. A promise he had nearly forgotten. He promised himself that he would protect Naruto with all his strength... And he was going to do it... Even if it cost him his life.

Chiyo glared into the eyes of her grandson. No words can describe what she was feeling at the moment. All she felt was a sense of pride, and disappointment. Pride, because of how well Sasori had progressed, and disappointment at what he had become.

Shiroi, gave every member of the Akatsuki a harsh, and and cold glare. So these were the men who wanted to take _her_ Naruto from her? She nearly snorted at the thought. Glaring deeply into their eyes, she could tell, that they all had some type of difficult life. She idly tried to infiltrate their minds, but to her dismay, their seemed to be some type of mental defense preventing her from entering their minds.

Such a shame... She really wanted some more slaves.

Chachazero had a eerie smile on her face as the little doll innocently looked into their eyes. Her thoughts racing with ways to kill them, and what their blood would look like when she cut them open. The little doll giggled silently, and her hand slowly inched toward her knives that she had hidden in her skirts.

The entire group of both Shinobi (And Shiroi, and Chachazero) glared at each other for several more minutes. Before Hidan broke the silence "Well, well! Look at these fuckers! Thinking they can bust bust up in here, and take us on! HA! I will offer all of you to Jashin-sama! When this is all over!" The Jashinist shouted in glee.

Shiroi twitched violently _'A fucking Jashinist!? What the fuck!? Why did I have to run into another one of these immortal motherfuckers!?'_ She mentally raged. Oh she remembered the first time she ran into a Jashinist.

The asshole wouldn't shut up about offering her to some masochistic god. She became annoyed with the guy's constant chatter, so she ripped his head off... Only to find him still talking. That pissed her off, so she attempted to drown the man. Four hours later, the bastard was STILL alive.

If there was anything she truly hated in the world... It was a fucking Jashinist. The. Mother. Fuckers. Just. Wouldn't. DIE! And that pisses her off immensely. When she fights this fucking Jashinist.. She was going to enjoy killing him in the most bloodied, and goriest manner she could think of! By the time she was done with him, he was going to be nothing but a mere blood stain on the fucking ground.

Shiroi's eyes shifted into a blood red color as she glared maliciously in his direction. She fucking hated Jashinists... Did she mention that she hated Jashinists?

"Hidan. Shut up. We can't even fight them if we wanted to." Kakuzu stated, giving his teammate a irritated glare.

"Fuck you Kakuzu!" Was the Jashinists response.

"Enough." Pain ordered, not taking his eyes off the blonde Jinchuuriki.

Naruto's team noted how all the other members of Akatsuki straightened at the man's order. And they all assumed he was the leader of the group.

"It appears you were able to save the young Kazekage. I do not care that your here to save the Kazekage. I do not care that you are glaring down at us. I do not care that you are looking at us with contempt. What I do care about however, is that there are not one. But _two_ Jinchuuriki. Within our reach." Pain stated, giving the team a cold glare. _  
_

"Sasori, Deidara. Reclaim the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. Also retrieve the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki if possible." Pain ordered "The rest of you, will continue on with your own assignments. Understood?"

The others nodded, and soon, one by one. Their asterial projections disappeared.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted out, catching not only his groups attention, but Pain's as well.

The leader didn't make any sound whatsoever, he only blankly glanced down at the blonde. Deciding to indulge in his own curiosity, the ring eyed leader of Akatsuki blankly glared into the blonde's eyes.

"Why are you doing this? What is Akatsuki's purpose? And... Who are you?" Naruto asked, a cold glare on his face as he stared in Pain's eyes.

Pain merely glared at blonde for several moments. He debated on whether he should indulge in the blonde curiosity, or if he should just leave and let both Sasori, and Deidara handle everything. After several more moments of debate, the leader of the S-ranked criminals spoke.

"You ask why we are doing this? The answer is quite simple... We are doing this for peace. You ask what is Akatsuki's purpose? That purpose is to retrieve the nine Bijuu. you ask who am I? I shall tell you... I am Pain, the leader of Akatsuki.. There will come a time Jinchuuriki, when we will meet face to face. And when that does happen... Prepare yourself for that moment, for that meeting will end in your capture.. Provided that Sasori, and Deidara capture here and now." Pain stated, giving the blonde one last look, before his figure disappeared.

Kyuubi stiffened slightly. There could only be two reasons on why someone would attempt to gather the nine Bijuu. To have them under their control... Or to revive... _'It'_ Kyuubi hoped that his second assumption was wrong. Because if_ 'it'... _Then this entire world... Would become nothing but ash.

"Deidara, you heard leader-sama. We must, and we will reclaim the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. So prepare yourself." Sasori coldly said, still glaring into his grandmother's eyes.

Deidara smirked slightly "Don't worry Sasori-danna. The Jinchuuriki won't escape. And these Konoha nin will face the wrath of my art!. Un!" He shouted in glee.

"Deidara, I've already told you. Your so called art is nothing compared to my vision of art. True art is eternal, and everlasting." Sasori stated, giving his partner an irritated look.

"And I've told you Sasori-danna. True art, is but a moment. Before it disappears via explosion! Un." Deidara argued.

Sasori snorted "What is the point of art, if it only lasts a single moment?" He rhetorically asked.

Deidara opened his mouth to answer Sasori's question, but he was forced to suddenly dodge to his right. Just in time as well, as a massive beam of blood red energy went right by him, and blasted through the walls behind the two S-ranked criminals.

Gulping, both Sasori, and Deidara slowly looked behind them. Only to bear witness to the cave walls behind them being reduced to nothing but a pile of rubble, while the rubble itself was slowly being reduced to ashes.

Slowly, both members of the Akatsuki looked towards the team sent to rescue Gaara. Only to find the white haired girl, next to the blonde Jinchuuriki, with her hand extended. A slight red hue fading from her hands as she glared at the two.

Both Chiyo, and Kakashi looked wide eyed at Shiroi. They couldn't believe it.. It just wasn't possible.

Kakashi knew a little about Shiroi's abilities. After all, Jiraiya had taken him aside for a moment to explain her abilities. And Kakashi knew that she had some telepathic abilities almost exactly similar to the Yamanaka clan.. But this?! Jiraiya had never mentioned this!? Either had never used this around Jiraiya, or she never revealed it period!

However, judging from Naruto's unsurprised expression, he was assuming she never revealed that around Jiraiya.

"The fuck was that!?" Deidara shouted, looking at the wall behind him with a little fear.

If Sasori could have, he would have gulped. Instead he simply settled for looking blankly at the destruction before him.

Chiyo lightly shook her head, there was no time for questions. They had a job to do, and by Kami she was going to finish it.

Chachazero lightly giggled. It seems like her master is getting annoyed with those two~

Shiroi slowly lowered her hand, feeling a slight disappointment as she had missed her initial attack. She was just getting so annoyed with those two. Her patience was wearing dangerously thin. She just wanted to rescue... Gaara? Was it? Beat the shit out of those two! Find a nice, quiet, and private place.. And then proceed to fuck the shit out of her fiance via cowgirl position. Was that to much to ask!?

Apparently, it was!

Naruto payed no attention to any of what was happening, he just kept his attention on Gaara's unconscious form. He was relieved the redhead was alright. However, that didn't ease the worry he held.

Meanwhile inside the seal, Kyuubi (Finally knocked out of his shocked silence) turned his attention to the redhead in Naruto's arms.

The Kyuubi blankly kept his gaze on the redhead, before he closed his eyes, and let his mind be dragged into the place where only the Bijjuu, and their chosen could gain access to.

**"Shukaku.. You look like hammered shit."** Kyuubi stated, a sneer on his face as he gave his brother a glare.

Shukaku groaned weakly **"Fuck... You... Kurama."** The Ichibi weakly said in response. Taking in slowly, and raspy breathes.

Kurama's eyes softened slightly, before a harsh, and angry glare took his place. **"So you got your ass kicked around, and you were captured by a human no less. And your call yourself a Bijuu? How pathetic!"** The Kyuubi sneered.

The Ichibi groaned pitably **"Did... You.. Come here to... Insult me? If so.. Then just leave me be Kurama.. Some brother you are."** He coldly said, giving his brother a weak glare.

Kurama kept his glare on his brother for several more moments. Before red Chakra began to leak from his body. and the Chakra moved to Shukaku's weakened form, where it than proceeded to rejuvenate Shukaku.

**"W-What are you doing?"** Shukaku asked, a shocked look on his features as he looked at his brother. Feeling his strength return steadily.

Kurama snorted **"What does it look like? I'm lending you some Chakra."** He lazily stated.

Hearing this, made Shukaku blink in surprise. **"But why?... Don't tell me you actually care?..."** He trailed off.

If the Kyuubi's fur wasn't a orange color, then you would be able to witness his blush a mile away. **"D-Don't misunderstand! I-I don't c-care about you, or any of the others! I have to protect my image dammit! How would I be able to call myself king of the Bijuu if I can't even help my subjects!"** He shouted in embarrassment. Trying to save his reputation in front of his brother.

Shukaku chuckled slightly, feeling still a little to weak to actually try to argue with his brother. **"Yeah, yeah. Just let me know when you're done."** He stated, laying his head down.

**"Shukakau... Why aren't you..? You know."** Kurama asked.

Shukaku rolled his eyes slightly. **"When the Akatsuki were sealing me... They tried to also seal my conscious. However, I was able to escape from the priest bastard that sealed himself in me. Because of that, the bastard was sealed into that statue. Instead of me."** Shukaku stated in a matter of fact tone, before he shut his eyes. Preparing for a well deserved rest.

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Shukaku spoke, his voice dripping with sleep. **"Kurama... Thank you.. Nii-sama."** He tired said, his eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep.

If he had stayed awake any longer, he would have heard Kurama mutter **"Sure.. Any thing for family."** But alas, Ichibi was exhausted, and required his rest.

Outside the seal, the blonde slowly placed Gaara back down on the ground. Silently creating five clones "Take Gaara somewhere safe, and protect him." He ordered. Shortly after, the clones picked up Gaara's unconscious form, and blurred into the trees behind them.

Deidara smirked at the blonde's actions "Hey Sasori-danna. I'll take the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and Sharingan no Kakashi. You can have the girls. Un." The blonde member of Akatsuki said, taking a few of his clay arts. Before throwing them into the cave ceilings above them "Katsu!" He shouted, destroying the ceilings.

"Hey Cyclops! Kyuubi Jinchuuriki! Catch me if you can! Un!" deidara taunted, flying away on his clay formed bird.

"Shiroi-chan... Can you handle everything here?" Naruto asked, giving his fiance a look.

Shiroi waved him off "I'll be fine, it's time I get back into fighting anyway. To be honest I feel a little out of practice. This is the perfect opportunity to let loose a little." She said, a slight smirk on her lips. "Chacahzero you stay, I'll most likely need your unique talents while fighting this man." She added.

Chachazero giggled "Of course Shiroi-chama!" The doll excitedly shouted, jumping on the white haired girl's head. Sasori blinked for several seconds, before he slightly shook his head in disbelief.

"Ne Naruto-chama! Can you bring me back a present when you kill that other blonde?" She asked, a innocent expression on her face.

Naruto blinked, before he slowly nodded.

"Thank you!" The doll chirped, before she focused her attention on Sasori.

Naruto silently nodded towards Kakashi, and the two Jonin began to chase after the blonde Akatsuki member.

"Are you done with your useless talk? I'm getting tired of waiting." Sasori coldly uttered, giving the three females (Chachazero is included) a death glare.

Chiyo shook her head lightly "You always were impatient, Sasori." She stated, disapproval in her voice.

Sasori would have rolled his eyes if he could have "And I see your still giving lectures that I do not care for... Chiyo obaa-san." He said in response.

Shiroi rose a elegant eyebrow "Chiyo... Obaa-san." She muttered, giving the elder woman a look.

Chiyo closed her eyes "I guess there is no avoiding this topic... Sasori is my grandson." She stated, opening her eyes to glare at her grandson. "And the reason why he is like this... Is partially my fault... So I shall take responsibility for my grandson's crimes!" She shouted, her voice firm with resolve.

Sasori snorted in amusement "Please.. I have long since surpassed you in strength Obaa-san. And you are way past your prime. You couldn't hope to defeat me, even with your strongest technique." the puppet master of the Akatsuki declared, a hint of arrogance in his voice.

Chiyo shook her head "I always told you that arrogance would lead to your downfall... And it seems you have not taken my teachings to heart!" The elder shouted. "Shiroi-chan! Prepare yourself! I know Sasori better than anyone, and I know all of his creations weaknesses!"

Shiroi glared at the elder woman. "Listen here... you old hag. Don't. ever. Call. Me. Shiroi-chan. Again! Only a rare few people has that right." She snarled, giving the elder a glared that promised pain, and death should she refuse.

Chiyo gulped slightly, but wordlessly nodded at the white haired girl.

"Enough with the words!" Sasori declared, a massive bladed tail darting from his cloak, and launching itself directly at the three females.

Shiroi narrowed her pink slitted eyes, while Chiyo promptly dodged out of the way. The white haired girl looked at the mental tail with indifference, before she tilted her body slightly to the right. the bladed tailed missing her entirely by only a mere inch.

Chiyo's eyes widened in disbelief, and her mouth hung open slightly.

Sasori narrowed his eyes in confusion. He was sure that strike was heading for her chest. So why? Why had it missed. He narrowed his eyes further,, and that's when he saw it. Her body was only a few inches away from where she was standing a few seconds ago. That means that the girl either moved very slightly while they were chatting... Or the girl's speed was so vast, that he couldn't even see her dodge, and move back into the position she was previously in.

It was a worrying thought indeed.

Nonetheless, the puppet master of the Akatsuki still felt confident that he could defeat the girl, and his grandmother. All he needed was to be patient... Something he truly despised with his entire being.

"Chachazero, you know what to do." Shiroi stated.

Chachazero grinned maliciously, and the doll released a menacing giggle. "Right Shiroi-chama!" The doll replied, jumping atop Sasori's bladed tail. Placing her small hands on the tails surface, the doll glowed slightly, before she grinned.

Sasori blinked, and retracted his tail. idly wondering what was the point in that.

Shiroi, somehow sensing Sasori's confusion spoke. "Your probably wondering what the point was in all of that." She said, gaining Chiyo's, and Sasori's attention.

"You see, when I created Chachazero. I made sure to give her various abilities involving combat methods of her choosing." The white haired grinned widely "She ended up choosing abilities related to bladed weapons. One of her abilities was-"

At this point, Chachazero's entire right arm morphed, into a exact replica of Sasori's bladed tail. "-The ability to copy any weapon she touches." Shiroi finished, a dark, and sadistic grin on her face.

Chiyo's eyes widened at that. Such an ability would be extremely valued, and quite possibly sought after in the times they lived in.

Sasori cursed. Why did he have to deal with such a amazing doll?

Shiroi gave Sasori a disturbing grin as she glared at the man with blood red eyes. "Now than... Where were we?" She thoughtfully said, a demented smile on her face.

If Sasori weren't a puppet himself. He would have been shivering, but seeing as the man was a puppet, he didn't feel anything other than a slight rattling of his body. Making his blink in confusion.

Chiyo had no such advantage, and the elder notably shivered, before she stilled. And she gained a hard look in her eyes.

As for Chachazero? Well, if there was a such thing as a reward for the largest smile in the world. Than the prize would go immediately to Chachazero.

* * *

Naruto growled lowly as he, and Kakashi chased Deidara across the forest. For the past several minutes they were forced to chase the smug faced bastard threw out the forest. And it was getting tiresome. Very. VERY. Quickly.

Kakashi seemed to agree with the blonde as well. If the way he glared at the blonde member of Akatsuki was anything to go by. Though Naruto had no idea how much Kakashi wanted to slit that bombing crazed Akatsuki's throat.

It was obvious that the blonde S-ranked criminal was leading them somewhere. And based on the history of Shinobi throughout time. They have always fled to a different area, for several reasons. One: To lead them into a trap that they're comrades set up.

Which Kakashi believed was highly unlikely. Two: They were fleeing into a area where the terrain would benefit their fighting style. Or three:... They were just running like a little bitch.

Based on what Kakashi was able to gather from this Deidara, the copy-nin knew that the blonde wasn't the type to just run away from a fight.

So the question was...? What was the blonde doing? It was a question, that Kakashi did not have an answer for.

"Naruto." Kakashi said, gaining the hooded blonde's attention. "You do realize that that guy is leading us into a trap. Right?" The Jonin in ANBU armor asked, giving his former student a look.

"I know." Naruto responded, not even looking at Kakashi as he kept his blank face on the blonde riding on the white bird.

"Than... Why are we still chasing him?" The silver haired Jonin asked, giving his former student a questioning look.

The blonde Jinchuuriki didn't answer for several moments. Instead keeping a blank gaze on his fellow blonde that was currently giving them a taunting smirk. "Call it curiosity... But I'm curious as to what he will do Kakashi-senpai." He stated.

"Isn't that a bit... Arrogant?" The former ANBU captain asked worriedly. Fearing that his former student was becoming arrogant. If that was the case, then he needed to find a way to get Naruto back to reality.

The blonde stared at Kakashi for several moments, before he sighed. "Very well than. If you feel so strongly about-" He suddenly trailed off, his eyes glazing over slightly.

Worried, Kakashi placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Naruto?" He questionably said.

A moment later, the blonde shook his head. "One of my clones just dispelled." He responded, once he got his bearings. "A mile from here, my clones have hid Gaara in the largest tree they could find. Several of them are as of this moment patrolling the area. However-" The blonde gave Kakashi a commanding stare. "Clones are only good for three, maybe four hits before they dispel-" He trailed off.

"You... Want me to go, and protect Gaara." Kakashi stated, effectively finishing the blonde's sentience.

Wordlessly, Naruto nodded.

"But what about that guy? You don't plan on facing him alone do you?" Kakashi asked, concern for Naruto being shown heavily at the moment.

If the situation were different, the blonde would have felt touched by the Jonin's concern. However, now wasn't the time for talk. This was a chance to eliminate a member of Akatsuki, to keep Gaara out of danger. There was no time for talks, now was the time for action.

"Listen Kakashi-senpai. You have to trust me on this. The mission is to ensure Gaara is safe. And I just don't have faith that my clones will be able to protect Gaara should a competent Shinobi make their appearance." Naruto said, finally turning his head to gaze upon his former teacher.

And that was when Kakashi saw it... One eye was the soul piercing blue he knew all to well... While the other, was a pupilless crimson color.

_'Is that the influence of the Kyuubi?... No... Usually there is a slit for a pupil.. But there is no slit at all... Just.. What is this?'_ The Jonin thought. Before the silver haired adult could ponder on this strange development. Naruto's left eye returned to its normal blue color. With the pupil returning. The blonde was none the wiser it seemed.

Kakashi blinked, before he stared intently in the blonde's eyes. Looking for whatever could be influencing him. He knew it wasn't the Kyuubi, and he was sure the blonde didn't get hit with a GenJutsu.. So how was his left eye so different a moment ago?

"Kakashi-senpai. Your getting distracted, focus." Naruto sharply ordered, breaking Kakashi from his musings.

"Right." Kakashi answered, focusing on the matter at hand.

"Anyways. Please.. I need you to protect Gaara. I can deal with this guy. He'll be nothing but child's play." The blonde Jinchuuriki stated, his eyes glaring at Deidara's flying form.

Kakashi silently looked at NAruto for several moments, before he sighed tiredly, and gave a slow nod. "Very well Taicho. I'll trust you with this guy.. But be careful.. Alright?" Kakashi asked, giving his captain a stern glare.

Wordlessly, the blonde nodded at Kakashi's request. Kakashi's visible eye lingered on the blonde's form for several moments longer. Before he suddenly vanished in a blur.

The blonde glanced at the spot where Kakashi was, before a hard look crossed his features. "Now to deal with that other blonde." The blonde codly spoke, his voice taking a slightly dark edge. Making the Kyuubi within him to narrow his eyes in worry.

The blonde reached for the crossbow on his back, and he pointed it at the crazed artist. Wordlessly, the blonde launched the arrow. The arrow speedily made its way towards Deidara position.

However, instincts, honed from dozens of battles forced Deidara to suddenly turn around, and quickly catch the arrow with his only arm. "What the...? We weren't informed that you had ranged weapons Jinchuuriki." Deidara spoke, stopping his bird once he noticed Kakashi's absence. "Where's that Sharingan having bastard? Un." The blonde asked.

"You don't need to know that." Naruto coldly spoke, a slight smirk on his face.

"What are you so smug about? Un." Deidara asked, his eye narrowed, and confused.

"I was hoping you'd catch that arrow." Naruto stated, his smirk growing a bit larger.

Deidara blinked "What? Why would you want me to catch this damn arrow? I don't see anything special about it. I mean, sure.. It's an arrow.. Bur what can it d-" Deidara could not even finish his sentence however.

As he witnessed the most shocking thing he had ever witnessed in his life. One second, the blonde was in front of him only a few feet away from his position. The next? The blonde was directly in front of him, his arm stretched out.

The blonde Akatsuki member saw a metal gleam come from the blonde Jinchuuriki's gauntlets, and he instinctively raised his arm to block the strike. The result? Naruto's hidden blade digging deep into the man's arm, making him cry out in pain as he felt the blade pierce his bone.

Panicking slightly, the blonde member of the Akatsuki kicked the blonde away from him. His fellow blonde performed a couple flips in the air. And the blonde landed on his feet, atop one of the taller trees. His blue eyes glaring coldly into the other blonde's eyes. His hood blocking the rest of his face from view, while he fingered Altair's handle.

Deidara glared at the blonde, however, a hint of fear could be seen in the blonde's eyes. "That technique you just used... It wasn't a body flicker was it?... It was... The legendary Hiraishin... Wasn't it?" He asked.

The response he got from his fellow blonde, was a cold smirk "And if it was?" The Jinchuuriki asked, his cold eyes glaring into Deidara's eyes.

Deidara gulped, silently pleading to Kami to let him out of this alive. The brat knew the legendary Hiraishin! How could he ever hope to defeat the blonde now! The legendary Hiraishin. A Jutsu revered in Konoha, but also a Jutsu feared among the other hidden villages. One of the most powerful, and famous techniques to ever come into the world.

A technique that allowed the user to instantly teleport wherever he pleased, so long as a Hiraishin seal was in the area. A technique... That had caused Iwa the third great war. Deidara was no fool. He grew up during the war. He heard of Namikaze Minato's exploits, how could he not... He lost his parents to the yellow flash.

His parents were proud Jonin of Iwagakure, yet... When they, and their platoon faced the likes of Namikaze Minato... They were utterly destroyed, and the only person standing, was the man Iwa came to fear greatly.

Come to think of it. This brat had the same blonde hair as the yellow flash... The same blue eyes... the only difference was that his face was more rounder than the Namikaze's... Could it be that?..

Deidara's eyes widened in both realization, and his eyes expressed slightly more fear. "A-Are you... The Yondaime Hokagae's son." He stated more than asked. He was sure of it. This boy was that man's son. He had to be!

Naruto tilted his head slightly, giving Deidara a curious stare. However, his eyes remained cold. "And if I am?" He asked bluntly.

"If you are indeed that bastards son... I'll kill you! To avenge my parents! UN!" Deidara roared, his visible blue eye glaring at the Jinchuuriki with hatred.

Narut raised a eyebrow "So you wish to kill me... So you can avenge your parents? Hmm?... I see... How pathetic." The blonde stated.

"What!?" Deidara snarled, glaring at the blonde with rage and hatred. How dare that bastard son of the yellow flash insult him!? "Are you insulting me!? Bastard child of the yellow flash!?" The blonde roared in fury, clenching his fist.

Naruto merely kept a cold glare on the member of Akatsuki before him. This man wanted to kill him because of his father's actions during the war? How foolish. It was a time of war, there was no need for any sympathy for the enemy. In war, it is simply killed, or be killed. That was the way life worked in war... It was the way was in the Shinobi world.

However, Naruto wished to change all of that. He knew that true peace seemed impossible. But he wouldn't, and cannot give up. He made a promise to Jiraiya that he would fight tooth and nail for peace. He knew how much of a fool he sounded... But he wanted to believe in his teachers dream of peace. He was going to try as hard as he can to achieve peace. And the first step... Was getting through this member of Akatsuki.

Focusing back on the task at hand. The blonde glared deeply into Deidara's eyes. Inside the seal, Kurama narrowed his eyes... That glare... Reminded him to much of 'him' for his liking.

"I don't need to insult you Akatsuki-san. You do a fairly excellent job of it already." The blonde Jinchuuriki stated. Giving his fellow blonde a small smirk. Sometimes toying with an opponent was to fun. Naruto blinked, and he wondered where that thought came from, before he shrugged and looked back at a expectant Deidara.

Naruto rose an eyebrow "I'm sorry... Did you say something?" He asked in genuine confusion.

Meanwhile Kakashi suddenly felt like giving Naruto a 'manly' hug, and to shout out to the sky saying 'I did Minato-sensei! I corrupted your son!'

Inside the stomach of the Shinigami, Minato suddenly felt like haunting Kakashi.

Deidara felt something inside of him snap, and all he saw was nothing but pure red. With a roar of absolute rage, and hatred. The blonde member of the Akatsuki threw a piece of large clay at the blonde. The clay formed into the shape of a humming bird, and it flew at the blonde with surprising speeds.

To the blonde Jinchuuriki however, the mere clay animal was moving at a snails pace. Casually lifting his hand, the blonde channeled lightning Chakra in his palm. And effortlessly caught the bird in a tight grip.

Deidara grinned in glee, and placed his hand into a single hand-sign. "KATSU!" He yelled.

... The only sound that was heard was the wind blowing against Naruto's robes. It was so silent that you could hear a cricket chirping in the distance.

"What... Was that suppose to do? If you don't mind me asking?" Naruto said, idly fiddling with Deidara's clay art.

"W-What? Deidara whispered, a shocked look on his face.

Naruto sighed in a bored manner, his eyes lazily looking into Deidara's eyes. "I'm giving you one last chance... Surrender peacefully, and I'll ensure that your prison cell will be to your satisfactory." The blonde Jonin stated, a neutral expression on his face.

"Fuck you! Bastard child of the yellow flash! I will kill you, and dump your body back into the middle of Konoha. Right before I show you my art!" Deidara shouted, an insane gleam in his eyes.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in distaste as he looked upon the blonde member of the Akatsuki. "I see... I offered you a chance to live, and possibly fight another day... But you threw it right back into my face.. I will kill you, and that will be the end of it." He stated, his hands moving to form several hand-signs.

"You won't beat me! Son of the yellow flash!" Deidara said, throwing another clay animal at the blonde.

**"Water style: Water wall!"** Naruto exclaimed, a massive wall of water forming around him. Effectively protecting him from Deidara's attack.

"It seems you are also a little quick to anger. If that is indeed the case. Then this battle will be simple." Naruto stated, his hands speeding into more hand-signs. **"Wind style: Great breakthrough!"** He shouted, shooting a torrent of wind from his lips.

Deidara cursed, mentally ordering his clay bird to dodge the attack. Successfully dodging the attack, the blonde member of the Akatsuki threw more clay animals at the blonde.

The blonde merely narrowed his eyes, was that all the S-ranked criminal used for an attack? If so, then Naruto wondered how exactly the other blonde survived for so long.

**"Lightning style: Great palm of enhanced lightning!"** The blonde Jinchuuriki exclaimed, merely lifting his palm, which was covered in pure lightning, and stopping Deidara's clay animal.

This lightning Jutsu was something he had created. It was an idea after he saw how Kakashi had used the Chidori for the first time. The idea behind the technique was to create a generate lightning in your palm. Having the destructive power of the Chidori, but lacking the speed behind it. It was a devastating technique, though it was the slowest Technique in his arsenal.

Deidara seeing the blonde capture his clay animal, put his hand into a hand-sign. "Katsu!" Once again, nothing happened. "Shit! Why won't it work!?" He said in frustration.

"Quick question. Akatsuki-san." Naruto said, gaining Deidara's slight interest. "What do you think would happen if clay came into contact with lightning?" The blonde finished.

"Its pretty obvious that it would-" Deidara's eyes widened in realization. "Damn you!" He angrily said.

"You've figured it out I see. So now do you understand.. I am the worst opponent for you." Naruto once again stated "Now I shall give you one last chance. Surrender."

Deidara clenched his fist in rage as he glared at the... Bastard in front of him. He could see the bastards father standing right beside him, laughing! Taunting him! He could see the yellow flash killing his parents. Oh how he hated that bastard! He was going to kill this fucker! One way or another!

"I WON'T REST UNTIL YOUR DEAD! YOU BASTARD!" He roared in rage, and unadulterated hatred. Recklessly charging at the blonde with rage boiling in his eyes. A handful of animal clay in his hands, preparing to set them off the second he was close to the blonde.

Naruto for his part, merely sighed in irritation. Some people... Just didn't learn.

Slowly shaking his head in slight disappointment, the blonde went through several hand-signs. **"Water style: Water dragon!"** A dragon made completely of water emerged from the atmosphere behind the blonde, the dragon screeched, and propelled itself to Deidara's direction.

However, the blonde wasn't done yet. Going through several more hand-signs, the blonde glared at Deidara, as he attempted to dodge the water dragon. Naruto hummed for a moment, before he called out the name of his next Jutsu. **"Lightning style: Laser circus!."** Several streams of lightning shot from the blonde palm, and struck into the water dragon. Making the dragon become infused with lightning.

Deidara seeing the threat, immediately tried to escape the area of target. However, Naruto would not allow that to happen, as he shot a Hiraishin arrow from his crossbow. With Chakra channeled into the bow, the arrow seemed to move at impossible speeds. Making a small sonic boom. The arrow struck into the ground behind Deidara, and the blonde instantly appeared behind the older blonde.

Speeding through hand-signs that most Jonin would find difficult to keep up with, even with the Sharingan. The younger blonde shouted **"Wind style: Vacuum sphere!"** The wind technique slammed into Deidara's back. Making the Akatsuki member cry out in surprise, and pain. The wind technique kept the blonde in place long enough, for the lightning infused water dragon to slam into him.

Naruto crossed his arms as he stood atop a somewhat damaged tree. Glaring down at Deidara with a blank gaze. "Are you done yet?" The blonde Jinchuuriki asked blandly.

Deidara slowly stood up, his body aching with pain. He glared at the Jinchuuriki with his uncovered eye. "You!... I'll kill you! I will completely destroy you! Just like how I outclassed that other Jinchuuriki in my last battle!" He yelled in anger.

Naruto's eyes instantly narrowed slightly "What did you say..?" He asked, his voice taking on a deadly edge.

Deidara grinned, feeling a sense of satisfactory as he finally said something that got to the blonde. "I said, that I'll take you down.. Just like I took down that other Jinchuuriki."

"So.. You were the one to fight Gaara." Naruto stated, his hood eerily obscuring his entire face from view. Except his mouth, which was set into a deadly scowl.

"And so what!? Yeah, I took down that damn Jinchuuriki. You should have seen his face when I launched my C3 to destroy a very populated area of the village." Deidara bragged, his features set into a dark smirk. However, Deidara was unaware of the shit storm he had just thrown himself in.

The instant Deidara finished his sentence, he felt something painful on his chest. Slowly looking down, he saw his chest squirting out fluids of blood. Channeling Chakra into the wound to stop the bleeding, feeling a presence behind him, the blonde member of the akatsuki slowly turned around. Only to see Naruto with his back turned to him, silently sheathing his sword.

After several moments of shocked silence on Deidara's part... Naruto spoke, his voice cold, and blank. "I wasn't planning on killing you... I was merely going to knock you unconscious, and bring your decapitated form back to Konoha for a little 'session' with Ibiki... But now... Now, I am going to turn your entire body into dust." The blonde Jinchuuriki said, slowly turning his head.

And Deidara stiffened in fear as crimson red eyes glared at him from beneath the hood. The slitted pupils glaring into his normal ones. Deidara idly wondered if getting on the blonde's badside was a good thing, before he was forced to dodge a strike that would have removed his head had he not been paying attention.

"Time to die." Naruto bluntly stated. His voice not even joking around. There was no arrogance in his tone, or overconfidence... The blonde had said as if it were a fact.

_'Sasori-danna... I hope your having more luck than I am.'_ Deidara thought, desperately trying to get some distance from the Jinchuuriki as his fellow blonde engaged him in TaiJutsu.

* * *

_'Deidara... I hope your enjoying yourself... Because I'm_ not.' Sasori thought, looking at the destroyed remains of his main puppet. How he got into this type of situation was quite simple.

No matter what he did, no matter what type of trick he pulled. He could not get that small little doll away from him, add in to the fact that both his grandmother (Who was a renowned puppet master. A legend in her own right) and that white haired girl made a somewhat good team. Despite their slight arguments... Yeah, it was easy to understand how he got into this situation.

"So you destroyed my puppet, thus forcing me to reveal myself.. Impressive." the puppet master of the akatsuki stated. His voice blank, and detached.

Chiyo looked upon his form with shock. She didn't believe, and would not believe it. Her own grandson had barely aged at all. It was as if he just became immortal. And that was impossible. No one could be at least in their twenties, and look so young. It just wasn't possible. she didn't know why he looked so young, but she suspected that he could have done... THAT.

"Ne! Shiroi-chama! Can I keep this?" Chachazero innocently asked, holding up the long bladed tail of Sasori's puppet.

"Chachazero-" Shiroi sighed "-Why would you want that when you can easily shape shift into it?"

"I want it as a trophy! Pretty please!" The little doll begged, hugging Shiroi's leg while giving her a puppy eyed look.

Shiroi hummed for several moments before she wordlessly nodded.

"Yay! Thank you Shiroi-chama!" Chachazero excitedly shouted, snugging into Shiroi's leg.

Shiroi lightly giggled, before her face turned serious when she noticed Sasori digging around in his robes. "What do you think he's doing? Chiyo-san." She asked, glaring at Sasori.

Chiyo glared at Sasori as well "A good puppeteer always has extra puppets with him." The elder stated, as if that explained everything.

Shiroi slowly nodded, being more cautious as she warily glared at the red haired man.

"I can't believe I'm being forced to use 'him'. My most powerful, and favorite puppet. Hmph, consider yourselves honored... Its not everyday-" Sasori paused, extending the scroll he had pulled from his robes. He channeled Chakra into the robes, making smoke cover him, and his creation.

"-People get to lay their eyes on the Sandaime Kazekage." Sasori finished, the smoke clearing from view. Allowing the figured of a puppet with long black spiked hair.

Chiyo choked on her own spit, and she looked disbelievingly at the Sadaime Kazekage. "I-Impossible!" She cried out. "Th-That's the Sadaime Kazekage! Sasori.. Don't tell me that your the one who...?" She trailed off.

"Yes. The Kazekage never disappeared. I killed him, and used his body as the foundation for a new puppet." Sasori confirmed.

The Kazekage puupet began to release grains upon grains of black sand.

"So you are responsible for the deaths of two of our Kages Sasori!" Chiyo accused, glaring at her grandson with disgust.

"Hey hold on a second." Sasori began, his eyes narrowing lightly. "I had nothing to do with the death of the Yondaime Kazekage. That was all Orochimaru's doing." He corrected, giving his grandmother a blank glare.

"It matters not! Shiroi-san, take extra care with this puppet, it is known as the Sandaime Kazekage. He uses a technique known as Iron sand, and it is extremely dangerous." Chiyo said.

"Thank you for the warning." Shiroi said blandly, looking unimpressed.

"Now the both of you... Will die here." Sasori stated, his voice staying ever so blank.

With those words, the time for talking came to a close, and the black sand of the Sandaime Kazekage began speeding towards the trio. The black sand separated into three parts, one for each person of the group.

Chiyo cursed, as she back-flipped several times in order to avoid being hit with the black sand. For such an old woman, she was surprisingly nimble, and agile. Dodging several more attacks of black sand, the old Kunoichi glanced over at Shiroi to see how she was doing.

Only to see the white haired girl dodging every attack aimed at her with ease, and grace. With swipe of the black sand, Shiroi dodged accordingly. It was as if she knew exactly when the black sand would strike, seeming to read the sands thoughts. However, Chiyo knew that was impossible, as sand did not have a sentient mind.

So it was only logical to conclude that the white haired girl was reading it's attack patterns.

Positive that Shiroi did not require any assistance, Chiyo turned her head to Chachazero... Only to sweat-drop as she saw the little doll doing cartwheels in mid-air as she treated the entire situation as if it were a game.

Chiyo shook her head, but focused on dealing with her grandson, and the Sandaime Kazekage. She glared at the at the Kazekage, and her brain went through several methods on how to deal with him.

However, those thoughts were shot to hell with Shiroi's, and Chachazero's next move.

The little doll morphed both of her hands into exact replica of Altair, with the only difference being that the blade was molded into her arm. The doll began to spin wildly, and in a uncontrolled manner. The black sand of the Kazekage attempted into surrounded, and overwhelm the little doll. But to Chiyo's awe, and shock, the sand stood no chance against Chachazero's relentless barrage.

Sasori seeing this, had the Sandaime Kazekage recall all of his sand, however, it would take time seeing as it had been spread across the entire field.

"Shiroi-chama!" Chachazero shouted, her tone gleeful, and chirpy.

Chiyo turned her head, and she bore witness to the site of Shiroi propelling from her spot on the battlefield. Seeing this, Sasori attempted to have the Sandaime Kazekage's bladed right arm stab into the white haired girl. However, that plan was shot to dust, as Chachazero moved in front of the bladed arm. Morphing her hands into bladed claws, the little doll caught, and severed off the arm of the Kazekage.

Sasori attempted to have the Kazekage dash away from the doll, however, he couldn't get his puppet to react in time. As Shiroi gave a devastating, and bone shattering kick into the puppets face. The puppets face creaked with strain, and it cracked slightly.

The Sandaime Kazekage was blasted away from Shiroi, his wooded face near the edge of shattering. "Pathetic. I expected a bit more from a Kage. Even if he is a puppet." Shiroi stated, a hint of arrogance in her tone.

Chiyo narrowed her eyes lightly "Don't underestimate him Shiroi-san. Even as a puppet, the Sandaime Kazekage is highly dangerous." the elder warned, keeping a wary gaze on the Sandaime Kazekage's twitching form.

However, her worry was for naught, as Shiroi suddenly drove her leg into the Kazekage's wooden chest. Shattering it, and scattering splinters of wood on the ground. Wanting to make sure the stupid puppet was truly destroyed, Shiroi silently held up her hand. Her palm facing the Sandaime Kazekage's unmoving form.

An intense red light began to generate from her palm, crimson Youki forming in her palm in the shape of a small sphere.

Grinning widely as her technique finished forming, Shiroi whispered the name of her technique. Even though it was a faint whisper, everyone in the cave were able to hear the name. **"Cero."** The red Youki shot out from her palm. The Youki creating a arc of pure Youki as it sped to the prone Sandaime Kazekage.

The Cero completely destroyed the puppet body of the Kazekage, and whatever was in its path, before it slowly faded away, when Shiroi stopped channeling Youki into her attack.

Shiroi smirked rather darkly. The cero was by far, her favorite, and most favored technique. The best part was that no human could ever hope to use such a thing, so even if the technique was seen by lets say a Sharingan... Yeah, you get the picture. The Sharingan would analyze the technique. However it would not be able to copy it.

Cero was made completely by Youki, only Jinchuuriki, and Youkai could ever hope to even learn such a technique. If anyone else attempt to learn it, than it would only end with utter failure. Shiroi was proud to say that she herself taught Naruto the technique, he had mastered the technique in just over a week. They had some hardcore sex after that... In a private location of course... Away from 'prying' eyes.

Somewhere in Konohagukre, Jiraiya sneezed. He grinned as he thought that a gorgeous woman was talking about him. However, the sneeze caught the attention of the woman in the hot spring he was 'researching' on. The bad thing was... They were all Kunoichi... What a bad day to be Jiraiya the toad sannin.

Back to the battle, Sasori looked on in disbelief as his greatest creation was destroyed. His eyes narrowed slightly in anger, before he gave Shiroi a examining look. One that disgusted Shiroi beyond comprehension.

"You... Will make for an excellent replacement as my new puppet." Sasori darkly uttered, glaring blankly at the white haired girl.

Shiroi shuddered in pure disgust as she glared at the man through blood red eyes. She was going to break him, and she was going to enjoy the look of pure terror on his face when she killed him... Very... Very... slowly.

Chachazero grinned in a disturbing manner, before she morphed her hand into the shape of a large Shuriken. She giggled lightly as she did a few pratice swings with the star shaped blade.

Chiyo glared at her grandson, before she reached into her robes, and pulled out a total of ten scrolls.

"So you are using _that_ technique, Obaa-san?" Sasori asked, a single raised eyebrow.

"Yes I am Sasori." Chiyo stated, opening the scrolls, and summoning ten puppets in white cloaks.

"Ah yes the **White secret technique: The Chikamatsu collection of ten puppets.** It is said that you were able to destroy entire castle with those very puppets. However-" Sasori trailed off, as he threw his robes off, revealing himself to be nothing but a living puppet himself. This fact surprised Shiroi slightly, and Chiyo had a grim expression on her face. It was just as she thought, Sasori did turn himself into a puppet.

"-Can your ten puppets, stand up to my-" The redhead of the Akatsuki pulled out a scroll off his back, he opened and unsealed the contents inside, making a large smokescreen cover the area. The large smokescreen slowly faded... Revealing Sasori surrounded by hundreds of puppets."-**Red secret technique: Performance of a hundred puppets?"** Sasori stated more than asked. His chest opened up, letting hundreds of Chakra strings to connect with his army of puppets.

"You used your **White secret technique: The Chikamatsu collection of ten puppets,** to destroy a castle... I used my **Red secret technique: Performance of a hundred puppets** to destroy an entire nation." The redhead stated, his cold, and blank gaze settled upon his grandmother.

"We will just have to see won't we Sasori? Shiroi-san... Please, I ask that you leave Sasori to me. There is no need to involve yourself. This... Is family business." Chiyo stated, her voice firm, and determined.

Shiroi glared at the old woman. Did she just... Did she just tell her what to do!? She must not have know who she was! She was (Soon to be) Uzumaki Shiroi, Wife (Fiance) of Uzumaki Naruto! The greatest, and only man ever worthy of touching her! She took a breathe to calm herself. She shouldn't feel angry over something like this.

However, she really did not like it when someone told her what to do. But she'll stay out of this fight... If only because Chiyo had managed to earn just a bit of Shiroi's respect.

So choosing to stay out of the way out of respect, Shiroi grabbed a whining Chachazero, and jumped out of the crater that was formed after Deidara left. And she sat down, her legs dangling off the edge as she boredly looked down on the fight that was just beginning. She idly noted an explosion off to the distance. She instantly knew that explosion came from Naruto's direction.

But she wasn't worried, after all... Ever since Naruto finished his training with Jiraiya, she had never once see him lose a fight... Except when it came to a game of chess.

Narrowing her eyes only slightly, she decided that those explosions did not come from the enemy that Naruto was fighting. Why? It was simple, she could feel Naruto's Chakra levels rising steadily. She smirked slightly, looks like Naruto decided to take things a _little_ seriously.

She smirked a bit darkly, maybe... she had influenced her Naru-kun more than she thought. After all, knowing him, he would have liked to keep measuring his opponents strength, before taking things seriously. But right now, he wasn't even taking trying to observe his opponent... He was going straight for the kill now.

She couldn't wait to see her (Fiance) husband covered in blood again, she was sure Chachazero was going to enjoy it as well.

* * *

Deidara looked at the blonde before him in pure fear. For the past several minutes, he had tried fruitlessly to injure the blonde with his explosive clay. When that didn't work, he switched to human sized clay goblins to combat the blonde.

After all, his clay goblins were great for close combat, and their strength was surprisingly powerful given the fact that they were made from clay. Plus, they could explode at any given moment. So he was very much confident now that he had his clay goblins.

However, against the blonde, it was all useless. He fought the goblins without any type of fear whatsoever, and after several minutes of fighting the goblins, the blonde Jinchuuriki had uttered out a 'Time to get serious' before an explosion of light blue Chakra engulfed the field.

Deidara didn't know what happened, but he suspected that his fellow blonde created an explosion with the force of his Chakra alone. The very thought that someone could have such potent, and pwerful Chakra sent a shiver of ear down his spine.

Now the blonde Jinchuuriki was looking at Deidara with a blank look in his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest, while he gave Deidara a bored look. "I hope you are done." Naruto stated, blankly looking at Deidara.

Meanwhile Kyuubi, (Who had just finished supplying Shukaku with Chakra) narrowed his eyes slightly. The way the blonde regarded his opponent... It reminded the fox of... 'him'.

But why was the blonde attitude to his opponent resembling 'him'? Could it be that...? No it couldn't be. When the fox was first sealed inside Uzumaki Kushina, he had instantly noticed the twinge of Uchiha blood in her veins. At first, it confused him. Why did his previous container have Uchiha blood in her veins. But then, when he began to look at the genetic structure of the Uchiha DNA Thoroughly... He was quite literally shocked to learn that Kushina's grandfather was in fact 'him'.

It just wasn't possible, how was it possible in the first place!? Also, when did 'he' ever have the time to conceive a child? It was just pure bullshit as far as Kyuubi was concerned. Back then during the clan wars, 'he' was one of the most feared warriors of his time, with Hashirama of course being the most feared. Of course 'he' was little more feared, because of his brutal methods of dealing with someone should they threaten him or his clan.

Anyway, with the knowledge that 'he' had offspring, Kyuubi had immediately began the process of suppressing the Uchiha blood in her veins. It worked, and Kushina never unlocked her Sharingan as a result.

When Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto, he had also got straight to work on suppressing the Uchiha blood in his veins. Once again, it was a success. Don't get the giant fox wrong, he trusted Naruto now... But he would never trust Naruto with the Sharingan. Kurama was very much aware of the way the Sharingan changes a Uchiha.

There was a reason it was called the 'eye that unlocks emotions'. Uchiha's had always cut themselves offf from the world because they feared their own emotions. When they loved something, or someone, that feeling only intensified with they awakened their Sharingan. The Uchiha's love was very, very much stronger than that of the Senju.

Kyuubi knew this, after all, you don't live for several hundred years, and not pick up a thing or two about some of the strongest clans in Konoha's history.

**"Brat, when are you gonna stop toying with this guy?"** Kyuubi asked, his crimson eyes intently looking at the battle.

_'He hurt Gaara Kyuubi. I plan on showing him just how useless fighting is. And when he realizes the mistake he's done in attacking my friends... Only than will I finish him.'_ The blonde answered, his eyes darkening slightly. The blonde was not sure why he's been having these dark thoughts, but it didn't matter at the moment. He still had a job to do.

Kyuubi sighed in slight relief. The blonde was doing this because he wanted to get some payback for Gaara. He could deal with that. But if the blonde was turning into another Madara... That would have been a different story all together.

**"Just don't take too long Naruto."** Kyuubi said, laying his head back down.

Wordlessly the blonde nodded, and he returned to giving Deidara a blank look of disinterest.

"Well? Are you finished with your attempts at revenge?" Naruto asked.

Deidara gave the blonde a withering glare. His fists clenched so tightly, that they bled. Why... Why! Why!? Couldn't he hit the guy!? throughout the entire fight, he had never once managed to place even a finger on the blonde. Every time he attacked with his clay arts, the blonde would simply react accordingly, and almost effortlessly nullify his attacks like they were child's play.

It enraged Deidara to no end. To have all of his attacks just shrugged off like that... It was insulting. "You... You! YOU! I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE ART!" Deidara raged, his voice screaming loudly, as his eyes gained a manic gleam in him.

The blonde of the Akatsuki reached into his pouch, and pulled out all of the clay inside it. With a manic smile, Deidara allowed the mouths in his hands to chew all of the clay, and after several moments, the mass of clay was released. "Get ready to face my greatest work of ART!" Deidara shouted, throwing the clay in the air. Where it erupted in a massive cloud of smoke.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, and he slowly moved his feet slightly more apart.

The smoke cleared, to reveal a positively MASSIVE version of Deidara, with the difference being that everything about the double being that it was much paler. Even the dark colors of its Akatsuki cloak was a bit pale.

"I was saving this for Uchiha Itachi! But for now, you'll just have to do!" Deidara exclaimed, a pleased grin on his face.

Naruto merely glared heatedly at the giant version of Deidara. Silently, the blonde drew Altair from his sheathe, and the blade began to spark with red lightning.

This was a very interesting feature to Altair. Seeing as Altair was literally born from Kyuubi's Chakra, and Youki, the blade had it very own Youki, and some Chakra of the Kyuubi as well. As a result, whenever the blonde channeled his lightning Chakra, the blade would convert it, and change it into red lightning. Making the cutting power increase nearly a hundred fold.

In other words, with Naruto channeling lightning Chakra into the blade, and Altair making it stronger by a near hundred fold... You get the picture. (That's a bit overpowered isn't it? Than again, Madara Uchiha is an overpowered as motherfucker... He still my favorite Character in Naruto though.)

The giant clay version of Deidara began to move towards the blonde, who was merely glaring at the massive being.

"Witness true ART!" Deidara gleefully yelled, bringing his fingers into a hand-sign. "ART.. IS AN EXPLOSION! KATSU!" With that sentence, the giant clay version of Deidara began to converge, and a light began to emerge from its insides.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he sensed the power behind the explosion. He looked at his palms, and he clenched them slightly. Time to take a page from his father's book. With that thought, the blonde silently held up one of his father's special Kunai. Placing it in front of him, he let it go, making it float in mid-air while he focused intently on the seal that was engraved on the blade.

The giant clay version of Deidara was finally ready to implode, and without any amount of hesitation, the massive being exploded. The blast radius advacing on the unmoving blonde Jinchuuriki.

However, a sealing matrix suddenly appeared in front of the blonde. The seals spreading out, until they managed to reach about eight, to nine inches long. "Time to teleport this 'art' work." Naruto joked, the explosion being absorbed into the seal itself. Clenching his fist once the explosion was successfully absorbed, the blonde turned his gaze towards Deidara. As a massive explosion appeared exactly three or four miles away, from behind Deidara.

The oncoming shockwave made Naruto's robes flutter, and his head was removed by the raging winds, releasing his shoulder length golden blonde hair, and making the ribbon keeping his hair in a ponytail snap. Naruto idly watched the ribbon fly off with dread. How was he supposed to explain this to Shiroi? It was her gift to him in the first place.

How was he gonna tell her that the ribbon was sent flying off Kami knows where?

Deidara meanwhile looked at the blonde with shock, and.. Slight awe. the image of the blonde standing atop the tree, his robes fluttering about, his golden blonde hair shining brightly. And his blue eyes glaring down at him. The sun shining behind him, giving him a divine image.

"This is... Art." Deidara uttered, his mind flashing to when he first met Uchiha Itachi, and how he thought the Uchiha's image was art. But this... The image before was true art. This image before, made that of Itachi's seem like nothing more than a mere inconvenience.

Deidara blinked, and his fellow blonde was gone, and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down, Deidara saw that Naruto's hand was placed on his chest, directly where his heart was. Being thoroughly confused, Deidara looked at the tree the blonde was previously on, only to find it empty. "H-How?" He asked shakily, a tickle of blood sliding from his mouth.

"It was during that time." Naruto began "When you caught my first arrow, and when I first teleported to you. When I stabbed you in the arm, I had discreetly placed a Hiraishin there."

"S-So y-you could have end this fight... Since the beginning. D-Damn y-you N-Namikaze bastard." Deidara managed to say. The blonde of the Akatsuki swayed on his feet for several moments, before he began to fall on the ground.

However, Naruto caught his fellow blonde before he could fall on the ground. And he gently lowered the art loving blonde on the ground. "You know. You are dying now. Wouldn't... You want to get some things off your chest?" Naruto asked, looking at his fellow blonde solemnly.

Deidara coughed slightly, before his eyes shifted to the blonde beside. "W-What do you want to know?" He asked. He could feel his life fading, so... He at least wanted to have a clear conscious.

"Why do you have such an obsession with art?" Naruto asked.

Deidara took a shuddering breathe "Your father during the last great Shinobi war.. Killed my parents. My parents were proud Jonin of Iwa. It was even said that my father was a candidate for the position of Yondaime Tsuchikage. But, your father killed him before it could be confirmed. I... Was in the Iwa Shinobi academy by that time. When news of my parents death came.. I felt a void enter my heart. My heart had a large hole that could never be filled. I tried to have that void filled. But nothing I did ever filled that void." Deidara coughed slightly, before he continued.

"But then... I found the thing that would fill the void in my heart. Art. Art began to fill the void in my heart. I dedicated all of my spare time on drawing artistic pictures of my parents. I loved art so much, that I was willing to drop out of the academy to resume my art work. But... The Sandaime Tsuchikage found a way for my art to be used in battle situations. The mouths in my hands, allow me to place clay in them, they chew the clay. Lacing them with explosive Chakra, and when they are released they are like an explosive tag." Deidara coughed once more.

"Soon, I began to love explosions as well. And I began to use both my art, and explosions together. Art became my obsession. It became... My replacement for my parents. Art... In a way, replaced my parents."

"You replaced your parents image with that of art. Others may call that pathetic. But I don't believe so... I believe, that you loved your parents so much, that you refused to let them go. And as such, you put your parents image on the art of your art. We are human... So it would make sense that we are searching for something to remind us of our deceased loved ones." Naruto said.

"For you, it is your art that reminds you of your parents. To me... It is both the Hiraishin, and the Rasengan that reminds me of my father. While Altair-" The blonde placed his hand on Altair's hilt "-And the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside me... Remind me of my Uzumaki linage, and of my mother." Naruto finished, placing his other hand on his stomach.

Deidara looked at his fellow for several moments, before his eyes began to glaze over slightly. "You know... For the child of the bastard I hate most... Your not half bad at all... I wonder... Would we be having this conversation?... If... My parents... killed... yours..." Deidara eyes glazed over completely, and the wind gently swayed the grass.

Naruto shut his eyes, and he closed Deidara's eyes. "You loved your parents so much, that you used their image in your art work. You were truly an artist at heart, yet your parents death were your motivation. Go, and be with your mother, and father now. _yasuraka ni nemuritamae (May you rest in peace)"_ The blonde Jinchuuriki said, standing put from his kneeling position.

**"I never would have imaged that man's motivation would be his parents death. I thought that he just loved art, and explosions."** Kyuubi commented.

Naruto merely looked upon Deidara's dead form, before silently he created several clones. "Dig a grave for him." He ordered his clones. The clones wordlessly nodded, and wen about their task.

Kyuubi rose any eyebrow **"I will never understand why you show such respect to your enemy's corpse."** He stated.

Naruto stayed silent, merely closing his eyes, and patiently waiting for his clones to finish their given tasks. Several minutes later, the clones stopped what they were doing.

Naruto looked upon the now twelve inch deep hole. He moved towards Deidara's corpse, and gently picked up the dead blonde. He moved back to the deidara's grave, and gently placed the body in. He gave a glance to his clones, they nodded, and began the process of burying the artist.

Naruto glanced around the field, and found a big enough rock for what he was planning. Picking up the rock, and placing it near the head of Deidara's grave, he shallowly buried the rock. Pulling out one of his throwing knives, he craved in Deidara's name.

He looked upon the newly created grave for several moments, before he jumped into the treeline.

* * *

Shiroi looked on in interest as Chiyo disposed the last of Sasori's hundred puppets. The fight had last for several minutes, but it was brutal, and very much tense.

Shiroi didn't believe it, but the old woman had actually managed to defeat one hundred puppets with her ten puppets. during the battle, a few of Chiyo's puppets were overwhelmed and destroyed in the process. Of course being the puppet master that she was, Chiyo compensated accordingly, and was able to destroy twenty of not more each time one of her puppets were destroyed.

During the fight, Shiroi had noticed a large mushroom like cloud off in the distance. She had risen an eyebrow, and wondered what was over that far. Before she remembered that Naruto, Kakashi, and that other guy were fighting in that direction. She assumed that cloud was an explosion. She could sense Naruto's Chakra even from a distance, and she concluded that the blast was nowhere near his location.

Confident that her love was alright, she turned back to the fight happening below her.

The fight had Chachazero feeling 'twitchy', and many times Shiroi had to prevent the little doll from just jumping into the fray to cause some major damage on the enemy's side.

As Chiyo said, this was her fight in the first place, and as such she had no right to interfere... Of course that didn't stop her from 'accidentally' stopping a Kunai from striking Chiyo back. Or 'accidentally' knocking a poisoned senbon off course.

Hey, just because she didn't partake in the fight didn't mean she wasn't going to find some way to quench her boredom.

Her attention was driven back to the fight when Chiyo's last puppet was destroyed by Sasori himself.

"I grow tried of this frustrating battle." Sasori stated, his eyes narrowing as his voice held a twinge of anger. All of his work, his puppets. The Sandaime Kazekage. His one hundred puppets technique. All of it. Decades of work. Countless hours spent working on his puppets... All of it. RUINED! By some old woman, a small white haired girl, and her little pet!

For the first time in a long time. Sasori felt hatred burning through his being.

He was going to kill them, there was no doubt about that. He was going to kill them in the most brutal, and twisted manner he could think of. And after he has broken their body beyond comprehension. Than, and only than, will he end their miserable lives. And he will use their bodies as his new puppets.

Shiroi glared at the S-ranked criminal. The gleam in his eyes told her all she wanted to know.

They had to finish this quickly.

She glanced at Chiyo, only to find the elder woman breathing heavily. But she still stubbornly stood, preparing to fight her grandson against all odds. Shiroi's respect for her rose up by a large margin.

"I am going to kill all of you. And use your remains for the foundation of my new puppets." Sasori darkly stated, compartments in his puppet body opening up. Blades wildly spinning, and dripping with poisons.

Shiroi, tried of just sitting around, jumped in a defensive position in front of Chiyo. "Sorry, but I'll be taking over from here Chiyo."

Chiyo opened her mouth to argue with the white haired girl, but she felt her breathe stop in her throat when Shiroi glared at her with her slitted blood red eyes.

"I said, I will take care of this. So just sit. Down. And let. Me. Deal with this. Got. It?" The white haired girl dangerously said.

Gulping, Chiyo slowly nodded, and she jumped back several meters to rest her old bones.

Chachazero giggled as she floated near Shiroi's head. "Shiroi-chama! Will we be joining in on the fun now?" She innocently asked.

"Of course Chachazero." Shiroi answered, a grin on her face. Her blood red eyes gleaming madly with blood-lust.

"So you are the first to die it seems? Very well." Sasori stated. The red haired puppet charged at the white haired girl, his blades spinning madly as he crossed the distance between them in less than an instant.

Shiroi kept the grin of pure blood-lust on her face as she dodged the spinning saw blade attempting to bisect her. She tilted her head, just as several Shurikens flew past her. The Shurikens that were shot from the hidden compartment in Sasori's right hand.

However, Shiroi was not able to dodge Sasori's blade left arm. She was able to bring up her forearm however, to ensure the blade would not dig into her face. However, the blade dug into her arm, making her grin slightly wider.

Before Sasori could react, Shiroi grabbed hold of him, and tightly held on to his arm, making his woodened arm creak from her strength. "Chachazero." She called out.

Within a moment, the little doll emerged from behind Shiroi, and morphed her entire right arm into a scythe like weapon with a jagged edge, and extremely sharp point. the little doll swung her scythe, and it made contact with Sasori's arm. Slicing it in two, and inflicting major damage upon the puppet master.

With the loss of his right arm, Sasori jumped back in a attempt to gain some distance.

Shiroi glanced at her injured arm, and she lifted her arm to examine it better.

"Its over." Sasori spoke "I just inject you with poison with that strike. You''l be dead in moments." He finished.

Shiroi kept her blood red eyes on her wound, before she brought her injured arm to her lips.

"What are you planning on do-" Sasori stopped his sentence, as his eyes showed surprise at Shiroi's next action.

The white haired girl merely bit into her arm, her fangs sinking deeply into her arm, and she began to suck out the poison inside her arm. Several moments later, she brought her arm away from her lips, and began to spit out the poison in her mouth. "Disgusting." She uttered, continuing to spit out the poison.

Sasori's eyes showed something akin to shock. _'I'Impossible! She managed to suck out the poison before it could do any real damage to her. But... The only creature capable of such a thing is... So she is of that kind. this battle just got more difficult.'_ Sasori thought.

Shiroi, now finished dispelling the poison from her lips, glared at the S-ranked criminal. "How should I kill you I wonder. Maybe I should break your entire woodened body into dozens of tiny pieces. Or maybe... I should aim for that heart of yours in that fake chest of yours." The white haired girl stated. "Decisions, decisions. So many decisions." She added.

Sasori tensed slightly, and his final arm shifted into a spinning demon wind Shuriken.

Shiroi narrowed her eyes at the red haired puppet, and glanced at Chachazero's direction.

Chachazero giggled madly, before her arm shifted into a copy of Altair. The little doll charged at the S-ranked criminal. The green haired doll swung her the copy of Altair, and the little doll giggled madly as Sasori countered by blocking the strike with his own blade.

Sasori was caught off guard, when Chachazero's other arm shifted into a scythe, and she swung the scythe, aiming to remove Sasori's head. However, Sasori proved that he deserved his S-ranked status, when the man narrowly dodged the attack, and countered by smashing his elbow into the dolls face.

A small crack formed on Chachazero's face, and the area was eerily silent. That is until it was blasted with killer intent so intense, and filled with so much blood-lust that it would have made Uchiha Madara green with envy. The green haired female doll slowly turned her head to give Sasori a smile filled with blood-lust, and her green eyes were gleaming madly.

"That was a nice hit!" She complemented "But now... Let me show you, how hard I can hit." She said. Before Sasori could react, the little doll shifted both of her arms into two large spiked balls. "Hold still... Please?" She asked sweetly, and without any hesitation she launched the balls at Sasori. Sasori's eyes widened at how fast the balls were, and he barely managed to dodge one that almost hit his head directly.

He warily kept his eyes on Chachazero, but the doll merely pointed behind the S-ranked criminal. Confused, Sasori turned around, only to see the same spiked balls he dodged redirect their course, and begin to once again move in on his form. He idly noted the chain that connected Chachazero with the two weapons, before he was forced to dodge a strike that was aiming for his legs.

The red haired member of the Akatsuki was forced to play a game of cat, and mouse against Chachazero, and those two weapons of hers.

Deciding enough was enough, Sasori began to spin the demon wind Shuriken in his hand, and he threw the blade at the green haired doll. Chachazero reacted accordingly, and she shifted her arms, into a bladed shield like weapon, and she batted the Shuriken away.

"It's over." Sasori's voice spoke from behind her, and she spun around in a attempt to bash the bladed shield into the man's face, but she wasn't fast enough, and Sasori's bladed arm was nearly going to pierce the little dolls head... However, that was put to a stop, as Sasori was suddenly punched square in the jaw, and the red haired man was sent flying away several meters, before he skidded to a halt.

"Thank you for distracting him Cha-chan. But now... Its time I stopped holding back. There is no doubt in my mind that Naruto-kun is nearly done with his fight. So I'll just finish up here." Shiroi said, her eyes gleaming slightly, as a aura of pink Youki was leaking from her small form. Her blood red eyes, shifting from a menacing pink, to a terror inducing red.

"I'm always glad to help! Shiroi-chama!" The doll responded.

Sasori slowly stood, with widened eyes of shock. _'She... Has been holding back this entire time?'_ He slowly thought.

Shiroi have a small smirk, before she suddenly shot from her position, the ground behind her being ripped apart slightly with her monstrous speed. (She isn't as fast as the Raikage, or Naruto, and Minato, but she fast enough to cause even some damage to the ground beneath her)

Sasori eyes widened as he was tried to dodge the attack heading straight towards him. but he wasn't fast enough, and he was punched in his woodened face by shiroi, who quickly followed up by elbowing the human puppet in the neck, causing splinters to fly up in the air.

Not wanting to show even a hint of mercy, the white haired girl kicked the living puppet into the air, and launched herself in the air. The white haired vampire began to perform acrobatic feats, and began to literally beat the shit out of the puppet master with numerous combos. Shiroi finished up her combos, by delivering a earth shattering kick to the mans woodened stomach causing the man to hit the ground with such force, that the ground shattered on impact.

Shiroi land silently on the ground, and she began to take slow steps to the crater that was formed. Stopping at the edge of the crater, she smirked at Sasori's broken form.

Sasori's puppet body was broken beyond comprehension, and any normal human would have died instantly. His legs were positively shattered into so many pieces, his chest area was caved in, his only working arm had broken off, and was lying somewhere in the battle field, his neck caved in in several places. And his head, having several cracks, and cave ins.

If it were normal human, than this scene would have been more gruesome than as it were right now.

Shiroi chuckled darkly, and she lifted her arms. "Any last words?" She asked, red Youki beginning to form in her palm.

Sasori shut his eyes, and after several moments reopened them. "Yes... Its about a certain sannin... By the name of Orochimaru. No doubt you've heard of him." He said.

An interested look crossed Shiroi's features, before she scowled. "Go on." She ordered.

"Several day from now, I am to meet with a informant of mine that has been spying on Orochimaru. The location is at the tenchi bridge near grass country-" (That's the right spot... Right?) "-However, given my current condition... I don't think I can meet with him." Sasori finished, closing his eyes acceptance.

Shiroi stared at the man for several moments, before her cero began to decrease in size, until it was small enough to only be the size of a soft ball. "As a sign of respect... I won't destroy your entire body." She stated, before the softball sized cero was shot in a beam like manner, and it pierced Sasori directly in the only thing about him that was human... His heart.

"Chachazero... We going now." Shiroi said, turning around to walk out the nearly destroyed cave they were in. Chachazero eagerly followed, though she was a bit sad that she didn't get to do much in the battle. But hey! Watching her master conquer the entire fight was awesome enough!

Chiyo had her old eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, before she slowly overcame her shock. She cast a sad glance at her grandson's now truly dead body, and followed Shiroi shortly after.

* * *

Gaara floated slowly in the darkness. He didn't know how long he had been in this never ending darkness. He had lost track of time long ago, all he remembered was saving Yui's falling form, before he blacked out.

This darkness was so cold, so hollow... He felt alone, he felt lonely. All the glares, the fearful glances, the pain, the sorrow, the loneliness... He would rather suffer through all that instead of being in this never ending darkness.

Who was he anyway. Strange, all he remembers is a girl named Yui. Was she important to him? What was she to him? Someone precious? Could she be? He was a demon... Wasn't he?

This darkness was so confusing. He didn't know anything more.

_"Gaara."_

That voice... why did it seem so familiar? Was Gaara even his name?

_"Gaara."_

It was important to him. That much he knew... But who was it?

_"Gaara.. Wake up."_

Why did it sound like it was clearing away the darkness?

_"Gaara my friend... My brother... Please wake up."_

Now he remembers... That voice was the cause of all his happiness. It was the reason why everything hehad, everything that made him happy even existed. That voice... That saved him from his own darkness...

Gaara opened his sea green eyes, his vision blurred for several moments, before it cleared, and blonde hair caught his instant attention. "Na... Ruto" He slowly uttered.

Naruto smiled at the young Kazekage "Hey Gaara... you gave us all quite a scare." He softly said, patting the redhead on the shoulder. Small tears of joy appearing in his eyes.

Gaara looked behind Naruto, and he noted Kakashi giving him an eye smile, elder Chiyo smling softly at the scene, and a white haired girl who gave a small smile at the heart warming scene.

Gaara than turned his eyes to survey the area... and his eyes widened in disbelief, when he caught sight of dozens... No... THOUSANDS of Suna Shinob all of them with tears in their eyes as they looked upon their Kazekage.

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" They shouted in joy, all of them cheering, and crying in joy as their Kazekage was unharmed.

Gaara watched all of this with disbelief, not believing this was truly happening. However, one cheer caught his attention the most.

"GAARA!"

A black blur tackled him, forcing Naruto to jump back so he wouldn't get hit as well. The black haired figured tightly hugged Gaara, small sobs of joy as she held on tightly.

"Yui?" Gaara softly asked.

Black hair shifted, and Yui's beautiful yellow eyes met his sea green one, and she gave a happy smile.

Gaara gave a small smile as well, but he was caught off guard when Yui suddenly leaned up, and gave him kiss. The shinobi of Suna all awed at the display, even some of Gaara's fan-girls couldn't resist the awes that came from their eyes at the sight.

Naruto smiled at the scene, and he felt something cuddle into his side. Blinking, the blonde turned his head, to see Shiroi cuddling into his robes, while smiling at the scene happening before her. Naruto smiled, and he placed his hands around Shiroi, making Shiroi kiss his neck lightly, making sure to place a teasing lick on it as well.

She giggled at the red hue on Naruto's face, and she giggled even more when Chachazero decided to perch herself on the blonde's head. The doll giggling as she found herself trapped in the blonde's hair.

Kakashi seeing the scene, smiled happily at the scene... They looked like a family.

Kakashi looked up at the sky, his Icha Icha forgotten. He closed his eye, and he sighed happily, with a hint of sadness. _'Minato-Sensei... Kushina-san... You would be proud of Naruto. I have no doubt about this. I myself am proud of him, despite having taught him very few things. It won't be long until Naruto reaches his true potential, and he'll be the greatest Shinobi in history. I can feel it.'_ The masked Jonin thought.

The masked Joni utrned his gaze back upon everyone's cheering forms, and he smiled once more. This was a joyous, and happy moment, there was no time for such thoughts. The future could wait. The present, was what mattered. With those thoughts, Kakashi joined in in the cheers.

Unknown to them all, a single Sharingan eye regarded them with amusement, before it disappeared.

* * *

**Chapter end. About my version of Deidara's background. Well I noticed Kishi never really explained Deidara's background at all, so I thought this would be a good reason on why he loves his art so much. **

**About the whole cero thing. Well that's the only bleach element I'll be using in this story. I can add more if you like, but until I get enough requests for more bleach elements, Cero is the only thing that will be added in this story. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Naruto X OC

**Author's note:** Well, was anyone else surprised at how Rin really died? I pretty sure I was feeling mind fucked by the end of the chapter. And it looks like Obito has now become a hollow. (From bleach) All I have to say is wow. Next thing you know Obito is gonna be shooting cero's from his mouth. Lol.

**Author's Note#2:** I think someone complained about the way I addressed Madara as 'him'. Well it is a general point of view, so I can't read into their emotions to much since its a general point of view. Plus I like to keep it a mystery. (Even if it's not much of a mystery in the first place.) But now, I might end up referring Madara as just Madara instead of 'him' if people keep complaining about it.

**Author's Note#3:** Someone said something about a Naruto when he's pissed or something like that, I tried looking for the song, and there were a lot of versions of it. I not sure which one was the one you were talking about, but I'll continue searching for it.

* * *

"Gaara. If you don't step out of this office, and enjoy the celebration like everyone else. I'll prank you so hard that your great grandson will feel it." Naruto said, his voice dead serious as he regarded his brother in arms grimly.

Gaara glared at his brother in all but blood, and he stubbornly crossed his arms. "I can't Naruto. I was absent from my position as Kazekage for two days. I must immediately begin my usual work ehtic if I hope to even minimize my work load." The red haired Kazekage said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes lightly "Gaara." He growled "Stop being so stubborn, and just go enjoy the festival with everyone else!" He shouted, banging his hand on Gaara's desk.

"And I told you, I'm busy." Gaara calmly chot back, slowly standing from his chair.

"You can't stay cooped up in here forever Gaara."

"Why not, I don't sleep in the first place."

"Even if you don't sleep, you still need to take a break. Stress is bad for your health Gaara." Naruto shot back, an almost smug grin on his features. However, that grin was turned into a frown when Gaara sat back down in his chair. "Gaara... If you don't get your ass out of that chair.. I'll drag you outside." The blonde stated.

Gaara rose an non-existent eyebrow, and he crossed both his hands, and legs. Sending the blonde before him a challenging stare. Naruto twitched, and he suddenly lunged at the redhead. "Get out of that chair dammit!" The blonde shouted, beginning a wrestle match with Gaara.

Across the room, both Yui, and Shiroi (Whom were sitting comfortably in the couch) gave deadpanned stares as they stared at the wrestling duo.

"They completely forgot we were here." Shiroi said, her eye twitching slightly.

"Yeah, I agree." Yui conceded, her eye twitching as well. "I know its selfish of me... But whenever I was with Gaara, he had his attention solely focused on me, and his work... but now... His attention is trained only on your fiance at the moment." The succubus said, her wings flexing slightly in irritation, and jealously.

"I concur. When Naruto-kun was with me he never took his eyes off me... Even when Jiraiya was teaching him some techniques, I noticed how his eyes would glance at me from time to time... And when he was on a mission he would sometimes send a messenger toad to hand me some letters of his... But now. His attention is just focused on your boyfriend." Shiroi said, her voice holding a twinge of jealously as her twitch became more frequent.

Both of them became even more angry when they noticed the two boys still wrestling, and they felt even more jealous. They were not used to having to share their respective men's attention. As a matter of fact, if they could, they would lock they're selves, and their man in a room. Where all of their man's attention would remain solely on them.

They were possessive like that... Though Yui conceded that shiroi was a tad bit more possessive than her. After all... She did steal a lot of Shiroi's things when they were kids. And that, as a result made Shiroi a lot more possessive than most people.

Their eyes twitched as both Naruto, and Gaara continued to wrestle, and eventually, they decided enough... Was enough.

"ENOUGH!" They both shouted.

Both Naruto, and Gaara froze in place. Gaara currently had his right leg lodged right into Naruto's face, while at the same time his right hand was grabbing the blonde by his robes, and his left hand grabbing a chuck of the blonde's hair. While Naruto had both of his hands grabbing Gaara's cheeks, and stretched them out, while his right leg was tightly wrapped around Gaara's right leg.

Both males looked at their respective girlfriend (And fiance) in confusion, and they wondered what they wanted.

"Both you stand up!" Yui shouted.

Gaara, and Naruto scrambled to do as she said, and they notably stood straighter, like soldiers who were being assigned a mission.

Yui marched over to Gaara, and she grabbed his ear tightly, making Gaara, give a small yelp. "You are going to enjoy the celebration with me! Is that clear!?" She asked/shouted. wordlessly Gaara nodded, as Shiroi marched over to Naruto, and she, like Yui, grabbed the blonde by the ear.

"And you are going to take me to the festival as well! Understood?" She lowly growled.

Fearfully, Naruto nodded. Hey, he may have been powerful enough to take on S-ranked Shinobi... But he was no fool. He knew women somehow gain godlike strength whenever they were pissed.

"Good." Both Yui, and Shiroi said in unison, before they began to drag the two to the door leading outside.

Both Naruto, and Gaara sighed quietly. "Shikamaru was right... Women are troublesome." Naruto muttered next to Gaara.

Wordlessly, Gaara nodded. "I concur." He responded.

Both Shiroi, and Yui suddenly stopped, and they gave the duo a sickeningly sweet smile, while aura's of death swirled around them. "Did you say something boys?" The two of them said in unison, their eyes flashing menacingly.

"No honey!" Both Gaara, and Naruto exclaimed in panic.

"That what we thought." Both girls said in unison once more, before they dragged their boyfriend (Or fiance in Naruto's case) out the door. Both boys could only give each other looks of sympathy, before they both gave each other a solemn nod... It was the nod, of someone... Who has accepted their fate.

* * *

When Gaara began to partake in the celebration, he quite honestly did not expect to enjoy himself in the festival. Considering how socially awkward he was. After all, ever since he was born he was looked upon with fear and a bit of hatred. People feared him. They never saw a lonely boy who was desperate for a friend. All they saw was the Bijuu known as Ichibi the Shukaku.

They feared the monster within him, and as such he became the monster they feared when his uncle tried to kill him. And for a long time, he killed without even a hint of remorse. In fact, he might say that he even enjoyed their deaths for a time...

... But than Gaara had met Naruto. At first the blonde had seemed like a person he would despise. A cheerful, happy person who had the perfect life. But that was not the case, and Gaara realized that he and the blonde were one and the same. So the blonde confused him immensely. Just how could someone who was just like him... Still smile so cheerfully?

It was during that fight, when Naruto said that he fought for those precious to him, did Gaara realize... That the reason why the blonde was able to smile so sincerely was because he had people to acknowledge him. And that is what the difference between them was.

Gaara wanted to have the same strength as Naruto did. But he didn't know how to achieve that outcome. He didn't know how to create bonds, it was always so confusing to him. But he began to develop a true bond with his older siblings. And he felt extremely happy that he was becoming closer, and closer to his siblings.

And soon, he wasn't as socially awkward with his siblings. However, with other people is a different story. He knew how to deal with politics like the back of his hand. But, with normal people? He honestly had no idea how to interact with them. So he would usually remain silent, unless spoken to. (That served to unnerve a good amount of Suna citizens)

However, when he met Yui, he began to interact with other Shinobi of Suna. (Because Yui forced him to, because in her words "Not interacting with anybody in not healthy baka!") And his future interactions with others began to get easier, and easier with each coming day.

So with Gaara's improvement with his social interactions, it shouldn't surprise you that he, and Naruto were having a rather... Interesting conversation while they were playing a couple games.

"I keep telling you Gaara, ramen is the way to go, it is the food of the gods!" Naruto said, idly throwing another blunted Kunai at his target. The duo were playing those kind of festival games where you'd throw a blunted Kunai, and if you hit the target, than that object is yours. This game was very popular omong children who wanted to become Shinobi. The blonde scored a perfect hit on a bat plushy.

The owner of the stand gave Naruto a small compliment, and he offered the plushy to the blonde. The blonde wordlessly took the plushy, and he looked back to Gaara, knowing the red haired Kazekage was not going to leave their conversation unfinished.

"And I say that Onigiri is the best delicacy there is. Naruto" Gaara said, giving his fellow Jinchuuriki a blank look.

Naruto shook his head, and he looked at Gaara like the redhead had committed a grave sin. "Obviously, you have not tasted the glorious dish that is ramen. We will need to rectify that. With haste!" The blonde shouted. Before his eyes began frantically looking for a shop that sold ramen.

After several minutes of fruitless searching, the blonde looked down with a depressed cloud over his head. "There's not a ramen shop anywhere." He muttered, crying anime tears at the thought of not having ramen.

Yui, who was quietly watching the interaction between Gaara, and Naruto, sweat-dropped when she saw the scene before her. "Is your fiance... Always like this?..." She asked, giving Shiroi a sidelong glance as the two of them enjoyed some ice cream.

Shiroi looked at the scene before her, and she released a small giggle. "Naruto has always been eccentric when it came to ramen." She responded, a fond, and loving look on her face.

"You really love him don't you?" Yui said, a smile on her face. "Maybe one day... Me and Gaara can have a double date with you and Naruto?" She asked, a bit hopefully. doubles dates was a perfect excuse to get other futures couples close. It would almost be like their own little family. She liked the thought of that... Plus it would let her gain some insight on her sister, since, well they haven't seen each other in a long time.

Shiroi smiled "Yes.. I would like that." She responded, giving a lick to her ice cream.

Yui smiled, before she suddenly realized things were to quiet. A feeling of dread overcame her as she realized what was wrong. "Shiroi... Where's Chachazero?"

Shiroi raised a single eyebrow "Chachazero is..." She stopped as she suddenly realized she didn't know where Chachazero was. "Where the fuck IS Chachazero?" She mused, a thoughtful frown on her face.

"You mean you don't know where she is!?" Yui shouted, a terrified expression on her face.

Shiroi, once again, rose a delicate eyebrow. "What's wrong with me not knowing where Chachazero is?"

Yui looked at her as if she said something stupid "Shiroi... Chachazero... Is an insane little doll, that loves sharp things... And blood... so tell me again, why having Chachazero alone somewhere in the village... Is NOT a bad thing?" Yui shouted, her wings frantically flapping as her eyes glowed a bright yellow.

Shiroi blinked "Yes I see your point." She conceded "But how am I suppose to know where Cha-chan is?"

Yui opened her mouth, but shut it a second later when a terrified scream broke into the clearing. Everyone in the area turned their heads to the direction of the scream. Only to see a Suna Chunin frantically running down the streets with a giggling doll chasing him.

"OH SWEET KAMI-SAMA PLEASE SAVE ME!" The Chunin yelled, tears streaming down his face. The Chunin glanced behind him, and he screamed when he saw Chachazero's arm shift into a perfect replica of Altair.

"Wait! I just want to see a tiny amount of blood!" Chachazero pleaded, an innocent expression on her gace, as she gave the Chunin a cute smile. Though the blood-lust in her eyes completely nullified the cuteness of the situation.

The Chunin screamed like a little girl when Chachazero suddenly had an increase in speed. "OH PLEASE! KAMI-SAMA! I PROMISE TO BE A GOOD BOY FROM NOW ON!" The Chunin screamed out in fear, before he took to the rooftops.

Chachazero giggled madly "Yay! A race on the rooftops! Whoever wins gets to cut off the other person limbs, okay~" The doll excitedly yelled, before she flew up to the rooftops above her.

The villagers looked upon the scene with shock and disbelief, while Yui merely had her mouth opened agape. Gaara had a blank look on his face, but his twitching eye said it all, the others needed to know.

Naruto merely looked upon the scene with a black expression along with Gaara, however inwardly he sighed in slight relief. _'Better him than me.'_ He thought.

Shiroi only spared a deadpanned expression on her face, before her lips twitched upwards.

"Shouldn't we do something about that...?" Yui said, her voice taking on a questioning tone.

Shiroi hummed for a few minutes "Hmm... Nah." She shrugged, idly licking her ice cream.

"But-"

"Don't worry, Cha-chan is just having some fun. She won't go to far... I hope." Shiroi interrupted, however, she said that last part in a low whisper.

The group of two Jinchuuriki and their respective ladies enjoyed the festival for several more hours, playing various games, and food stands. The blonde Jinchuuriki of Konoha won his fiance various prizes, and gifts. Most of them bat related things, such as bat themed earrings, a bat themed ring, and bat themed gloves. Shiroi loved the gifts, and she promised to wear them from now on. She had given the blonde a nice wet kiss to his whiskered cheek, making the blonde's eyes light up with love for the girl.

Yui seemed amused at the duo, honestly, she noted that they very much barely argued, (Something that most relationships never had) and if they did argue it would mostly be for fun. she knew they had a large amount of love for each other, and she bore witness to that various times during the festival. Like when the blonde got her a gift, she would respond by giving the blonde a kiss to the cheek, or she would just straight out kiss the blonde full on the lips.

The black haired succubus was happy that her sister had gotten her dream man, much like how she had gotten hers. True Gaara was very detached most of the time, but Yui knew Gaara cared for her. And though had made tremendous improvement in social conversations, he was still a bit shy when it came to other people. But that didn't matter to Yui.

She loved Gaara with all her heart, Gaara was caring, and kind, and compassionate. Most people just couldn't see it behind his unemotional mask.

"Okay, Naruto-kun. I think its high time I buy something for you." Shiroi said, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of buying something for her love. Her white hair being tied into a high ponytail. She had decided to tie her hair into a ponytail for the remainder of the night.

"That so Shiroi-chan?" Naruto asked, a curious expression on his face. "What will you buy, if I may be so bold to ask." He added as an after thought.

"You said that during your fight with that Deidara guy, that you lost your hair ribbon. I'll buy you a new one, now come on." Shiroi said, dragging the blonde with her. Most of the villagers were surprised at that, its not often you see such a small girl drag around a guy almost half her size.

"Look at them Gaara, don't you think they look like an excellent couple?" Yui whispered.

Gaara looked upon the bright expression on Naruto's face, and he gave a small smile. "I concur, they are the most excellent couple I've ever seen. Of course, they are only second best compared to us." Gaara lightly teased.

Yui pouted "Mou!~ I'm the one suppose to be doing the teasing!~" She whined, with a sly grin. "Maybe I'm influencing you much more than you thought." She added slyly.

Gaara gave a small smirk "Keep dreaming." He said, before he walked down the street, Yui following in step beside him.

"Lets see, where can we find you a ribbon? Preferably one that won't be so easily lost into the wind like you explained." Shiroi mused, her pink slitted eyes scanning across various stores, and stands. She hummed as her eyes continued to scan across the streets, looking for the perfect ribbon. One that would suit her fiance, one that would just be perfect for him. She would have nothing, but the best for her fiance.

Mediocre things of lower quality are not even worthy of being in her fiance's presence. In her opinion, Naruto deserved only the best of the best. Insignificant things (Such as a certain village she... Disliked... With a rare few people being safe from her wrath) were absolutely not allowed to touch her love. She grit her teeth in irritation as she didn't find anything that would look great on the blonde.

Seriously, she knows that since the village was in the desert, they wouldn't have that much high quality clothing... But... Did they have to be so damn cheap!? The white haired girl was about ready to start glaring holes into whatever being was near her, when her eyes caught sight of the most amazing thing she ever saw.

A beautiful, redish orange ribbon, with a single silver streak running through the middle. It's silk seemed to made from the most finest of all, and it's texture seemed soft, smooth, and strong. She could tell, from just a glance, that the ribbon was a lot stronger than it looked. Even as it blew in the wind, no wrinkles formed on the texture.

Her eyes lit up. She found it. The perfect gift for her fiance.

"Naruto-kun. This way." She said, taking her fiance by the hand, and leading them towards the ribbon.

The blonde Jinchuuriki allowed his fiance to lead him towards the stand, and the blonde curiously looked upon the various items currently in stock.

"Excuse me sir." Shiroi politely said, waiting for the owner of the stand to take notice of them.

"Yes?" The elderly man asked, placing down his book to stare at the couple. "How may I help you?" He asked with a warm smile on his elder face.

"That ribbon, how much is it?" The white haired girl asked, eyeing the ribbon.

The elderly man hummed for several moments, before he looked at the white haired girl. "Well, normally it would just be a hundred ryo. But, seeing given its origins, it would be at about three, to four thousand." He answered.

"Why so much?" Shiroi asked, beside her Naruto gave a small frown.

"Well, the story about this ribbon is quite the interesting one. This ribbon was found in that strange tomb in the desert." The old man said, sparking Naruto's attention.

"You see, the tomb that's in the desert is a strange one indeed. Everyone who's ever gone to that tomb has never returned unscathed. I myself went to try and explore that tomb with a few Shinobi. For my own safety, the Shinobi asked me to remain at the camp. I listened, and shortly after they left for the tomb. Several hours later they returned, only they were extremely exhausted. When I asked what was wrong, they told me, that the second they stepped foot in that tomb. It felt like their Chakra was leaving their bodies. So clearly, they were suffering from severe Chakra exhaustion." The elder explained.

Naruto went into deep thought as he mused on what he had heard. _'A tomb out in the desert eh? Kyuubi, what are the chances that its the tomb of Uzumaki Arashi?'_ The blonde asked.

**"The chances are very high Naruto. Although, you can use Altair to guide you to the tombs location."** The Kyuubi said.

_'How can Altair help?'_ Naruto asked, looking at the blade curiously.

**"When Arashi created Altair, he made sure to place quite a bit of his own Chakra into the blade. In a sense, if Arashi's lingering presence is anywhere in this world, than you can bet your ass that Altair is gonna sense it."** The giant fox explained.

Naruto inwardly nodded, before he payed more attention to what was happening before him.

"There must be some other reason as to why it costs so much." Shiroi stated.

The elderly man chuckled "You have a sharp mind don't you? Yes there is another reason. You see, anyone whom I ever sold this to, has returned it the very next day." He explained.

"What you mean?" Naruto asked.

"They say that they feel as if they were getting weaker, and weaker with each time they kept that ribbon on their person. Some people say its cursed." The elder stated with a small frown.

Shiroi hummed,, and she was about to drag Naruto to another stand, when the blonde spoke.

"I'll take it." The blonde Jinchuuriki said.

Shiroi gave Naruto a look, but the blonde merely winked at her, while the elder raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure lad?" The stand owner asked.

Wordlessly the blonde nodded.

"Hmm, well... Since we are celebrating Kazekage-sama's return, I guess I can lower the price... But for such a lovely couple, I'll the price a little more. Two thousand ryo please."

Wordlessly, Shiroi handed the man the money, and in return, the ribbon was placed in her hand. The white haired girl gave the blonde a dazzling smile, though concern was clear in her eyes. "Naruto, turn around so I can tie it around your hair." She asked lightly.

The blonde wordlessly turned around, and sat down on a nearby bench. Shiroi gave the ribbon a glare "If you do anything to harm him... I'll destroy you." She whispered.

With her threat said, the white haired girl tied the ribbon around the blonde's hair. Putting it in a low ponytail fashion. "Your hair is still so soft, and beautiful." Shiroi whispered. her hot breathe tickling the blonde's skin.

The blonde shivered in slight arousal, and he gave her a smile. "Thank you, your hair is also very soft, and beautiful." He said.

Shiroi gave a seducing smirk "You flirt. I'll make sure to deal with that arousal of yours tonight." She stated, her nose picking up her fiance's arousal. "But for now, do you feel any different?" She asked, her pink slitted eyes looking intently at the blonde.

The blonde Jinchuuriki hummed for several moments, to be quite honest... He didn't feel a thing. Almost like this supposed cursed ribbon wouldn't harm him at all.

**"That ribbon... Why do I get the feeling it's way to familiar?... But why can't I remember what it was used for? Yet... I also feel so calm now."** Kyuubi silently uttered. Altair pulsed slightly.

"It's not doing anything at the moment. In fact, I feel just fine." The blonde Jinchuuriki said, not hearing the Kyuubi's words.

"That's good." Shiroi stated "Now come on, we got a festival to enjoy!" She added, a grin on her face as she clung onto the blonde's arm. Naruto chuckled as he allowed himself to be dragged around by his fiance.

The two enjoyed the festival for several more hours, playing various games, trying out different kinds of food, and sometimes participating in some ninja games with the children at the festival.

The duo ran ino Kakashi, who had two girls clinging on his arms. They greeted the grey haired Jonin, to which the Jonin eagerly responded to their appearance, before the two girls clinging on his arms began to drag him away for some 'fun' as they put. The two were sure that Kakashi had a large grin on his face. Not that they could see thanks to his mask.

The two also ran into Sakura who was participating in a strength contest. The air around seemed to build with tension when both she, and Shiroi gazed upon each other. And Naruto merely have Sakura a neutral, and polite greeting, before he took Shiroi to explore the festival some more. (Though Naruto made a mental note to speak about Sakura with Tsunade as quickly as he could.)

They ran into Temari, who was partaking in a contest to see who had the strongest wind manipulation. Shiroi suggested that Naruto join in since his main element was wind. The blonde agreed, seeing as he wanted to test himself against a fellow wind user. The blonde ultimately won the entire contest, though he gain a lot more experience with his wind nature, seeing their were others (Such as Temari) who gave him useful tips on take his wind nature to the next level. Which, admittedly they were all struggling to master as well.

Given his shadow clones, and his natural talent, the blonde knew he would master this in almost no time at all.

Next, the duo ran into Kankuro, (Who was cured of the poison inside him) who was tinkering around various puppet shops in the village, the blonde had immediately spoke with the make up wearing Jonin, and the couple listened as Kankuro lectured them about the poor conditions some of the puppets (in the shops he visited) were in. Puppets were considered a puppets masters greatest weapon.

If their puppets were in poor condition, and not very well cared for, than that puppet user was no master at ALL.

The duo sweat-dropped when Kankuro began speaking animatedly with another puppeteer, and they slowly left the make wearing Jonin with his fellow puppeteer.

After several minutes of mindless wandering, the two found Chachazero once again. Only she was playing catch with the same Chunin she was chasing... they were playing catch with a rather sharp Kunai... And the chunin was covered in scratches, with drops of blood leaking through those scratches.. The Chunin also had a terrified look on his face, as his eyes darted everywhere, as if looking for some sort of opening to make his escape.

The two decided to let Cha-chan have her fun, though Naruto made sure to slightly scold Chachazero, and to tell her not to kill the man.

The little doll nodded happily, before she resumed her 'game' only with more restraint. It didn't stop the doll from giggling madly though.

Now however, the blonde was currently laying down on his bed, while Shiroi straddled his waist, a grin on her face as she licked her lips. "I hope your ready Naruto-kun, because right now.. Your all mine." Shiroi whispered, licking the blonde's neck, and proceeding her way up.

"Shiroi-chan, how come your always on top?" The blonde lightly complained, placing several kisses on the white haired girl's neck.

Shiroi moaned lowly in his ear "I love to dominate Naruto-kun, you should know this." She said, biting the blonde's earlobe.

The blonde gasped slightly, but groaned as she bit it in the most pleasurable way possible. "I know you love to dominate, its why I always let you be on top, most of the time." He whispered, his hands finding their way into her shirt.

Shiroi shuddered in pleasure as Naruto managed to undo her bra, and began to massage her breasts. "Damn your skill hands." She gasped out. A smirk on her face.

Her mouth covered the blonde's, and the duo exchanged in a heated, and passion filled kisses. Small slurping noises heard as the duo exchanged saliva. Shiroi felt her instincts begin to take control once more, and the kiss became more wild, and animalistic. Her eyes gaining a feral gleam in them, as they french kissed heatedly.

Several minutes later, the two separated, panting slightly, while a trail of saliva connected their lips. Shiroi licked the trail of saliva, making it snap, and the girl began to suck on the blonde's neck. Naruto gasped, before he began massage her breasts more passionately, and he slowly began to lift her shirt.

The white haired vampire moaned as Naruto's hands massaged her breasts, and she gave the blonde a predatory smirk. "I want you so much right now." She whispered lovingly, her hands moving to the brim of his pants.

"What about foreplay?" The blonde asked huskily, his own hands moving to her pants.

"Fuck foreplay!" She hissed "I want you now!" With that said, the girl proceeded to undress the blonde.

"So impatient." Naruto said in amusement. "But I agree, foreplay can go to hell right now." With those words, the blonde flipped them over, so that he was on top. "But I get to be on top." He whispered. With that said, he helped the girl throw off their clothing, and their world was filled with intense pleasure, as the two made love. **(A/N: Yeah, like I said before, I don't do lemons. I may do small limes here, and there, but full on lemons? No. Maybe in future chapters if I feel confident enough.)**

* * *

Naruto kissed Shiroi's cheek as she slept peacefully beside him. Her white hair was in a messy jungle, and her face was still a bit sweaty. Though that was to be expected as they went on for about several rounds before calling it a night.

The blonde gave her one last kiss. before he got up from the bed, and dressed in his robes attire. grabbing all of his weapons, and placing them in their respective places on his person, the blonde opened the window as he placed Altair in his sheathe.

The blonde gave shiroi one more smile, before he leapt out the window. The blonde jumped across the rooftops at a speedy pace, however, the blonde slowed down once he felt something grab his robes's cocktails.

"Hi Naruto-chama!" Chachazero exclaimed, releasing the robes's cocktails to perch herself atop the blonde's head.

"Cha-chan." The blonde greeted "Where were you?" He asked.

"I forgot where the apartment was, so I simply started wandering around." She said, her voice so sweet, and innocent that Naruto resisted the urge to cuddle the doll. But... Her voice sounded TOO innocent.

"You killed something didn't you?" He stated.

"Maybe~" The little doll answered.

Naruto sighed "What did you kill?"

"A really big lizard!" Chachazero exclaimed, pointing her little fingers to a twitching lizard that was laying on the ground, bathed in blood. However, its twitching was put on hold, as a knife suddenly found its way into its neck.

The blonde jinchuuriki blinked, before he looked at Chachazero, who had her arm outstretched. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes." She answered.

The blonde merely sighed, before he resumed his trek towards the Kazekage's building.

"Where are we going?" Chachazero asked.

"To meet with Gaara." Naruto answered.

"Why?"

"I need to speak with him."

"Why?"

"Its about something important."

"What is it about?"

"It will probably just bore you, Cha-chan."

"Okay~" With nothing else to do, the little doll decided to play around in Naruto's hair, getting herself tangled in the process. The doll giggled, before she began to untangle herself, and she repeated the process over, and over again.

Naruto sighed, but didn't stop the little doll. If anything, he was amused by the green haired doll on his head. After jumping across several more rooftops, the blonde jumped on the balcony of the Kazekage's office.

The blonde silently, opened the glass door, and entered.

"Hello Naruto." A blank voice quietly uttered, its deep tone breaking though the silence in the dimly lit office.

The blonde turned his gaze onto Gaara, who was quietly scribbling down on some documents, and the blonde idly wondered if he should tell Gaara the secret of defeating paperwork. The blonde opened his mouth to greet the redhead, only for him to remain quiet when Gaara made a hushing motion with his fingers, and pointed across the room.

The blonde rose an eyebrow, and trained his gaze upon the black haired figure quietly sleeping on the couch. A blanket atop her sleeping form.

The blonde chuckled when he realized that it was Yui who was sleeping on the couch. The blonde opened his mouth, and spoke in a low tone of voice. "Hey Gaara." He quietly said, sitting on a chair, on the opposite end of Gaara's desk.

The red haired Kazekage quietly scribbled on several more documents, before he trained his blank gaze upon his Jinchuuriki brother.

"Is there something you need, Naruto?" Gaara asked, crossing his arms, as he leaned back in his chair. (A very comfy chair might I add.)

"I came to gain your permission on something." The blonde answered.

Gaara raised an eyebrow "And that would be?"

"I want your permission to explore the desert, and search though a certain tomb, that your villagers found."

The red haired Kazekage narrowed his eyes "Why would you want to search though that tomb. If I'm not mistaken, you should have heard about the rumors that hover about that tomb. Especially since everyone who has ever entered, has either been hospitalized, or died of Chakra exhaustion." He stated.

"I know about that... But this is important to me." Naruto stated, his eyes calmly gazing into Gaara's sea green eyes.

"Why is it important to you?" Gaara asked, looking at the blonde intently.

"That tomb... May belong to an ancestor of mine... By the name of Uzumaki Arashi, the first head of the Uzumaki clan." The blonde Jonin answered, seeing no reason to lie to his brother in all but blood.

Gaara's eyes softened slightly "I see, so this is a chance for you to have something of value... That belongs to you by birthright."

Wordlessly, the blonde nodded. And the robed Jonin hoped Gaara would let him investigate the tomb.

Gaara shut his eyes for several moments, before he opened them. "Very well, I will allow it. However-" Here the redhead gave the blonde an intense look. "You better come back in perfect condition. If you come back with even a scratch on you, than I will bury you in a sand tsunami. Understood?" He demanded.

Naruto chuckled, and he saluted in a joking manner. "Yes sir! Kazekage-sama!" He said, sounding like a soldier going into a his last battle.

"That is Gaara to you, Naruto." Gaara said, a small smile on his face.

Naruto chuckled "I'll make sure to bring you a souvenir." He said, before he left out office, the same way he came.

Gaara looked at his glass door for several moments, before he returned to his paperwork. "The least you could have done was close the door." He muttered, feeling the breezing in his office.

With Naruto, the blonde was jumping across the rooftops, Chachazero clinging on his robes as he raced across the roofs. However, he suddenly stopped when he saw something white land in front of him.

"Where do you think you going?" The white figure asked. The clouds parted, and the moonlight shone on Shiroi's figure, her long white hair flowing in the wind. Her pink eyes looking intently at the blonde. She was dressed in her night gown, however under that she wore one of Naruto's black shirts, and she wore another one of the blonde's clothing, being a pair of black shorts.

"Hey Shiroi-chan!" The blonde cheerfully exclaimed.

The white haired girl placed her hands on her hips, and she gave her fiance a look.

Naruto knew that look, it was a look that said 'if you don't tell me where you are going, I am going to beat it out of you.' The blonde gulped.

"You didn't answer my question Naruto-kun. Where. Are. You. Going." She said, making sure to put extra emphasis on the last four words.

Naruto sighed, before a serious expression appeared on his face. "I going to be investigating that tomb we heard about earlier today."

"And why would this tomb be of importance to you?" The white haired girl asked, her eyes glaring into the blondes.

"... The tomb belongs to Uzumaki Arashi." The blonde finally answered.

Shiroi's eyes widened, the tomb... Belonged to the creator of Altair? "I see... So that's why, you want to visit the tomb." She quietly said, understanding that whatever was in that tomb, was both Naruto's birthright as an Uzumaki, and something to connect him even closer to his family.

"You know... Normally I would ask if I can come along... But something tells me that you want to do this alone.. Don't you?" Thw white haired vampiric girl said, her eyes dropping slightly.

A hand found its way to her chin, and her chin was lifted up, so that she could stare into Naruto's eyes. "I need to do this alone Shiroi-chan. I suspect that the tomb will only except those of Uzumaki blood. And right now, I'm the only person who has even a chance to truly explore the tomb. Also... I have a feeling that I'm going to meet someone..." The blonde uttered, looking into his fiance's eyes.

Shiroi sighed, but didn't break eye contact with the blonde. "Fine, but you better come back in perfect condition. Understood. If not..." She left the threat hanging, knowing the blonde would understand what she was trying to say.

"I understand Shiroi-chan. Not one scratch will be on my body when I return." He responded.

"Good." Shiroi stated, nodding her head slightly in a satisfied manner.

Naruto press his lips against Shiroi's, and the two kissed for several moments, before the blonde pulled back. "Cha-chan." He began, making Chachazero perk up.

"Keep Shiroi-chan company while I'm away." The blonde finished.

"Okay! Naruto-chama!" The little green haired doll said, hopping on Shiroi's head.

"I'll be back once I'm done exploring the tomb." Naruto said, before his form blurred as he disappeared in a burst of speed.

Shiroi stared at the spot where Naruto was, before she placed a hand on her stomach, and she released an irritated groan.

"Something wrong? Shiroi-chama?" Chachazero asked.

Shiroi waved her off "Its nothing. Its just that my stomach feel a bit weird is all." She said.

"Maybe Shiroi-chama should go to a doctor?" The blood obessed doll said, tilting her head cutely.

Shiroi's lips pulled back into a snarl "No! I hate doctors! Them, and their pointy objects! Not to mention they speak to people as if they were idiots!" She hissed. She hated doctors, she remembers the last time she went to a doctor. She did not like how he spoke to her like she was an idiot. Which was why villagers 'mysteriously' found his body in his office drained of all his blood.

She did not like being spoken to like she was an idiot. Nuff said.

Deciding to stop thinking of such thoughts, the white haired girl turned around, and began heading towards the rented apartment she came from.

Naruto would be alright. He promised after all.

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he trekked through grains upon grains of sand. It has been several hours since he exited Suna, and several hours since he began exploring the desert with Altair as his guide. Several hours of walking through this god forsaken desert, and not one landmark was spotted. Several hours of moving through this sandy desert, and avoiding various poisonous animals, and still nothing!

The blonde was getting annoyed very quickly, and he growled as sand began to enter his boots. Yeah, looks like the blonde may have a new hatred for sand if this keeps up.

The blonde grumbled slightly "Altair, anything?" He asked, masking his annoyance with indifference. It didn't work, as Kyuubi quietly snickered at the blonde.

The sheathed blade pulsed out a negative, and the blonde sighed in irritation.

"For the love of all that is holy. Please Kami-sama, help me find this tomb. So I can get out of this Kami forsaken desert already." He grumbled.

**"You know, complaining about this isn't gonna help any."** Kyuubi lazily said, his tails swaying lazily, while his eyes boredly look through his containers eyes.

_'Well than, why don't you offer some advice? So that I can stop my 'complaining' as you put it.'_ The blonde shot back.

Kyuubi grumbled for a moment **"I don't have to kit. We are almost there anyway."** The large multi-tailed fox said.

_'What do you mean?'_ Naruto asked confusedly.

However, the blonde's answer came from the form of Altair suddenly rattling in its sheathe, while pulses of excitement was being sent to the blonde in waves. The blonde stumbled for a moments, before he pulled Altair form its sheathe, and he felt the blade begin to literally pull him along.

The blonde allowed the blade to pull him along, and several moments later, and large structure was seen. It was a large temple like building, it walls being rusted from age, and its doors broken down. The building easily towered over the Hokage tower back in Konoha. However, it entire place looked devastated, like it had been through a fearsome, and gruesome attack that lasted for several days, and nights.

Two large statues stood at the entrance of the of the temple like building, the one on the left seemed to be some ancient type of Shinobi, with a armor chest plate, armored gauntlets, and armored legs.

Judging covered the man chest, and back unlike the armor that Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama, and Senju Hashirama wore. And finally, a helmet, with a circular shape to it. Only some type of what seemed to be fur stood at the top. (Borgia armor from Assassin's creed brotherhood.)

The second statue, held similar armor, only with a cape added to make a difference.

**"Yep... This is the place."** Kyuubi uttered.

"Was this...?"

**"Yes.. These statues were of the Uzumaki of old. The first generation of the Uzumaki clan. The cape represents that of the rank Jonin, while the other simply represents a rank of Genin."** The giant fox explained.

"Amazing." Naruto breathed out, his face set into a awed expression. "This is... The first generation of the Uzumaki clan." The blonde began walking up the stares of the temple, and when he reached the top, the temple seemed even more larger than it did before.

Placing a hand on one of the broken doors, the blonde closed his eyes, and he allowed himself to relish in the feeling that this gave him. To think that this temple would survive for so many years. It was unbelievable. Yet, the proof was standing right before him.

Taking a deep breathe, the blonde steeled his nerves, and he entered the temple. Almost instantly after he entered the temple, the blonde felt his Chakra begin leaving his body. The blonde gasped as he fell on his knees on the floor. He could feel his Chakra being depleted, he could feel it fading.

**"FUCK! Kit! This place is riddled with!-"** The Kyuubi's panicked voice was blocked out, and the blonde felt his connection with the giant fox fade. He could still feel the fox inside him... but all contact with Kyuubi was destroyed for the moment.

For the first time in his life, Naruto was very much panicked at not being able to speak with the Kyuubi at all. The blonde grit his teeth as he he felt his Chakra fading more.

The blonde grit his teeth, and he forced his head up. The blonde struggled to keep his head up, but otherwise their was wasn't any other problem. With his head now raised, the blonde gazed upon the inside structure in the temple. And his eyes widened at what was in his field of vision.

Seals, dozens... No. _Hundreds,_ if not _thousands_ of seals were engraved on the temples walls, floor, and ceilings. Though it was the type of seals that truly caught his attention. The seals were complicated, too complicated even by a seals experts standards. Only a true seal master could truly identify the seals. Luckily, Naruto was a seal master, though he may not be at Jiraiya's level, he could still be considered a seal master.

And the seals that were engraved on the temples structure, were Chakra suppression, and absorption seals. Meant to suppress, and absorb any amount of Chakra that can, and would be used inside the temple.

And judging by the complexity of the seals, they were meant to absorb, and suppress enough Chakra to take down even a Bijuu of the Kyuubi's caliber.

The blonde pursed his lips, and he bit into his hand. Blood splattered on the ground, and because of the Uzumaki blood in his veins, the Chakra absorption seals were deactivated, but the suppression seals were still active.

The blonde gasped as he felt his Chakra return to his, but he knew that his Chakra would forever be suppressed while inside the temple, seeing as the seals were still active.

The blonde stood, and he tried to contact the Kyuubi within him, only for the connection he was trying to establish to be broken almost instantly. Naruto sighed, he figured that was the case, the blonde surveyed the area for several moments, before he began moving through the temples halls. As he walked through the halls, the blonde noticed that even though they were overed in rust, dust, and were decaying. They still stood strong, and sturdy.

Several minutes later, the blonde stopped in front of a large room with a open area. However, the floor before him was completely destroyed, leaving a large gap that seemed nearly bottomless.

With Chakra it would have been a simple matter to get across this. But, with the suppression seals, all use of Chakra was virtually useless. The robed Jonin pondered on how he was going to get passed this gap, when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes.

The young Jinchuuriki turned, and his eyes fell upon the same man he had seen before his short fight with Kisame. Though once again, he was in the form of a astral image instead of physically being there.

The red haired man turned his gaze to Naruto, and he seemed to smirk at the blonde. The transparent man than turned his gaze upon the gap, and to the amazement of Naruto, began running to it. The man jumped, and grabbed on to a wooden beam sticking out from the walls, and he pulled himself up. The man than jumped across the others beams, his feet gracefully landing on them. Reaching the last beam, the man did something acrobatic, and flipped once on it, and grabbed onto a rusted bar like pipe.

The man than used his other arm to grab hold of another pipe, and began to swing across between the pipes like children on monkey bars. At the last set of bars, the man grabbed on to it, and spinned vertically on it, before he jumped off, and landed gracefully on the other side of the gap.

The ghost like man turned around, and gave the blonde a smirk. As if saying 'beat that.'

Naruto glared, and he jumped across to the first ledge, and repeated the actions of the red haired man. However, the blonde had a few close calls, and almost fell a few times. But overall, the blonde did fairly well. He just had to jump across to the monkey bars, and to swing across them like the red haired man did. The blonde did that as well, but he did not land as gracefully on the other side like the ancient Uzumaki.

But that didn't matter, and the blonde resumed his trek through the temple. Walking through the second set of hallways, the blonde once again enjoyed the feeling of being in his ancient's temple. He felt an unbelievable sense of happiness, and he felt as if he belonged here. In Uzushiogakure, the feeling of belonging there was intense as well.

But for some reason, that feeling was ten times stronger here. The Jinchuuriki of Konoha idly wondered how this temple was never found throughout the years, but he pushed those thoughts aside when he caught sight of a doorway ahead of him.

The young Jinchuuriki stopped, and he examined the door, that was when he noticed a skeleton underneath it. The blonde winced when he noted it looked as if it were sliced in half.

Naruto looked around for several moments, before once again the astral image of the red haired man appeared, except behind him, were two other people.

The one on his left side held an armor style similar to the one he saw the statue wearing outside the temple, except that it was black in color, and the armor was a shiny black color. Its chest plate seemed to stick out slightly, like a set of a raven's wings. A tattered black cape behind him, with the... The blonde's eyes widened as he looked at the Uchiha crest, proudly being bared on the back of the man's cape.

He looked at the mans black hair, and onyx black eyes, and the blonde instantly saw the similarities between today's Uchiha, and this man.

The other man had black hair as well, except his eyes were a forest green, and he wore the same type of as the ancient Uchiha, except it was a forest green color, with what seeming to be small spiked shoulder bladed armor, and a boar's face engraved on the armor. He to wore a cape, except it wasn't in tatters, and it was a shiny white color, and the Senju crest, bared proudly on it.

Naruto realized that these were two ancient Uchiha by the looks of them, and that they seemed to be very important.

The blonde turned his head to look upon the red haired Uzumaki, and to his surprise, his attire was different than the one he saw the first two times.

Across his torso, the armor was made up of stylized metal plates. The upper right arm guard extended higher than the shoulder, though that of the left was set lower to make room for a black cape with a red interior. The matching bracers of the armor were worn in conjunction with leather gloves on each hand. A sort of The Uzumaki swirl was worn proudly on the cape in a bright white color. (The Helmschmied Drachen Armor from Assassin's creed brotherhood.)

_"I'm glad the two of you accepted my offer of a peace treaty. I only wish it would last at least long enough for us to truly mend our friendship." The red haired man said._

_"Silence Arashi. I only agreed to come because we were good friends before the war. If I had known a Senju were to be participating, I would have never have come." The ancient Uchiha spat._

_A depressive cloud flew over Arashi's head "Your so cold... Kyousuke." He uttered._

_The Senju beside the Uchiha sweat-dropped "Now look at you what did Kyousuke. You know Arashi has a depression problem." He muttered._

_Kyousuke glared at the Senju "Shut it Ichigo. You are already on thin ice with me." The Uchiha coldly said, his Sharingan on full blast. However, the man's Sharingan went into a different transformation, and it now had seven spiked triangles on the end of the iris, all of them pointing towards the pupil, however, there was no pupil to begin with. Only three small tomoe in place of the pupil._

_Ichigo glared at Kyousuke "I do not care for your words. Kyousuke." He stated with a glare, the Senju clan's infamous wood style showing to light, as wood was beginning to form around him._

_The two looked as if they were going to exchange blows, but their eyes widened in fear when Arashi suddenly unleashed a enormous wave a killing intent upon the two of them. Instantly making them stop their fight, and causing them in look at Arashi in fear. _

_"I invited you two here, so that we may enjoy our newly formed friendship. Not to see you two fight over a trifle matter like little children. If you intend to fight, than I will kill the two of you regardless of our friendship. I don't care if you fight outside this temple. But remember... Members of MY clan live here. If you intend to fight here... Than I'll kill you. Understood?" Arashi coldly stated. _

_Wordlessly, the two ancient Uchiha, and Senju nodded. _

_"Good." And just like that, the tense atmosphere vanished, as Arashi had a cheerful smile on his face. "Now lets go! I want to have some ramen!" With that said, the first clan head of the Uzumaki clan, grabbed hold of a lever, and pulled. Making the door open, and their astral images faded__ away._

Naruto looked upon the fading astral images with shock, and surprise on his face. It looked as if the ancient Uchiha, and Senu were afraid of Arashi if their reaction to his show of power was anything to go by.

The blonde looked at the lever that opened the door, and he instantly how rusty it seemed to be. It seems has aged the lever far beyond that of its prime. The blonde pulled the lever, and miraculously the door opened despite its age. However, the lever broke out of its spot, the blonde blinked as he looked at the now broken lever. And than he turned his attention to the now closing door.

"Oh hell no!" Naruto shouted. With that said, the blonde ran to closing door, and he slid underneath it, just as it closed. Naruto sighed as he stood, and he glared down the corridor. The blonde began running down the corridor, his form nearly blurring from just pure speed, and the Jinchuuriki narrowed his eyes when he say destroyed stares leading to the upper floor.

The blonde's first thought was to use Chakra to jump oer this obstacle, but than he remembered that he couldn't use any Chakra at the moment. Naruto sighed, but began to vertically run up the wall, however, without the use of Chakra to stick his feet to the wall. He quickly began to fall, however, the blonde extended his hook blade at the last moment, and he got it to hook it on the ledge.

He pulled himself up, and he sighed in relief. The blonde jogged down the next corridor, and after several minutes of jogging, the blonde entered a large room, with four areas. On the floor in the middle, there seemed to be a strange symbol that he couldn't make out. Though it was strange... If he rearranged them correctly, it would look a lot like..

Naruto's eyes widened in realization, and he looked for anything that would rearrange the symbols on the floor. With his sharp eyes, the blonde found exactly what he was looking for. Or rather the two things he was looking for. On the left, and right sides of the room, there were two lever that could be pulled. However, the task of getting to them would prove to be a challenge.

The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi sighed, and he walked to the right, deciding that this would be the first one he would perform. Naruto wondred how he would go about this, when suddenly, the astral image of Arashi once again appeared.

The spiky haired man smirked at the blonde once more, before he began running vertically up a wall, and to Naruto's surprise, launched himself off the wall, and he grabbed onto a suspended large of piece. The man pulled himself up atop the wood, and began jumped off, and grabbed hold of a ledge. Lifting himself up, the red haired man gave Naruto a wink, before his form faded away.

Naruto narrowed, his eyes, and he narrowed his eyes at the man. The blonde repeated the man's actions, though he nearly slipped once or twice. He sighed as he finally reached the top, and he looked around, searching for the lever he was meant to pull. He found, and he quickly pulled the lever, making one of the pieces on the floor in the center of the room swirl.

Before it stopped, and half of the symbol of the Uzumaki swirl was formed. It was time to get the other half to correct itself.

The blonde jumped down, and he moved onto the second piece of the puzzle. When Naruto saw the next piece, he sweat-dropped when noticed that he would have to climb _up_ an entire wall, just to reach where he wanted to go. He sighed, and he realized that he missed his Chakra greatly.

Once again, the astral image of Arashi appeared, and gave the blonde a grin. The ancient Uzumaki ran to the wall, and grabbed hold of a small ledge, and he held on to it tightly. The man forced himself up, and he repeated this action dozens of times, before he reached the top. Than the long haired Uzumaki jumped onto a broken railing, and swung to the other side, and he grabbed onto another ledge, and pulled himself up.

Finally, the man did one leap, and he grabbed hold of the final ledge, pulled himself up, and his astral image faded.

Naruto sighed, before he repeated the actions of his ancestor. However, it wasn't as easy as it looked, and the blonde fell once or twice because of his inexperience with this method of movement, but the blonde was able to do it. Though it took him several minutes to perform it well enough. With his task now finished the blonde pulled the lever.

The last piece on the floor in the center began to move, before it formed the complete Uzumaki swirl. And a secret staircase was opened next to it.

Naruto groaned as he realized that he had no way of getting down, and he grumbled to himself for several moments, before he noticed Arashi's astral form, jumping off a beam.

the Jinchuuriki shrugged, and jumped off the same balcony... Only to land in a stack of hay? Naruto blinked as he got out of the haystack, and he idly wondered how he never noticed the damn thing. Shrugging, the blonde went down the secret stair case, and after several minutes of walking down the stairs, he entered the largest room he had ever noticed by far.

IT seemed to be one massive library, however... The strangest thing was that there were no books at all. The shelves were as empty as a dead person's eyes, and that was saying something. Naruto's attention than shifted onto a single chair that was in the room, and on that chair was skeleton, in purely white robes.

The entire room began to glow, and to Naruto's amazement, it looked as if the entire room was repairing itself, and the dust began to fade away. Naruto realized, that he was going to experience another scene from the ancient past.

_Arashi stumbled into the library like room, his hand clutching his side as he bled large amounts of blood. The room shuddered, and distant shouting, and the sounds of battle could be heard. _

_Arashi nearly fell on the ground, and he stubbornly stood, and Arashi' once again stumbled into the room. His free hand, holding Altair, and the silver blade was bathed in blood. _

_The ancient Uzumaki fell on his knee's, and in a pleading tone of voice he spoke "Kyuubi-sama! Please, answer my prayers!" _

**_"How many times must I tell you Arashi. I am no deity."_**_ The ever massive form of the Kyuubi spoke, as the giant fox strode into the room, large enough to house his form. Strangely enough, a small ribbon was tied around on one of the giant fox's claws The massive fox looked at Arashi's bleeding form in slight sadness, before his eyes hardened. _

_"Please Kyuubi-sama. I know I have no right asking this... But please, Protect my clan while they retreat out of this place." Arashi pleaded, his head bowed. _

_Kyuubi narrowed his eyes **"What is happening out there?"**_

_"The Kaguya, and Houzuki clans have joined together, to try and kill me, Ichigo, and Kyousuke while we had our peace talks as I've told you last time. The attack was unexpected, and they managed to surprise us. Right now, my clan, along with few dozen Uchiha's, and Senju's are combating with the enemy as we speak. But... They're numbers are great, and Kyousuke, and Ichigo are buying enough time for my clan to escape... but even than, the enemy has us surrounded." Arashi explained. _

_**"So you want me to fight in the battle, while at the same time protect your clan while they escape."** Kyuubi stated.  
_

_"Please Kyuubi-sama! I know I have no right to ask this of you... But your the only one I can ask!" Arashi shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks silently._

_Kyuubi looked down at Arashi for several moments. Should he do it? He didn't owe this human anything. This very same human had constantly bugged him since the day they met, constantly calling him, and his brother's deities. When they were in fact NOT. It made no sense to him. They were tailed beasts, they were separate pieces of 'it', and yet to these humans... They were deities. _

_Kyuubi closed his eyes, and he gruffly sighed. Fine than, this man has been praying to, and for him everyday since they first met.. It was time, Kyuubi returned the favor. **"Very well. I will join in the battle, and protect your clansmen as well as I possibly can."** _

_"Thank you, Kyuubi-sama." Arashi said thankfully. _

_With that said, Kyuubi suddenly disappeared, and suddenly a beastly roar was heard outside, as the massive fox began to destroy the enemy forces. That was also the day, that the tailed beasts, were soon believed to be demons._

_Arashi stumbled into the only chair in the room, and he sat down on it, blood slowly trailing down the seat. Arashi began the slow process of removing his armor, and putting it beside his chair, and placing Altair in his lap. _

_"This will be our last moments together Altair." He whispered, a bright, but sad smile on his face. _

_Altair only rattled. _

_"Father!" A young man yelled, as he ran into the room and knelt at his fathers side. _

_The man had shoulder length spiky hair, two bangs framing his face, while several bangs overshadowed his eyes. He wore the standard Uzumaki armor, with a cape on his back. His light purple eyes looked at his father with worry, and unshed tears welled up inside his eyes. _

_"Ah, Byakuya. I'm glad your here. Take my armor, and lock into the door behind me would you?" Arashi weakly asked. _

_Byakuya nodded, and did what he was told to do. Opening a secret chamber he walked inside, with Arashi's armor in his arms. He place the armor neatly on a pedestal, and he walked out the room. He closed, and locked the door behind him. _

_"Now give me the key." _

_Wordlessly, Byakuya handed his father the key, and Arashi lifted his hand, and removed his left eye. Revealing it to be nothing but a fake eye, in the place of his real one. Placing the key inside the empty socket, Arashi placed the glass eye back in place, and gave his son a sad smile. _

_"Take Altair and go my son. You are not meant to die here with me. Go with your fellow Uzumaki. It was fate that you would lead the Uzumaki as of today." Arashi said. _

_"F-Father! You can't mean-"_

_"That's right-" Arashi interrupted "As of right now, you are now the second head of the Uzumaki clan. Lead our clan to greatness... Byakuya." Arashi softly said, before the light left his eyes, his breathing stopped, and his body slumped against the seat. _

_"Father!" Byakuya yelled out in agony, and pain. Clutching his father's robes, sobbing loudly as he held onto his father's corpse._

Naruto turned his head away at the scene. The blonde closed his eyes, and he bowed his head in sadness, and respect. When the blonde opened his eyes again, the library was aged, and dusty once more.

He turned his eyes on Arashi's skeleton, and he lowered his eyes slightly. He shut his eyes, and offered a small prayer. Opening his eyes, the blonde walked towards the skeleton, and he placed a hand on the skeletons shoulder. "Forgive me, for what I am about to do." He whispered. With that said, the blonde Uzumaki dug his hand into Arashi's skull, and later fished out a key.

The Jinchuuriki walked towards the secret door, and he rubbed his hand along the walls, looking for the spot to put the key in. He found, and he inserted the key, giving it a counter-clock wise spin. And the secret door slowly began opening.

What Naruto found inside the room shocked him beyond belief. A vast amount of gold, gems, rubies, and some of the rarest metal to ever grace the elemental nations was found. This was enough to buy nearly every company in the world several times over! In the middle of the room, was a pedestal that held Arashi's armor. (Once again, its the Helmschmied Drachen Armor from Assassin's creed brotherhood.)

Craved in the pedestal was the armor's name as well. "Helmschmied Drachen." Naruto uttered, looking at the armor with awe. The blonde touched the armor, and his entire vision exploded in white.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, and he looked around the place in surprise. He found nothing but a vast sea of white that seemed to go on for miles on end. Naruto sighed in irritation, and he wondered where he was now. Surely he couldn't be back in the temple right?

"Well now, its nice to finally meet you face to face... Naruto-chan!" A cheerful voice spoke aloud.

Naruto's eyes went wide, and he spun around, to stare into the face, of Uzumaki Arashi.

The first head of the Uzumaki clan.

Altair pulsed out in slight happiness at seeing his old master.

"Your staring at me as if your looking at a ghost Naruto-chan." Arashi stated, with a teasing smirk across his features.

"H-How!?" Naruto stuttered "How are you alive? I found your skeleton just a few minutes ago. How do you know my name, and where are we!?" The blonde said, by the end of his questions, he was glaring at Arashi with cold eyes.

Arashi rose an eyebrow _'Those cold eyes remind me of 'him'. You truly are his great grandson.'_ The red haired man thought.

"In order." Arashi began "I knew someone would be coming to take my armor for themselves, I made sure to seal my chakra, and a bit of my soul into the armor. So in a sense, I am dead. How I know your name? Well, you tend to learn a lot of things when you are blessed with the ability to see the distant future. As to where we are?" Arashi smirked "You tell me."

Naruto cautiously surveyed the area, and he could only come to one conclusion. "We are... Inside the world between the living, and the dead aren't we?" the blonde asked.

Arashi cheerfully nodded, causing his bangs to sway up, and down. "Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" He complemented "Any who! I'm sure your wondering why your here exactly-" The blonde nodded "-Well its simple! We are here, to see if you are worthy of wielding my armor." He finished, his tone dead serious at the end.

Naruto straightened slightly.

"You will go through tests, to see if you are truly worthy of wearing my armor. should you be to be worthy, you may take it... However, should you not be worthy... Well... Your not getting it!" He finished, after a overly dramatic pause.

Naruto sweat-dropped... Was this guy really his ancestor?

"Now than! Onto to the test! Dattebano!" Arashi excitedly yelled.

Whatever doubts Naruto had vanished after that.

"So I guess I have to fight you? Right?" Naruto asked, tensing his body.

"Oh heavens no!" Arashi yelled out in scandalized manner. "Your not fighting me! Your fighting someone you respect, and he is your great grandfather!" He said, a large grin on his face.

Naruto gained a curious expression on his face "Who is it?"

In response to Naruto's question, Arashi picked a piece of the blonde's hair, (Making the blonde yelp) went through several hand signs, and slammed his hands on the ground. **"Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Ancestral summoning!"** He yelled.

Grey colored smoke than puffed beside him, and the smoke slowly cleared, to reveal a face that Naruto only saw on the Hokage mountain, and in some pictures.

Shaggy, spiky white hair. A happuri protector that covered his forehead, and the side of his face, with the Konoha symbol engraved on it. Red eyes sternly surveyed the area. Blue armor that consisted of mostly plates adorned his form. Though they were mostly covering the shoulders, chest, waist, the left side of his legs, and unlike that of Uchiha Madara, the armor covered his entire back. A white fur color decorated his armor, and went around the back of his neck, stopping at the front of his shoulders

"Where am I?" The white haired man said gruffly, looking around the room of complete whiteness. His red eyes served the white room several more times, before his stern, and impassive gaze settled upon a man with long ankle length spiky red hair in a fashion similar to that of Uchiha Madara. And a blonde with seemingly golden yellow hair, along with sapphire blue eyes. And Whisker marks on his cheeks.

"And who are you two?" He demanded.

"N-No way... I-It can't be. Y-You want me to fight him!?" Naruto yelled out in disbelief.

"That's right Naruto-chan! In order to prove yourself worthy of my armor, you will be tested by none other than him!" The red haired man said cheerfully, pointing at white haired man beside him.

Red eyes glared heatedly at the red haired man before him "What insolence! I asked a question and I expect to be answered! Now tell me. Why am I not trapped in the stomach of the Shinigami at the moment? And just who is this young upstart beside you?" The white haired man asked, giving them both a stern glare.

"My, my. You are full of questions aren't you Tobirama-chan?" The redhead spoke, making Tobirama go red with anger at the suffix to his name. "As to your question, this is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto of the Uzumaki clan! Dattebano!" He finished cheerfully.

".. I see, so your from Mito's clan hmm? Nice to meet you. I am Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage. Though judging from your expression you already know that." Tobirama blandly said, before turning his visage to Arashi's grinning form. "And as for you. You didn't answer my other question. Why am I not in the stomach of the Shinigami? And who are you?" Tobirama coldly asked, giving Arashi his coldest glare.

The temperature seemed to decrease slightly as well.

Naruto shivered slightly. Based on some stories that Jiraiya told him, his dad was able to make even the most exerience of Shinobi tremble in fear of his presence with just a glare alone. Heck, Jiraiya even admitted that even he shivered at least once or twice.

But the feeling that was coming from Tobirama at the moment was... Indescribable. It felt as if his entire blood was frozen in pure ice, and his hand trembled only slightly.

_'Ero-sensei told me that my abilities with water manipulation could be compared with the Nidaime Hokage... Yet why do I feel like that even if that is so, he would still beat me?'_ the blonde Jinchuuriki thought.

"Ara? Well I guess I can tell you Tobi-chan!" Tobirama twitched at the nickname "I am Uzumaki Arashi!"

Tobirama rose an eyebrow, the only sign of any shock he was feeling at the moment.

"And the reason why you are outside the stomach of the Shinigami at the moment, is because I used the **Ancestral summoning sealing technique."**

"The **Ancestral summoning sealing technique!** Impossible! That sealing technique was said to be lost shortly after the formation of a the Shinobi villages." Tobirama stated, his eyes glaring into Arashi's cheerful ones.

"Ne, Nidaime-sama what sealing technique are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Tobirama glanced at the blonde, and he felt the urge to smile at him for some reason, but he kept a stern visage. "Listen up, and listen good Naruto. The **Ancestral summoning sealing technique** was a FuinJutsu created by the Uzumaki clan. So that they may summon they're ancestors from the past, and have a sort of spirit journey so to speak. Many Uzumaki's did this to seek enlightenment. And they did this by learning from their ancestors by using this technique. However, the technique was said to be lost shortly after the formation of the Shinobi villages." The white haired former Hokage explained.

Naruto nodded, in understanding, and he stared at Arashi. "So how do you know the technique in the first place? Arashi-san?" the blonde asked, Tobirama still glaring at the redhead.

Arashi chuckled "Duh! I created the technique in the first place!" He proudly stated.

Tobirama grunted "That explains it. You know the sealing technique, because you created it huh?"

"That's right! Never underestimate the power of seals!" Arashi exclaimed, a childish expression on his face.

Tobirama gave the man a deadpanned stare, before he turned his attention to Naruto. "Judging by the fact that he is from a few hundred years from the past, I can tell I'm not of his ancestor. So I can only assume I am related to you in some way." The former Hokage stated.

Naruto slowly nodded "He said he was summoning my great grandfather."

Tobirama's eyes widened momentarily, before they were impassive once more. "I see, I understand now." The white haired man uttered.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, a raised eyebrow.

"Not many people knew this." Tobirama began "But I had wife I married in secret. The only ones who knew of her were my brother, Hiruzen, and Mito. No one, besides them, ever knew I was married."

"Why keep it a secret?" The Jinchuuriki asked.

"Unlike Hashirama, I was very paranoid. But that wasn't a bad thing, given our line of work. Regardless, before I died, I learned that she was pregnant with my child. I had planned to return to her, after the war was over, and retire as a Shinobi. But... that backfired when I gave up my life, to save my comrades, so that the next generation may live." Tobirama impassively said, closing his eyes.

Naruto was silent for a moment, before he spoke "You know.." He began, gaining Tobirama's attention. "I grew up without knowing who my parents were. Everyone always told me that my parents abandoned me, but I never believed that.. It wasn't until I learned who my parents were, did I finally understand why I never met them... My father, and your grandson was the Yondaime Hokage."

Tobirama's eyes widened at that, but he felt a sense of dread at whatever the blonde was going to say next.

"My father died, along with my mother during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha." Tobirama felt a pang in his heart, but he kept his face impassive. "My mother was the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and the two of them gave their lives to save the village... And to save me as well... They gave their lives too save me, and now I carry their hopes, and dreams on my shoulders. They died sealing the Kyuubi inside of me."

Tobirama looked at the determination in the blonde's eyes in surprise, and he felt a sense of pride, and sadness. Pride at his grandson for defending the village with all his strength. And sadness, that he had to die so soon.

"I always wondered why they did it... Why the village was so important." Naruto admitted, making Tobirama tense slightly. "But.. However, ero-sensei began to make me read the history of the clan wars, and the stories of you, your brother, and Madara... I realized that the village was needed." The blonde said. "The village was created so that the future generation of Shinobi would be able to live in a safe place. A place where the children did not die at such a young age."

Tobirama began feeling a sense of pride as he stared at his great grandson.

"I fight to protect my comrades, friends, the future generation, and to keep the dreams my parents left me alive. That is why I will fight to protect the village, from any and all threats." Naruto stated, a smile of determined on his face. "That's why... I can't help but feel a sense of pride that I am your great grandson, and that my father gave it his all to save the village. Though it hurts.. The village is needed. If the village is gone, than the future generation would feed off this hatred, and other villages will plunge into war, to try and fill the power gap that will be left." Naruto explained.

Tobirama, for the first time, in a very long time, gave a small smile. "I'm proud.. That you have such a solid understanding of why the is village needed. I'm proud to be your great grandfather." Tobirama said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder, wearing a smile of pride for the boy. Come to think of it, Tobirama's didn't think he would ever warm up to the boy this quickly.

"Thanks! Tobirama-Jiji!" Naruto bashfully said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tobirama grunted as his face turned back into a impassive expression. Though, he didn't mind at all if the blonde called him Jiji.. To be honest... He kinda liked it. And technically he was old so.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Arashi exclaimed childishly.

"I'm sorry, I forgot your were there." Both Tobirama, and Naruto deadpanned in perfect sync.

Arashi curled into a ball, and drew circles on the floor. "So cruel." He sobbed

Tobirama twitched _'Just like... Hashirama.'_ He thought in annoyance.

Naruto blinked as he stared at Arashi's depressed form, he began to move towards the depressed man, but Tobirama stopped him by holding his arm out. "Don't. Just don't. If he is anything like Hashirama, than he'll be just fine." The former Hokage stated blankly.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but shut it an instant later when Arashi suddenly stood with a large smile plastered on his face. "Anyway!" He said cheerfully "Lets back to the reason why you are here Tobi-chan! You're here to test your great grandson, and find out if he is worthy of my armor."

Tobirama gazed upon the blonde Uzumaki "Is that so? Very well, I'm interest to know just how strong my great grandson is anyway." The white haired man said.

"Great! I'll be over there!" With that said, Arashi disappeared in a blur, before he appeared several feet away from them. "By the way I forgot to mention Naruto-chan! You can use Chakra now!" He shouted.

Naruto nearly sighed in relief at that "So shall we commence? Tobirama-Jiji?" The blonde asked, getting into a TaiJutsu stance.

"Yes, Let us commence. As the Nidaime Hokage, I will show you my resolve, and will." The former Hokage sternly stated, a stern frown on his face as he glared at his great grandson.

With those words said, the Nidaime Hokage suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed, and Naruto was barely able to dodge the punch that was aimed directly for his head. The blonde countered by spinning on his heel, and attempted to strike his great grandfather in the back. However, Tobirama instincts took control, and the Nidaime Hokage was able spin on his heel, and he caught the blonde's leg with his arm.

Holding onto the blonde's leg tightly, the Nidaime Hokage threw a punch to the blonde's face. Naruto wouldn not allow that however, and the blonde let himself drop to the ground, he placed his hands on the ground, and began to spin upside down.

Tobirama's eyes widened as he was forced to be dragged along by his great grandson's method of releasing him. The Nidaime Hokage was forced to let go os his great grandson, lest he become dizzy, and the former Hokage was launched into the air.

Naruto stopped spinning, and he propelled himself in the air, and he attempted to kick his great grandfather in the chest. However, Tobirama proved to be agile, and he managed to move himself just out of the blonde's range, and he flipped several times, before he landed safely on the ground. He charged towards the still falling Naruto, and he engaged the blonde in a fierce TaiJutsu battle.

Tobirama jumped, and sent a kick to the blonde's face. Naruto managed to block just in time, with his forearm, though he winced slightly as he felt Tobirama's armor crack his bones at least. The Jinchuuriki was surprise once more, when Tobirama suddenly placed his other foot right on his forearm. The Nidaime Hokage than stood on the blonde's arm, spinned, and landed a kick directly into Naruto's face.

The Nidaime Hokage jumped away as the blonde was recovering, and the Nidaime Hokage was impressed with the blonde so far.

Naruto held his face as he grit his teeth. That kick hurt! It really did. The blonde removed his hands from his face, and he glared at Tobirama. Naruto charged, and engaged Tobirama in another TaiJutsu.

Tobirama attempted to trip the blonde by ducking down, and kicking his feet. However, Naruto anticipated that, and he jumped over the kick, and managed to land a solid blow into the Nidaime's face.

Tobirama grunted as he felt Naruto kick his face, and he jumped back several feet, and rubbed his jaw. "Not bad. If you had kicked any harder, you might have dislocated it." Tobirama complemented, yet scolded at the same time. "Lets see how you deal with this."

The Nidaime Hokage performed one hand-sign **"Water style: Water dragon!"** Behind the Hokage, a large dargon made entirely of water emerged from the atmosphere, and charged at the blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he performed several hand-signs. **"Water style: Water wall!"** Water swirled around the blonde, and formed a protective wall around him.

Tobirama slight raised his brow "Interesting, so you mastered water manipulation to such an extent that you may very well rival me with it. Remarkable." The pride was barely detectable in his voice, but it was there regardless.

Forming another single hand-sign, the Nidaime shouted his technique. **"Water style: Water shark shot gun!"** Three large sharks emerged, and charged at the blonde with break neck speeds. Naruto gulped, and he formed another water wall as a pro-caution.

The first shark did a fair amount of damage, while the second broke through the first water wall, and damaged the second. The last, and final shark completely shattered the third water wall, it forced the blonde to jumped in the air to avoid being hit by the shark.

Naruto scanned the field, looking for his great grandfather, but he was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" The blonde muttered.

"Over here!" A voice shouted.

The young sage turned, and his eyes widened when he saw his great grandfather literally riding atop a fucking TSUNAMI! That was so badass!

The blonde didn't have anytime to admire the sight, as he jumped on the Tsunami, and attempted to surf on it, much like his great grandfather. Naruto managed to get the hang of it, and he surfed all the way to his great grandfather, and engaged him in a TaiJutsu while surfing.

Tobirama swirled as he threw a kick towards the blonde, but Naruto let his instincts take command, and he jumped over the incoming kick. He manipulated the water to push him over Tobirama's head, and he went through several hand-signs. **"Water style: Water phoenix!"** The blonde shouted, as a phoenix made entirely of water swirled around him.

_'It's been a long time... Since I've seen that_ move.' The Nidaime thought. Shaking his head, the brother of Hashirama went through several hand-signs. **"Water style: Water wall!"** Water fromed around him in a protective manner, and formed a wall, at least two times larger than Naruto's.

The phoenix crashed into the wall, and faded shortly after it clashed with the water created wall. Tobirama's eyes scanned the area, looking for his great grandson, and he received his answer in a surprising manner. He suddenly jumped away from his spot on his Tsunami, when the blonde emerged under him, his arm extended to hit the Nidaime in the chin.

The Nidaime spinned, and he kicked the blonde in the chest, sending the blonde spiraling in the water below him. Tobirama placed his hands on the water **"Water style: Water shark bomb!"**

A water shark formed in the water, and began swimming toward the blonde who was eyeing the shark with wide eyes. Naruto formed a single shadow clone, and the shadow clone grabbed the original by the arm, and threw him out of the water. The shark devoured the clone, and the clone puffed away.

Naruto coughed out water, and he glared at his great grandfather. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain. Honorable Shadow clone." The blonde stated.

Tobirama rose an eyebrow, and he idly wondered if he should be worried for his great grandson's metal health. That thought was thrown out the window when he saw the blonde perform several hand-signs.

**"Lightning style: Lazer circus!"** Several streams of lightning blasted from the blond's hands, and sped towards the Nidaime, and his Tsunami.

Tobirama's eyes widened, he reached behind his back, and pulled out the hilt of a sword. "Raijin!" He yelled, instantly the infamous blade sprang to life, and the blade easily countered the lightning the blonde shot at him. "That was close." Tobirama uttered "It feels good, to be able to wield you once more Raijin." The blonde only gave a small spark of lightning, but other than that, it did nothing else.

The Nidaime Hokage tunred his gaze upon Naruto, and he rose an eyebrow when he saw the shocked expression on the blonde's face, as he stared at the Raijin.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Tobirama asked, honestly curious.

"Because... I destroyed that thing." Naruto answered.

Tobirama frowned "Destroyed? What makes you think that?"

"A missing nin from Konoha... Stole the Raijin, and used it for his own selfish wants. I destroyed the blade to show just how foolish it was to rely on a weapon." Naruto honestly answered.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow slightly "Did Hiruzen, by any chance constantly send out search parties for the Raijin?" The Nidaime idly asked, twirling the blade of lightning.

Naruto's eyes expressed their confusion "No. Why?" Yeah he remembered, that sometimes when he visited the Sandaime that there would always be some people pressuring him to send out search parties to find the Nidaime's prized sword. But, the old man always seemed unconcerned.

"Than Hiruzen actually went through with it." Tobirama uttered.

"Went through with what?"

Tobirama sighed "Hiruzen was always a bit to obsessed with taking everything of historical value in Konoha, and locking them inside the Hokage vault. He would take them, create identical copies of them, and display them where they would always be found. The copies would be there, but the real ones would remain safely locked away within the Hokage vault. My brother thought that Hiruzen was just being paranoid. But I approved of Hiruzens actions." Tobirama explained.

"One day, he told me that when I retire, or should I die, he would create a copy of the Raijin, and stow the real one away within the Hokage tower. As a matter of fact. I helped him create a copy of my Raijin. It was a perfect, and identical copy, with only one difference... The Raijin copy, was ten times weaker than the original." The former Hokage stated, making Naruto's eyes widen slightly.

"S-So what your saying is-" Naruto trailed off.

"That's right, the Raijin you destroyed was a nothing but a fake. The real one, is currently inside the Hokage vault. The Raijin in my hand right now, is just one I created from a spiritual sense."

"Look underneath, the underneath." Naruto uttered.

Tobirama rose an eyebrow, and he gave a small smirk. "Look underneath, the underneath huh? I haven't heard that one before." The white haired Senju mused, a sharp, and stern look crossed his features as he glared. "Enough now with words. It is now time for action."

"I have been going easy on you Naruto. But now, its time to see how you fair against, _my_ will of fire." Tobirama stated, a cold look on his face, while his lips formed into a hard scowl.

Naruto barely had time to widen his eyes, when suddenly Tobirama was merely inches in front of him, the tip of his Raijin slowly moving in on the blonde's face. The blonde allowed instinct to take control, and he ducked down just in time to avoid the Raijin's blade. Though, a few strands of his hair were sliced off.

Naruto dashed away, hoping to gain some distance. The blonde silently created a clone, and the clone wordlessly jumped away a fair distance. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi drew Altair, and the silver blade was practically shaking in excitement.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow. _'Remarkable. I never thought I would one day even lay my eyes on the legendary Altair. It is a remarkable blade indeed.'_

Naruto charged at his great grandfather, and the white haired Senju met the blonde half way. Their respective blades clashing violently, and their metals furiously grinding against each others.

Naruto pushed Tobirama back, the blonde pushed away Tobirama's blade, and the blonde went in for a vertical slice. However, Tobirama recovered quickly, and he performed a horizontal swing, once again causing the two blades to clash.

This time, it was Tobirama who pushed the blonde back, and he kicked Naruto a few meters away from him. The former Hokage threw his Raijin in the air, and he performed a single hand-sign. **"Water style: Water dragon!"** A dragon immediately formed aroung Tobirama, and the white haired man jumped in the air. Tobirama caught his famed Raijin, and he landed atop his water dragon's head, and began to ride atop the water based dragon.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, and the blonde jumped just as the water formed dragon threatened to overtake him. The blonde Jinchuuriki landed behind his great grandfather, and he spun, Altair attempting to drive itself into Tobirama back.

On pure skill, and instinct, Tobirama spun around, and he leaned away from Altair trajectory. The blade slipped past him, cutting into his armor. Tobirama suddenly grabbed onto Naruto's hand, and his Raijin came to strike at the blonde's unprotected neck.

The blonde haired Uzumaki's eyes went wide, and his other hand shot up to take the force of the Raijin's attack. Blood splattered, on Tobirama's hand, and his his face, as Naruto caught the Raijin with his other hand.

The blonde held the Raijin in firm grip, and he gritted his teeth in pain as he felt volts of electricity running through his arm.

"I have first blood." Tobirama blankly stated, his face impassively stern as he looked upon his great grandson. "You did remarkable. I never expected someone to ever catch my Raijin like that. You've surprised me Naruto. But its over now. Even if you are a Jinchuuriki, it doesn't change the fact that your arm is now paralyzed by my Raijin."

"... You speak as if its over." Naruto stated, his hair overshadowing his face.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes sternly "From your view it may not be over... But from my point of view it is. So enlighten me... As to why you think its not over."

"Because.." Naruto trailed off, as a distinctive popping sound was heard. Tobirama glanced around the battle field, and he idly wondered where the shadow clone his great grandson had created, had gone off to. He had honestly forgotten about the shadow clone. He saw a plume of slowly dissipating smoke. And his eyes narrowed as he connected the dots.

Naruto needed that shadow clone for something, Tobirama concluded... But what?

"... This fight isn't over yet.." Tobirama returned his attention to Naruto as he spoke. "Because..." The blonde slowly lifted his head, showing that his eyes were closed, but a orange coloring was around the blonde's eyes. "... I haven't entered the honored sage mode yet." With that, Naruto's eyes snapped opened, revealing them to be a bright yellow, with a horizontal bar as a pupil.

Tobirama's eyes went wide when the blonde's grip on his sword tightened, and the blonde hurled the second Hokage into the air. The white haired Hokage began to form a hand-sign, but he couldn't as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him, and the blonde gripped Tobirama's hands tightly.

"I won't let you escape!" With that said, the blonde clocked the second Hokage straight in the face, with the added strength of sage mode running through his body. The strike was going to hurt, _a lot._

Tobirama winced in pain, and the white haired Hokage was hurled across the battle field once more. The blue armored man skidded across the ground for several moments, before he forced himself to stop by implanting his feet into the ground. He skidded for several more seconds, before he stopped, and the past Hokage stood to his feet proudly, and with pride.

Though his expression was blank, you could see the pride brimming in eyes as he wiped his lip free of the blood that formed. _'If I didn't reinforce my face with Chakra at the last moment. Than I entire jaw would have been dislocated, and I would have ended up with a large concussion... No, this IS the honored sage mode we're talking about. My head would have been paste if I didn't reinforce it with Chakra. The boy is that powerful.'_ The Nidaime Hokage let himself grin inwardly.

_'Hashirama... I have the greatest great grandson ever.'_ He was so gonna rub it in Hashirama's face. Hashirama always did rub in the fact that his son was Jonin at the age of twelve. Well now he has a great grandson who was able to hit, and make him bleed in a fair fight. Something that Hashirama's son could never do. So take that Hashirama!

_'I may have still been holding back by a large amount... Yet, I'm content right now. My great grandson is strong. Stronger than I expected. This.. Is enough.'_ The Nidaime Hokage cut the Chakra flow to his Raijin, and the blade instantly retracted. Tobirama tucked it away in his armor, and he folded his arms.

"Hey... Aren't we still fighting?" Naruto asked in confusion, his toad like eyes looking into Tobirama's red ones as he scratched his cheek.

Tobirama gave a small smile, it was a smile that he only ever gave Hashirama, and his secret wife. "There is no need. I am content with what I was able to gain from this fight. And I trust that Arashi-san is satisfied with your test results." He shrugged, turning his head to his left.

Naruto blinked, and he opened his mouth to say that no one was there, but suddenly Arashi appeared right where Tobirama was staring at. _'His sensory abilities are amazing. I still need a lot of catching up to do.'_ The blonde thought, his eyes glinting in determination, and he gave a wide smile. The toad like eyes of his disappeared, and his eyes were once again the sapphire blue he was known for.

"So how did Naruto do Arashi-san?" Tobirama asked indifferently, though interest was sparked in his eyes.

"He did amazingly! The point of the test was to see if Naruto had the strength to bear the armor." Arashi answered.

"Wait, what do you mean by strength?" Naruto asked.

"You see Naruto-chan." Arashi began "I had that armor specifically made to only allow people who have a strong will to wear the armor. If your will isn't strong enough, than the armor will NOT allow you to even pick it up." The ancient Uzumaki explained.

"I see." Tobirama mused " If Naruto proved that he wasn't strong enough, or if he didn't have a good enough will, than the armor would reject him.. Am I right?"

"Correct! Tobirama-chan!" Arashi cheered.

Tobirama twitched.

"So I guess I can have the armor now... Right?" Naruto asked, hesitating a bit.

Arashi immediately gained a serious expression on his face. "Unfortunately no. There is still one last test you must face. Though... As you are now... Your not ready for it." Arashi grimly said.

"Not ready? What do you mean by that? Explain." Tobirama demanded, his voice having a twinge of anger. He would not just stand idly by as his great grandson was being denied something that he had worked hard for.

"I can't give Naruto-chan his second, and final test yet... Because this test will be about his resolve." Arashi began, seeing Tobirama open his mouth to argue, the firs head of the Uzumaki clan hastily continued. "I can't, and won't give Naruto his test yet... Because he still needs to face his own darkness.. Because in this test he would have to deal with another's darkness." He finished.

Tobirama stopped, and the white haired Senju reluctantly nodded. With his sensory abilities, he was able to detect.. A very small, but very dark, and malicious feel to his Chakra... It reminded Tobirama of 'him'.

"Than I have no choice!" Naruto suddenly declared "I'll face my own darkness, and come back here. I'm not sure how, or when I'll face my own darkness.. But I'll do it!" He declared, determination brimming in his eyes.

Tobirama quietly looked as his great grandson, and his lips twitched upwards. _'His personality outside of battle is friendly, and joyous. But in a battle, he is ruthless, cold, and calculating. It's like a combination of me, Hashirama, and... Madara'_ He mused.

"Okay than Naruto-chan! I'll eagerly await your arrival here once again." Arashi chirped.

Naruto smiled, and he gazed upon his great grandfather. "Before I go.. I have to ask... Who was your wife Tobirama-Jiji... And what was she like?" He asked curiously.

Tobirama closed his eyes, and a fond smile lit the Nidaime's face. "My wife's name.. Was Namikaze Sayako-" Naruto blinked in surprise at that "-She was a civilian.. But unlike other civilians, she knew what she wanted, and stopped at nothing to get it. She had blonde hair much like yours, it was long and straight. Eyes that were a deep forest green. She was kind, but ferocious when upset. She was the love of my life. And I dread to think of her reaction when he heard of my death." Tobirama said, his tone a bit solemn.

Hesitantly, Naruto placed a hand on Tobirama's shoulder, and the white haired Senju looked into Naruto's eyes. "I'm sure, she mourned for your death Tobirama-Jijji.. But I'm sure that she kept moving forward, because she knew that you wouldn't want her to give up on life." The blonde said, a heartfelt smile on his face.

Tobirama let himself have a small smile, and he ruffled Naruto's hair a bit. "Your a strange one aren't you?"

Naruto bashfully scratched his head, and he blushed in embarrassment.

"I get that a lot Tobirama-Jiji!" Naruto laughed.

"Well, before I send you off Naruto-chan! You got any question for me?" Arashi asked.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto snapped his fingers "The ribbon that I have tied in my hair. What's it for exactly? I noticed it tied around one of Kyuubi's claws during one of the past memories that I've seen around this temple?"

"Oh! That! That was a gift that I gave Kyuubi-sama. I always noticed that Kyuubi-sama was a bit angry most of the time. So I created that ribbon, with my chakra, some help from Ichigo, and his wood style. And boom! You have a ribbon, that helps Kyuubi-sama remain calm to a certain degree." The ancient Uzumaki explained.

"I see.." Naruto muttered, a soft smile on his face. "My second question.. How was it that this temple was never discovered up until now?"

Arashi giggled mischievously "You'll find out." His eyes glinted in a way that said he was going to get a kick out of Naruto's reaction.

"Guess I will huh? Well This is goodbye. Arashi-Jiji. Tobirama-Jiji."

Arashi gave Naruto a thumps up, while Tobirama gave him a small nod.

The blonde smiled at the two, before his form faded.

It was silent for several moments, before Tobirama turned his head towards Arashi. "Now what else do you want from me? I pretty sure you summoned me for a different reason." Tobirama demanded.

Arashi sighed "I need your help." He answered.

"With what?"

"I... Already have someone in mind to test Naruto against in his second test... Its one of the main reasons why I want Naruto to master his darkness. Because this person will literally manipulate Naruto through that darkness. That, and this person has stated that he has no interest in young Naruto." Arashi explained, his tone grim.

"Who.. Is it?"

"Perhaps its better to show you." Arashi mused, before he went through the same hand-signs he performed to summon Tobirama. **"****Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Ancestral** **summoning!"** A large cloud of smoke filled the area, and Arashi slowly stood to his feet. "The person whom I'm speaking is someone you've met Tobirama-san" Arashi said, his tone gravely serious. "And... He is also Naruto-chan's great grandfather."

Tobirama narrowed his eyes, his red eyes making his glare seem more menacing.

"I thought told you Uzumaki... I have no interest, in my great grandson." A deep, cold, and emotionless rang out. "So stop summoning me.. Unless of course you want to settle this matter with a dance of death."

Tobirama felt a cold chill run down his spine as he heard that voice... It couldn't be! Please, anyone but him! He did not want his great grandson to fall under that curse! He did not want Naruto to be test by 'him'!

But as the smoke finally cleared, his fears were confirmed.

"Uchiha... Madara."

* * *

Naruto blinked rapidly as he opened his eyes. His vision blurred slightly, and the blonde noticed that he was on the floor. The blonde Jinchuuriki blinked rapidly, before he slowly stood to his feet. Naruto groaned as he stretched out his limbs, and several joints cracked.

Naruto glanced around the room, and it was exactly the way it was before he had his meeting with Arashi, and Tobirama.

The blonde sighed as he looked upon Arashi's armor. He truly wished he was allowed to wear it, but he can't. Because he did not earn the right yet. The blonde turned his gaze upon the various riches that were in the room as well, and he decided he wouldn't leave emptied handed at the very least. Besides, Gaara could use some of this gold as well.

With that in mind, the blonde began taking at least three handfuls of both gold, and gems. Finishing his task, the blonde glanced at Arashi's armor, and he silently existed the room. The secret chamber door closed behind him, and the blonde removed the key. Naruto sealed the key inside a seal he had on his arm, and he backtracked his way out of the temple.

It took Naruto several minutes of backtracking, and he nearly got lost at least once or twice, but overall the blonde got out of the temple okay. When the blonde was out of the temple, the Kyuubi's voice filled his mind.

**"Well, I will admit.. I wasn't expecting that."**

Naruto blinked "Kyuubi? Did you know what was going on?" He asked aloud.

**"I knew what's been going on ever since you entered that chamber with Arashi's armor. But I didn't say anything as I knew Arashi would reveal himself. Though I never expected you to meet with the Nidaime." **Kyuubi answered.

"I see." Naruto muttered, walking up a small sand hill.

**"Hey kit. You want to see something that will shock you so much, that you might have a heart attack?"** Kyuubi asked, his voice a tad bit mischievous.

The blonde Jinchuuriki rose an eyebrow. "Okay, what exactly?"

**"Look back at the temple, and not only will you be shocked at what you will see. But you will also have Arashi's answer to when you asked why this temple was never found until now."**

Shrugging, the blonde turned, and stared intently at the temple. The young Jonin instantly noted how various seals began to light up around the temples walls, and structure. His eyes widened when he felt a earthquake. Naruto was shocked at this development. How could there be an earthquake in the DESERT!?

That was when the blonde noticed that the temple was _rising_ from the ground. Sand dropping from it as it steadily, and slowly rose from the ground. As it rose from the ground, more buildings could seen, with smaller buildings as well. What appeared to be a barracks as well, other various buildings that the blonde could not describe.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization when he realized that the temple was no temple at all. It was a fortress! And as it continued to rise from the ground, Naruto realized it was a _massive_ fortress, upon a _floating_ and _flying_ island!

NAruto felt as if he was in a dream as he witnessed the island continued to rise, and he noticed the island begin to move, slowly, but steadily away. Naruto's eyes widened as he knew that people would notice a flying island! Of all things!

However, his concern was negated as he saw the floating island begin to fade away, literally becoming one with the sky. In other words, it was turning invisible.

"A GenJutsu." The blonde muttered.

**"Hehe, I haven't seen that in a long time. It's good to see the Uzu Haven again."**

"Uzu... Haven?"

**"The name of the island. That island is where Arashi first began his own creation of the Uzumaki clan. At first, the land which they lived in was filled with nothing but wild, and dangerous animals that would make even most Jonin cower in fear. That is until Arashi came up with a new method of sealing. In order to get that island even float up in the air like that, it required over millions of anti-gravity seals, and a Chakra source so powerful, that it would have to rival all of the Bijuu put together."** Kyuubi explained.

"But than, where did they get the power for this?"

**"That's where me and my siblings come in. Because the Uzumaki clan constantly prayed for, even though we weren't really deities, we decided to repay the Uzumaki for their loyalty. We put all of our Chakra, and created a orb. A orb with the power of all of the Bijuu. They called it, the Bijuu legacy. "It suited the name of the orb quite well. The Uzumaki locked that orb directly into the heart of the island, and should it be removed, the entire island would fall back into the ground."** The massive fox explained, a hint of pride in his voice as he spoke about the orb.

"Incredible." Naruto whispered in awe.

**"Yeah I know kit. We Bijuu are amazing"** Kyuubi gloated **"Now get moving, it's time t head back."**

"Wait.. I'm supposed to returned to that island when I'm ready to take Arashi's second test... How the hell am I supposed to find it?"

**"The island already memorized your Chakra. Arashi created a small seal on the island, so that when an Uzumaki enters it, the island will remember his Chakra, so when you want to seek it out, just send out a Chakra pulse, and the island will return it."** Kyuubi boredly drawled.

Naruto test out that theory, he sent out a chakra pulse, and instantly he felt the island return the pulse.

Naruto snorted "Arashi-Jiji thought of everything didn't he?" He mused. The blonde shook his head, and he groaned as he realized he would have to begin his long trek back towards Suna.

The blonde sighed, and he began walking through the desert. By the end of this mission, he was going to hate the desert. BIG time.

* * *

**Chapter end. Man, that was a lot of writing, and I hope that it was time well spent. Anyways, about somethings in the chapter, like the whole Raijin thing. Did you really expect me to just get rid of such a amazing sword? Plus, their all ninjas. I refuse to believe that Sarutobi did not have a back up plan should anything of value be stolen from the village. Like seriously, I would be paranoid with things of historical value. **

**I bet you weren't expecting Madara to make a brief entrance were you?**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Naruto X OC

**Author's note: Ugh, this chapter is finally out! I never thought it would take me so damn long. Reason why this chapter is so late? The blame can be put on combined affects of the summer heat, (I fucking hate hot weather) laziness, and I had to help my friends out with a few things before school finally ended for the summer. I'm so glad for that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, though don' be surprised if it doesn't meet your expectations. It is my regret that I put almost no effort into this. Ugh, I feel so Disgraced. If you don't like the chapter tell me, and I know I did horribly. Nonetheless thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, even if you decide that you don't like it. **

**Author's note#2: To Ccebling2. You asked if Kurama would trust Naruto enough to stop suppressing his Sharingan, well I plan on keeping that to myself for now. To Jake Naruto's relation to Tsunade could be considered cousins. Tsunade is the granddaughter of Hashirama, while Naruto is the great grandson of Tobirama. That makes the distant cousins.**

**Author's note#3: To rel00p, you asked if Naruto will receive the Rinnegan. I am considering it. I have already given Naruto a lot as it is. I don't want to give him to much. To Narucrazy, you asked if Naruto will learn the Uzumaki sealing techniques, well he might, or might not. I don't recall if Uzumaki sealing techniques were ever used in the series. If I can't find any, I might as well just make up some seals.  
**

**Author's note#4: Now the question that The DarkEnd Dragon asked. Is Shiroi pregnant. I refuse to either confirm, or deny that statement. I'll let you come to your own conclusions, and I'll confirm it in later chapters.**

* * *

In Amegakure, the rain dropped endlessly, and constantly, never ending, never stopping. The rain was eternal. Atop the highest tower of Ame, a man with orange hair, piercings all over his face. He wore a black cloak with red clouds adorning them. The man opened his Rinnegan eyes, and he stared down at his village emotionlessly.

"Pain." A voice spoke behind him, as a woman with short light blue hair stood behind him. Her bangs framing her face, a origami flower decorated her hair. And her orange eyes expressed only indifference.

Pain, only glanced at Konan, silently telling her to continue.

"'He' is here." Was her simple response.

Instantly, the form of Tobi instantly appeared behind her, his form materializing from his teleportation technique. "Must you always look so melodramatic, and depressing? Pain?" Tobi blandly asked.

Pain merely gave Tobi an indifferent look, and turned his attention back to his village. "Why are you here? Madara?"

Tobi merely chuckled at Pain. "I am here to discuss the death of both Deidara, and Sasori. The death of two of our members has struck quite a blow don't you think. I never thought we would lose two Akatsuki members so quickly. And it was only over the Ichibi as well. This is quite bothersome. Wouldn't you say so?" He asked, his tone almost mocking.

"It does not matter if we lose even more members. The plan to create the Bijuu super weapon will commence as planned. This world will know pain, just as I plan for it to witness. The loss of both Deidara, and Sasori is only a minor setback." Pain coldly stated.

Tobi chuckled once more "On the contrary, Deidara was quite useful as he was a long ranged type Shinobi, and I'm pretty sure that no one else in the Akatsuki can fight at long range as well as Deidara did. Sasori was in charge of our biggest network of spies, and with his death, we just lost all of our contacts if I am not mistaken." Tobi stated, his tone both serious, and mocking.

Pain narrowed his eyes, he could practically feel Tobi's grin "Was I not correct in assuming that Zetsu was an even better spy than Sasori?" He coolly asked.

Tobi's grin got just a bit larger "True Zetsu was, and still is the best spy in the elemental nations, but it doesn't hurt to have backups when Zetsu isn't available." He said, with a shrug.

"Why are you really here? Madara?" Pain emotionlessly asked, finally breaking his gaze from his village to look upon the masked Uchiha.

"Why am I really here? I could be here for a lot of things you know. I could be here to just talk with you. I could be here to just annoy you. I could be here to ogle Konan as she is very beautiful-" Konan shuddered slightly in disgust "-I could be be here to get back my stash of porn, not that I have any. Heck, I could be here to possibly even kill you." Tobi answered, listing off many reason on why he could possibly be there.

"Madara. Enough games." Pain icily said, his emotionless eyes now showing one emotion for the first time.

Anger.

Tobi smirked beneath his mask at how he always got under Pain's skin. "Who said we're playing games? I could be here just to socialize." He mused.

"Your idea of socializing is... Twisted at best." Pain lowly muttered, giving Tobi a blank glare.

Tobi scoffed slightly, before he spoke in a serious tone "Let's get down to business shall we? With the loss of both Sasori, and Deidara, we will need a new member to join us. Though, there are very few S-ranked Shinobi these days. However, I have a possible candidate."

"Who?" Pain asked.

"A former Konoha Shinobi by the name of Hiruko. Though finding him may prove to be quite bothersome as he is quite elusive. Though it is nothing Zetsu can't handle." Tobi answered.

"Very well, I will leave that matter to you. However, what will we do about the Ichibi? We never truly finished the sealing of it's Chakra." Pain stated, shifting his eyes to look deeply into Tobi only visible one.

Tobi's Sharingan flashed menacingly "Leave the Ichibi. We only really need a fraction of its Chakra anyway." He answered.

"I see." Was Pain's only response.

"Now onto the matter of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." The masked Uchiha stated, his eyes taking further interest in this matter.

Pain, and Konan narrowed their eyes slightly at the interest they heard in his voice.

"Leave the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to me Pain. And Before you ask why I want you to leave the Kyuubi to me. It's quite simple.. I plan on converting the boy to our cause." Tobi declared.

Pain's, and Konan's eyes widened slightly, before they went back to their emotionless visage. "And why do you want him to join us?" The ringed eyed figure head of Akatsuki couldn't help but ask.

"My reason's are my own Pain." Tobi icily responded "But if you must know. I have taken quite the interest in the boy. I believe that with him on our side, our plans will accelerate exponentially."

Pain hummed thoughtfully "I thought we needed his Bijuu's power."

"As I said before, we only truly need at least a fraction of its true power. Nothing more, nothing less. Don't worry, judging by how much power the Kyuubi has, we would only need at least four, to six tails." Tobi stated _'And I know one person who has at least four tails of the Kyuubi's chakra. I believed he lived in a temple with a few monks.. what was the boy's name... Sora I believe?'_ The masked Uchiha idly thought.

"Do what you will Madara. I am only concerned with our plans of creating the perfect Bijuu weapon. Soon, this world will know peace. Through Pain." Pain declared, his tone becoming that of a judge convicting someone.

Tobi merely shook his head at Pain's arrogance, and his Sharingan flashed. "Regardless, tell the others to steer clear of the Uzumaki boy. He is mine to deal with. Also-" His voice turned cold, and malicious with his next sentence. "-You'd best remember just _who_ you are talking to Pain. You may have the eyes of god, but your power is meaningless compared to the might of **Uchiha Madara."** The masked Uchiha darkly stated.

Meanwhile in the afterlife, the real Uchiha Madara suddenly felt as if someone was using his name. And was going to slander it. He vowed to find whoever is response for this feeling, and to destroy them utterly.

Back to the plot. With his piece said, Tobi began disappearing within a swirling vortex. _'Now to pay a visit to Itachi.'_ He thought, before his form completely disappeared.

There was a heavy silence lingering in the air. Konan briefly scanned the area, making sure both Pain, and her were truly alone.

"It is clear Konan, my paths have this entire area under their watch. You are free to speak your mind." Pain said.

"That man... We should remain wary of him Nagato. I feel as if he is merely using us." Konan said.

The ringed eyed man merely closed his eyes "It makes no difference to me. If he is indeed using us, than we must find a way to use him without him realizing. Even if he is using us, this world will have peace one way, or another." He stated.

Konan wordlessly nodded, and she sighed. "Still though, how will we deal with Madara when, and if he betrays us?" She asked.

Pain merely remained quiet for several minutes, before he spoke. "Than we shall show him Pain." He declared. With that said, the ringed eyed man merely turned, and stalked back inside to place his paths to rest.

Konan silently followed after him, apparently satisfied with his response. However, the two of them never noticed Zetsu's head slowly emerging from the spot Pain was previously standing.

"Tobi was right to give us the assignment of mostly spying on Pain." White Zetsu quietly said.

**"Yes, but with the death of Sasori, our talents will now be split between observing Pain, and spying on others."** Black Zetsu commented.

"I'm sure we can do it." White Zetsu said.

Black Zetsu made an approving sound **"Of course we can. Our abilities are one of the best for spying in the entire elemental nations."**

"Right. Now lets get back to spying on Pain."

**"Remember to conceal your Chakra."**

"Right."

With their conversation over, Zetsu split apart, and melted into the ground. One to continue spying on Pain, while the other went to go, and give a report to Tobi.

* * *

Tsunade lounged on her couch in her office as she drank a bottle of Sake with a smug grin on her face. The blonde haired Senju laughed gleefully as she drank her precious Sake, its true what they say. Sake tastes way better when your all relaxed, and energized.

The Shadow clones of Tsunade, who were doing her paperwork, all glared at the original contempt. They wanted some fucking Sake too!

However, Tsunade's good time was put to a close when the village elder, Koharu, and Homura, entered her office without even knocking on the door. (That's just freaking rude.)

The two elders eyed the Sake in Tsunade's hand with a scowl, and they looked at her with disappointment as the Senju used clones to do her paperwork.

Tsunade didn't care either way on why they looked at her with disappointment. She was Senju fucking Tsunade! A sannin, and the Godaime Hokage. She could do whatever the fuck she wanted!

Tsunade downed her Sake, dispelled her clones, and and sat down in her chair, completely ignoring the disapproving looks the elders sent her. "What do you two want?" Tsunade asked, wanting to get this over with.

Homura cleared his throat, and opened his mouth to speak. However, Koharu was the one to speak. "This is about the Jinchuuriki Tsunade. Not only did you promote him to Jonin, but you also sent him outside the village when Akatsuki is sure to go after him. What on earth were you thinking!? And now we are hearing that the boy has a fiance!? what is the meaning of this!?" Koharu demanded, glaring at the Senju.

Tsunade merely rose a thin eyebrow "Really? You barged into my office over this? And what the hell do you mean what am I thinking?" She calmly asked, though an undertone of fury was hidden extremely well in her voice.

Homura decided to take the stand "We simply believe that the boy is much to young to have been promoted to Jonin. We also believe that in order to keep the boy safe, he must never leave the village walls. Should akatsuki get their hands on the boy, than there is no telling what will happen?"

Tsunade only stared blankly at the elders "He beat Kakashi in less than thirty minutes. Jiraiya himself has admitted that Naruto is stronger than him. And as for his fiance? You have nothing to worry about as long as you don't provoke her, or Naruto." The blonde haired Senju stated.

"The boys accomplishments do not matter!" Koharu snapped "What matters is that we have our Jinchuuriki under our control. Giving him a promotion is giving him to much freedom. But allowing him to maintain his relationship with his fiance is unacceptable! We need the boys loyalty to remain with the village, and us as a whole. Therefore, we demand that the he, and the girl be separated at once!" The elderly woman finished.

Back in Suna, Shiroi suddenly felt the urge to destroy the entire village of Konoha. And to torture the village elders for several centuries. The white haired girl blinked, and she decided that instead, she would destroy Konoha countless times over inside her mind. Meanwhile Naruto, who was several miles away from Suna, suddenly wanted to pull an Itachi and massacre everyone in Konoha. He blinked, and thought nothing of it.

When Koharu finished saying her piece, the air was thick with tension. And Homura gulped when he saw the hardly restrained fury within Tsunade's eyes. _'Koharu! I thought we agreed that we wouldn't do anything about the boys relationship with the girl!'_ Homura thought in mild panic.

He didn't hate Naruto or anything of the sort. In fact, he thought the boy was a good influence on his own grandson Udon. After all, he knew that Udon looked up to the boy, and at first he was worried. But when he heard Udon giving nothing but praises of the boy, and the boys beliefs, he began to see Naruto as something more than a Jinchuuriki.

He still believed that a Jinchuuriki should be controlled, but he more or less, didn't hold anything against Naruto. In fact, the only reason why he was here, was because the promotion for the boy was much to soon, and because he didn't think it was safe for a Jinchuuriki to run around. Especially with the likes of Akatsuki out there.

"Elder Koharu... Did you just demand something from your Hokage?" Tsunade quietly asked.

Koharu glared at the slug princess "And if I did?" Koharu icily asked.

"You obviously do not know your place!" Tsunade thundered. "I AM the Hokage! YOU are merely elders! You are ONLY mean to advise, or give suggestions to the Hokage! The two of you obviously forgot that this is a dictatorship! There will be no demands! Sarutobi-Sensei obviously has given you two more freedom than he should have.. But listen to me very carefully... If you dare to do anything against Naruto, or Shiroi... Than I will execute the both of you at the front gates of the village.. Are we clear?" The Senju hissed, cold fury lacing her voice.

Homura gulped at the killing intent that Tsunade was releasing. Years of being retired of Shinobi service did not sit well with him at all. Before, he would with stand the killing intent of several Jonin. But now, with him being retired, he would barely the killing intent of a newly promoted Jonin. And the scary part was... Tsunade wasn't even using her full killing intent.

However, it appears Koharu was able to ignore the killing intent. But not by much seeing as the back of her neck broke out in a cold sweat. "You cannot just threaten your advisers Tsunade!" Koharu said.

Tsunade merely smirked slightly "Oh really? Tell me, if I were to order your execution, do you think that the people of this village will question why you are being executed?"

"Of course they would!" Koharu responded.

_'No... They wouldn't.'_ Homura thought, he was aware of how simple minded the villagers could be. All Tsunade had to do was simply say to the villagers that they were secretly plotting to overthrow the village, and the villagers would be in a uproar. Demanding for their blood, with no questions asked.

Tsunade smirk widened, and Koharu began to get worried. But she calmed down when Tsunade didn't do anything, instead, the blonde Senju merely gave the elders a hard glare. "Regardless, what I do with Naruto is none of your concern. You are only mean to advise me, not order me around. Now get out of my office."

"Tsunade are dare you-" Koharu was cut off as Tsunade released her killing intent once again.

"Elder Koharu." Tsunade's spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, yet her voice was heard clearly. "You had best learn your place. Now get. Out. Of. My. Office." The blonde Senju said, her voice now holding enough ice to freeze hell several times over.

Koharu swallowed a lump in her throat. Her pride soon began to take hold, and she opened her mouth to scold Tsunade. But, Homura placed a hand on her shoulder, and began to tug her out of the room. "Forgive our intrusion, Hokage-sama." Homura respectfully said.

Tsunade didn't respond, merely kept looking at the village outside her window. She heard the door close, and she let out a wide smile. She created clones, and proceed to sit back down in her chair while the clones did her paperwork. She pulled out a Sake bottle, and instantly began chugging it down. Sometimes, it was great being Hokage.

* * *

Sasuke glared.

Tia glared.

Sasuke glared harder.

Tia only gave the black haired boy an even darker glare.

Kabuto watched them in a amused manner. "Come now." Kabuto began "The two of you can glare at each other all day. One of you is bound to get bored eventually."

Tia glared at the glasses wearing teen "I don't care if I get bored bitch. If I get bored, I'll just go to your lab, grab something that looks like a your fucking sex toy, come back and shove down this bitches throat." She said.

Kabuto looked offended, while Sasuke's face took on a green hue.

"Regardless, I'm going to go now. Enjoy yourselves you two." Kabuto said, smirking slightly.

Sasuke glared at Kabuto's back, and he turned his glare upon Tia, only to have a fist meet his face. The Uchiha skidded back several meters, and he held his face in pain for several moments. Slowly, and with a eerily calm expression, he lowered his hands, and glared at Tia. "What did you do that for?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm bored." Was her simple reply. "I need to do something about the boredom." She said with a smirk. "Plus I want to get some training done. For the next hour or so.. Your ass is mine bitch." Tia finished with a blood-thirsty grin on her face.

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but was forced to roll to the side when Tia felw past him, her talons nicking his shoulder. Sasuke glared, and he silently drew his blade.

"Come now Uchiha. Don't disappoint me." Tia stated, a large grin on her face. The bird like girl flapped her wings, and flew towards the Uchiha. Her talons already gleaming to remove his head from his shoulders.

Sasuke ducked, and allowed the girl to fly over him. He channeled lightning Chakra into his hand, and dozens of Senbons laced with lightning sped towards Tia.

Tia snarled, and she covered her frame with her wings, channeling Youki into her wings while doing so. The lightning senbons bounced off, and the dark pink haired girl smirked slightly. "Come on Uchiha-kun." She said mockingly "That snake pedo is always singing praises of your skills. Don't tell me that this is all you have. If so... Than you will never have your revenge against your brother." She taunted.

Instantly Sasuke's killing intent spiked incredibly. "I won't hold back any longer." Sasuke darkly stated.

Tia gave a feral grin "That's the spirit Uchiha!" She yelled, a large grin on her face. "Lets get this fucking show started!" With that said, she leaped, with Sasuke leaping towards her as well.

It was hours later that both Sasuke, and Tia finished their sparring session. The entire room was filled with cracks, burns, scorches, and rubble. The amount of destruction within the room would have been enough to impress the Kyuubi. But only by a little. In the middle of the field, a panting Sasuke could be seen as he knelt on the ground. In front of him, Tia was also panting, and she was glaring at the Uchiha.

"Teh. Our fights always end like this." Tia commented, annoyance in her tone. Also on her knees, and she breathed heavily.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Before Tia could shoot back an argument, footsteps were heard. "I wish the two of you would stop destroying rooms whenever the two of you fought. It is quite bothersome to replace them." A smooth, silky, and amused voice spoke.

Sasuke scowled as he glared over at the voice's direction, while Tia merely huffed.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke said with a scowl. His Sharingan spinning lazily.

Orochimaru smirked, his yellow slitted eyes glinting malice, and a lust for power. "Kukuku, Hello Sasuke-kun. Tia-chan. Its good to see the two of you are progressing well." The snake like man stated, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's Sharingan. _'Such wonderful eyes.'_

"And you Tia-chan. How have you been?" Orochimaru asked, his eyes finally leaving Sasuke's.

Tia glared at the snake Sannin. "I'm fine, although I am bit worried that you ripped Kabuto's ass apart last night. I'm pretty sure I saw him limping out of here." She shrugged.

Orchimaru merely smirked in amusement, well aware of how much she loved getting under people's skin. "You need not worry for Kabuto. He is fine, he's only a bit tired because of a small favor I asked of him."

"Did you ask him to revive your limp dick?" Tia taunted.

Sasuke saw that the flash of annoyance that entered Orochimaru's eyes. And he found himself smirking slightly. However, just as fast as that annoyance came, it vanished, and the Sannin was smirking once more.

"Regardless of the favor I asked of Kabuto, I merely came to see what all the noise was. I'll be taking my leave, and Sasuke-kun, prepare for a sparring session with me later in the afternoon." Orochimaru commanded, before he left the room.

Tia lips became a thin line as she watched the Sannin leave the room. Once she was sure that Sannin had left the room, she released the shiver that she had been suppressing. "That fucker give me the fucking creeps." She hissed, her eyes glaring angrily down the hall that snake Sannin walked down. She hated how that man was always able to make her feel even a shimmer of fear. If only for a split moment.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"So tell me... When are we leaving that snake bastard?" Tia asked.

"We?" Sasuke questioned.

Tia glared at the Uchiha "Don't think I didn't forget motherfucker! You promised to help me with my revenge, provided I help you with yours! You just better uphold your end of the fucking bargain. Otherwise there is gonna be one less Uchiha in the world." She dangerously hissed.

Sasuke scoffed "Fine than." He said "I have a plan to escape him, but it will require him to be at his weakest. Once that opportune moment has come.. I'll end him." Sasuke declared, his Sharingan spinning madly.

"And what am I gonna do during this time?" Tia asked indifferently.

"You will be ensuring that no one interrupts my fight with Orochimaru." Sasuke blandly stated.

"Oh so I'm a bodyguard?" Tia deadpanned.

"When I fight with Orochimaru, my focus, and attention will be solely on him. I won't be able to defend against a surprise attack, since my attention will be on Orochimaru. That's where you come in." the second to last Uchiha explained.

"Teh whatever." Tia grumbled, before she turned, and began walking down the halls.

"Where are you going?"

"Hunting! I'm fucking bored. Make sure you have a Fire style Jutsu ready, you stupid Uchiha. Because once I get back from my hunt, your cooking my fucking food!" Tia hotly demanded, before she flapped her wings slightly, and vanished in the halls.

Sasuke tsked at her retreated form. Honestly he didn't even what to think of the girl most of the time. She was annoying, even more annoying than Ino, and Sakura... No, screw that. No one was more annoying than Ino, and Sakura. Maybe Karin, but at least Karin had that special Chakra of hers. As for Tia, she could fight on par with him, and that was something he respected.

He respected her, but he hated her as well. The only reason he even tolerated her was because she promised to help him get his revenge, provided that he help her with her own revenge. It was a small price to pay, and he accepted that.

They were allies.

Nothing more.

Although...

* * *

Naruto grinned as he landed on the Kazekage's balcony. He had arrived in Suna exactly several minutes ago, and he was pleased to note that he didn't spend as much time in Uzu haven as he originally thought.

He had arrived as the sun was just rising over the horizon, and the blonde was eager to deliver Gaara the gifts he had for his old friend. He stacked up enough gold from Uzu haven to last Suna for several years. And it was only five percent of what was truly on the floating island in the first place!

That was unbelievable to the blonde, but hey, who was he to complain?

The blonde silently opened the balcony door, wanting to surprise his friend. He gave a fox like grin as he silently stepped inside. However, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at what was before him. He was shocked, and bewildered.

Yui, who was suppose to be sleeping, was straddling Gaara's lap. Gaara had one hand around her waist, while his other hand was trailing down her shoulder, and moving steadily closer to her breasts. The two were in a deep kiss, and with Naruto's sharp senses he was able to hear the small slurping sounds coming from their mouths.

He was so shocked that he didn't notice the sealing scroll he had in his hand, slowly slip out, before it landed on the ground. Creating soft thud. That soft noise was enough for Gaara, and Yui to stop their actions, and for their heads to snap towards his direction.

The three stared at each other for several moments, before it was Naruto who broke the silence by clearing his throat. "I'm, uh, sorry for the interruption." He apologized, before he picked up the scroll, left the room, shut the balcony door, and hightailed it out of there like his ass was on fire.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he jumped form rooftop to rooftop, glad that he was out of the Kazekage's building. Seriously walking in on one of your friends about to get freaky was awkward as hell. The blonde didn't think he had ever felt so awkward in his life. Man, he won't be able to stare gaara in the face for a long time, he just knew it.

The blonde decided to go back to the hotel he, and Shiroi were staying in. He decided that she should know he had arrived. Gaara, and Yui already knew now, might as well let the others know as well. But he was going to Shiroi first. Because one, She was his fiance, and two, he wanted to see her.

The blonde jumped through several more rooftops, before he landed in front of the hotel. He casually walked in, stepped up the stares, and silently entered his shared room with Shiroi. His eyes took in the room, and the lump that was laying on the bed, along with a mop of silvery white hair at the top. He smiled slightly, and entered the room.

He removed Altair from his spot at his side, and placed the blade on the wall. He removed his robes, and scarf, and carelessly hung them on the coat hanger in the room. He removed his boots, and placed them neatly next to Shiroi's shoes. He removed his dark orange mesh shirt, and neatly folded it, and placed it near the foot of the bed.

He removed his pants, leaving himself only in boxers, and placed them in the same spot as his shirt. He gently laid beside the white haired girl, and he slowly closed his eyes. Allowing himself to get himself some sleep, despite the rising sun. He felt shiroi begin to snuggle closer to him.

"Naruto." She whispered, a smile forming on her lips. Her eyes opened slightly, and her half-lidded eyes instantly met the blondes. "When did you get back?" She asked.

"Just now." Naruto softly answered, his eye lids dropping slightly.

The white haired girl nodded slightly "Just rest for now. I expect to hear the full story when you wake." She said, shutting her eyes, and she snuggled closer to her.

Naruto noticed a patch of green nestled in Shiroi's arms, and he smiled as he caught sight of a sleeping Chachazero. The blonde gave the white haired girl a soft kiss on the lips, and a kiss on Chachazero's head, before he allowed sleep to overcome him.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he awoke. He released a drawn out yawn, before he looked around the room. _'What time is it?'_ He thought.

**"Its seven minutes to ten o;clock."** Kyuubi answered.

_'Thanks Kyuu!'_ The blonde smiled, getting off the bed. _'Hey, where's Shiroi-chan?'_ Naruto asked, seeing the bed empty.

**"When she left the room, I heard her murmuring something making break-fest."** Kyuubi commented.

Naruto froze as he finished donning his robes, and placing Altair at his side. _'Shiroi-chan... Is cooking?'_ He asked slowly.

**"Yeah, I don't see the problem here."** The giant fox said, with a raised eyebrow.

_'Remember the last time Shiroi-chan tried to cook?'_ The blonde deadpanned.

**"Yeah, I still don't see the... Oh fuck!"** Kyuubi shouted in remembrance.

Naruto merely held a deadpanned expression on his face as he imagined the Kyuubi breaking in cold sweat.

**"I guess that explains why she didn't come back after an hour..."**

Naruto twitched, and the blonde cautiously began moving towards the door. He slowly opened the door, and he didn't have to wait long as he instantly heard the sounds of battle.

"Back you wild beast! Back I say! Dammit! Why is it that everything I cook, comes to life, and tries to fucking kill me!?"

Naruto heard Shiroi scream out, followed by a beastly roar of both hunger, and rage.

"Oh shit!" A crash was heard.

"I am NOT paying for that!"

Naruto blinked once, twice, and a third time, before he opened the door completely, and moved down the hall, to their hotels kitchen. He instantly saw what type of... Beast his fiance was fighting. It resembled a blob in appearance, and it was a light brown color. It had hollowed out sockets for eyes, and a large hollowed out hole for a mouth.

The most disturbing thing however... Was that it smelled like pancakes.

... How the fuck did Shiroi manage to turn pancakes into this... This... Thing!?

The pancake monster roared, and tried to devour Shiroi. However, Shiroi jumped over it, and land gracefully behind it. Unfortunately when Shiroi dodged, the beast ended up crashing into a lamp, and into the T.V set.

"I'm not paying for that either!" The white haired girl exclaimed, pointing a finger at the broken furniture.

Naruto heard giggling, and he turned his head. He saw Chachazero, sitting on the edge of a book shelf, giggling like no tomorrow.

Another crash, the blonde turned just in time to see Shiroi kick the pancake monster into a wall. The pancake based creature merely gave a small groan, before he began to slither to the white haired girl.

"Know your place!" Shiroi roared, stomping her foot on it repeatedly.

Naruto couldn't help it, he chuckled. Shiroi's head snapped towards his direction "Naruto don't just stand there! Help me find a way to kill this thing!" She demanded. The pancake monster groaned, and tried to stand, only for Shiroi to begin stomping on it repeatedly once more. "I said know your place!"

"Shiroi-chan, why don't you just blast it with a cero?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, amusement shining in his eyes.

Shiroi blinked, before she blushed in embarrassment. "Why didn't I think of that?" She murmured.

Naruto chuckled "It seems even you are prone to dizzy moments Shiroi-chan."

Shiroi twitched. Her having dizzy moments? As if! Her pride as a vampire wouldn't allow such a thing! She was a vampire, one of the most dangerous, and powerful Youkai to ever walk the earth. The mere thought that she of all people could have a dizzy moment was unacceptable! She wouldn't stand for it! She gave the pancake monster a glare. It was all this damn things fault! And as such, it would be... 'Disposed' of.

She pointed her hand at the groaning creature, and she gave a malicious smile as red Youki began forming in her hand. The pancake only had time to give off a questioning 'Grr?', before it was blasted by Shiroi's cero. His short existence being reduced to dust in mere moments.

Shiroi gave a satisfied smile, before she suddenly turned to the blonde, and she clung on the blondes arm. "Naruto-kun, lets order some room service shall we?" She asked sweetly.

Naruto wordlessly nodded, but inwardly he wondered why Shiroi seemed to be a bit off. There was nothing wrong with her, but there was something different about her. While the silvery white haired girl went to order room service, the blonde took it upon himself to scan her Chakra for anything strange. Nope. There was nothing wrong with her Chakra.

Shrugging, the blonde pushed those thoughts out of his mind, and instead watched as his fiance walked back into the room. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I just ordered some sandwiches, and coffee."

Naruto nodded "I don't mind sandwiches, or coffee Shiroi-chan." He responded.

The girl smiled, before she slowly advanced upon the blonde.

"Shiroi-chan?" Naruto asked questionably.

Shiroi merely smiled, and she licked her sharp fangs.

Naruto gave a small chuckle, before he tilted his head, exposing his neck. Instantly the blonde felt the sharp, but dull pain of Shiroi injecting her fangs into his neck, and the admittedly pleasurable sensation of her sucking his neck. The blonde gave a small groan, as he felt pleasure from his fiance sucking on his neck. This continued for several more moments, before Shiroi finally detached herself from his neck.

Naruto caressed her cheek, and he gave a shallow kiss on her lips. However, the girl tugged his scarf, and brought him in, deepening their kiss. He felt her tongue brush against his lips, and he parted them. Allowing her tongue to freely roam around in his mouth. He could taste his blood on her tongue, but it didn't really matter to him.

He felt her fangs scratch his tongue, drawing a small amount of blood. Shiroi noticed this, and her tongue swirled around his own, taking all the blood on her tongue, and moaning at the taste. Naruto, not one to be outdone, forced her tongue back into hers, and he expertly explored the confines of her mouth. Swirling his tongue inside her mouth.

He pulled back, a trial of saliva connecting them, before it snapped. Shiroi leaned in closer, and she began licking, and nibbling the blonde's ears. Getting a groan from the blonde. She smirked against his ear, and let out a small sexual growl as she began grinding his crotch. He heard him groan again, and she was about to let out a smug grin, before she felt him begin kissing her neck, while thrusting his crotch upward.

She moaned, and she cursed the fact that they were still wearing clothes. Her hands slowly began to undo his robes, before a knock sounded on the door. Her eye twitched, and the slits in her eyes began to get thinner with anger, and rage at the person who dared to interfere.

Her fangs grew longer, but Naruto sensing her anger, merely smiled, and kissed her cheek.

Her anger dissipated slightly, but her eyes still promised death to whoever interrupted them.

"Cha-chan!" Naruto called out.

"Yes Naruto-chama!" Chachazero exclaimed, floating atop the blonde's head. Naruto noted that a barf bag was held in her hand, and they knew that she saw him, and Shiroi about to go at it. He chuckled sheepishly "Can you answer the door Cha-chan?" He asked.

"Aye! Aye! Sir!" the green haired doll cheerfully said.

"Chachazero." Shiroi began "I give you permission to cut up the person who dared to interrupt." She added.

Instantly, a large grin adorned the dolls face. The little doll floated off, and Naruto gave her an amused look.

"Don't you think that's a bit overboard? Not to mention that Cha-chan could end up killing that person." He asked, his voice holding slight concern.

Shiroi waved him off "Nope. I said cut up, not kill." She explained.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as a terrified scream resonated from the door. Moments later, giggling could be heard, and the screams, and giggles got more distant.

Naruto blinked once, twice, and a third time, before he stood. "I think the person who was giving us room service dropped the sandwiches near the door." He commented "I'm just going to go check." He said.

Shiroi merely shrugged, and she closed her eyes as Naruto went to go check on the door. She wondered what was going to happen now. She knew that Yui was going to stay with Gaara, and she accepted that. She knew that she would have to tolerate that pink haired wench for several more days. Though to be honest, Shiroi found the girl to be amusing. She somewhat found it to be very much entertaining.

Getting Sakura angry was amusing to her. She enjoyed the reaction she got out of her, and if she ended up beating the girl to within an inch of her life because she took her anger to far... Well that was just a very nice bonus for her.

She heard Naruto reenter the room, and she looked up as he sat back on the couch. "Well, the sandwiches are alright." He said, showing her the four sandwiches wrapped in plastic. "But the coffee.. I'm afraid the janitor is gonna be picking that up." He joked.

Shiroi lightly giggled. The two quickly ate break-fest, and Naruto explained what happened to him during his little adventure in Arashi's tomb. To say Shiroi was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't imagine meeting the Nidaime Hokage in such a manner. And to find out he's your great grandfather shortly after, was nothing short of amazing.

She asked several more questions, such as how the Nidaime was like. How strong he was, what it was like to fight against him. Naruto answered to the best of his ability, and Shiroi was amazed at the tale. She honestly didn't think that the Nidaime riding atop Tsunami's was actually real. But from what Naruto was telling her, it was very much real.

They spoke for several more minutes, before they left the hotel. They walked through the streets of Suna, and they noticed how everyone was so lively. Villagers waved to the two, and even the ninja of the village bowed in respect to the two. Shiroi smirked at that, Naruto merely smiled.

"Ah, there you two are." The two looked up, only to see Kakashi staring at them from his perch atop a streetlight.

"Kakashi-Senpai." Naruto greeted. Shiroi merely gave a polite nod.

"So did you two sleep well enough?"

"We slept fine, Kakashi-Senpai." Naruto answered, a polite smile on his face. Shiroi merely gave Kakashi a bored look.

"I'd love to stay and chat Naruto, Shiroi-san. But I'm afraid I've lost track of Sakura, so I'm on a hunt to find her." Kakashi said "I came to find the two of you, so I can ask if you've seen her anywhere around here." He finished.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at the mention of Sakura, and he slowly nodded his head. Silently saying he hasn't seen her anywhere.

Shiroi merely gave a silent chuckle at the thought at what trouble the pink haired wench could have gotten into. Maybe she was being raped against her will? She nearly cracked a grin at the very thought.

Kakashi hummed for several moments, and he tried to remember where he last saw Sakura. Come to think of it... Didn't he last see Sakura partaking in that game of strength? Perhaps he should search around that area. "I just remembered where I last saw Sakura, I'll gonna go see if I can find her." With that said, Kakashi turned, but stopped. "By the way, Gaara says to be in his office when you have time." Kakashi said, before he vanished in a burst of speed.

"You heard Kakashi-Senpai. Looks like Gaara wants me to visit him." Naruto commented "What will you be doing while I'm with Gaara, Shiroi-chan?" He asked.

Shiroi waved him off "I'll probably try to find Yui, and hang out with her. Although I really was hoping we could spend the day together." She pouted.

Naruto chuckled "I'll come find you when I'm done with my conversation with Gaara." With that said, Naruto gave Shiroi a peck on the lips, before he blurred away.

Shiroi hummed thoughtfully _'What to do, what to do, what to do?'_ She thought to herself. She caught sight of Yui's black hair, and a grin appeared on her face. She carefully snuck behind the black haired succubus, and looked over her shoulder. "Hey Yui." She simply said.

Instantly Yui was startled, and the black haired girl squeaked in surprise, and she jumped back a little. "S-Shiroi! Don't do that!" She exclaimed, placing a hand over her heart.

Shiroi giggled slightly "So what are you doing?" She asked.

Yui gave her a small glare "Well, I WAS observing the villagers. Before you startled me."

Shiroi smirked slightly "What do you mean by observing? Surely you know the villagers well enough."

Yui sighed "Its something you won't understand Shiroi. After all, you don't live in a village." She said.

Shiroi rose an elegant eyebrow "Oh? Try me. I'm living in Konoha with Naruto-kun, so please do tell me.. Why your observing the villagers, and why I wouldn't understand." She asked, though her tone suggested that she was demanding Yui to tell her.

Yui sighed again "When you look at these villagers... what do you see?" She asked.

Shiroi blinked, and she looked at the villagers mingling around. "I see lowly, and ignorant humans. I see people who take what they have for granted, and aren't satisfied with what they have. I see villagers, who can not let go of their hate." She answered honestly, though, it her eyes glazed over, and it wasn't the Suna citizens she was looking at. It was the villagers of Konoha that she was projecting.

Just thinking about Konoha, and the way they treated Naruto, made her snarl lightly.

Yui didn't notice her snarl. "I see villagers who can smile, and enjoy the peace they have at the moment. The five great villages have been in three wars, and because of that, they were able to continued to hold on to both hope, and strength. Despite their their pain of losing a loved, they are still able to push forward. And those who can't, are helped by those who have." Yui said.

Shiroi narrowed her eyes "You are aware of how they treated Gaara as a child... Right?" She asked slowly.

The black haired girlfriend of the Kazekage nodded "I know... And for a time I hated them, I despised them.. But Gaara told me to let go of my hatred, since it would only to more harm than good. So... I just let my hatred go." She answered.

Shiroi narrowed her eyes into slits, her eyes flashing blood red. Let go? Was it truly so easy to let go of her hatred? No. No matter how hard she tried, she could not discard her hatred for the villagers of Konoha. She would tolerate them. She was able to stand in their presence, to talk neutrally with them, to be able to look at them in the eyes. She could, and would tolerate them for Naruto's sake. But to forgive them?

Not. A. Fucking. Chance.

Should the villagers of Konoha give her a reason, even the smallest of reasons... Than she would show them a true _demon brat._ As they so _affectionately_ nick-named Naruto.

Until than she would tolerate them. For Naruto's sake, she would tolerate them. though she wished that just one of them would try something...

So she could give them a glimpse of what hell truly is.

* * *

Anko grinned as she devoured another plate of Dango. She nearly ate the plate itself with how she just wolfed down all the Dango on it.

Across her, Kurenai lightly shook her head at her best friends actions. "Jeez Anko, eat anymore, and you'll end up getting fat." The black haired woman deadpanned.

Anko grinned at her best friend "Oh Nai-Chan~ You know it's nearly impossible for Kunoichi's to get fat. what with the calories we burn off." She told her pregnant friend.

Kurenai snorted slightly, and she smiled at the purple haired Jonin. "How's has it been Anko?"

"Oh you know, same old, same old." Anko replied, picking her teeth with a toothpick. "Working at the Interrogation department with Inoichi, and Ibiki. Training in the forest of death. Teasing my poor little Iruka-Chan, eating Dango... Did I mention eating Dango?" She grinned.

Kurenai gave her a small grin "Honestly Anko, you and your obsession with Dango. I honestly will never understand."

"Dango is the food of the GODS!" The purple haired Dango lover exclaimed childishly.

"A certain blonde haired recently promoted Jonin would disagree." Kurenai deadpanned.

Anko scoffed "Please, my Otoutou obviously hasn't tasted the mighty Dango's." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Naruto would argue that Ramen is much better." The red eyed woman added.

"Don't worry, I will soon corrupt Naruto into the ways of Dango." Anko declared, her mind coming up with various scenes where he corrupts Naruto into her ways, and he being eternally grateful to her.

Kurenai chuckled nervously as he noted the gleam in Anko's eyes, and she silently cleared her throat. "Speaking of Naruto, you never really explained why you see him as a little brother."

Anko's grin slowly faded into a small smile, and she sighed almost sadly. "Remember that time I disappeared for two months?" Anko began.

Kurenai slowly nodded, she remembered how Anko had been missing for two months. At first, she thought nothing of it. But after the third week with no contact with her, she immediately went to the Sandaime about this. Only for the old Hokage to tell her that Anko was a long term mission.

"Well.. I was never really on a long term mission. I was in the village the entire time... As a temporary ANBU." The purple haired Kunoichi explained. Kurenai narrowed her eyes slightly at Anko.

"It all began shortly after yet another group of villager were badmouthing me for being the _snake bitch_." She sneered "I wanted to get away from the village for awhile. So I went to Sandaime-sama if there was anything I can do to get away from the villagers. There were several missions he had, but they required a team. And who would work with the snake bitch. So Sandaime-sama offered to let me in the ANBU temporarily. I accepted." Anko took a swig of her sake.

"After that, my missison only included those that were only two miles away from the village. My temprary code-name was Hebi-six-two. It was during one of my assignments that I came across a mob of villagers beating down on our favorite, and unfortunate Jinchuuriki. Uzumaki Naruto. I immediately moved in, and disbanded the villagers. They backed off quite quickly, after all, no one messes with the ANBU." Anko laughed, remembering the frightened faces of the villagers.

"Since than, I found myself protecting the little brat for those two months. I read him bedtime stories, I gave piggyback rides, I made sure that his apartment was somewhat clean. And I enjoyed torturing the villagers that were brave enough to attack the kid in front of me. He was my precious little Otoutou. To him, I was Hebi nee-Chan. Than my temporary time in ANBU was done, and... The council forbid me from ever making contact with the gaki unless it involved Shinobi related business... And litte Naru-Chan was only five at the time." Anko said, with hazy eyes.

"With me gone, the villagers began the attacks on him again. But, they weren't that lucky, since weasel also caught them, and brought them the interrogation department. And of course, I was Ibiki's apprentice at the time, so yeah. Ibiki _kindly_ allowed me to practice on the poor bastards. And I must say, I fucking enjoy it. I had hoped that when Naruto became a Genin I could take him under my wing." A sneer came upon her face.

"But Kakashi-" She spat "-Interfered with that, and I lost my chance of seeing Naru-Chan again. The only time I ever got to see my little Otoutou again.. was during the Chunin exams.. And he never even remember the way I smelled. As a kid the gaki always had a sharp nose... Yet he never remember my scent. The scent of his Hebi nee-Chan." Anko whispered, staring at her sake bottle.

"I knew for he wouldn't remember me. After all, he was only five at the time, and you know that kids don't remember things when they grow up. Though that still didn't stop the pain I felt when he didn't remember me." Anko sighed "But now." She gave a small smile "Now that he's a Jonin. Heh, I have a feeling that we might get sent on some missions together. And I look forward to it!" Anko grinned.

Kurenai stared at her friend for several moments, before she gave a soft chuckle. "Your a softy aren't you Anko?" She teased.

Anko stared at Kurenai for several moments, before she pouted. "Nai~Chan! I'm the one whose supposed to tease you!" She whined, before a grin came upon her face. "So... When is your little child due. I want to spoil the little baby already!.. And maybe corrupt him to my ways." She said, though she whispered that last part to herself.

However, Kurenai was still able to hear her friend, and her left eye twitched slightly. "I told you Anko, he isn't due for several more months." She responded.

Anko pouted "Dang it!" She gave a lighthearted glared at Kurenai's stomach "Hurry up you! So you can meet the strongest, and most sexist Kunochi of Konoha. Mitarashi Anko!" She declared. (Seriously in your opinion who IS the strongest Kunochi in the leaf village? Besides Tsunade. Tell me your thoughts.)

Kurenai chuckled lightly at her friend, before she ordered another plate of Dango for Anko. Its been a long time since she even had dinner with Anko, and she planned on enjoying herself with her friend.

Though she wondered when Anko was going to approach Naruto. Many different scenes enter her mind, but she nonetheless wished Anko luck.

It was the best she could do right now.

* * *

The man in Akatsuki clothes remained still, and silent. His partner had left earlier to hunt for some fish, and other edible things in the forest. As it stood, it was just him... And his 'visitor'.

"I can't put my finger on it, but... There is something different about you... Itachi." A voice spoke out. The cold, and emotionless drawl filling the air, as Tobi slowly walked into Itachi's line of sight. His Sharingan gleaming slightly.

Itachi stayed silent for several moments, before he slowly opened his eyes. "Madara." Was his simple answer.

The wind blowed, and their robes fluttered as the two stared into each other's eyes with their Sharingan's.

The silence was broken by Tobi's small chuckle "How interesting."

* * *

**Chapter end. Yeah, I could have made the chapter longer, but I decided to end this here. I know your guys are dying to know what will happen with Itachi's, and Tobi's encounter. I'll keep that to myself for now. Heh heh. Also, I thought that I would explain a bit of Anko's history with Naruto, and why she viewed him as a little brother. I hope my explanation satisfies you as I had that planned from the start. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Also who do you think is the strongest Kunoichi in the leaf village? (That are alive at the moment) Besides Tsunade of course. My vote is Anko. I would really like to know what you think. My friend believes that Yuugao is the strongest, while another one of my friends believe that Tenten is the strongest. Please tell me what you think, I am really dying to know.**

**Also, Do you guys want me to put in Omakes? I have a few ideas for Omakes, and they'll probably make an appearance once every two chapters. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:** During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He met a strange girl, with strange abilities. During his time with this strange girl, he finds himself falling for her. The thing is this girl isn't human. And with her possessive nature... well Konoha and Akatsuki just better watch out, because this girl isn't giving up Naruto without a fight. Assassin's creed elements. Naruto X OC

**Author's note:** Now, your probably wondering what took so long with this chapter. Well, I guess you could say that I have been way to much fun with my summer, and I had to help my father move a REALLY large bed inside the house. (Took us at least an hour to get through the stairs.)

**Author's note#2:** Just a little heads up, this chapter is more of a filler if anything else. Though there is a bit of story advancement its still more of a filler.

**Author's note#3:** Obito is pretty much owning everyone right now. Seriously, its not even funny. And it looks like Madara has another card to reveal... Seriously how many cards does this guy have!? Its almost as if he planned for EVERY contingency!

**Author's not#4:** Well, it looks like many people agree with saying that Anko is possibly the strongest Kunoichi is the leaf. However, a lot of you did bring up a lot of facts, and arguments about the others.. In a sense, we could never truly know who is the strongest unless they all meet in a battle royal.

**Author's note#5:** Well, I believe its time that I give attention to my Naruto/Shakugan crossover. The next update will be that story, well I hope you enjoy the chapter, even if it is more of a filler.

* * *

Orochimaru coughed roughly as he sat on his throne. His hands shook as his coughing became more erratic, and forceful. He hissed in pain as he held onto his chest for several moments. He grit his teeth as he remembered how this happened to him. _'Damn you, Sarutobi-Sensei.'_ He thought in pain, and anger._  
_

He shakily reached out, and grabbed hold of a small bottle full of pills. He slowly undid the cap, and fished out two pills. He placed him thm in his mouth, and dry swallowed the pills. He breathed heavily, and he reached out for a glass of water. He quickly gulped it down, and breathed a sigh of relief. He felt the pain, and the effects of his dying body fade away.

Soon, soon he would possess Sasuke's body. And he would be able to master all of the Jutsu in the world, and possibly find a cure for his... Illness.

Until than he would mold Sasuke into the perfect vessel, and the perfect body for his soul to inhabit. And all the techniques in the world would belong to him, just thinking about it made his mouth water with the possibilities.

On a side note, its time that Kabuto reported if his little _pet_ was doing well. Orochimaru turned his attention towards the door when it opened, and Kabuto strode into the room, a soft frown on his face.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru spoke.

Kabuto looked up at the mention of his name "Orochimaru-sama."

"How is our little pet?" The black haired Sannin asked.

Kabuto frowned slightly "His education has been going along nicely, and the training program you set up for it has worked wonders." He answered.

"Than why the frown?" Orochimaru asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ever since it read the word 'freedom' from the dictionary... I've seen him giving longing looks to the exit of the base. And he has asked me several times, why he is never given a choice." Kabuto explained with a scowl.

Orochimaru scowled slightly "That isn't good. It seems we must teach him his place once more. Tell F-43 that I intend to... Discipline later in the day." Orochimaru coldly stated.

Kabuto bowed deeply "Hai Orochimaru-sama." He stood, and strode out of the room, a smirk on his face as he imagined the discipline F-43 would go through.

Orochimaru smirked as he thought of his pet. Ah, yes, his greatest creation he had ever created. All the research, time, and data that was put into F-43 was well spent. He had created the perfect weapon. A creature that held powerful potential. A creature that far surpassed the mind of both animals, and human.

A creature with an intellect so vast that all the knowledge given to him was learned, and memorized within moments. A creature that was nearly a beast in combat, but highly intelligent, nearly human like when conversing. It truly is amazing of what you could do with with a wild fox, Senju blood, and a quite a sum of the Kyuubi's Chakra.

However, despite all of the creature's merits, it lacked one thing that Orochimaru could never give it... Brutality.

It was refused to kill when it saw no reason for it. It just simply refused to kill senselessly, and without purpose. That was why Orochimaru placed a seal on the creature, should F-43 ever disobey a direct order, the seal will activate, and destroy its heart.

After that, it was more cooperative in its studies, and it was more willing to kill. However, it still hesitated. Every time it was in combat, it would purposely move its attacks so it didn't kill its foes. Even during combat when it had many openings to strike its target down, it never took them.

His weapon may have been powerful, and dangerous, but the hesitation to kill its target had always denied its full potential. The worst part? Every method that Orochimaru tried to turn his weapon into a killing machine had all, but failed.

In the end, it was probably a failed project to begin with. Still though, F-43 was useful, and as long as he remained useful, than he won't dispose of him. Besides, he's interested in what would happen should the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki come to blows with F-43.

F-43 was created from both the blood of a Senju, and the Chakra of the Kyuubi, and Orochimaru was very interested in learning what effects would take place should the two ever come to blows. Many variables could happen should the two meet. However, Orohimaru was confident that Naruto would win. After all, that brat had always managed to pull through no matter what.

The boy's battle with his snakes summons? He somehow beat it. The boy's battle with the Inuzuka boy? He beat him through shear determination, and will. His battle with Hyuuga Neji? He beat him as well with the same amount of determination, and will. His battle with Gaara? Again, the same methods. His short, and brief fight with Kabuto? He managed to severely wound his silver haired assistant.

If there was one thing that Orochimaru learned about the Uzumaki boy. Its that it is a large mistake to underestimate him. And if he heard correctly, the boy was on a training trip with Jiraiya. And Orochimaru suspected that the boy is already powerful, but how powerful is the question.

Orochimaru wouldn't be surprise if Jiraiya taught the brat everything he knew. The snake sannin wondered how a conflict between both Sasuke, and Naruto would result in. He knew just how powerful Sasuke was, the 'last' Uchiha was at least low Kage-level. However, Orochimaru was curious at what level Naruto was, it could be the same as Sasuke, or at a lower level. However, Orochimaru wasn't to worried about the blonde exceeding past that.

After all, he knew the council would have tried to influence Naruto's training, so that he didn't grow too strong. Orochimaru nearly snorted. The council was always trying to keep things in the village under their control, especially Danzo, and the elders.

Orochimaru snorted, and he slowly rose from his throne. The snake sannin slowly moved towards the exist, and walked down the halls. His yellow eyes glinting as methods on how to discipline F-43 surged in his mind.

And it did not bode well.

* * *

"I am fucking bored!" Hidan shouted in boredom, and frustration.

Kakuzu, who was walking along side him, twitched slightly as his partner turned to look at him.

"Kakuzu, are we there yet?" The silvered haired Jashinist asked.

"No." The hooded mercenary curtly responded.

Hidan cursed under his breathe, and stayed silent. Five minutes later, the red eyed member of the Akatsuki opened his mouth. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Kakuzu answered again, growing increasingly annoyed with his partner.

It was silent for several minutes, and Kakuzu reveled in that silence. To him silence was holy, and simply beautiful. If there was a such thing as the god of silence, than he would gladly worship that god with vigor. For Shinobi silence was golden, for Shinobi lived in the shadow's, and silence. It's why he was always so damn annoyed with most of his comrades.

Deidara was always so damn loud, and blew shit up. He could tolerate Sasori, as he was quiet, but he wished that the puppet master wasn't so obsessed with puppets. Kisame he could stand, he just didn't like how Kisame constantly spoke with his opponents like old friends. Zetsu? He could tolerate black Zetsu, white Zetsu on the other hand annoyed the shit outta of him.

Konan? Out of everyone in the Akatsuki, Konan was his favorite. She was quiet, she was stoic, she didn't speak unless spoken to. And best of all, from what he had been able to gather, she valued silence just as much as him.

It made being in the Akatsuki at least more bearable. Than again, he shouldn't be surprised that its almost unbearable being in the S-ranked criminal group. After all, they were just a bunch of physcopathic killers to begin with.

"Are we there yet." Hidan's annoying voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"No." He answered with a glare. Oh how he wished that he could just rip off the fuckers head. The problem is that he would _still_ be speaking after words.

"Are we there yet?"

Kakuzu twitched "No."

"Why are we walking towards lightning country in the first place? Can't we just run there, its not like we'll be tired!" Hidan shouted, impatience, and annoyance in his voice.

Kakuzu sighed "As you know, leader-sama ordered us to capture the Nibi Jinchuuriki, but he was never specified an exact time limit."

"I know that! Why are we going at such a slow pace!?"

"We might run into a sizable bounty along the way." The masked bounty hunter responded.

"We haven't run into anyone for the last two fucking hours!" Hidan shouted.

"Hidan. Shut. Up." Kakuzu dangerously demanded.

"Fuck you Kakuzu!"

"If you promise to be silent, I will allow you to perform your damn ritual on the next bounty we find."

"Really!?"

Wordlessly, Kakuzu nodded, and Hidan went silent. Kakuzu took this time to close his eyes, and enjoy the silence that fell upon them. Oh how he loved silence, truly it seemed that Kami had answered his prayers this time.

"Are we there yet?"

Kakuzu wondered if it was possible to fake his death and making it look like he had underestimated his opponent.

* * *

Kakashi hummed as he surveyed the area with narrowed eyes. The area of last nights festival was riddled with unconscious villagers, and the scent of sake was strong in the air.

It was to be expected, after all, out of the area's in the festival, the section with the most games was the one that was mostly packed. Though Kakashi was a little surprise at the amount of villagers that were intoxicated.

He rose an eyebrow when he noticed how everyone was groggily beginning to wake. His eyes caught a flash of pink, and instantly he moved towards that direction.

It didn't take him long to find Sakura just beginning to awaken, her hair was a mess, with a few knots, and her eyes had a few bags under them. Kakashi sniffed slightly, and the scent of sake was strongly attached to her. Her groan of both pain, and annoyance shook him from his thoughts.

Well... It seems his student was drinking, and was now experiencing her first hangover. Surprising but not unexpected. He had noticed the interaction between Sakura, and Shiroi. Ever since the incident between the two of them, when Sakura tried to attack her, he had been keeping a very close eye on the two. Especially Sakura, considering her temper.

He noticed how her fists clenched slightly every time her looked in Shiroi's direct, and how her eyes showed a flicker of anger. He didn't know what Sakura's problem, but he hoped that the pink haired girl wouldn't anything stupid like she did the first time.

He was barely able to save her from getting her head sliced clean off by Naruto. Though Naruto was moving at speeds most Jonin couldn't keep up with, he was able to see the blonde's movements. And Kakashi must say that he was surprised at the speed the blonde moved. Each time Naruto did something now, it reminded him somewhat of his father, and mother more, and more.

It was a bit scary.

Nonetheless, he kept a close eye on Sakura since than, and he constantly asked himself why the pink haired girl held a grudge against Naruto's fiance. However, he couldn't find an answer, other than jealousy.

"Ugh, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura's voice slurred voice brought him from his thoughts.

"Yo." Kakashi responded, doing his signature eye smile.

"Ugh, what happened last night?" Sakura asked, holding her head.

Kakashi hummed "I'm not sure." He stated "Why don't you tell me?"

Sakura groaned "I'm not sure." She answered, her hand glowing with green Chakra. "All I remember is that they brought out the sake last night. Tsunade-sama told me a couple times that she wanted me to try sake one day. I always wondered why Tsunade-sama loved sake so much, so I thought would try it out myself."

Kakashi rose an eyebrow "Really? Well, did you like it?" He asked.

"I don't want to drink sake anymore, if this is the result of it." She answered.

Kakashi chuckled slightly "Well, at least you know what's its like to have sake. Though, you may not have a taste for it, it'll grow on you if you drink every one in a while."

Sakura groaned "No way, I'm never drinking sake again!" She declared, giving her former teacher a glare.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow "You say that now, but since your Tsunade-sama's student, I just can't take you seriously on this matter." He teased.

Sakura's eye twitched "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" She roared, clenching her fists.

"Oh would you look at the time, gotta go!" With that said, the grey haired Jonin was quick to use a shunshin.

Sakaura growled lowly, and she stood slowly. "GET BACK HERE! SHANNARO!" She roared, chasing after the direct where she felt the Jonin's Chakra signature.

Several moments after Sakura was in view, Kakashi simply walked out from the back of a hot dog stand. The former ANBU shook his head slightly as he read his orange covered book. "Disappointing Sakura, you can't even tell when its a clone your chasing after." He stated "It makes me wonder just what Tsunade-sama was training you in. It also makes me wonder what all those private sessions you had with her was all about."

Kakashi sighed slightly "I'll save those thoughts for another time!" He suddenly chirped "Right now I have to see if Taruto will allow his lust to consume him while he, and Shiri are alone in the forest." With that said, the masked Jonin walked away, all while giggling into his hand.

Somewhere in Suna, both Naruto, and Shiroi felt like beating Jiraiya to death for no reason.

Meanwhile in the hot springs of Tanzaku town, Jiraiya shivered, and he felt as if he should stay away from his student, and fiance for a couple of weeks. He shrugged it off, and assumed it was nothing.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was a honorable, and prideful man. Sure, he may have lived half his life despising half his family, and tried to kill his cousin at least once, or twice. But he had long since redeemed himself in both his teammates, and families eyes.

Since than, he disregarded his brooding, and loathing air that he carried around, and instead became a bit more friendly with both his team, and the other Konoha twelve. He had long since apologized (With some minor difficultly) to his teammates for the way he acted towards them. Tenten merely gave him a slap on the shoulder, and he was forgiven, while lee, and Gai tried to hug him, and to drag him off somewhere to do with youth.

He stopped that plan of action when he disabled their Chakra points, thus allowing them not to move. Both eccentric Shinobi knew not to try that again, but that didn't stop them from trying to get Neji to partake in their training exercises.

Next on his list was apologizing to both his cousins. When he apologized to Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress merely waved him off, and told him there was no need to apologize. She merely said that his actions were based on misguided anger, and resentment.

Hanabi however, was a bit difficult. At first the little sister of Hinata merely ignored him. After several days she finally began acknowledging his sincere apologies, after a week, she finally began speaking to him. After that, Neji assumed that their relationship had been mended. He quickly regretted assuming that, as Hanabi demanded that for him to apologize fully, he would be her personal servant for the next month.

It was grueling. Being the servant to eight year old girl, who was basically a princess no less, was NOT fun. Especially when said eight year old forces you to dress in a butler uniform. Thankfully on one knew of this, and Neji made sure that all witnesses were... _Encouraged _to forget everything they saw. Although it did become somewhat of a private joke among a small group of branch members.

After that, Neji's life gradually became better, and it was all thanks to a certain blonde Jonin. Neji owned Naruto a dept, a dept that he may very well never repay. Thus Neji decided that no matter what, he would try to repay Naruto in what ever way possible... Even if it meant becoming the blonde's personal bodygaurd when he became Hokage.

Before, Neji believed that Naruto may never become Hokage as it was.. Well 'fate', but Naruto proved him wrong. Since than, Neji decided to take his life into his own hands. While he publicly cannot do anything about the caged bird seal, he could make the workload easier on the branch family. In a way, he had become the unofficial leader of the branch family.

His uncle Hiashi had also become closer to him, up to the point where weekly visits would occur between the two. And to think that this all happened after his encounter with Naruto.

Though his pride wouldn't let him say it out loud, he was very much glad he lost to Naruto that day in the Chunin exams.

When he heard Naruto was returning to the village, he felt excited to see the person he owned so much to. Unfortunately he had been on a mission the day the blonde returned, and wouldn't be returning the next day since it was only simple border patrol. He was disappointed to discover that the blonde was already on a mission on his own, but he could remain patient.

He was shocked when he discovered the blonde was actually engaged. Truthfully, he never would have thought that the blonde would be the first one to settle down with someone. The blonde was simply to wild, and free for that. But it looks like he was proven wrong, yet again.

With renewed patience, the teenage Hyuuga returned to the Hyuuga compound to patiently wait for the blonde's return. When he passed by Hinata's room however, he became interested as to why Yamanaka Ino was speaking to Hinata about, and he with some reluctance (Bullshit) listened in on their conversation.

He was interested in what they were talking about, and when the subject of Naruto's fiance came into the picture, he assumed they were thinking about befriending the girl. However, he was wrong, and instead they were planning on separating them. He immediately felt both angry, and disappointed. He was disappointed because Hinata was allowing her anger to fuel her actions.

And he was angry because the Yamanaka was using his cousins anger. He didn't know why the Yamanaka was so against the idea of this Naruto having a fiance, nor was he interested. All that mattered, was that he couldn't allow this. With that in mind, he set out to inform Hiashi of Hinata's ire. After that meeting, he was given the task of sabotaging all the plans that Hinata, and the Yamanaka came up with.

Since than, he found himself spying on the two for the last two days. And they had already come up with various plans.. Ones that Neji had to face palm at how all of them somehow backfired.. Horribly. Seriously, he had no idea plans could fail that bad. Obviously, they never took into account the various thorns that would be at their side.

A good example would be Naruto's estate, they tried to sneak inside the building for whatever purpose, and Neji was about to move to intercept them. However, it appears someone (Naruto) took it upon themselves to place both security seals, and containment seals that held low-level lightning Jutsu within them. Thus, they were electrified for only two to three seconds, before the lightning finally stopped.

Neji nearly covered his ears as he heard Ino loudly complain about her messed up hair, while Hinata simply coughed up smoke.

From than on, they began brain storming om plans, all while steering clear of Naruto's estate. Some of the various plans were outright stupid, or outrageous, while other's actually seemed like they could work. It was the ones that seemed like they could work, that Neji sabotaged.

And as Neji sabotaged their plans, he felt himself growing amused as they became more upset, and made plans that backfired. Watching them to 'borrow' a few nin dogs, so that they would attack Shiroi when they ordered, only for those very same dogs to try and dry hump them. He felt like cracking up as he noticed the sign at the door, the girls didn't pay attention to.

The sign simply stated 'Untrained dogs'. Neji wished he brought popcorn, of course when members of the Inuzuka clan began to enter the building, wondering what the noise was, Neji made sure to discreetly distract them until the girls made it out of the building.

It wasn't long before they began to suspect that someone was spying on them, and they began to meet in more private locations. That led to Neji's current situation. The long haired Hyuuga was blankly staring at the sign in front of him, the sign read 'Women's bathroom'. Neji twitched.

The two girls had entered the bathroom for some private planning, and unfortunately, they had to go in to the bathroom... That was twenty minutes ago, and Neji knew they were cooking up some plans in there... He just had to find a way to listen in on them.

Neji looked both ways, and slowly inched towards the door, only for him to propel backwards,and dive into bushes when Anko walked by, whistling a peppy tune. Sweat dripped down Neji's face as Anko stopped, and looked towards his direction with a raised eyebrow.

After a few moments, Anko simply shrugged her shoulders, and carried on like nothing was amiss, whistling her peppy tune once more.

Neji stayed still, and silent, and once Anko left his line of sight, he sighed in relief. He was well aware of how ladies treated perverts, however, Mitarashi Anko was well known for her... _Unique _methods. Most of which involve a Kunai, some poison, and a castration.

Nonetheless, Neji was glad that the trench coat wearing Jonin was gone. However, Neji felt his blood run cold when he felt a hand grab onto his shoulder, and he shivered when he felt the cold metal of a Kunai on his cheek. A very soft, and seductive voice sounded in his ear.

"Well, well, seems like a little Hyuuga is being naughty. Mind telling me why your hiding in the bushes near the girls bathroom?" The voice cheerfully asked.

Robotically, Nejo turned his head, and was met face to face with the grinning visage of Mitarashi Anko.

Neji gulped, and without thinking, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Igniting my inner flames of youth?" Shortly after that, Neji felt like committing suicide, while Anko merely stared at him in bewilderment.

* * *

On the other side of Konoha, Gai, and Lee suddenly stopped in the middle of the street, making the other villagers stare at them in confusion.

Gai suddenly dropped to his knees and shouted loudly for the heavens to hear "YOSH! ANOTHER YOUTHFUL INDIVIDUAL HAS DECIDED TO EMBRACE THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Next to him, Lee cried tears of joy "YOSH GAI-SENSEI! I SEEK OUT TI FIND THIS YOUTHFUL PERSON, AND IF I CANNOT FIND HIM I WILL DO FIVE HUNDRED PUSHES, AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT I SHALL RUN I RUN FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA, AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT, I SHALL PERFORM FIVE HUNDRED SIT UPS!"

"LEE YOU YOUTHFUL KNOWS NO BOUNDS! I SHALL HELP YOU IN YOUR SEARCH!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

The two green jumpsuit wearing Shinobi suddenly hugged each other, and behind them, a sunset formed.

The villagers of Konoha screamed in horror, and terror as they were forced to lay their eyes upon it.

"Kami-sama! My eyes!" One villager screamed, clawing at his eyes.

"My eyes! My eyes! They burn!" Another villager screamed, his eyes resembling eggs.

The rest of the villagers were all frothing at the mouths, and they all dropped to the ground, twitching, and shaking.

* * *

Neji blinked, and he idly wondered why he felt responsible for sending various people to the hospital.

Meanwhile Anko merely stared at him in disguised horror, and shock. "Dear Kami-sama, its begun." She whispered "Gai has begun spreading his youth." The purple haired Kunoichi began to hold the Kunai tighter. "I refuse to have more Gai's around. So the only way I can think of that will turn you back to normal, would be to torture you until you come back to your senses." She declared.

Neji shuddered "W-Wait! Gai-Sensei didn't infect with his youth! Just let me explain!" He almost begged.

Ank stared at him for several moments, before she nodded slightly. She removed the Kunai from his cheek, but still kept a tight grip on his shoulder should he decide to make a break for it.

With reluctantly, and begrudginglyn Neji began explaining to the purple haired Jonin his mission given to by Hiashi to keep an eye on Hinata, and Ino, and to sabotage any plan they may come up with to separate both Naruto, and his fiance.

Throughout the entire explanation, Anko merely raised an eyebrow, and tried to seem as if she wasn't interested. However, body language betrayed her attitude, as she paid rapt attention to the Hyuuga.

By the end of his explanation, Anko merely stared blankly at Neji, making Neji gulp slightly.

However, his fears were unfounded as Anko broke into a grin. "So, based on what I'm seeing, you might need some help. I'm willingly to offer my services, for a price." She stated.

Neji eyed her warily "What type of price?" He asked.

Anko grinned "How much money do you make?"

Neji gulped "Enough to pay for hotel for several weeks... Why?"

The purple haired Jonin's grin got larger, her grin was so large in fact that it threatened to split her face. "That should be enough to cover you hospital bills."

Neji blinked in confusion, what was she talking about? "What do you mean?" Neji asked, backing up slowly.

"You see, I have new torture methods, and idea that I just recently came up with. "She suddenly pouted, and her eyes glistened with fake tears. "But, there hasn't been anyone for me to torture for the past two months. No missing nins, or bandits for me to torture, So understandably, its been quiet, to quiet. Its gotten to the point where Ibiki began sending people on leave. Sadly, I was one of them. I haven't tortured anything in over a month, that a million years for me!" She exclaimed.

"So how about it? I help you, and you let me try some new torture techniques on you."

Neji paled slightly "W-What torture techniques we talking about?"

"Oh nothing. Just some poison... Some snakes... A rubber duck."

"Whats the rubber duck for!?"

Her only response was a large grin.

Neji gulped, was this really worth it? Was he willing to be tortured by this woman all so he could spy on both Hinata, and Ino on whatever plan they were thinking of? He glanced at Anko, and he thought of it, however, he narrowed his eyes when he saw the slight shaking of her shoulders. He mentally rose an eyebrow, and looked at her more closely.. Was she biting her lip?

Neji frowned "You... You were joking weren't you?"

Anko's response was to burst out laughing. "HAHA! You should have seen your face, I don't think I've ever seen a Hyuuga scared! It was priceless!"

Neji twitched slightly at the Tokubetsu Jonin. He continued to stare at her laughing form, before she stood, wiping away a fake tear. "Oh man, that's one for the text books. Now about that help you were asking for."

Neji twitched again, when did he ask for help? Because he didn't recall asking for her help!

"I can be persuaded to help... that is if you pay for two months worth of dango." Anko said, a cheerful grin on her face.

Neji twitched, what... Was wrong with woman? She was a grown woman, yet... she acted like such a child. Than again he was a Hyuuga, and Hyuuga's were taught self control,, and maturity at a young age. Hyuuga's were taught to be better than others... Wait... That sounded a bit arrogant.

Neji blinked.. Okay, maybe he should stop being around other Hyuuga's for awhile.

"Why are you so willing to help Mitarashi-san?" Neji asked.

Anko simply stared at Neji for several moments, before she grinned. "Does it matter gaki?" Neji twitched at being called gaki. "My reasons are my own, and mine alone. I'm offering help, help you obviously need, and that is all that should matter to you."

Neji stared at Anko intensely. What could be her reasons? Why was she doing this? What could possibly be her motives? And was that a flash of anger in her eyes? Thinking about this gave Neji a slight headache. He sighed, even when Naruto wasn't here, he still managed to somehow give you a headache.

He stared into Anko's, and he wordlessly nodded.

Anko grinned, and slung her arm around Neji's shoulders. "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" She said with a cheeky grin.

Neji sighed. Just... What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

The moon shone brightly into the clearing, the winds breezing by gently, the leaves of trees rustling in the wind. The night sky scattered with millions of stars, constellations forming, and disappearing.

A figured garbed in a full body cloak slowly walked across the clearing, his face covered in the darkness of his hood. The figure suddenly stoppped, and spun around, his hood shifted slightly as his head moved around, searching for the object, or person that disturbed his senses.

When nothing happened, the individual merely passed it off as him being paranoid. He turned around to resume his trek, only to come face to face with a orange mask with spiral pattern.

The cloak individual jumped back, and instantly pulled out a Kunai. The figure stared intensely at the masked man, wary of any movement he might make. The cloaked man took the time to properly examine the masked man in front of him, and he instantly recognize the black cloak with red clouds.

His grip on his Kunai tightened, what could this shadowy group of S-ranked missing nins want with him? He couldn't have something that could interest them... Could he?

"Yare, Yare." The masked man began "There's no need for that Kunai you know. I'm just here to ask a question."

Before the cloaked figure could react, his Kunai disappeared within a swirling vortex. The cloaked individual instantly jumped back, and went through several hand signs. Before he could finish the last hand sign however, his hands were caught in a tight grip, and he was flung across the clearing like a rag-doll.

"As I said before, I just want to ask a question. Now are you going to allow me to ask it, or do I have to kill you" Tobi darkly stated.

"Who are you?" The cloaked figure asked, his voice slightly raspy, yet it held a small childish quality to it.

Tobi wagged his finger from side to side "No, no, no, no, no, no. I'm asking the questions remember? You are meant to answer them." Tobi mocked.

The cloaked individual growled "Fine, ask your question."

Tobi chuckled "Thank you. Now tell me... Are you Hiroku of Konoha? The same Hiroku that is reported dead?"

The cloaked figure tensed "What do you know of me? And how did you find me? No one knows I live."

Tobi chuckled "I know many things Hiroku-chan. I know that you are talentless Shinobi." Tobi mocked, making the cloaked Hiroku clench his fists. "I know that the only reason your powerful right now, is because of the various bloodlines in your body. Bloodlines that you've stolen."

Hiroku, having enough of Tobi mocking him, threw a Kunai at the masked Uchiha. Tobi casually tilted his head, and let the Kunai fly past him. "Oh? So you want to fight?" He mused, his Sharingan glinting in amusement. "Very well."

The only warning Hiroku had, was the wind suddenly brushing against his face as Tobi's face suddenly impacted into his face. Hiroku gasped, but promptly disappeared within a burst of speed.

He reappeared several feet away, and he surveyed the area, looking for the masked Shinobi. He felt a hand grip his shoulder, and her spun around. A Kunai held in a reverse grip. He attempted to impale the Kunai into the masked man's skull, however, it simply phased through him. Hiroku's eyes widened behind his cloak.

Tobi cracked a grin behind his mask. The masked Uchiha hurled Hiroku over his shoulder, and tried to stomp on the cloaked man's head. Hiroku rolled out of the way, however Tobi anticipated this, and had already performed the hand-signs. A ball of flames spewed from Tobi's mask, and it successfully hit the cloaked Shinobi.

Hiroku frantically removed his cloak as it burned to ashes. With his cloak removed, Hiroku's features were finally revealed to the world. Spiky short white hair, along with pinkish red eyes. He wore an outfit that consisted mostly of white, and he had white bandages worn on his lower face, arms, and legs.

Tobi chuckled, amused at Hiroku's appearance.

Hiroku glared at the masked Uchiha, and in a low voice, he hissed "I am going to kill you!"

"Yare, yare. So violent." Tobi mocked "And here I was about to give you the offer of a life time."

Hiroku rose an eyebrow "An... Offer?" He asked, interest lacing his voice.

Tobi smirked. Hook. Line. And sinker. "Yes. You see, your special abilities would be well utilized within the ranks of Akatsuki. Of course, what type of deal would this be if I didn't offer you something you wanted."

"There is only one thing I want." Hiroku darkly stated.

Tobi frowned beneath his mask for a moment, before a smirked took its place. "Ah yes, the Sharingan of Hatake Kakashi."

Hiroku's eyes widened slightly, and he eyed Tobi warily. "How did you know?"

"As I said, I know many, many things." Tobi answered vaguely.

Hiroku 'tsked', and he glared at Tobi "I'm not really interested in join your group, and besides... The only reason why you would even be trying to recruit me.. Is because one of your members has betrayed you or... They're dead. Besides, you want to use my abilities to your benefit. Am I right?"

Tobi's shoulders twitched, before he threw his head back, and laughed. Hiroku's narrowed his eyes in confusion, but kept silent. Finally after several moments, Tobi stopped laughing, and his voice was full of amusement as he spoke.

"Do not flatter yourself Hiroku-san. You may bellieve that the reason we want you in our ranks is because of your abilities, or because one of our members is dead. But the truth is, you couldn't be even farther from the truth. The only reason I'm even speaking to you now... Is because you were the easiest to find. There plenty of missing nins around the elemental nations." Tobi stated, amusement shining in his Sharingan.

"You are far from the strongest Hiroku-san. I would place you at high A-rank borderline S-rank. You are probably the weakest of all the missing nins in regards to of Konoha missing nins. Even Uchiha Itachi, who is decades younger than you is stronger than you. And all because, you lack talent. And because you lacked talent, you resorted to stealing bloodlines from various other Shinobi, and now your want to get your hands on Hatake's Sharingan."

Tobi chuckled in a condescending manner. "You were so pathetic, and talentless, that you borrowed power from prominent Shinobi. The power you are using borrowed, and I find it fitting that your power will now be 'borrowed' by Akatsuki. Willingly, or not."

Hiroku grit his teeth behind his bandages. "I have my own agendas. And joining Akatsuki is not one of them!" **  
**

"That's to bad." Tobi darkly began, his voice inches away from Hiroku's ears. "Because as I said.. willing or not. But should you join willingly, I can assure that you will obtain Hatake's Sharingan."

That caught Hiroku's attention, however the white haired missing nin kept his glare on the masked Uchiha.

"What?"

Tobi tilted his head "Ah that got your attention didn't it?" He said, amusement evident in his voice. "Yes, should you decide to join the Akatsuki willingly than I will personally deliver you Kakashi's Sharingan."

"And if I don't decide to join?" Hiroku snapped.

"Than I will break your mind, and leave you as a mindless husk that won't be able to take a shit without my directions." Tobi darkly answered.

Hiroku analyzed his options. On one hand, he could continue working on his own to obtain Kakashi's Sharingan, and while he was certain that he could obtain it on his own, he knew he would have to deal with some pesky Konoha nin before that. However, should he join Akatsuki, he would have at least some backup in the form of one of their members.

After all, if the rumors he heard were true, than they work in pairs, and the two partners are always together unless it involved personal reasons. He glanced at Tobi, while he was certain that he could break out of any Genjutsi he could create, there was still the small chance that he couldn't... Ultimately, Hiroku decided to take the path with less risk, and a higher chance of success.

"Very well, I'll join Akatsuki in exchange for Kakashi's Sharingan." Hiroku finally answered.

Tobi grinned under his mask "I knew you would see things my way. Welcome to Akatsuki Hiroku-san. During your time with us, you will my partner. Let us work well together Hiroku-san." The masked Uchiha said, extending his hand for a handshake.

Hiroku slowly took Tobi's hand, and gave a firm shake.

And with that, a new member has joined the ranks of Akatsuki.

Tobi turned around, and began moving towards the forest, Hiroku's following behind him. _'Now that I've gotten Hiroku to join, its time to pay a visit to Naruto-kun. After that, I will move onto the monk boy known as Sora. And the Chakra of the Kyuubi that he possesses shall be mine.'_ With that final thought, Tobi disappeared within the darkness of the forest.

A chill passed by the clearing, and the moon seemed to bleed as it changed into a eye-like structure. A pupil with rings surrounding similar to Pain's Rinnegan, however, it held nine Tomoe, like that of the Sharingan. However, just as quickly as the image came it vanished, leaving only a chill to pass the night.

* * *

**Chapter end. So Tobi has finally gotten his newest member. How will things change now? Who knows, we'll just have to find out. That whole scene with Kabuto and Orochimaru talking about F-43? Well you could say that I got the idea from Kiba and Akamaru. I figured, why not give Naruto a companion as loyal as Akamaru? I don't really know why Kishimoto didn't go through with the idea in the beginning, but I believe it would have helped Naruto a lot while growing up. F-43 and Naruto will meet when of course Naruto goes to Orochimaru's hideout.**

**And the whole thing with Orochimaru creating it? It seemed more believable that way. After all, Orochimaru did a LOT of experimenting didn't he? There probably dozens if not hundreds of experiments that Konoha has yet to find in his many, many hideouts. Heck, he just proves to be more cunning, and slippery as well. **

**Seriously, it shocked the hell out of me when he came out of Anko the way he did. I Remember the first time I saw that chapter, I just stared at the page thinking "What the fuck does it take to kill this motherfucker?" **

**Anyways, in my opinion, there is probably many experiments that Naruto, and friends have yet to find. And considering with how everything is going with Naruto, I'm guessing we will probably never find out as well. Seriously Naruto is almost over. Although I am hearing rumors of a new Naruto series. Though I refuse to believe it unless there's proof.**

**And now for the Omake! This is something me and my friends came up with when we were extremely bored.**

* * *

**Omake: Why Madara REALLY left the village**

"Madara!" Hashirama yelled in desperation, and hurt. "Why!? Why did you leave the village!?" He screamed through clenched teeth.

Madara glared at the Shodaime Hokage, and he snarled. "Don't play dumb with me Harshirama!" He roared "You know exactly why I left the village!"

Hashirama blinked in confusion, and the Shodaime tilted his head to the side. "I do?" He asked questionably.

"Yes you do!" Madara angrily answered.

Hashirama blinked, and he thought to what could have happened that would have forced Madara to abandon their childhood dream. "Uh... I don't really know why you left the village Madara."

Madara's jaw dropped, however he quickly regained his composure, and he glared at Hashirama. He pointed a finger at the Shodaime Hokage, and he was gritting his teeth so hard that they were making sounds of metal scraping against metal. "YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH MITO YOU SON OF BITCH!" He roared at the top of his lungs.

The entire forest fell silent at that declaration, and the shout could be heard from miles away. Hashirama stood, stunned, mouth agape, and his eyes so wide that they would fallen out of his sockets. It took several moments for the Shodaime to regain his composure, and he opened his mouth to speak-

SHING!

-Only to be cut off by the sound of a sword being unsheathed. He stared at Madara who held a sword above his head, Sharingan spinning wildly as he glared down at him.

"DIE YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

Hashirama dodged, and he stared as the blade cut through wood as if it were made of butter. The Shodaime gulped, and unsheathed his own blade. "M-Madara!" He yelled desperately "Can't we talk about this!?"

Madara's answer was for his sword to clash against Hashirama. The Uchiha leader glared into Hashirama's eyes, and he ferociously pressed forward, "If I can't have your dick! Than I'm cutting it off so on one can have it!" Madara snarled.

"Holy shit!" Hashirama screamed as Madara attempted to slice off his third leg. The Shodaime gulped, and he wondered why Madara was so angry. After all, they weren't even in a relationship in the first place.

* * *

**Omake end. And that is what really happened at the valley of the end, and the reason why Madara betrayed the leaf village... I swear if this actually did happen... Lets just say that I might have to go to the hospital for laughing so hard.**


End file.
